RCNT: Apocalipsis-X! El NOMICON de los 8
by IronNinja 3
Summary: Un Mutante despierta, logrando el Apocalipsis del futuro. Pero un viajero temporal llamado Cable, viaja al presente para evitarla definitivamente. Al ver que los X-Men están peleando en el Onslaught, decide recurrir al Ninja de Norrisville, que no puede hacerlo solo. Para ello, recurrirá al Ultimatum: Un Equipo hecho de Ninjas llamado "El NOMICON de los 8", apoyados por...DEADPOOL?
1. Iniciando en el Fin: Mision Ontario

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODOOOOOOOOOOS! :D Soy Ironninja 3 &amp; vengo a decirles un par de cosas:

Tras obtener la licencia de SariSpy56 que me permite utilizar todos y cada uno de sus OC, me encontré con la idea de hacer una trilogía con esta licencia. La primera parte se llama "Dormammu: El Dia del Juicio Final", en cual se pospuso el Día del Juicio Final. Pero tiempo después, se dijo posponer porque para evitar al Apocalipsis, hay que combatirlo.

Esto esta traducido del original, en cual el original se utilizó un Google Translate. También entiendan que este Fic se hizo desde septiembre. Así que tengan respeto por favor. También si pueden traducirlo al inglés, déjenme esa versión por PM, &amp; lo reemplazare, además de darle crédito.

Por favor: Dejen Review, es porque, como decirlo, soy adicto a los Reviews. No importa el tipo. Si llegan a leer el Fic, dejen su Review para saber si les gusto. Si tienen alguna pregunta, déjenla que se lo contestare en el próximo capítulo.

Los diálogos que estén así _(Así), _es parte de un programa llamado "Instrumental Stage": Esto quiere decir que ponen el título que está ahí, en el buscador de Youtube, encuentren esa canción &amp; asi, ambientan el momento con música. También está permitido usar la música que ustedes quieran, pero si conocen una música similar a la que dejo, déjenlo también en los comentarios para que yo lo piense. JE

Recuerde: algunos personajes no son míos, son de SariSpy56. Así como los de X-Men, que son de Marvel Comics y RCNT, que es de Disney. Así como las respectivas canciones que se utilizaran.

Sin mas que decir…..

ENJOY A TODOOOOOOOOOOOOOS :D :D :D :D

() () () () () () ()

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM#58: The Storm is Over)_

_Te has preguntado: ¿Qué pasaría si habría más de una máscara de Ninja? Si los enemigos más poderosos, fueran de un universo más allá de las amenazas de Norrisville, te imaginas el resultado entre esos portadores de esas mascaras contra esos héroes sobrehumanos?_

() () () () () () ()

06/11

Ontario, Canada

05:59:59

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

() () () () () () () ()

Torre CN

06:00:01

Son las seis de la mañana en la ciudad pacifica de Toronto. Pero hay una gran explosión en la Torre CN. La parte superior de este edificio se convirtió en ruinas, cayendoescombros lleno de gente que va caminado a sus respectivas obligaciones, murieron aplastados. Ahora el lugar se ha llenado del miedo &amp;desesperación. Pero la explosión no fue una cualquiera: Ha sido causada por algo magnético.

_(KOF XI Soundtrack: An Improvised Concierto)_

—Homo-Sapiens patéticos. Luchando contra lo inevitable" —Un hombre esta diciendo arriba de lo que queda de la parte superior del edificio.

El hombre posee un traje rojo, con guantes, botas, una sujeta capa &amp; una capa de color violeta fuerte. Pero lo que atrae más atención fue que tiene un casco rojo con detalles violeta, cuya forma &amp; deralles recuerdan un tanto a Ares: El Dios Griego de la Guerra.

—Charles Xavier...—El hombre habla hacia el cielo —Aprovecho que estas en otra dimensión con sus X-Men. Yo voy a seguir con mi misión: Extinguir al Homo-Sapiens y resanar al Super-Sapiens—

El hombre mira debajo, &amp; ve que algunas personas han sobrevivido. Levanta las manos &amp; concentra hacia ellos, una mirada a través de su cara, que tiene un aspecto de la tercera edad.

_BOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Un poder Magnético atrapa a las personas &amp; las reúne en ese poder que se convierte en una esfera magnética. Los atrapa &amp; luego el hombre levanta esa esfera hacia donde está. Cuando esta la esfera más arriba, mira con desprecio a la gente que esta aterrorizada &amp; sedienta de misericordia.

—De esto se trata Charles Xavier, el resultado de un Super-Sapiensr: Luchar por la libertad que la humanidad nos la ha opacado—

Así, el hombre concentra más poder magnético en la esfera &amp;esta inicia a partir a las personas en diversas partes, separadas por el magnetismo.

No se escucha nada de sufrimiento porque el magnetismo de la esfera bloquea los sonidos, pero no las expresiones de las personas. Estas están demostrando miedo, dolor y sufrimiento cuando se les separaban sus órganos, o que le salían sangre.

De repente, los dedos del hombre apretan con más fuerte.

_Crack!_

Finalmente la gente dentro de la esfera magnética es partida en trozos. Ahora, en lugar de personas, la esfera contiene un rió de sangre con órganos &amp; sesos flotando sobre ella. Incluso hay trozos de carne infantil.

De repente...

La esfera desapareció &amp; los restos humanos caen hacia el parque en donde estaba la torre, a 500 metros de ella. Varias personas que estn ocultas o que habían llegado ven esa lluvia de trozos humanos.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!—

—LA MUERTE VINO A RECLAMARNOS!—

—CORRAN, HIJOS DE PUTA!—

—SABIA QUE ESTO DEBERIA PASAR EN CHILE!—

Las personas empiezan a correr y/o a huir en cualquier lugar con el fin de salvar sus Culos.

Toronto esta siendo evacuada. El ejército ya ha evacuado a la mitad de la probación, pero decidieron ir hacia la torre. El hombre, que sigue parado en la torre contemplando la desgracia humana, empieza a hablarle a su anillo que en realidad, es un comunicador camuflado.

—Hermandad de Mutantes. Aquí Magneto: Ataquen en donde sea y como sea. La humanidad debe perecer, como nosotros perecemos a manos de ellos—

() () () () () () ()

Banco Domino de Toronto

06:05:27

_(X-Men: Children of the Atom: Juggernaut Theme)_

_PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!_

La pared de un banco de Toronto ha sido destrozado desde adentro. De ahí, sale un gigante de unos 4 metros de alto, con dos bolsas de dinero en sus dos manos. Tiene un casco ovalado, guantes &amp; botas hechas de un metal desconocido, de color marrón. También tiene un traje sin mangas marrón de luchador libre, que sobresalía sus extraordinarios músculos.

Inmediatamente, los equipos SWAT llegaron en camiones SWAT (Logico) &amp; los miembros se pusieron en diferentes ángulos del gigante. Cada miembro tiene un M246 Full Automatic.

—ABRAN FUEGO!— Dice el teniente de las unideades.

_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA..._

Hay múltiples ráfagas de M246. Todas las municiones, bala tras bala, todo ese poderío va hacia al Gigante. Incluso, debido a la cantidad exagerada de balas provoco que se creara humo que lo tapándolo por completo.

—ALTO AL FUEGO!— Da la orden de detener la ráfaga de disparos. Los miembros se reúnen en un punto de reunión enfrente de la cortina de humo.

Hay una gran cortina de humo, pero cuando se disipo, le mostró la desgracia: El gigante ha sobrevivido &amp; esta intacto. Lo único que no estaba intacto sonlas bolsas de dinero que se desintegraron por completo.

Esto lo llevo a la cólera absoluta.

De repente &amp; obviamente enfurecido, el gigante empieza a correr con la cabeza hacia abajo directamente a los camiones. Los miembros de SWAT, aterrorizado se hacen aun lado. El Gigante de repente, empieza a sacar energía expulsiva desde su cabeza.

_PUM!_

Con muchísima fuerza, consigue darle una embestida con la cabeza. Empuja a uno de los camiones, mandándolo a volar a uno de los locales de ropa que estaban en frente.

_BOOOOOM!_

A pesar de no haber ningún civil muerto, fue suficiente para que los miembros de SWAT no lo pudieran creer. El Gigante sigue inmóvil e intacto después del impacto. Parecce que esta paralizado.

Pero después empieza a mirar a los miembros &amp; el gigante empieza a caminar hacia el equipo SWAT paralizado. Cuando se acerca a 10 centímetros de ellos, el gigante empieza a sonreír.

Seguramente antes de matarlos, se presenta:

—Soy Juggernaut. Nadie puede detiene a Juggernaut. Entienden? NADIE PUEDE DETENER A JUGGERNAUT!—

() () () () () () () ()

Galería Artística de Ontario

06:05:28

_(X-Men: Mutant Apocolypse: Physlocke Theme)_

La policía esta en las instalaciones de la galería, evacuando varias obras de arte que valían millones de dólares canadienses.

—Después de evacuar esta última obra, evacuaremos las joyas— Dice un cabo a su oficial.

Pero cuando tomaban la última obra en ese instante, el oficial saca su pistola.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

El oficial dispara la mayor parte de su munición, masacrando a todos los policías del lugar de un disparo en la cabeza. Pero uno haba sobrevivido e inmediatamente da la voz de alarma.

_Uuuuh uuuuh! Uuuuh uuuuh! Uuuuh uuuuh!..._

El oficial renegado, al escuchar la sirena &amp; lógicamente...

_BANG!_

Ejecuta al sobreviviente de un disparo a traición por el cuello, con la última bala que tenía.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiing_

Empezó a sonar el teléfono del policía caído. El oficial lo atiende.

_—¿Qué está pasando ahí?—_ Dice desde el teléfono una persona con el tono de un rango superior. _—Diga su estado actual—_

—Nada, señor" Le responde. —Hubo un malentendido—

_—Le envío refuerzos?—_

—Negativo, señor. Estamos todos bien— Posee una sonrisa maliciosa.

Repentinamente, el oficial se convierte en una mujer con la piel de color azul intenso, ojos amarillos sin pupilas &amp;su peinado lacio rojo esta decorado con aurora hecha de oro con un serpiente en el medio &amp;un vestido blanco con guantes y botas del mismo color. El arma se convierte en la que posee los oficiales pero de color blanco &amp; totalmente modificado por los dopajes del llamado "Iso-8".

_—Está bien—_ Dice el superior. _—Pero recuerde que hay incidentes mutantes. Ustedes estarán solos, ya que a partir de ahora, toda fuerza canadiense esta contra esos mutantes"—_

—Entendido— La mujer le contesta pero con la voz del oficial. —Cambio fuera—

La mujer guarda el teléfono, recarga el arma &amp; empezar a mirar todo lo que queda. Además del arte, todavía no se ha evacuado el salón de piedras preciosas. La mujer empieza a tocarlas ligeramente.

—De vez en cuando, algunas joyas no están del nada mal... Total... Puedo hacer lo que quiera después de todo, yo soy la lugarteniente de Magneto: Mystique—

() () () () () () () ()

Teatro Ed Mirvish

06:05:29

_(Symphony No. 9 by Beethoven)_

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!..._

Varios policías camuflándose en los balcones, disparan en el escenario a algo que se movía muy rápido, saltando por el escenario &amp; esquivando las ráfagas múltiples de Magnum 22.

Las luces que iluminaban el teatro se apagaron. La policía no puede ver nada. De repente, una luz aparece en el centro del escenario &amp;llega a ver que aparece una persona delgada, pequeña, con una cara grotesca &amp; pelo marrón. Viste un traje violeta &amp; posee una especie de rueda que dirige su cuello rojo como si fuera un bufón.

—Hola a toda mi gente. Soy Mortimer Toynbee (Pero me pueden llamar Sapo). Y tengo que dar una buena función titulada: Ahogamiento Policial—

Sapo saca la lengua que mide 3 metros de largo &amp; agarra un policía por el cuello para llevarlo con fuerza en el escenario. El policía muere por el asfixiamiento.

Los otros policías tratan de disparar, pero Sapo les arroja el cadáver &amp; comienza a moverse por el escenario, dando lengüetazos a la policía antes de que estos contraatacaran. De vuelta en el escenario, vio que los policías estan tocando la baba de Sapo.

Pero esa baba no era simplemente baba.

—Queridos policías: Gracias por ser el tiro al blanco de mi baba—

La policía comenzó a sentirse mal. Sus colores de piel se vuelven pálidas, empiezan a vomitar &amp; caen totalmente paralizados.

—HAHAHAHAHAHA! Fue tan pero TAAAAAAAN divertido— Sapo se burla de los ya policías muertos —Debería haber sido llamado: Ahogamiento Policial (Auspiciado por "Toxina Paralizadora")—

() () () () () () () ()

Isla Toronto

06:05:30

_(Symphony of Destruction by Mehadeath)_

—HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!—

_Flameeeee..._

Alguien se ríe mientras hay múltiples focos de incendios en los bosques. Muchas hectáreas se han quemado rápidamente de fuego con efecto rápido. Incluso algunas personas que estaban allí, rápidamente se queman muriendo o por quemaduras o por la intensa neblina de humo que rodea la isla.

—HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!—

_Flameeeee..._

La persona que se está riendo es la responsable de los incendios. Es una persona con el pelo rubio hacia arriba con la máscara de metal rojo inflamable. Posee un traje amarillo con una armadura hecha del mismo material que la máscara que cubría varias partes de su traje. Pero también posee el cable conectado al torso &amp; los guantes blindados, lanzando fuego combinado con su risa macabra.

_Flameee..._

—HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!— La persona Inflamable comienza a hablar con los muertos en lugar de solo reírse. —Ningún fuego es dañino. YO, Pyro, no les dado la cura... ,entira. Mi curación es darles más fuego. No digo que es "su" cura. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!—

_Flameeee..._

Pero escucha un sonido familiar: Llegan los bomberos. Varias dotaciones de bomberos llegan a apagar el fuego que dominó por completo la isla. Pyro obviamente le molesta eso &amp; dirige su mano lanzallamas hacia ellos.

"—Música para mis oídos—

Las llamas se dirigen a un camión de bomberos...

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Y a otro…

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Y a otro…

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Y a otro…

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Hasta que explotan de todo &amp; los bomberos se quedan sin agua para extinguirlo. Ante la imposibilidad de controlar el fuego, los bomberos tratan de huir desesperado. Pyro los ve.

—HAHAHAHAHA! Pueden apagar los incendios, pero se puede apagar "sus" incendios?—

_Flameee..._

Pyro les lanza flamas desde larga distancia, que le da a los bomberos que, incluso con sus trajes anti flamas, se prenden fuego &amp; tratar de rodar por el suelo para extinguirlo.

—Traten a su antojo. Ese fuego no se puede quitar. Una vez que se acostumbren, verán que no es nada malo—

Los bomberos se incendian dentro del traje, con sus cuerpos calzinados e inclusive aun estando en ese traje consumido, se puede escuchar como sufren hacia su perdicion.

—Bien. Pero no digan que antes yo se los dije. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!— Pyro les dice a los cadáveres, poniendo el dedo índice de izquierda a derecha.

() () () () () () () ()

College Street Bar

06:05:30

_(X-Men: Children of the Atom: Wolverine Theme)_

—PUTA MADREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeee…—

_Crac!_

Un miembro de los "Hell Satans" impacta contra un vidrio hacia afuera, muriendo en el acto. Hay perturbaciones adentro del bar.

Varios miembros de los Hell Satans arrinconan al tipo que tiró a uno de ellos duro contra la ventana &amp; fue también el hombre que mató a los que estaban en el bar como civiles.

El sujeto es una especie gigantesca de felino. Posee pelaje amarillo &amp; marrón que atribuyen a las de un león. Incluso tiene el pelo rubio erizado. Lo que también llama la atención son sus poderosas garras.

—Estas Muerto, Sabretooth— Un Hell Satan, con un cuchillo Bowie le habla a la criatura llamada Sabretooth. —Si matas a uno de los nuestros, te matamos en uno, hijo de perra—

—MATEN AL HIJO DE PERRA!— Gritan todos los miembros .

—No entiendo lo que dicen a pesar de que venimos del mismo creador— Sabretooth les dice. —Pero creo que se traduce así: "Oh, Mátanos Oh todo poderoso Sabretooth. Queremos sentir nuestra sangre desde sus garras"—

Los Hell Satans se abalanzan contra Sabretooth, arrojándolo al suelo &amp; lanzándole diferentes objetos contundentes.

_Cut! Cut! Cut! Cut!_

Varios miembros que tienen cuchillos Bowie, cortan a Sabretooth...

_Crac! Crac!_

Otros golpean con botellas de vidrio en la nuca de Sabretooth. Este se desmaya con un gruñido.

Luego, uno de ellos lanza alcohol sobre su cuerpo.

—Tiraste alcohol, REVERENDO HIJO DE PERRA— Dice un Hell Satan amante del alcohol hacia el líder del grupo.

Antes de contestarle, el líder enciende un fósforo &amp; se lo lanza al cuerpo tirado &amp; desmayado de Sabretooth que esta bañado de alcohol.

_Flaaameeee…_

El cuerpo de la bestia se incendia. Los Hell Satans están sacando cigarrillos "Camel" &amp;empiezan a encenderlos en el cuerpo de Sabretooth. Pero hacen las primeras bocanadas para ver a lo que ellos les parecería lo imposible.

Sabretooth abre los ojos. Se levanta como si nada hubiera ocurrido, algo que los Hell Satans no pueden comprender. La bestia se revuelve como un perro que se había bañado, apagando el fuego que poseía &amp; sus heridas hemorrágicas desaparecen. Los Hell Satans se reagrupan ahora con muecas de miedo.

—QUE CARAJOS FUE ESO SABRETOOTH?!— Sus mentes están paralizadas.

—Ese fue el calentamiento— Sabretooth lo dice como si ahora empieza a luchar en serio. Lo confirma mostrando sus garras, esta vez con más filo. —Ahora viene el Super Bowl Sanguinario 666—

() () () () () () () ()

Autopista ETR 407

06:05:31

_(Donkey Kong Country 3 Soundtrack: Baron K Roolenstein Battle_)

Un helicóptero aparece rápidamente en la carretera. El helicóptero es del Canal 13 Internacional.

—Come están, país? Aquí Carl Asnag, en directo desde la autopista ETR 407. Como puede ver, esto es inimaginable. Un bulto ha surgido de la nada, se acercó a la carretera pasada las 6:30 A.M. y en segundos provoco una catástrofe vehicular. Provoco múltiples accidentes, la mayoría en cadena y hay centenares de muertos. Como se puede mostrar, varios coches se descarrilaron de la carretera, cayendo a la mismísima nada, y haciendo pequeñas explosiones, dando un saldo de Aun más muertos. Todos los sentidos están completamente bloqueados. Todo por el Bulto que inicio esto—

El terror ha sido creado por un gigante extremadamente gordo, en cual posee un traje de lucha libre &amp; un peinado taza. Su enorme peso hace épicamente imposible que un auto o cualquier cosa pesada lo embistiera sin recibir daño. Algunos humanos intentan moverlo, pero era lógico que no lo consiguieran. Incluso con más de 20 no lo logran

—NADIE PUEDE MOVER AL BULTO!— Bulto les respondió en tercera persona &amp;de paso, se burla de los esfuerzo Inhumanos.

() () () () () () () ()

Canal 13 Internacional de Estudios Canadienses

06:05:32

_(TN - Cortina Urgente - 2010/2011)_

—Aquí, Francis Maimor, con noticias de último momento y de manera urgente: Hay muchas revueltas trágicas en toda Toronto. Hay cientos de muertos, incluido el personal de servicio público tales como bomberos, agentes de policía (entre ellos los miembros del equipo SWAT). Se ha confirmado que los responsables son los terroristas mutantes. El ejército canadiense se dirige a la Torre CN, donde se ha producido el primer impacto. Ahora me dirijo a donde nuestro conductor en el cielo, Carl Asnag, presentación el informes de lo que sucede…—

Inesperadamente &amp; de manear sorpresiva…

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!— Gritó Francis, como si algo diera miedo &amp; de hecho lo es pues se escucha en la de transmisión. Los empleados del lugar, gritan como si la muerte los reclamara &amp; eso es porque estaban siendo destripados a toda velocidad. No poseen tiempo para hacer una maniobra evasiva. El terror se presenta al conductor paralizado.

El responsable es una mujer de nacionalidad japonesa. Su cabello es largo rojizo, con palillos en la cabeza, &amp; una especie de bufanda marrón atada a la cabeza. Posee un cuerpo muy delgado, pero definitivamente atlético. Tiene un traje marrón con un busto que tiene la forma de "v" &amp;lo más notable es que sus manos son grandes, con garras muy afiladas y cubiertas de sangre humana.

"Q-Q-QQ-IUEN E-E-RE-S ?" Francis esta diciendole eso al terror &amp; al miedo.

—Me llamo… Lady… Deathstrike...— Responde como si fuera la muerte auténtica.

Francis trata de correr hacia atrás, ero Deathstrike movió su mano señalando ´&amp; eso que se transmite en tiempo real.

—MISERICORDIA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—

A máxima velocidad, Lady Deathstrike lo cortó en pedazos con sus poderosas garras &amp; la sangre empieza a correr en diferentes ángulos del cuerpo del conductor. El cuerpo se divide en muchas piezas cortadas (5 para ser exactos). Una vez que los trozos caen al suelo, Deathstrike se dirige a la cámara, apuntando su mano sobre ella &amp;de un garrazo destruye la cámara.

Se oye solamente estática.

() () () () () () () ()

Universidad de Toronto

06:05:32

_(Ninja Gaiden Trilogy OST 011 Death Valley)_

Es el sonido de 20 espadas chocando de manera fusionada, contra una sola. El sonido se desarrolla en un gimnasio de la zona, especialmente en la clase de espadachines. Cuando de hecho, 20 espadachines profesional luchan contra un extranjero que vino de la nada &amp; los desafió.

Este extranjero posee una armadura samurai hecha de plata pura, con detalles rojos en su casco Shogun que cubre su identidad. Esta armado con una Katana de mango negro &amp; el filo está hecha del mismo material, pero con plata más concentrado en ella.

Aunque los 20 espadachines están en superioridad numérica, el extranjero los domina con facilidad porque tiene una gran técnica en el estilo samurai. Y su traje, aunque consiguieron rosarle, no siente dolor ni queda herido. El desconocido se poneo marcha atrás, hablando con los espadachines cansado.

—私 は 非常 に 感銘 を 受け よ. (Estoy muy impresionado)— El extranjero felicita a los espadachines cansados en idioma japonés. —あなたは追いつくこともできますが…このスタイルに終了する時間です"真実を. (Ustedes podran seguir el ritmo. Pero es hora de acabar todo con mi estilo Shinjitsu)—

—我 々 は,名誉 と シルバー サムライ を 死ぬ. (Vamos a morir con honor, Samurai Plateado)— Los espadachines le dicen al extranjero, llamado Samurai Plateado, morir con lo que queda de sus últimas fuerzas.

—分かり た まし.番組 で は,私 は あなた が 死ぬ もらお う(Entiendo. Entonces morirán con honores)— Se pone en guardia.

Los espadachines fueron sin cesar hacia el, sabiendo que no sobrevivirán al impacto del Samurai Plateado

—それ は 時間 です.名誉 忠実 な 戦士 ダイ. (Es la hora de morir con honor, leales guerreros)— Samurai Plateado levanta su katana, dejando absolutamente indefenso pero relámpagos aparecen en la katana. Esta se sobrecarga &amp; grita —土岐 ライイイ!( ESPADA RELAMPAGADA!)—

() () () () () () () ()

Cn Tower

06:07:25

_(Mazinkaiser BGM #6: Beast Machine)_

Magneto se quedó todavía allí, de pie en la torre destruida, contemplando la agonía humanidad incapaz de entender que ellos están en la época del Super-Sapiens

—Lo ves? La humanidad esta exterminándose entre ella. Es una enfermedad para los mutantes que debe ser erradicada, Xavier— Magneto confiesa desde otra perspectiva, que matar a los seres humanos salvaría a la raza mutante que está siendo maltratadas hasta la muerte por los seres humanos.

Desde la torre, Magneto está a punto de decir algo hacia la Ontario devastada por el ataque mutante:

—El tiempo humano ha llegado al fin. Es hora de que las cosas se inviertan. Los mutantes que fueron maltratados hasta la muerte, esa es la razón por la que vamos a hacerles pagar por sus pecados. El Super-Sapiens tomara su lugar en el trono y mis primeras palabras para este renacimiento del Nuevo Milenio son las siguientes:—

Cuando Magneto esta a punto de decir "LARGA VIDA AL SUPER-SAPIENS!", una voz dice:

—BOMBA DE HUMO!—

—BOMBA DE HUMO!— Magneto se da cuenta de que dijo la frase equivocada. —Un momento. Quién dijo eso para que yo lo diga inconsientemente?—

De repente, hay un humo de color rojo en la que una vez disipado, revela el héroe del momento. Un héroe en un traje negro con detalles en rojo &amp; un pañuelo del mismo color, heredada por "Strider Hiryu" &amp; sus ojos son de color azul como el zafiro.

Es el Ninja.

_(Mazinkaiser BGM #7: Fellow)_

—El Ninja de Norrsiville— Magneto lo reconoce. —Randy Kouta Cunnningham—

Se quita la máscara Ninja, pero sólo la máscara pues no vuelve a la normalidad, para revelar que es Randy Cunningham: Un estudiante de 10 º grado de la escuela secundaria Norrisville. Él señala con el dedo en una pose heroica diciendo:

—Obviamente, Magneto. Soy el Ninja &amp; te derrotare al más típico Estilo Súper Brutal Quesero—

—Abra los ojos, Ninja. Esta frente a un mutante más allá de los ojos humanos, porque sin ese traje, no es más que un ser humano patético jugando al héroe—

—Como? Cuando? Que? Yo no veo ningún acto heroico tuyo marca ACME. Tú dices que lo que hiciste son actos heroicos?— Randy no comprende porque Magneto considera sus actos terroristas "heroicas".

—Para un ser humano sí. Para los mutantes, es la esperanza de vida en sí— Magneto levanta la mano, mostrando su poder de magnetismo en su palma. —Usted no es mutante y es lógico que defenderá a la humanidad, por lo que la muerte es la única entrada para los seres humanos—

—Sólo sirves para presumir—Randy se vuelve a poner la máscara, listo para pelear. —Cállate y pelea, Dios del imán de la Guerra—

—Muchas ganas de luchar, con el fin de su raza defender— El Dios del Magnetismo comienza a levitar. —Vi sus hazañas, Ninja. Hasta incluso cuando revelo su doble identidad—

Comienza la batalla.

_(Marvel Super Heroes Soundtrack: Magneto's Theme)_

—ESPADA NINJA!— Randy saca su fiel espada &amp;se dirige en estocada hacia Magneto. Justo cuando Randy esta preparando para atacarlo, este levanta una mano &amp; luego...

—Qué...Que pasa?— Randy no puede mover su espada, como si esta se estuviera revelándose.

—ESTO!... Es el poder de Magnetismo— Magneto está controlando la espada de Randy, porque el filo esta hecho de metal.

La Espada Ninja se mueve mientras que el Mutante mueve la mano, tratando de salir de las manos de Randy, pero este se aferra con fuerza al mango. Entonces,el Dios del Magnetismo elige el lado hacia el pecho del Ninja. Lo va a puñalear, &amp; Randy no puede dar vuelta el arma.

—Muere, Ninja—

Pero al último momento, Randy ve un caño de agua destrozado en el aire.

—BUFANDA NINJA!— Con su voz, Randy consigue que la bufanda se adhiera hacia el caño. Durante el vuelo, la espada pierde equilibrio &amp; se cae al piso. Randy da una voltereta con la bufanda &amp; llega a un piso de la torre, ante la mirada de Magneto que está sorprendido. Sorpresivamente ahora contraataca. —ANILLOS NINJA!— Randy le lanza una docena de anillos de Ninja.

—Buf. Que inutilidad— Magneto, justo cuando iban a hacerle daño, controla los Anillos Ninja porque son también de metal. Apunta al Ninja por sorpresa. —He aquí un obsequio—

_Fiu! Fiu! Fiu! Fiu! Fiu! Fiu! Fiu! Fiu! Fiu! Fiu! Fiu! Fiu!_

Relanza los 12 anillos hacia el Ninja, que sigue arriba.

_Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc_

Randy consigue con su velocidad, esquivar los 12 Ninja Anillos, que se clavan en varias partes de donde estaba. Ya en el suelo, agarra &amp; guarda la espada. Antes de que Magneto contraataque, el Ninja no pierde tiempo.

—Nubes. Viento. Pollo: HADOUKEN NINJA!— Randy ejecuta su versión mejorada del "Puño de Aire Ninja". Esta vez, el ataque es de energía pura, &amp; no de metal. Magneto no lo puede controlar.

—Cada vez tengo un as en el guante: EM DISPUTOR!—

_BOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

Magneto lanza un rayo de energía magnética desde su mano, en la que choca al Hadouken Ninja. Randy con las manos, hace que su ataceexceda al de Magneto. Parece resistirse la contraofensiva, pero Magneto centra más energía en su ataque, con lo que el Hadouken Ninja...

_BOOM!_

No puede resistir &amp;es destruido. Randy esquiva, por centésimas de segundos, el ataque Magnético.

Mientras esquiva a través de volteretas en el aire...

—BOLA CALIENTE NINJA!— Randy le lanza al mismo tiempo, una bolita de fuego. Pero el Dios del Magnetismo levanta sus manos hacia arriba.

—ESCUDO MAGNETICO!—

_BOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

Magneto crea un escudo con su poder magnético. La pelota toca el escudo.

_Flameeeeeeeee!_

Pero por el escudo Magnético, crea una bola de fuego Magnética, en la que Magneto está en su interior e intacto. Todo por el escudo creado por él, que lo hace inmune al fuego. Consigue deshacer del fuego, pero desactivando el escudo.

—Prepárate, Ninja— Magneto levanta las dos manos hacia los costados &amp; extiende su cuerpo como si estuviera por darle un orgasmo. —TEMPESTAD MAGNÉTICA!—

Magneto ataca a Randy, invocando varios fragmentos de metal de la nada &amp; en varios ángulos.

_PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM!..._

Mientras los fragmentos caen, el Ninja se da cuenta de que, incluso con su velocidad sobrehumana, no podrá esquivarlos para siempre.

_PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM!..._

Utilizando su velocidad, aprovecha que Magneto no puede verlo. Se esconde detrás de unas ruinas de la torre, pensando en una estrategia táctica,¿ o hasta que la tormenta de Magneto se acabe.

—Ninja?— Magneto baja su poderío.

PUM! PUM! PUM!

La tempestad se acaba.

—Usted no es ningún cobarde. Vi cómo le hizo frente a muchos Ninjas, aunque con muchas dificultades. No hay necesidad de ocultarse—

Randy, todavía a salvo porque Magneto todavía no se dio cuenta de su presencia, piensa en su mente en alguna estrategia.

_—__Este tipo es jodidamente loco. Mis armas son de metal. Y cuando hago cualquier ataque no metal, el magnetismo siempre aparece y por lo que vi, hay otros problemas en diferentes partes de Ontario. Esto es jodidamente Wonk__—_

Randy toma el libro de la sabiduría Ninja: El NINJANOMICON.

—NOMICON, es el momento. Es obvio que no puedo yo solo. Reunir a los otros 7, como en los viejos tiempos. Probablemente tienen que estar listo para pelear—

Pero mientras hablaba, se da vuelta porque ve que hay más luz en lugar de sombras.

—Qué otros 7 Ninja?— Magneto uso el magnetismo para correr las ruinas en donde se escondía Randy, que por hablar alto descubre en donde esta.

—Bueno. En realidaaaaaaaaaad…—Incluso, con el libro en sus manos, trata de hacer una excusa hasta que finalmente consigue una. —BOMBA DE HUMO!— Para sorpresa de Magneto, Randy ha escapado.

—Donde estas, Ninja?—

—Me buscabas, Magnetic-ulo engendrado?— El Ninja aparece detrás de Magneto de manera sorpresiva.

—Que mal juego de palabras, Ninja—Levanta la mano. —Tome de vuelta, una muestra de mi poder. EM DISRUPTOR!— Magneto lanza el mismo poder que uso para frenar el Hadouken Ninja. Pero esta vez, el EM Disruptor va a tres veces más rápido, por lo que mientras Randy parpadea…

_TOUCHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

El poder magnético hace que Randy no sólo sea paralizado por el Magnetismo, sino también lo empuja hacia el borde de la torre, cayendo literalmente. Sin desperdiciar el tiempo, el chico empieza a pensar en una desesperada estrategia.

Finalmente la consigue.

—ALAS DE TENGU NINJA!—

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM #17: A Horrible Truth)_

El Ninja consigue sacar dos alas en su espalda, similares a las que tiene el Tengu, pero con un tamaño más acorde con el humano. Cuándo estas alas son liberadas, el efecto del Magnetismo se rompe &amp; Randy consigue volar tres metros antes de caer muerto. Volando, vuelve a sacar el NOMICON para mirarlo en frente:

**—****La humanidad esta transformada. Ahora yo soy el transformado****—**

En ese momento, el NOMICON empieza a volar por su cuenta &amp; a unos pocos centímetros sobre Randy, Se convertirse en un hombre con un Traje Ninja mangas cortas de color verde ectoplasma, con hombreras, guantes, faldas &amp; botas de la misma tonalidad. Posee detalles rojos en el centro incluso en el logo del NOMICON. Su máscara tiene la forma de la que Randy posee, pero es más detallado en rojo. Su piel es blanca como la mismísima luz.

—Nomi, es verdad. Yo no puedo solo. Necesito a los demás— Randy le dice con una expresión desesperada.

Nomi movió su dedo índice en forma horizontal de un lado a otro, indicando que sí.

**—****No te arrepentirás como la última vez? En cual lo hiciste para protegerlos?****—** Nomi le recuerda algo que hace que Randy se sienta tenso.

—Ya no, Nomi. No más— Le contesta totalmente de acuerdo. —Además, creo que está bien en darles ACCION!. Y dinero para Deadpool—

**—****OK**— Nomi baja al piso &amp; se sienten en el suelo, viendo a su aprendiz volando con las Alas de Tengu. Magneto lo ve.

Una vez que lo ve, el Ninja &amp; el Dios del Magnetismo se miran fijamente mientras vuelan por sus respectivos medios.

—Yo sabía que iba a deshacerme de mi magnetismo, Ninja— Magneto felicita al Ninja, que aún conserva las alas. —Y creo que tiene alas. Así que se puede cambiar el ángulo de combate—

—Como, Magneto?—Randy entró en duda lo que quise decirle.

—De esta manera— Magneto comienza extender la mano &amp; le lanza una descarga de energía magnética.

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM #55: Dynamic Duel)_

_BOOM!_

Randy esquiva el ataque con sus alas, haciendo que la descarga choque en uno de los edificios que están más detras. Ahora la lucha se desarrolla en el aire.

_PUM!_

_BOIIIIIIING_

Randy le entrega una embestida aérea por Magneto, que está protegido por su escudo. Un segundo más tarde, él responde con otro ataque magnético.

_BOOM!_

Randy esquiva, &amp; el ataque choca contra otro edificio, &amp; le lanza otra embestida aérea, protegida por el escudo, &amp; así, sustantivamente mientras vuelan:

_PUM!_

_BOIIIIIIIIIING_

_BOOM!_

_PUM!_

_BOIIIIIIIIIING_

_BOOM!_

() () () () () () ()

Torre CN

06:13,52

Mientras tanto, Nomi se está concentrando, pues detecta que los otros 7 que Randy nombro, están en Norrisville

Nomi tiene la capacidad de llevar &amp; traer a lo que sea, a kilómetros de tierra por una fracción de segundos, pero tiene que concentrarse para encontrar tal objetivo.

—**Listo****—** Nomi se para &amp; grita levantando sus manos al cielo: **—TELETRANSPORTACION ARTOF!****—**

_(Marvel: Avengers Alliance Soundtrack: Battle Wins)_

Aparece un rayo energético, en cual choca con una gran velocidad en el piso. Aparecen 6 Ninjas parecidos a Randy &amp; un Mercenario.

_(Marvel: The Avengers 2012 BGM #18: The Avengers)_

1) El primero en presentarse esHoward Stark Wienerman, que esta vestido como su alter ego: "Howerfull". El traje es similar al que tenía en "Simulacro de Monstruo", pero con diferencias notables: La máscara es todo negro, con rayas doradas que forman la "H" en la frente. El pañuelo tiene el mismo aspecto, pero es de color naranja, &amp; el doble de grande. El buzo sigue teniendo el mismo color, pero posee el logo del NOMICON impresión de color amarillo dorado. Ya no posee guantes de látex, sino que ahora son de titanio, pintado de amarillo patito con detalles en rojo. El pantalón gris ahora posee líneas rojas oscuras alrededor de ellas, &amp; zapatos negros. El cinturón aún sigue estando naranja, pero con la diferencia que fue similar es que es igual a la que Randy posee, &amp; con el logo del "Derriba-Tumbas" en el centro &amp; en dorado

2) Heidi Rose Weinerman se llama "Hinjo". Su traje es un estilo más moderno, debido a su amor por la tecnología. Cuenta con una máscara que le cubre toda la cara, pero de color rojo sangre, detales blancos, y en el centro posee un gran diamante. También posee una bufanda, pero de color celeste luminoso. Su traje es de color blanco puro, pero con una especie de cuadrado frontal en el lado cardiaco de color rojo oscuro &amp; una línea frontal en la parte central, en cual posee el logo del NOMICON en negro en el lado del corazón, &amp; los pantalones son de color rojo también. Su cinturón es todo negro, con el emblema rosado del NOMICON en el centro. Lo que más se destaca del traje son en dos cosas: la primera es que los guantes son metalizados de color rojo, que poseen un vidrio de azul claro, en cada una de las palmas, &amp; la segunda es que tiene una especie de botas hechas del mismo material &amp; colores, pero posee los agujeros en las suelas.

3) Cinnamon Omega Wilson Buttowski, también conocida como Cindy: la Mutante fantasmal del medio, es la llamada "Phantom Ninja". Su traje es algo gótico: su máscara es en realidad, un casco con forma de la cabeza de un murciélago abriendo la boca (Zona facial) de color negro con detalles de color púrpura, &amp; posee un vidrio en el lugar facial de color Azul Neon, con dientes reales alrededor de la misma. No posee bufanda. Se recompensa un traje de metal, en el que al mismo tiempo es flexible como el casco. Encima de ese traje, posee otro de color negro estilo Ninja, en cual posee un escote en forma de "V". También posee dos hombreras: con dos palabras en cada una, que dicen "幽 霊" (Fantasma) e "不灭" (Inmortal) escritas con sangre. El logo del NOMICON es purpura &amp; lo posee en el estómago. Tambien tiene guantes de "Motocross". Incluso posee un pantalón negro, pero con dibujos llameantes de color violeta pálido. No posee cinturón, pero las botas hechas de cerámica &amp; del mismo diseño que los pantalones, se añade con pinchos en las suelas. Posee 2 alas de murciélago similares a las que tiene Randy, en la espalda, pero está unida en el traje. En su pie izquierdo, posee atado un rifle de asalto M17, en cual no tiene balas porque se usa con el poder fantasmal de ella, (Aunque posee balas de verdad, por si acaso).

4) Sierra MacAntfee, la hija Mutante del difunto Mac Antfee, interpreta el papel de "Alma de 85". La máscara es de color azul leve, con una cinta atada en la cabeza de color rojo, como si jugara una especie de aurora. Su traje es una especie de traje de baño, de color azul oscuro &amp; con el logo del NOMICON en la zona pectoral. No tiene guantes. Sin embargo, cuenta con 2 pulseras rojas de poder en sus muñecas que amplifica su poder Mutante de disparar rayos rosados. También posee una especie de pañuelo de bufanda en lugar de un bolsillo, con un emblema de plata que dice tres palabras: Tulipap, Chip, &amp; Dickson. En la pierna derecha posee una pistola de juguete de plástico, que amplifica mas su poder mutante. A la la derecha posee un auténtico Uzi, con balas auténticas. Posee zapatos negros con resoltes. Pero lo que mas llama la atencion son sus piernas, en cual al estar bien tonificadas, da la sensacion de que son de acero.

5) Bobillan Buttowski, mejor conocido como Bobby: el Mutante fantasmal menor, posee el apodo de "Plagiarism of Bart". Como su nombre indica, su traje es muy similar a la apariencia de Bartolomé, un residente de Springfield. Su máscara tiene la forma de la cabeza de Bart: es de color amarillo, con dos ojos gigantescos como los de Bart. También posee en la cabeza, bordes afilados con el mismo color que la máscara. El traje es naranja, con el logotipo del NOMICON azul en el centro. Sus pantalones son de color azul, &amp; zapatos de color celeste blanco. Pero lo que más llama la atención es su cinturón negro está adornado con muchas granadas de mano, cuchillos…. Incluso posee en su espalda un rifle de francotirador M21 SWS.

6) Lillian Buttowski, mejor conocido como Lina: el Mutante Fantasmal Mayor, es la Ninja llamado "Red Angel". Ella, a diferencia de los otros Ninjas, se preocupa por su cabello, por eso utiliza una especie de mascara de fiesta, con detalles japoneses, ocultando su rostro. Gracias a eso, no se sabe en qué estado esta con su personalidad. Su peinado rojo sigue siendo liso &amp; largo. Posee una capa marron cubriendo su apariencia física &amp; por lo tanto, su traje se oculta. A diferencia de sus hermanos menores, no posee armas de fuego o granadas, pero tiene en su lugar, una poderosa espada oculta de su capa.

7) —Ahora me toca a mi: AL MERCENARIO BOCON!— Deadpool rompe la cuarta pared. —Si quieres saber de mi &amp; de mi apariencia Bellisima, vaya a mirar Wikia DC (Si te fijas en el aspecto de mi malvado hermano, Deathstroke, sabrás lo que quiero decir, o no?). O no?—

Con los 7 reunidos, Nomi les dicta el plan &amp; de lo que esta pasando.

**—****Randy está peleando contra Magneto. Pero hay otros ocho mutantes que debe ser erradicado****— **Nomi empieza a hacer el plan, tomando 16 Bombas de Humo. **—Todos tendrán una bomba de humo. Una vez que derrotes a su oponente, vayan a donde esta Randy, para que junto derrotemos a Magneto. Cada uno se enfrentara al Mutante de acuerdo a su nivel****—**

Se acerca a cada uno de los miembros.

**—****Cindy****—** Nomi se acerca a la Phantom Ninja.**—Tu poder fantasmal puede contener a Juggernaut. Esta en el Banco Dominaton de Toronto****—**

—Entendido" Cindy recibe 2 Bombas de Humo. —Finalmente habrá acción marca BRUCE!. BOMBA DE HUMO!—

_Boom!_

**—****Lina****—** Se acerca a Red Angel. **—Tu belleza angelical le hace frente al satanismo de Mystique. Ella esta en la Galería de Arte de Ontario. Ten cuidad, porque tiene armas de fuego****—**

—Pero tengo un arma de hierro— Lina recibe 2 Bombas de Humo —Es hora de adormilar a Mystique. BOMBA DE HUMO!—

_Boom!_

**—****Bobby— **Se acerca a Plagiarism of Bart. **—Eres el más débil. Ve a enfrentarte sapo. Esta en el teatro Ed Mirvish****—**

—OH, MIERDA! Siempre me dan lo fácil— Bobby recibe 2 Bombas de Humo. —Pero por lo menos tendre acción: BOMBA DE HUMO!—

_Boom!_

**—****Heidi****—**Se acerca a Hinjo **—Tu tecnología Stark podría hacer frente a Pyro. Esta en las Islas Toronto****—**

—Claramente, Nomi— Heidi recibe 2 Bombas de Humo. —ES LA HORA HEIDI! BOMBA DE HUMO!—

_Boom!_

**—****Sierra****—** Se acerca a Alma del 85. **—Ve a Canal 13 Internacional. Lady Deathstrike esta haciendo una masacre &amp; la electricidad es su debilidad****—**

—Por supuesto, Nomi" Sierra recibe 2 Bombas de Humo. —Wow, espero que tenga municion. BOMBA DE HUMO!—

_Boom!_

**—****Howard****—** Se acerca a Howerful. **—Eres gordo como el Bulto. El esta en una autopista. Encuentra la autopista (Jijijijijiji)****—**

—Eres es el maestro más injusto &amp; repulsivo que...— Mientras recibe 2 Bobas de Humo, Howard se queja a Nomi que lo escucha &amp; lo mira sonriente, aun con su mascara puesta.—SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR! BOMBA DE HUMO!—

_Boom!_

Se acerca a Deadpool.

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM # 18: Turtle Hermit hans´t)_

—Lo sé. Combatir a Sabretooth en el College Street Bar—

**—****Cómo lo sabes?****—** El entro en la duda.

—Soy capaz de leer la mente humana más allá del cosmos— Le contesta con un tono siniestro.

**—****En serio?****—**

—NO. Es Joda. Vi lo que esta sucediendo en television— Deadpool muestra una TV Spica, mostrando como Sabrettoth sigue haciendo daño a varios Hell Satans.

**—****Pero vas a ir?****—** Nomi esta impaciente.

—Claro. Es mejor que ver una pelicula de Saw en 3-D" El Mecenario Bocon se burla del maestro de Randy. "Pero te aumento el "SalariodPool" (incluye masacrar hasta los huesos. Hay doble aumento debido a la utilizacion del Factor Curativo estilo Wolverineeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

**—****VAS O NO?****—** Impaciente al maximo, Nomi le da las 2 Bombas de Humo. Deadpool los desecha lanzandolos como una bola de Beisbol. —**Que hiciste?****—**

—Tengo algo mejor, abuela— Deadpool muestra el dispositivo de teletransporte &amp; le explica al lector —Es el D.T.P: Dead. Trasport. Pool. Sale 1.00$ Bucks (Descuento para vendedores de Tacos a lo Chimichaga). Que esperas para chuparle los huevos azules a Nightcrawler? He aqui una muestra. YIPI!—

Deadpool se tele transporta, dejando sólo a Nomi.

**—****Siempre lo moderno me supera****—** Suspira de tristeza al sentirse mas viejo cada dia de la semana. **—Bueno. Al menos me queda el Samurai de Plata, que esta en una universidad. ANTIGUA BOMBA DE HUMO!****—**

_BOOM! FLASH!_

_(Marvel Super Heroes OST: Player Select)_

Con una Antigua Bomba de Humo, Nomi se dirige a la unversidad.

Ahora los miembros se separan para combatir a sus respectivos mutantes, para despues unirse a Randy que se riñe con todo contra Magneto.

_(Marvel Super Heroes OST: VS)_

AGUANTA, RANDY! Debes resistir a Magneto: al Amo Divino del Magnetismo.

Continuara...

() () () () () () ()

Que les pareció el Epilogo? Si recibo al menos 5 Reviews, sigo con la historia.

Reviews? :D

Atentamente, IronNinja 3.

Sigan con su vida. LOS QUIERO! :D :D :D :D :D


	2. Los Ninjas VS Los Mutantes: Parte 1

HOLA A TODOS: D, Soy IronNinja 3, Y como hay mas de 5 Reviews, seguiré con el Fic. JEJE.

Recuerden que RC9GN pertenece a Disney, pero X-Men le pertenece a Marvel Comics. Asi como que algunos OC´s son del usuario SariSpy 56. Un dato de interés: El OC mas poderoso de RC9GN, M, se confirmo para su Fic "Tales from Norrisville" :D :D :D :D :D

SI hay más Reviews, la responderé pronto. JEJE. No sean malos. Dejen Reviews si lo leen.

ENJOY! : :) :D ;D

() () () () () () () ()

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM 1 )_

_Magneto &amp; la Hermandad Diabólica de Mutantes, atacan a Tornoto, Canadá para según ellos, vengar a la raza Mutante que fue castigada por los humanos._

_Pero para dificultar el asunto, los miembros que son Juggernaut, Mystique, Sapo, Pyro, Lady Deathstrike, Bulto, Sabretooth, &amp; Samurái de Plata se separaron en diferentes partes de Toronto para expandir la masacre._

_Pero llego Randy como el Ninja, &amp; después de una dificultosa batalla contra el Amo del Magnetismo, le dice a Nomi que traiga al equipo llamado "El NOMICON de los 8", para que el mientras se distraiga con Magneto, los otros 7 &amp; el mismo Nomi peleen contra los mutantes que esparcen el caos._

_Pero podrá el Ninja soportar semejante poder de un Mutante casi invencible?_

() () () () () () ()

Banco Dominion de Toronto

06:14,00

_(Super Castlevania IV Soundtrack: Beging to Stage 1)_

El área en donde esta Juggernaut es devastador. Muchos cadáveres se presentan en el lugar con signos de que fueron aplastados. También hay coches quemados, locales en llamas &amp; algún que otro trozo de carne humana. El gigante mira al cielo gritando:

—ALGUIEN PODRA PARA A JUGGERNAUT?—

Hubo un silencio, hasta que se escuchó un ruido.

_RATATATATATATATATATATA!_

Alguien dispara desde el aire. Las balas van dirigidas al casco de Juggernaut, pero hacen que reboten. Provoca que comience a gritar:

—QUIEN DE USTEDES LE DISPARA A JUGGERNAUT?—

—Yo, escupiendo plomo para que te mueras— Es Cindy como Phantom Ninja, quien le abrió fuego

"TU!— El Gigante la reconoce &amp; empeza a hablar tranquilo. —Eres la tal Cindy o Phantom Ninja—

—Hablar es una segunda opción. Esta es la primera: Encajarte Plomo—

_(X-Men VS Street Fighter Soundtrack: Juggernaut Theme)_

_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA..._

Phantom Ninja recomenzó a disparar hacia Juggernaut. Pero este no siente nada, excepto vibraciones. Las balas rebotan, pero a diferencia de las balas disparadas por miembros del equipo S.W.A.T, provoca que el Gigante sea apenas empujado con fuerza.

—NADA DETIENE A JUGGERNAUT!—

_RATATATATATATATATATATATA..._

Juggernaut empieza a correr, mientras que Phantom Ninja sigue abriendo fuego. Se da cuenta de que entre mas disparos, Juggernaut aumenta el poder de su estampida. Deja de disparar guardando el M17 &amp; salta hacia arriba, evitando que el Gigante le dé una embestida.

Pero cuando cae al piso…

—QUIEBRA MONTAÑAS!—

_RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Con sus puños gigantescos, Juggenaut provoca un mini temblor, &amp; el lugar empieza a temebrar con un terremoto de 4.0°. Ni bien toca el suelo, Cindy se desequilibra. Cuando pasa el temblor, ahora Juggernaut empieza a hacer una embestida más,pero más diferente.

—No sabes quién soy?— Le pregunta mientras corre.

Phantom Ninja responde un no con la cabeza, distrayéndose.

—SOY JUGGERNAUT, PERRA!—

_PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!_

—QUE COJONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeees...?—

La embestida del Gigante provoca que Cindy vuele en frente pro el aire.

_PUM!_

Choca contra una pared, en cual la deja muy dolorida. Se levanta al mismo tiempo que siente dolor.

_—Si tan sólo pudiera quitarle ese Puto casco de Mierda—_Es lo que ella piensa.

Para su desgracia, Juggernaut vuelve a emplear otra embestida directa a ella.

—Esta vez te hare TORTILLA!—

A pesar de tener poder Mutante de Fantasma, Cindy no puede ser intangible. Tal vez porque el poder de la Gema de Cyttorak (La que hace Juggernaut como es) bloqueo sus poderes. Tampoco puede ir a pelearle cuerpo a cuerpo, porque es suicidio. De pronto, ve la Bomba de Humo.

—RECUERDA ESTO, PEQUEÑA. SOY JUGGEERNAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!—

—BOMBA DE HUMO!—

Utilizando la Bomba de Humo, Cindy se teletransporta, esquivando el ataque de Juggernaut. Él se detiene porque entro en la cortina de humo.

—Que olor a Mierda— Con un aplauso, el Gigante disipa el humo. —En donde estas, Puta?—

Sin saberlo, Cindy está en el aire, impulsada por sus alas de murciélago. Ve que la Gema de Cyttorak no bloqueo su poder Mutante de Invisibilidad, por lo que aprovecha el momento.

—Me buscabas, Grandotote?— Detrás &amp; en modo Normal, ella sorprende al Gigante cubriéndole los ojos. —PUES AQUÍ ESTOY!—

Milagrosamente, Phantom Ninja le quita el casco, revelando su rostro aplanado &amp; con el pelo corto de color naranja. Juggernaut gira la cabeza &amp; agarra a ella por el cuello, empezandole a asfixia.

—NADIE LE HACE ESTO A JUGGERNAUT!— Sin el casco, la furia de Juggernaut se presenta expresivamente.

—También…Esto...— Incluso ahogándose, Phantom Ninja activa su casco. —MIRADA NEON NINJA!—

_FLAAAAAAAAASH!_

Quedándose ciego por la mirada del casco, el Gigante suelta a Cindy. Ella corre &amp; suelta ventaja de estar ciego.

_PUNCH!_

_PUNCH!_

_DOUBLE PUNCH!_

Phantom Ninja consigue darle algunos pares de golpes en el único lugar en que Juggernaut es vulnerable: Su cabeza sin el casco.

_—__Ya es hora__— _Cindy decide agarrar su rifle M17 en la pierna &amp; reabre fuego.

_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAATATATATATATA!_

Pero a pesar de que todas las balas fueron a la cabeza del Gigante, él consigue rebotarlas, aun sin el casco._"Que Carajos?"_ Ella no comprende el porque rebotan las balas sin el casco.

—Como Cain es débil. PERO COMO JUGGERNAUT...— Juggernaut, admitiendo que se llama "Caín" a pesar de que posee Identidad Publica como ella, Randy &amp; los demás miembros del NOMICON de los 8.

_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAATATATATATATA!_

Juggernaut corre hacia ella, pero en vez de una embestida, esta lsito para darle un puñetazo.

_(Saint Seiya Soundtrack I BGM#1: Pegasus Ryu Sen Ken)_

—AHORA!— Cindy salta segundos antes de que Juggernaut impactara su puño en la cara, Volando, guarda el M17

—Si mi rifle no puede mutilar tu jeta...— Phantom Ninja pone la mano en su espalda. —Esto sí: ESPADA GOTICA NINJA!—

Ella saca una espada, en cual es de mango negro, con el filo hecho de titanio, escrito con garabatos japoneses de pintura purpura. Cayendo en el aire, grita &amp; provoca que Juggernaut se dé la vuelta. Para esquivarlo &amp; debido a su tamaño, es muy tarde.

_CUT!_

Antes de tocar piso, Phantom Ninja ataca a un Cain completamente paralizado. Cuando ella guada la espada, se le aparece una línea de sangre en el rostro del Gigante.

—CÓMO…PUDO…PERDER…JUGGERNAUT?...—

—Porque Cindy &amp; Phantom Ninja le rompieron el orto a Juggernaut, Caín— Ella se lo dice en tercera persona, feliz &amp; mostrando el dedo al medio.

Jugegrnaut se desmaya.

_—__Joya. Juggernaut fue vencido. Pero desperdicie la Bomba de Humo que quedaba. Es hora de hacer lo básico…Caminar &amp; buscar__—_ Desalentada, Cindy empieza a irse del Banco, dejando a juggernaut atrás, que en realidad no murió porque solo se desmayó.

() () () () () () () ()

Galería de Arte de Ontario

06:14,30

_(Marvel Super Heroes Soundtrack: Physlocke Theme)_

En la sala principal de las joyas de Picasso Jr. Mystique está revisando las joyas que hay en el museo, cuando de repente...

Se escucha un viento.

Ella saca su pistola &amp; empieza a puntar, pero no hay nada de nada.

_—__Es un producto de mi imaginación… Tal vez__—_ Mystique mantiene su arma, cuando se da cuenta de algo.

Tiene un dolor detrás de ella, como si algo le pincha por el cuello.

—Tienes una sola chance— Es Red Angel, quien le toca el cuello con una Daga Ninja. —Levanta las manos—

Una Mystique sonriente decide levantar las manos, pero algo cae en sus palmas cuando las levanta- Son dos mini pelotas del tamaño de una hormiga, en cual al tocar tierra…

_PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFf.._

Suelta una especie de vapor de color púrpura que afecta a Lina. Mystique es invulnerable al efecto de es vapor

—Cof! Cof! Cof!— Empieza a toser, producto del vapor. —Qué fue eso?—

"Esto, muchacha" Ella aparece detrás de Lina en el aire.

_PUUUUM!_

Red Angel recibe una patada voladora directamente en el estómag. Ahora Mystique da otro salto hacia delante, saca su pistola, &amp; abre fuego…

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Ocho balas atraviesan el cuerpo de Lina, que las recibe sin oponer resistencia. Se muestra los signos de bala en la capa. Pero Mystique ve que las balas que disparo la atravesaron, chocando contra una pared que está detrás de Red Angel.

Finalmente, Lina desaparece, pues en realidad es un espejismo que ella activo a ultimo segundo.

—Dónde estás?— Recarga su arma.

—Aquí, Mystique— Red Angel aparece en el air, con la mano derecha sacando algo de su capa. —OZ PANTASMAL NINJA!—

Lina muestra una guadaña, muy similar l de la barca, pero de color negro &amp; con el mango de color rojo con detalles azules.

_POM!_

Con la oz, ella consigue golpear el arma de Mystique, segundos antes de que abriera fuego.

—_Ahora con la guardia baja— _Guardando la oz, Lina corre hacia Mystique, que está agarrando su arma.

_Punch!_

_Pum!_

_Punch!_

Lina comienza a golpearla en diferentes partes del cuerpo, evitando que ella no abra fuego.

_Block!_

Unos segundos después, Mystique bloquea uno de los golpes con su brazo derecho.

_Punch!_

Le da un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha. A pesar de que la máscara de disfraz, que también se parece a la de una Amazona, Lina siente dolor.

_—__Cómo puedes ser tan fuerte?__—_ Ahora también siente dolor en el estómago, pues no se ha recuperado de ese dolor. Se agacha en el piso adolorida.

—Tienes mucho que aprender mucho, chica— Mystique le habla a una Red Angel tirada en el piso, mientras resaca su arma. —Pero das una buena pelea. No como Bestia—Mystique muestra sus múltiples contusiones, e incluso perdió un diente, &amp; tiene una hemorragia nasal.

—Vas a matarme. No?— Lina, todavía dolorida por los golpes, se levanta dificultosamente.

—Querida. Prefiero a veces a por el lado más difícil que por el fácil. Mira—

Mystique en ese momento, vacía su arma &amp; la reemplaza con una piedra preciosa, &amp; la coloca en la pistola en lugar de las balas

—Que piedra es la que pusiste?— Red Angel ya está casi recuperada de los golpes.

—No es cualquier piedra, chica— Mystique le apunta con la pistola. —Es una piedra de Isotopo-8 que encontré aquí—

—IsoQUÉ?— Se sorprende al escuchar que había puesto Mystique en la pistola. El Isotopo-8 (O Iso-8) potencia cualquier artefacto que utiliza. —No importa. Con armas de fuego que posees, te podre derrotar— Red Angel empieza a volar mostrando su poder fantasmal.

—Sin armas, eres un loro, chica. ESQUIVA &amp; PELEA!— Mystique comienza a abrir fuego.

_BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!)_

Red Angel tuvo que admitir que con el Iso- 8, la pistola de Mystique es como una bomba atómica. Además de disparar balas hechas de piedras preciosas, el poder de la pierda provoca una expresión en miniatura. Pero la velocidad fantasmal de Lina evita que ella reciba las balas, algo raro considerando que Mystique es una tiradora experta.

_BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!)_

Pero las Mini Explosiones provocan que Lina quede desequilibrada en el medio del aire. Pero aunque se recupera rápido, su capa esta algo dañada.

—Qué pasa, chica?— Mystique detuvo el fuego de su arma. —Creo que se te rompió algo— Diciendole sobre su capa, vuelve a abrir fuego.

_BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!)_

Eventualmente, Mystique, quien aprovecha que las explosiones desequilibran, le apunta esta vez en un lugar cerca de Lina para desequilibrarla más. De repente, ella se cansa, por lo que, admitiendo que no puede pelear &amp; esquivar a la vez mientras hay Iso-8, se vuelve invisible, escondiéndose en algún lugar del museo.

—Puedes esconderte de las balas, pero no huir de las balas—

_BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!)_

Ahora más que nunca abre fuego. Dispara, dispara &amp; dispara a todo lo que está en su frente, destruyendo cualquier obra de arte que ha quedado en el museo.

_Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click!_

La pistola, finalmente, se le acaba las balas de Iso-8. Pero Mysitque la recarga con las balas normales. Viendo que Lina es invisible, ella opta por caminar lentamente, para así no ser descubierta por ella.

Red Angel está escondido en la pared de arriba del techo, pero dolorida pues su dolor ha vuelto, &amp; eso le impide usar sus poderes fantasmales.

_—__Las heridas impiden usar mi poder__—_ Red Angel está pensando en una estrategia._ —No puedo atacarla en el aire, siendo invisible o intangible. Necesito atacarla en el piso, aunque parezca difícil__—_

—Dónde estás, muchachita?— Mystique se está desesperando.

_BANG!_

Dispara su arma en el aire para demostrarlo. Milagrosamente, Lina que estaba ahí, no fue impactada por la bala.

En ese momento...

—Bomba de Humo— Alguien grita detrás de Mystique. —ANIQUILA ZOMBI PRESIDENCIAL NINJA!—

Se da la vuelta. Es Red Angel con la espada en cual Deadpool utilizo para la "Guerra de Presidentes Zombis", La estrategia es tan rápida que no le da a Mystique apuntarle con el arma.

_CUT!_

Ella consigue atravesar la espada, justo en el estómago de Mystique. Debido al dolor, suelta su arma mientras escupe sangre mientras habla con dificultad.

—Haaaaaaaaaaaas maaaaaaaaaaaataaaaaaadoooooooo aaa tuuuu heeeeeeermanaaaaaaa, muchachaaaaaaa…—

—QUÉ?— Lina entró en duda con esa respuesta.

En ese momento, Mystique, aun con la espada todavía incrustada en sus intestinos, juega su última carta:

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM #51: Redjic)_

"METAMORFO!"

Se convirtió en la hermana de Lina, Cindy.

Lina tiene miedo, pues a pesar de que es una ilusión, tiene miedo de que le pase algo a su hermana menor. Aun con esa ilusión, comienza a bajar la fuerza de su espada.

—Qué pasa, chica...O hermana?— Hasta imitando su voz, Mystique es 100% Cindy. Aunque no se note en la máscara de Amazonas, Lina tiene miedo, terror &amp; horror todo junto.

Todavía en la forma de la Hermana de Lina, esta vomita sangre, pero en la cara esta, provocando que entre en pánico mentalmente.

_—__No es Cindy. No es mi hermana. PUTA MADRE!__—_ Red Angel tuvo problemas en su mente aterrorizada porque sabe que no es su hermana Pero el miedo de ella, posiblemente le gana, porque Lina le saco la espada del estómago.

—Hum... Sabía que no podías contener el miedo. Verdad, chica?—

Pero sucede lo inesperado para Mystique.

Lina vio que ella, sin dejar de reírse, está muy dolorida &amp; sangrante para hacer siquiera un movimiento.

Ve la pistola en el piso.

—Esteeeee... Que piensas hacer?—

"Esto" Lina se quita su máscara, lo que muestra su cara a Mystique mientras se agacha &amp; recoge la pistola. Le apunta con esa pistola a una Mystique que no puede creer el inesperado giro del combate.

—Espera, podemos negociar— Aun con la apariencia de Cindy, ella trata en vano detenerla, pero Red Angel no la escucha mientras la sigue apuntandole. —NO, NO! PIEDAD! PIEDAD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...—

_BANG!_

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM #49: Catrastofic)_

Aunque ella lo odia , Lina le dio un disparo, justo en su estomago. Esto produce que ella comience a gemir de mas dolor &amp; pierde mas sangre.

—C...C...CHICA ESTÚPIDA! MATASTE A TU PROPIA HERMANAAAA!— Mystique vuelve a su forma original, pues la cantidad de sangre perdida no le permite mantener la forma de Cindy. —ERES UN MONSTRUO SIN SENTIMIENTOOOOO!"

—No es cierto— Ella todavia sigue apuntando su arma.—Tú eres el monstruo sin sentimientos, al jugar con mis temores... Mereces morir—

Antes de mandar a Mystique, que no quiere irse al mas alla, ella le dice sus ultimas palabras:

—Y mii nombre es Lina—

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Siendo acribillada en cualquier lado de su cuerpo, Mystique cae muerta. Red Angel tira el arma en lado del cadáver ensangrentado. Despues, se pone de vuelta su mascara de Amazona.

_—__Bueno, ahora voy a tener que buscar al novio de mi hermana__—_ Red Angel está a punto de irse, cuando miro a Mystique aún ensangrentada a pesar de ser muerta. _—A mi verdadera hermana__—_

Después de haber recuperado sus energías &amp; sus heridas totalmente curadas, se dirige a donde podría esta Randy.

() () () () () () () ()

Teatro Ed Mirvish

06:15:00

_(Requiem by Mozart)_

—Aaaaah! Qué hermosa es la vida— Sapo hace espectáculo teatral en el escenario, pero en vez del publico están los cadáveres policiales que aniquilo. —Recuerden, todo cadáver muere delicioso si se le pone una pizca de toxina. Jeje—

En ese momento, ve un punto rojo en la frente.

—Oh, Oh. Parece que volvió el Acné—

Inmediatamente, se da cuenta de que el punto al tocarse, es en realidad la mira de un arma de francotirador. Inmediatamente, Sapo empieza a ver por todos los ángulos, hasta que finalmente ve su respuesta en un balcón izquierdo de arriba.

El quien apunta es Bobby, siendo Plagiarism of Bart, con el rifle de francotirador M21 SW.

_Bang!_

Se dispara una bala. Sapo la esquiva. Entonces, Bobby cambia el rifle a modo semiautomático.

_Bang! _Bang! _Bang!___

Pero incluso lanzando tres balas al mismo tiempo, Sapo los esquiva con agilidad acróbata. Finalmente, el se da cuenta de que el Rifle no sirve, por lo que lo guarda.

—BOMBA DE HUMO!—

Desaparece del balcón.

—Qué pasó con el chico Buttowski? Se hizo humo— Sapo entra en una duda: Donde esta?

—PODEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER BARTUNOOOOOO!—

_PUNCH!_

Plagiarism of Bart apareció de la nada &amp; golpea de lleno en la cara de Sapo. El, antes de caer al piso, da una voltereta en 360°. Pero cuadno esta por tocar el piso del escenario...

—EXPANSIVA IMPACTANTE NINJA!—

Con la palma de su mano derecha, Bobby le lanza una expansiva sonora, mandandolo de nuevo al aire. Pero repite la estrategia, esta vez tocando el piso. Ahora, el chico corre hacia el.

—CUCHILLOS NINJA!—

Durante la corrida, Plagiarism of Bart saca dos cuchillos de metal con mango de colores rojo/negro &amp; comienza a atacarlo ni bien se acerca.

_SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE!_

Como si fuera Daredevil, Sapo esquiva cada uno de los acuchillados ataques que Bobby le inflige.

—Lección de Sapo N° Un Carajo— Ve que el chico tiene su estomago expuesto. —Nunca dejes algo fuera de guardi—

_Pum!_

Sapo da un salto para atrás, pero propulsándose después para adelante, con los dos pies juntos. El golpe acierta directo al estomago de Bobby, que sale volando &amp; perdiendo los dos cuchillos.

_CRASH!_

Finalmente, el se estrella contra una pared, pero no lo desmaya.

—Tener un chaleco indoloro para la proxima, si— Aun dolorido &amp; para sorpresa de Sapo, se vuelve intangible detrás de la pared.

—Qué pasó? Es cierto que eres un fantasma?— Por supuesto, el no sabe que ni el ni sus hermanas son Mutantes Fantasmales. —Acaso este lugar ESTARA EMBRUJADO?!—

—No— Plagiarism of Bart reaparece en el aire. —Esta BOMBARDEADA!— Saca dos granadas, &amp; se los lanza.

Sapo salta impresionantemente hacia arriba.

_Boom! Boom!_

Las granadas explotan, produciendo un agujero en el escenario, pero solo deja con algunos destrozos en general. Bobby los esquiva siendo intangible. En el medio del aire, Sapo siente dolores detrás suyo. a Bobby.

—Mi espalda. Mi cuello...MI CULOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo...—

Ha recibido metralla en esas zonas del cuerpo. Gritando, Sapo cae junto con el dolor que produce la metralla.

—Hasta el fondo, Tiburón— Plagiarism of Bart se burla mientras su victima cae en el agujero formado por la explosión de las granadas.

Pero después de unos segundos, Bobby se arrepiente de lo que ha dicho. Baja al agujero, viendo a Sapo totalmente desmayado. Lo máximo que le puede hacerle es quitarle cada metralla que tiene en la espalda. Pero cuando le saca hasta la ultima...

—"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Así esta mejor— Cruelmente, Sapo se despierta para desgracia del chico, se levanta de golpe &amp; abre la boca.

_GOTCHAAAAA!_

Con su cuello mega largo, le da sorprendidamente a Plagiarism of Bart, justo en el cuello. La fuerza de esa lengua permite levantar al chico hasta el aire.

_—__Que bastarda que es la vida a veces. La próxima no le dare misericor-__—_ Instantáneamente, Bobby se ahoga rápidamente. El ahogo le impide usar sus poderes fantasmales.

—Siempre quise saber como un Fantasma se ahoga &amp; se muere. Hahahahaha— A pesar de usar la lengua, Sapo puede hablar mientras mantiene al chico en su semi lecho de muerte.

Bobby no pronuncia una palabra, porque se esta ahogando.

—A pesar de todo, fuiste un buen adversario, Bobby. Preparate a morir como cadáver con mi TOXINA PARALIZANTE!— Sapo esta a punto de hacer

En ese momento, aparece un milagro...

_(Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Battle 22 Soundtrack: Zarbon Theme)_

Incluso ahogándose, revisa los bolsillos mientras Sapo esta concentrándose para lanzare su toxina.

—ELÉCTRICO PAPELITO NINJA!—

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! MI LENGUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—

Plagiarism of Bart, sacando un pedazo de papel la coloca en la lengua de Sapo, electrocutandolo. No lo mata pero lo parliza por unos segundos. Tiempo para que Bobby se suelte de la lengua.

—ERES UN HIJO DE PERRA— Toad sale estado eléctrico. —ME ADELANTASTE LA SILLA ELÉCTRICA!—

—HONDA NINJA!—

Recuperado del ahogo, el chico le muestra una honda ordinaria, saca una piedra &amp; le apunta. Pero concentrando su poder fantasmal en el mismo.

Sin hablar, Sapo salta delante de él, poniendo su pierna derecha en una especie de patada voladora. Plagiarism of Bart sigue apuntando.

_—__Ahora__—_ Bobby lanza una piedra.

—OUCH!— Le da en la cabeza de Sapo, provocando que caiga. —HEY!— Otra piedra es lanzada seguidamente.

Sucesivamente...

Bobby lanza varias piedras fantasmales en una especie de ráfaga de ametralladora. Cada segundo hace que Plagiarism of Bart lanze mas rápido las piedras, golpeando a Sapo en cual dice estas palabras:

—AUCH! DUELE! OH! MIERDA!...—

—Estoy cansadito—Bobby deja de disparar.—Ahora, el golpe de gracia—

Desaparece de escena.

Sapo aprovecha para levantarse dolorosamente.

—Desapareció el cobarde. OUCH!" Obviamente, él todavía sigue dolorido. —Adonde se fue?—

—AQUÍ!— Se oye un grito.

—Dónde?—

—A-QUI-!— Bobby aparece delante de Sapo. —SHORYUKEN NINJA!—

_PUNCH!_

Plagiarism of Bart le encaja un puñetazo, justo en el mentol. El poder lo envía hacia arriba sacándolo del agujero &amp; en el medio del aire, Bobby salta a máxima velocidad hacia donde esta el cuerpo, en cual no responde con rapidez.

—He aquí un recuerdo. PATADA NINJA!—

_POOOOOW!_

Plagiarism of Bart le lanza una patada mortífera en el estomago de Sapo, que lo manda a volar hacia los asientos del teatro.

_CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!_

Cae brutalmente en los asientos, mortalmente. El chico vuela hasta el Mutante, en cual esta muy dolorido.

—ESTE ES MI FINAL! —Empieza a agonizar. "Solo una ultima pregunta: Por qué usaste esa Bomba de Humo si eres...un...fantasma...?—

Sapo muere.

—OH, MIERDA!— Al pensar en eso, Bobby ve que malgasto su Bomba de Humo cuando podía ser fantasma. Ahora el abandona el teatro dejando el cadáver de Sapo, hacia su siguiente objetivo: Encontrar a Randy.

() () () () () () () ()

Islas Toronto

06:15:30

_(Iron Man by Black Sabath)_

Un pedazo de infierno se hace sentir en el bosque de la isla, porque esta completamente envuelta en llamas. Hay árboles prendiéndose fuego, hectáreas completamente quemadas, &amp; focos propagándose rápidamente. Cuerpos de animales, personas, bomberos. hasta bebes que están envueltos en las llamas del infierno. Una risa diabólica, responsable de esta masacre, se escucha no tan lejos.

—HAHAHAHAHA. EL PODER PUMA! EL PODER PUMA!— Pyro grita de muerte lanzando flamas infernales a todo que encentra existente. —ATRAPEN LA FIEBRE!—

De repente...

—Eh? Qué está pasando?— Un Pyro festejero detiene su festejo para ver su desgracia: parte de su incendio se extinguio.

Corre a ver el porque del apagon de los incendios, si el extermino a los bomberos. A unos 10 metros de la orilla de la isla, se encuentra la persona responsable del apagón del incendio. No se sabe como, pero este lanza una especie de energía no calorica que apaga los focos.

Esto enfurece al Incendiario, que sin hablar, le apunta con su lanzallamas.

_Flameeeeeeeeeeeee..._

Lanza el fuego a ese objetivo en pleno vuelo. Este se da cuenta, &amp; desaparece en una especie de cortina de humo, esquivando el fuego.

—BOMBA DE HUMO!—

Además de esquivar la llamarada, el blanco se encuentra cara a cara con Pyro en el suelo.

Es Heidi, con su alter ego "Hinjo".

—Qué estás haciendo aquí, pequeña Heidi?— Pyro esta enojado con ella por apagar el fuego que le da entretenimiento. —Te convertirá en una parte de tu propio Web-Show llamado Como prender fuego a una Ninja con fuego Mutante, protagonizado por Pyro, victimando a Heidi—

—Mejor aun: Besa mi Culo con tu boca de cactus, Loco flamable—

—Mejor abro con algo mejor: Cocinar viva a Heidi con 1 millon de espectadores, por PYRO!— Sin medir palabras, le lanza flamas.

_Flameeeeeeeee..._

Hinjo corre con su velocidad sobrehumana, esquivando el fuego. Pero para protegerse mas, se esconde en el bosque, en cual Pyro aprovecha para incendiarlo. A pesar de que la pierde, el Incendiario esta contento por el regreso de su infierno.

—ALELUYA! Regresó el verano en Miami Vice— Pero detrás de él...

_BOOM!_

El Incendiario es atacado con energía desde atrás, lo que lo desequilibra.

—Quieres volver a Miami Vice?— Es Hinjo quien se lo dice volando con las botas. —Quieres una económica desde tu Culo?—

—Hoy no. No tengo pasaporte— Pyro se pone molesto.

—Pero igual te daré algo gratuito— Heidi apunta al Mutante. "REPULSION NINJA!"

Heidi lanza desde los agujeros de sus guantes metálicos, una especie de energía repulsora. El Incendiario lo contrarresta con...

_Flameeeeee..._

Soltando flamas orgánicas hacia arriba.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Las dos energías chocan, &amp; ahora usan mas energía concentrándola en sus respectivos rayos. Pero minutos después, las energías se sobrecalientan.

En esos momentos , y sin que ninguno de los dos podría romper el choque de la energía y el fuego, éstos están sobrecargados.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Hay una explosión. La explosión causa que Pyro sea empujado para atrás, volando.

—MALDITA SEAS, HEIDI! LOS HOMBRE VENCEN A MUJERES! ES LA LEY DE LA Vida...— Es lo que dice el Incendiario mientras vuela hacia atras.

Como Hinjo, quien también recibió el amplio...

—C.O.M.P.U, diagnostico— Heidi le habla a su IA integrado en su traje Ninja, con el nombre de "C.O.M.P.U"

_—__Recalculando...— _La IA le habla con un tono mecanizado &amp; femenino. _—Daños temporales expansivos en los circuitos voladores. Requerir caída no forzosa para no lastimarte &amp; reiniciar__—_

—Estoy cayendo, C.O.M.P.U. Y sera FORZOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo...— Hinjo caer totalmente hacia una parte del bosque quemado.

Tan pronto aterriza forzosamente, Heidi se saca la mascara &amp; reinicia el poder del traje, no sin antes recibir algo de jaqueca.

_—__Reinicio de Sistema Ninjas__— _Ahora C.O.M.P.U le habla de nuevo a Hinjo. _—Alerta: Hay una clase de incendios forestales exactamente en 1,05 minutos de __aquí—_

—Tengo la idea de quien fue— Ahora, ella ve perfectamente una gran cortina de humo. —C.O.M.P.U?—

_—__Si, señorita?__—_ La IA le contesto positivamente.

—Siento que me quemo el Culo...— De pronto, Heidi ve que se incendia algo.

_Flame_

—AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ME QUEMA EL CULITOOOOOOOO...— Hinjo siente que hay fuego en su culo. Saca una capsula de su bolsillo. —APAGA INCENDIO DE CULOS NINJA!—

_Splash!_

Al sacar la capsula, Heidi crea una niebla que le apaga el fuego de su culo.

—Que hermoso. Lastima que duro rapido el Carnaval—Es lo que dice Pyro que la descubrió.

_—__Señorita, Pyro alcanzó su posición—_ La IA le avisa tarde.

—C.O.M.P.U, la próxima vez actualiza un Culo hecho de humedad y un bozal de perros para IA—

_—__Anotado, señorita__—_ Cuando se da cuenta, Hinjo se ríe. _—OIGA!__—_

—Bueno. Basta de rodeos" Pyro se disponía a luchar de nuevo, concentrando a ella una vez mas. —Corrección: Voy a patear tu culo quemado en HD—

_(Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Battle 22 Soundtrack: Cell's Theme)_

De repente, Pyro extiende su brazo derecha con la mano haciendo una especie de cuchillo.

—ESPADA FLAMEANTE!— El brazo se prende fuego, convirtiéndose en una espada flamante.

—Lucha de espadas. Eh?— Heidi se lleva las manos a la espalda. —ESPADA DE HIERRO IRON-NINJA!—

Heidi muestra una espada de metal, que posee el mango de color amarillo &amp; el filo de color rojo. Ambos con detalles en relieve, como si se trata de un fragmento de una armadura de hierro.

—Hierro? Soy mas inteligente que tu a pesar de no tener colegiatura. Hierro se derrite con FUEGOOOO!— El Incendiario prende mas fuego en su espada.

—Quieres decir que "YO"no fui a la escuela?— Trata de contradecirle en vano. —Basta de charlas. A PELEAR! _(Hubiera traído mi cámara)_—

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!— Pyro toma eso ultimo como un juego mietnras corre hacia ella.

Los dos están por fin cara a cara.

_CLANG!_

Las dos espadas chocan.

_CLANG!_

_CUT!_

_CLANG!_

Hinjo tiene suerte porque su espada es inderretible al fuego. Pero eso no quiere decir que no tiene la batalla ganada.

_CLANG!_

_CUT!_

_CUT!_

_CLANG!_

En cada choque de espadas, la espada de Heidi se calienta con cada choque flamante. Pero eso no lo complica ni en lo mas mínimo.

_CLANG!_

_CLANG!_

_CUT!_

Al Incendiario se le presenta problemas: Su espada de fuego desaparece con cada golpe de fuerza que hace la espada de Hinjo. Pero si bien puede regenerarla, en ese lapso de tiempo es vulnerable a que ella le de ataques cortantes. Ahora posee cortes en el pecho, en las mejillas, &amp; en la pierna derecha.

_CLANG!_

_CUT!_

_CUT!_

En cuanto a Heidi , ahora si se le compico las cosas, porque la espada esta tan caliente por los contactos con la de Pyro. Ella lo lanza al aire para que se enfrié. pero lo deja vulnerable a los embates de Pyro. Ahora Hinjo posee el 10% de su cuerpo quemado, especialmente en las manos.

—Eres buena realmente, Heidi— Incluso con las lesiones, Pyro se mantiene en pose de combate, pero no puede atacar debido a que tiene que recuperarse. —Incluso poseo cicatrices de guerra—

_—__Correcció__n__—_ C.O.M.P.U habla. _—__Eso te lo sacaste de un Fic para ser exactos__—_

—CIERRA LA BOCA!— Cuando el Incendiario calla a la IA, Heidi recupera su espada ahora algo fria.

__CLANG!_  
_

Las dos espadas chocan de nuevo.

_CLANG!_

__CLANG!__

___CLANG!___

Pero esta vez es todo lo opuesto: la espada de fuego de Pyro es mas fuerte, por lo que hace que Heidi se queme muy rápido.

_—__35 % del cuerpo quemado__— _C.O.M.P.U confirma lo confirmado._—Recomiendo otra estrategia__—_

Hinjo esta contra las cuerdas. Su espada se quemo muy rápido esta vez, pero si lo lanza, se condena a su muerte. Pero posee una idea al mismo tiemp.

Lanza su espada al aire.

—MIERDA! QUEMATE AL 100%! HAHAHAHAHA...— Pyro arriesga todo, poniendo su espada flameante al 100%.

Pero entonces...

_(Megaman x3 Soundtrack PS1 Version: Gravity Bettle Theme)_

—PLASMA CUCHILLA NINJA!—

_SLASH!_

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, MI CUERPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!—"

Segundos antes de recibir el ataque, Heidi extiende su mano derecha, provocando que se convierta en un cuchillo poderoso de plasma. Con eso choca su cuchilla con la espada, que provoca no solo apagar la espada de fuego, sino que electrocuta al mismo Pyro.

—TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU— Paralizado efectivamente, Pyro dice las palabras con dificultad. —PEEEEEEEEEEEEQUENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HIIIIIIIIIJAAAAAAAAAA DEEEEEEEEEEE PUUUUUUUUUUUUTAAAAAAAAAAA—

_—__Es ahora o Nunca__— _Hinjo desactiva su cuchilla. —C.O.M.P.U, toda la energía a mi pecho—

_—__Afirmativo__— _La IA le obedece.

En un instante, las botas de Heidi se energizan.

—CHOQUE COHETE NINJA!—

Y como un cohete humano, Hinjo corre a una velocidad que rompe la barrera del sonido hacia el Incendiario todavía paralizado.

—PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—

Heidi abraza a Pyro.

—DAAAAAAAAANDOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEEE AAAAAAAAAAAAAMOOOOOOOOOOOR, PEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRIIIIIIIIIIIIITAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

"No es amor— Heidi le da una corrección. —C.O.M.P.U: A VOLAR—

_—__Afirmativo, señorita__—_

Abrazando a Pyro, Hinjo empieza a volar, dejando atras la superficie forestal quemada. Ahora lo lleva a las orillas de la isla.

—Arrivadarchi, Pyro—Finalmente, ella lo lanza al mar.

—NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo...— Aun paralizado, Pyro cae al agua.

_SPLAAAAAAASH!_

Heidi ve que finalmente¿ el incendiario cae al océano.

—Cantidad de energia recargada, C.O.M.P.U?—

—55%— La IA confirmó el porcentaje.

En el fondo del agua, Pyro ve, aun paralizado una luz.

_—__Estaré en el infierno en primera clase__—_Es su ultimo pensamiento.

—Adiós, Pyro— Heidi prepara la razón en porque recargar parte de su energía en su pecho. —UNIRAYO NINJA!—

Le lanza un mega rayo repulsor, justo desde su corazón, en cual se abre otro agujero.

_SPLAAAAAAAAAASH!_

Incluso entrando al agua, el rayo no pierde velocidad. Cae directo hacia Pyro que da realmente su ultimo pensamiento:

_—__Bah. No importa__—_

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Una gran explosión se produce. La explosión como si fuera de una bomba atómica, provoca una lluvia que apaga en los incendios. La Isla Toronto quedo deforestada completamente, con millones de cadáveres.

_—__Al menos esto es un traje &amp; no una armadura__—_ Hinjo sabe que de ser su traje, una armadura, se electrocutaría. —C.O.M.P.U, localiza a Andy—

_—__Corrección...es Randy— _La IA lo corrige. _—Negativo. La energia Magnetica impide la búsqueda. Recomiendo caminar__—_

—Pero, sobro energía para volar?— Heidi le pide otra opción que no sea caminar.

_—__Gastar los últimos 10% de su energía no es recomendable__—_ C.O.M.P.U le explica. _—Además, al no usar el traje, podría recargarse hasta el 70%__—_

—Odio que las máquinas que tienen la razón— Quejándose, Hinjo se saca la mascara pero no vuelve a la normalidad. —Y gaste la Bomba de Humo— Hace Faceplam!

_—__Le sucede algo, señorita?__—_

Heidi toma algún tiempo para contestarle, porque ves algo en la orilla del mar...

Un brazo de Pyro.

De acuerdo a su teoría, Pyro estallo en miles de pedazos.

—Hmm...sí" Durante el pensamiento Heidi vuelve a poner la máscara. —Encontremos a Candy—

_—__¨R¨andy, señorita__—_

—Lo que sea. Lo que sea. Tiene buen ritmo—

Así , Hinjo corre hacia donde esta Randy, con la lluvia acompañándola en una isla totalmente desforestada.

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM 33: Panic Time!)_

4 mutantes han sido vencidos, pero ahora faltan otros cuatro.

Derroten a los otros cuatro, Sierra, Howard, Nomi, &amp; Deadpool, que Cindy, Bobby, Heidi, &amp; Lina los necesitan para que ayuden a Randy, que esta muy necesitado contra Magneto.

() () () () () () () ()

En el proximo capitulo, la pelea de los otros 4 Ninjas &amp; los otros 5 Mutantes se desatara.

Dejen Reviews &amp; tambien Favorite, para si yo estare agradecido con ustedes. :)

Hasta la proxima. JEJE

IronNinja 3.


	3. Los Ninjas VS Los Mutantes: Parte 2

HOHOLALAAAAAAAAAAA...! Soy IronNinja 3, con la segunda parte de "Los Ninjas VS Los Mutantes".

Receurden dejar Review, &amp; Favorite, para asi yo le conteste (NO SE VALEN LOS REVIEWS EN CUAL ME PREGUNTEN CUANDO ACTUALIZO. JEJE)

Recuerden que los OC son de SariSpy 56, RC9GN son de Disney XD, &amp; Deadpool &amp; los X-Men son de Marvel Comics

ENJOY A TODOS! :D ! :D ! :D

() () () () () () () ()

En el capitulo anterior...

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM 1)_

_El Ninja de Norrisville tiene que derrotar a Magneto &amp; a los 8 Mutantes de la Hermandad para asegurar la paz en Canada. Para asegurar eso, Nomi llama a los miembros del grupo llamado "El NOMICON de los 8" para cubrir a esos demas Mutantes._

_Se da resultados, debido a que Cindy (Phantom Ninja) derrota a Juggernaut, pero Lina (Red Angel), Bobby (Plagiarism of Bart), &amp; Heidi (Hinjo) aniquilan respectivamente a Mystique, Sapo &amp; Pyro._

_Faltan otros 4 Mutantes vivos. Podran los demas vencerlos?_

_Pero otra duda importane: Randy soportara semejante enfrentamiento al Dios del Magnetismo?_

() () () () () () () ()

Canal 13 Internacional de Estudios Canadienses

06:16:00

_(Fatum de P.I. Tchaikovsky)_

Lady Deathstrike ha desatado una masacre en la television. Ella con sus enormes garras, ha destripado al 90% del estudio. Hay sangre goteando por todas partes, con olor a cuerpos recién muertos. Incluso hay agentes de seguridad muertos &amp; hasta mutilados al mas no poder.

Se escucha un susurro.

Lady ve a ver de donde viene. Es en el Estudio 2: Un Estudio en cual es un bosque gigante, con una montaña hecha de metal. En realidad todo esto es un BackStage.

Todavía se escucha el susurro.

Ella se da cuenta de que el susurro esta detras de un pino. Afilando sus garras, sorprende al susurro.

_—__Que Carajo?__—_

En realidad, el susurro proviene de un Reproductor de MP3 en cual Lady lo levanta.

—Cuando encuentre a la IDIOTA que me hizo esta broma...— Con sus garras, corta el MP3 en 5 partes.

—Me buscas?— Se escucha una voz femenina en los pinos.

—Si— Al escuchar esa voz femenina, Lady Deathstrike afila sus garras. —Te destruire por esta broma—

—Es una manera de como distraerte mientras evacue al 10% del personal que no mataste. No te molesta?—

"Por un lado, arruinaste mi Frenesi de sangre y por el otro, me concentrara totalmente en ti—

—Ahora me presentare, a lo mas simple— La voz revela su apariencia

La voz se detiene durante unos segundos. Durante esos segundos, aparece la persona que hablo en un pino detras de Lady Deathstrike. Es Sierra o Alma del 85. Sin medir palabra...

_PUM!_

__(Marvel Super Heroes VS Street Fighter Soundtrack: Wolverine Theme)__

Alma de 85, sin que la Asesina lo sabe, la patea con fuerza detrás del cuello, provocando que al mismo tiempo, sea como soporte para una acrobacia &amp; caer en el piso como una acróbata.

—IDIOTA!— En realidad, Lady Deathstrike no ha caído, pues aun siguiendo de pie, muestra sus garras afiladas. —Te cortare como un filete— Corre hacia Sierra con una risa en cual expresa que huele sangre.

—Llego la hora de patear Culos— Alma de 85 se pone en pose de boxeador.

—CORTE EN FRENESI!— Lady Deathstrike grita el nombre de su ataque,ni bien llega en frente de la chica.

_SLICE!_

_CUT!_

_CUT!_

_CUT!_

_BLOCK!_

_PUNCH!_

_BLOCK!_

_SLICE!_

_CUT!_

El frenesí de Lady Deathstrike sorprende a Alma del 85, consiguiendo darle ataques rápidos con sus largas garras, dandole un pequeño corte en el vientre, mejilla, en su brazo en cual consigue bloquear el ataque, un puñetazo en la mejilla &amp; en la mandibula de Lady. Pero ella lo bloquea con otro ataque de garras que impacta en el pecho de Sierra &amp; altener el estomago en cubierto...

_POW!_

La chica le da una mega patada, con dificultad debido a las cortadas.

_PUNCH!_

Seguido de otro puñetazo en la cara de Lady.

_POW!_

La asesina, recuperándose debido a su Factor de Arma X en cual hace que no sienta dolor, consigue devolverle la patada &amp; enviandola a volar a la chica.

_CRAAAAAAASH!_

Impacta contra la montaña del Estudio. Sierra queda muy debilitada debido al golpe, pues se levanta con dificultad. Pero cuando se pone de pie saca una pistola de juguete de su pierna derecha.

Una insignificante, rosada &amp; Puta pistola de juguete.

_—Cuerpo a cuerpo no sirve contra ella—_ Alma del 85 piensa mientras apunta a la asesina. _—Veamos que pasa a distancia—_ En vez de lanzar balas de juguete...

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!

Le lanza una carga de energia rosada, debido a su poder Mutante de lanzar energia rosada. Lady lo esquiva.

_BOOM!_

Una gran explosión destruye la mitad del estudio.

—Crees que energía en vez de balas me derrotara?— Lady Deathstrike se burla despues de esquivar el rayo rosado, mientras camina hacia la chica. Pero ella la sorprende con otro lanzamiento de energia.

_BLAAAAAAAAAST!_

_BOOM!_

El mismo resultado se da: Lady lo esquiva, pero en vez de destruir la otra mitad, la corta distancia

_BLAAAAAAAAAST!_

_BOOM!_

A pesar de que la esquiva, Lady se detiene, rozando el rayo rosado.

—Nunca pensé hacer esto. Tengo que correr— Decidida a tragar su orgullo, la asesina corre hacia atras.

_BLAAAAAAAAST!_

_BOOM!_

La velocidad de Lady hace que esquive el rayo de Sierra, aun estando atrás &amp; hasta que la pierde de vista. La pregunta que se hace la chica es la siguiente: Porque Lady Deathstrike huye del estudio?

_RUUUUUUMBLEEEEEE!_

El estudio se colapsa, debido a los costantes disparos rosados.

_—__No puedo salir a tiempo__—_ Sierra guarda el arma &amp; saca su salida instantanea. —BOMBA DE HUMO!—

Utilizando la Bomba de Humo, Alma de 85 sale del lugar rápidamente.

_BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

El estudio 2 se derrumba por completo. Solo hay ruinas extinguidas.

_(Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Soundtrack: Cordova Town)_

Ahora Lady Deathstrike esta en el exterior, a 10 metros del estudio &amp; en la terraza del edificio de Canal 13 Internacional donde se origino la masacre. Ella afila sus garras, sabiendo de que ella todavía sigue viva.

—Lista para el segundo round?— No pasa nada,

—BOMBA DE HUMO!— Alma del 85 aparece en el mismo lugar que la asesina.

—Por fin apareciste— Lady se pone en pose de combate. —Dispuesta a morir en el segundo round?— Ella lo dice seria, ya que la clave es que afila sus garras mas seguido.

—Estaré lista para dártela, porque también tengo garras— La chica saca algo de su espalda. —HACHA DEL ALMA NINJA!— Saca una hacha metálica, de color rojo en el borde, &amp; en el centro de la misma, una especie de piedra con un cristal mostrando una espectacular imagen de almas torturadas, con un mango corto de color azul.

Una con garras &amp; otra con un hacha, ambas con ambos filos corren a una velocidad sobrenatural. Cuando se encentran cara a cara, saltando...

_CLANG!_

El poder del hacha supera a la de Lady Deathstrike. Esta pierde el equilibro &amp; cae de la terraza en una caída mortífera al vació.

_SCRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Mira la pared del edificio en el que estaba a varios metros antes de caer en la nada. Lady consigue aferrar su garra derecha contra la pared, para asi bajar la velocidad de la caída, quitandole la palabra "mortifiera" para reemplazarla por "dolorosa".

_CRASH!_

Se estrella contra una ventana en cual, exceptuandola a ella, seria doloroso al limite para un ser humano. Entrando al edificio recuerda algo: Es el edificio en donde comenzó la masacre porque el lugar como huele a cadáver, ella reconoce el olor.

_(Metal Gear Solid Soundtrack: Encounter)_

Unos momentos más tarde, regresa al lugar donde comenzó la masacre: el Estudio de Noticias. A pesar de que la masacre fue hace unos momentos, el olor a cadaver es impresionante, combinado a una gran fraccion de sangre &amp; trozos humanos.

_—__Tengo sed__—_ En estos momentos, Lady se agacha &amp; con sus garras bebe un poco de sangre humana.

Se oye a alguien vomitar.

Después de beber, se levanta &amp; mira a la persona que vomito.

Es Sierra a 15 pies de distancia, en cual la encontró. Pero al ver la escena macabra, levanta su mascara pero solo con la boca visible para libera el contenido de su estomago.

—Vaya... Más selección a los olores putrefactos. Me agrada—

—Vas a pagar por toda esta sangre derramada" Es lo que la chica le dice molesta, mientras vuelve a cubrir su mascara.

—Ni lo sueñes, Sierra— La Asesina lo llama por su verdadero nombre a Alma del 85. —Recuerda: Te destripare, sacare tu hígado, &amp; lo pondré en esta sopa de sangre junto con el cadáver de Logan... Si el estuviera aqui—

_—__Cuerpo a cuerpo es inútil. A larga distancia es algo util. Pero tengo que combinar esa larga distancia con corta distancia__—_ Mientras piensa, el Alma de 85 saca su Uzi atada en su pierna izquierda._—_

Lógicamente, en lugar de disparar rayos rosados...

_TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA_

Ella empieza a disparar ráfagas de balas hacia Lady. Esta, que no se da cuenta debido a que esta distraida afilando sus garras, recibe las balas en distintas partes del cuerpo. Lo extraño es que la asesina parece no oponer resistencia mientras las balas atraviesan su cuerpo. Como si fuera irónico, su cuerpo empieza a sangre &amp; cae en la laguna de sangre que formo, junto con los trozos humanos de los empleados.

Al parecer, Lady Deathstrike ha muerto.

—Y todos fuimos felices— Es lo que dice Sierra mientras guarda su Uzi de vuelta atada en la pierna. —Bueno, excepto por..— Sorpresivamente, ve que la asesina se levanta como si nada ha recibido.

—Me has manchado con esta sangre &amp; ¨MI¨ sangre— Lady Deathstrike esta molesta, pues se mancho de la sangre de los empleados que erradico.

—Pero como Mierda...?— Alma del 85 no lo entiende. debe saber que la ráfaga de su ametralladora debieron ejecutarla. De repente, se da cuenta de que las heridas que le han causado las balas no corren sangre, sino una especie de aceite rojizo. —Lady Deathstrike... Eres un Cyborg—

—CALLATE!— Obviamente furiosa, Lady afila sus garras mucho más que nunca. —AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!— Ahora se dirige hacia la chica, sedienta de mas sangre

—GRAN CUCHILLO NINJA!— Esta muestra un cuchillo, dos veces mas grande que uno regular. El mango es de color rojo, pero la hoja es amarillenta. Algo oxidada pero muy cortante.

—GARRA EN FLASH!— Es lo que la asesina dice cuando los dos filos chocan.

_CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

De este sensacional combate, en cual las dos luchan en un impresionante choque de filos que ningún carnicero podría comprender en su vida, ambas luchan como en un verdadero combate a muerte.

_CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

Pero entonces, Sierra baja la guardia por un segundo.

—Que hija de Puta..— Lady Deathstrike ve la guardia baja.

_CUT!_

Alma del 85 posee un corte en el estomago, no severo porque no le duele ni le sangra. Solo le corta el traje. Pero hace que se le caiga el cuchillo &amp; se resbala con la sangre que hay derramada. Esta Jodidamente acorralada.

—Eso es solo una muestra— Ahora todo parecía perdido. Lady prepara su ataque final —TE DESTRIPARE COMPLETA!—

Pero cuando esta por ejecutarla, Sierra reacciona al segundo.

Esquivando el ataque, ella se pone de pie pero levanta su pierna derecha sosteniéndose con la izquierda.

—PIERNA DE ACERO NINJA!—

_PUM!_

Como si la pierna fuera de acero, ella le da una patada directa en una sorprendida asesina que la empuja con fuerza hacia atrás.

_CRASH!_

Se da un mega impacto contra la pared del estudio. Aunque no se note, esta físicamente dolorida &amp; con el aceite saliendo de pedos, ademas de que sus brazos que en realidad son metálicos están en cortocircuitos.

—Buena pelea, Lady— Sierra la felicita mientras recoje su cuchillo del suelo, jodidamente sangrante. —Lady?—

Lady Deathstrike no reacciona: esta muerta.

—Bueno. Al menos estas muertes fueron vengadas. BOMBA DE HUMO!—

No ocurrió nada.

—Dije...BOMBA DE HUMO!— Pero recuerda que ha utilizado la unica Bomba de Humo en el combate. —Oh, oh. Tendré que hacer lo ultimo: Correr hacia Randy &amp; Buscar a Randy—

Entonces, Alma de 85 corre afuera del estudio &amp; dejando atrás al cadáver de Lady Deathstrike. Su objetivo: Randy Cunningham.

() () () () () () () ()

Autopista 407 ETR

06:16:30

_(Dragon Ball Z Gaiden Track 4)_

Un helicóptero se encuentra desplomado junto con una gran pila de coches quemados debajo de la autopista. No hay nadie con vida. Sólo se oyó una risa, no muy lejos, pero en la zona más alta de la carretera.

—Nadie puede mover al Bulto. Soy "Inamovible"—. Él mismo lo admite, hacia Howard o Howerful, que ya llego al lugar &amp; están a 10 metros de distancia. Lo que los separan: Una gran cantidad de autos mutilados con gente mutilada.

—Bueno, me alegro de intentar ser la primera persona en hacerlo— Con el orgullo consmiendo su grasosa apariencia, Howard ahora se esta enfureciendo. —Vas a pagar por todas estas muertes &amp; vas a pagarme porque mi hermana no me ha pagado lo que me debe lo que yo le debo originalmente a ella. CARRERA NINJA!—

_CRASH!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_CRASH!_

_CRASH!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOOOOM!_

Howerful corre hacia el Mutante quieto a una velocidad combinada con su fuerza obesa, en cual embiste la velocidad &amp; combinada con su fuerza obesa, colapsando los coches &amp; tumbandolos hacia la nada, chocando con otros autos destrizados. Aunque todos están muertos, los daños colaterales reinan a la orden del día.

Pero al llegar al innamovible Bulto...

_PUUUM!_

El resultado: La embestida del Gordo impacta en el estomago de Bulto. Pero no lo empujo, sino que solo lo movió unos centímetros mientras que Howard cae a otros dos metros de manera desequilibrada.

_(Dragon Ball Z Gaiden Track 2)_

—HAHAHA! Al menos fuiste el primero en fracasar, Howard— El se burla.

Howerful se levanta &amp; decide hacer lo más simple:

_—__Bueno, los músculos grasienta marca Burger King me provoca a hacer lo mas simple__—_

De cara al Bulto, Howerful trata de mover al Mutante. Obviamente al no poder ser movido, no consigue molerlo al empujarlo de cualquier manera. Unos segundos después, se cansa pues todo fue en vano.

_—__Oh, Viejo. Este Bulto es mas difícil de roer que una vaca de la India__—_ El piensa perfectamente. _—A lo mejor si...__—_

Howard recuerda que posee la Bomba de Humo.

—BOMBA DE HUMO!— Pero en lugar de transportarse se lo lanza a la barriga del Mutante, en cual empieza a toser por el olor a pedo.

—Cof! Cof!_—_ No tolera el olor. —Cof! Cof! Que olor a pedo insoportable Cof! Cof!_—_ Sin darse cuenta, disminuye su guardia.

—La primera Regla Ninja de Howerful— Aprovechando que esta a 25 pies del Bulto que sigue tosiendo, empieza a correr mientras dice entre cortadas su primera regla.

—Nunca— 25 Pies hacia el Mutante.

—Huelas— 20 pies.

—El—15 pies.

—Pedo— 10 pies.

—Del— 5 pies.

—NINJA!— 1 pie. —PUÑETAZO OBVIO NINJA!—

_PUNCH!_

—AAAAAARGH!—

Howard le dio de lleno en el estómago lleno del Bulto, Esto provoca que deje de toser, pero lo desequilibra, a tal punto de que cae atrás de la carretera.

—ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE! NADIE MUEVE AL BULTO! SOY INAMOVIBLE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo...—

_BOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Su masa corporal extraordinaria, en combinación con los coches que están debajo de la autopista, provocan una explosión extraordinaria. Bulto no soporta la explosión &amp; se desintegra en la misma.

—Y todos fuimos felices— Howard dice feliz, pues gano el combate que fue muy corto.

_(Metroid Zero Mission Soundtrack: Escape)_

_Rumbleeeeee ..._

—Dije: Y todos fuimos felices—

La carretera se esta colapsando debido a la explosión.

—Tengo que correr. IDEA— Howerful tiene una idea. —CARAMBOLA NINJA!— Howard muestra una pelota de plástico &amp; al adherirse a su cuerpo, lo cubre de manera crecida. Ahora el esta adentro de la pelota enorme, convirtiéndose en una especie de carambola.

Es una carrera contra el tiempo.

Rodando &amp; de manera tan ridícula, esta saliendo del lugar colapsandose.

_RUMBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...!_

La carretera se derrumba con cientos de coches &amp; cadáveres. Pero Howerful consigue salir a tiempo.

_(Godzulla vs Mechagodzlilla (1974) Ost: Anguirus VS Godzilla)_

_—__Por fin__—_ Howard esta agotado.

Aparece una paloma. Toca la burbuja con su pico.

_POM!_

La burbuja explota con Howard en el interior. Segundos después, se acuerda que al gastar la única Bomba de Humo que posee, ve que tendrá que hacer la cosa que mas odia en el mundo: Correr &amp; Buscar a Cunningham.

_—__Puta vida__—_ Es lo que dice mientras corre maldiciendo. —_Que castigo del hombre a sus semejantes. Pedazos de mierda...__—_

En el cielo, la paloma se burla de el con una risa familiar.

_(Sonido del Pajaro Loco)_

() () () () () () () ()

Bar College Street

06:17:00

_(Superman de EMINEM)_

—RATATATATATATATATATA...—

—BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG—

—CORRAN, HIJOS PUTA. CORRAN!. HUYAN DEL AMIGO DE SABRETOOTH!—

Deadpool (—Di esto: ¨El Hermoso &amp; Sensual Deadpool¨— Se queja al escritor). El Hermoso &amp; Sensual Deadpool (—Asi queda Cool— ;) llego al Bar, listo para enfrentarse a su X-Compañero: Sabretooth. Pero todavia esta confrontando a los restantes miembros suicidas de los Hell Satan´s.

—Tuve que hacer limpieza para el "Deadpool VS Sabretooth" &amp; no voy a hacer"Deadpool VS Sabretooth VS Hell Satan´s"— Le explica al lector. —Y que mejor que con un MP5 (Nada que ver con el reproductor de música) &amp; una Glock 17 para la limpieza general, como lo que hacen los militares venezolanos?—

—RATATATATATATATATATATATA...—

—BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG—

_—__Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click!__—_

Agotadas las dos municiones de las armas, pero Deadpool aniquilo a 27 miembros.

—Bueno, termino la limpieza en general— El Mercenario Bocon se deshace de ambas armas. —Dientes? Dentudo?— Llama a Sabretooth con apodos.

—Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...—Sabretooth esta durmiendo en el suelo, como un leon. —Uh... Eh?...—Se despertó con un bostezo.

—Elimine la molestia (Los lectores lo saben :)—

—Así que... Quieres pelear?—

—Y DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALE— Lo responde con un coro de opera.

—Bueno— Sabretooth deja que la locura de sangre lo enloquezca. —ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!— Ruge como el infierno.

—Es la hora de la DEADPOOL-MANIA— Admite con una carcajada.

—Llego la hora, Bocon— Sabretooth corre hacia Deadpool comenzando la pelea. —GARRA FRENETICA X!—

_SCRATCH! SCRATCH! SCRATCH!_

Sabretooth se lanza hacia el mercenario con una serie de garrazos salvajes. Cada garrazo le quita varios litros de sangre a Deadpool, que no se queja de dolor.

_X!_

La "X" provoca que pierda una gran cantidad de sangre. Deadpool cae completamente ensangrentados al suelo, en un charco de su propia sangre.

—Bah. Esperaba un combate al estilo de Logan— Sabretooth se quejó porque el combate duro 9 segundos. —BAH! A quien engaño? Contigo un combate no dura 9 segundos. Levantate—

—Espera un minuto, X-Amigo— Incluso con sangre, Deadpool se levanta &amp; le contesta con facilidad. —Tengo sed—

Quitándose la máscara, pero sólo es visible la boca &amp; la nariz (—Que por cierto, la tengo muy pero MUY desfigurada como el Culo de tu Feto—) &amp; lame la sangre propia como si fuera Vodka. Ademas, en el proceso sana sus heridas rápidamente.

—Hmmmmmmmmmmm...Sangre Mia en Privada— Con el tono &amp; la baba de Homero Simpson, Deadpool se vuelve a poner su mascara. —Ahora en que estabamos?—

—Um...qué?— Sabretooth entró en la duda. —Se te olvidó, cabeza hueca?—

—Ah,Sí. Eliminar la Hermandad (Con Magneto incluido) y cobrar el salario en dólales orientales— En el discurso, Deadpool saca dos espadas de su espalda (—La rima me lima—)

—Dos espadas contra dos garras sin Adamantium— Sabretooth afilar sus garras, que sin duda superan a las de Lady Deathstrike.

—Presento a mis bebés: El izquierdo es "Filosa" y el derecho es "Puntiaguda"— El Mercenario Bocon los trata como sus hijos. —Y la mejor parte es que en vez de tener Adamantium, posee algo no peor: DEADPOOMANTIUM 300 (TradeMark)—

—Basta de chacharas. A PELEAR!— Se esta impacientando.

—Pero primero, voy a poner music— Deadpool sacó un IPod robado con sangre.

—Que vas a poner? Barney el dinosaurio?—

—Mejor. Es la mejor musica del peor juego de peleas hecho por CrAPCOM, quien hizo el mejor juego de lucha llamado Marvel VS Capcom 2: Mi canción de Marvel VS Cacpom 3. YEAH, MOTHERFUCKERS!—

_(Marvel VS Capcom 3 OST: Deadpool Theme)_

Tan pronto como la canción comenzó, Sabretooth lanza su ataque con garras directo a un bailarin Deadpool.

—ATAQUE EN FRENESI!—

—ES LA HORA DE LOS TACOS :D— Es lo que dice mientras prepara sus espadas.

Los filos chocan en un festín de ataques filosos mientras la musica comienza a tener voz.

_Do the walk, do the talk. (SCRASH!)_  
_Don't be fool, go to school. (SLICE!)_  
_Do the watch, do the touch. (CUT!)_  
_Do it all the thing you have. (BLOCK!)_  
_Do the club, do the bed. (DO,H!)_  
_Don't be shy, do the lie. (YEAH!)_  
_Do the clock,do the shot. (FUCKER!)_  
_Do it do it never do it. (WINNER!)_

Durante el estribillo, Sabretooth esta dolorido pero sigue el combate. Deadpool piensa que esto es un juego de peleas.

_Please don't run about in my house, in my house. _(Tiene 3 barras de vida)  
_Please don't talk about it to a male, to a male. _(Apunta hacia su objetivo)  
_Please don't tell a lie, please don't make a lie. _(Se dirige a una mega velocidad, agarrandolo)  
_Please please don't don't never never do it do it. _(—SUPER COMBO! Cantare el estribillo—)

—Don't you understand what I mean when I say so?—  
_HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT!_  
—Never do it now, never do it now—  
_HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT!_  
—I just don't know why you make me feel like this again—  
_HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT!_  
—Never do it now, never never never—  
_HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT!_  
—Don't you understand what I mean when I say so?—  
_HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT!  
_—Never do it now, never do it now—  
_HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT!  
_—I just don't know why you make me feel like this again—  
_HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT!_  
—Never do it now, never never NEVER NEVAR!—

_MARVOLOUS!_

La cancion termina, &amp; con un ataque similar al "Shun Goku Satsu!" ("Street Fighter 2, nene. Si no lo jugaste, en vez de infancia tuviste un orgasmo virtual":), deja fuera de combate a Sabretooth. Debido al Factor de Curacion, el no puede morir, pero provoco que se desmaye.

—En realidad, yo te lo pude haber ganado en el segundo 98, porque mi barra de especiales esta al maximo— Apunta hacia una fantasiosa barra de energia tópica del Marvel VS Capcom 2.

Ahora, el Mercenario Bocon recoge su Ipad, cuando tiene una sensación de hormigueo en la cabeza.

—Mi Sentido Arácnido Asesino esta hormigueando. Me dice arriba hay peligro. Randy, no te robes sangre. Pronto iré allá con Buena Cancion. Fuck Yeah!—

En su Ipod, busca a través de la lista de reproducción mientras mira a traves del vidrio manchado de sagnre. Finalmente lo encuentra.

_(Breakout de Seal)_

Ahora, el esta caminando de manera danzante, abandonando a su X-Compañero, mientras hacer baile en caminata... —A todos mis fans de este Fic y... Que? No puedo narrar en la lectura?—

() () () () () () () ()

Universidad de Toronto

06:17:30

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM#22: A Nerveraking Interlude)_

Nomi, que ha llegado al gimnasio este cara a cara con Samurai Plateado. Estan dentro de la arena de los espadachines, pero en su alrededor estan los cadaveres que el Samurai derroto. Amobs entablan una charla japonesa.

**—****無 殺す ため に 勇気 を たくさん 作る(Necesitas mucho coraje para matar hasta inocentes)****—**

—実際に、彼らは剣士として死んだ。私は私が出演していなかった場合のみ、戦士としての偉大な人生わからなかったでしょう (En realidad, ellos murieron como espadachines. Han tenido una gran vida como guerreros, en cual pude apreciar)—

**—****私は将来のプロテクタを復讐するために殺さなければならないことを意味? (Pero tienes que matar para conseguir protegerse de los humanos?)****—**

—いいえ あなた は,死者 の 保 討つ ため に 熟練 し なけれ ば なら ない (Claro. Tu no eres humano. Eres un libro, en cual siempre quise batirme a duelo)— Saca su katana, en cual esta electrificada. "Para ser justo a tu cultura occidental, hablare ingles a partir de ahora"

**"Mejor. Asi te exterminare en Ingles: ANTIGUA ESPADA NINJA!"** Nomi muestra una espada muy similar a la del Ninja, pero con diferencias: el mango es de color verde, pero el filo posee escrituras japonesas. **"Pero cambiemos de arena para evitar este ring"**

—Acepto— El Samurai le toca el hombro al maestro de Randy —Venga, vayamos al exterior—

**—****ANTIGUA BOMBA DE HUMO!****—**

_(Ninja Gaiden Act 4-2 Trance Version by Jim Gonzalez RMX)_

En ese momento, son teletransportados al gran patio de la universidad. Inmediatamente, se ponen a 10 metros de distancia, con sus espadas listas para chocarse entre si.

—Ahora no hay más excusas. Samurai VS Ninja. Nunca antes visto—

**—****Pero ahora vas a ver****—** Al apretar el mango, el maestro de Randy da un grito de batalla **—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHAA!****—**

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!—

Manteniendo las respectivas &amp; filosas armas, Nomi &amp; el Samurai de Plata corren con un grito de combate. Al estar a 2 metros, ambos saltan &amp; en el medio del lugar que esta amaneciendo, los dos chocan los filos en el sol naciente.

_CLAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!_

Las dos armas se blanden en una contienda oriental, en una ubicacion occidental.

_Clang!_

_Clang!_

_Clang!_

Nomi sabe perfectamente que el desafio es diferente para un maestro, ya que no se enfrenta a un simple espadachin. Cada vez que trata de atacarlo, este lo bloquea con agilidad con la katana. Pero no significa que no pueda hacer lo mismo.

_Clang!_

_Clang!_

_Clang!_

Ambos estan emparejados en fuerza, en agilidad &amp; en astucia, pues ninguno ha perdido fuerza. El maestro entonces decide tomar ventaja: el exterior. Empeiza a correr en una posicion tactica como un Ninja. El Samurai no se mueve de su lugar.

**—****Vamos a ver lo que sucede con una distancia de ataque por sorpresa****—** En una posición estratégica, Nomi muestra algunos Discos Ninjas más grande de lo normal. **—ANTIGUOS DISCOS NINJA!****—**

En esos momentos, lanza una serie de estos discos. La velocidad en la que van es impresionante para ser algo grandes. Sin embargo, Samurai de Plata los esquiva sin moverse, pues da entender que en el lugar que se queda parado es un lugar en donde los Discos nunca caeran.

_TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC!_

Caen clavados en el piso. Ahora Nomi sabe que el lo consigue

—Ahora es mi turno: SHIRYUKEN!— En ese momento, muestra un Disco Ninja, de gran tamaño, de color rosa &amp; se lo lanza. A pesar de que lo esquiva, este es muy grande &amp; por casualidad...

_Cut!_

Uno de los bordes corta el brazo izquierdo de Nomi.

**_—_**_**Como pudo herir mi traje Ancestral de manera facil?**_**_—_**El no lo entiende.

De pronto, el Samurai desaparece. El empieza a mirar a todas partes, pero no lo encuentra.

**—****Donde estas?****—**

—Aquí— Una voz se escucha, pero sin saber de donde proviene.

—**Donde es aqui?**— A diferencia de su adversario, Nomi no posee sentidos.

—AQUÍ!— Silver aparece en una cortina detras de el. Su espada esta iluminado energía. —HYAKURESTSUTOU!—

A continuación, el Samurai de Plata mueve su katana con una velocidad impresionante. Tan impresionante, que consigue que se quede reflejado en muchos angulos.

_BLOCK! BLOCK! BLOCK! BLOCK! BLOCK!..._

Nomi consigue bloquearlos al girar su espada en circulos. Pero ve que le produce algunos cortes en su traje Ancestral.

**—****Toma esto— **Rompiendo la habilidad del samurai, el Maestro de Randy consigue atravesar la katana.

_CLANG!_

Pero al ultimo segundo, Samurai de Plata consigue bloquear no solo el atque, sino que, como Nomi uso mucha fuerza en esquivar los ataques, esta algo agotado. Aprovecha &amp; consigue lanzar la espada hacia unos pocos metros. Nomi, indefenso, esta a su merced.

—El profesor ha conseguido superar al maestro— El Samurai levanta su katana &amp; comienza a suministrarlo de electricidad . "TOKI-RAI!"

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..._

Una gran cantidad de electricidad es expulsada de la katana. Nomi los bloquea poniendo las palmas de sus manos. Pero debido a que sin un arma, no podria resistir por mucho tiempo.

**—****Es ahora o nunca:ULTIMA FURIA NINJA!****—**

Nomi se transforma en una especie transformacion sufrida con la Furia Ninja, porque ahora el traje Ancestral es de color del sol en lugar del Verde. Pero sus ojos ahora poseen el aspecto de una mirada a la Peste. Lo mas destacado es que de la nada, le salen plumas e un ave legendario. Se convirtio en un fenomeno.

El poder que emana es suficiente como para absorber el ataque electrico. Lo redirecciona al Samurai.

_BOOOM!_

El lo bloquea, por lo que no consigue daño alguno. Peor es tiempo suficiente como para que Nomi recupere la espada, que conbinado a la transformacion, es ahora una maquina Ancestral dura de matar.

—Impresionante— Samurai de Plata levanta su espada una vez más, pero ahora esta brillando. —MODO DE PLATA!— Su poder se ha desplegado de manera impresionante &amp; ahora toda su armadura brillaba. Su katana esta irradiada de mas energia plateada.

_(TN Urgente 2010-2011)_

Finalmente, este es el ultimo combate de los Ninjas contra Mutantes, en cual estan igual de condiciones: Tengu VS Plata.

—Todo o nada?—

**—****Todo o Nada****—**

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—

**—****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!****—**

_CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!_

Este es el ultimo combate antes de que se decida lo inevitable. Quien ganara la siguietne contienda: Randy Cunningham o Magneto?

El tiempo lo dira.

() () () () () () () ()

LERO, LERO. Esto terminara con final abierto. Para los resultados finales, deberan esperar al siguiente capitulo (Que usuario educado soy =P)

Pero para los siguientes capitulos, recuerden: Dejar Review... de como les agrado el capitulo. NO MIERDA en cual dice cuando actualizo los otros Fics (Se los digo de la mejor manera posible). Pero tambien sepan que cada cinco Reviews, son igual a un capitulo nuevo, Graficamente:

5 Reviews = 1 Capitulo.

De no ser por la usuaria KindHeartJenny, en cual hay que agradecer el Tercer capitulo no se hubiera hecho jamas. Visiten su Perfil :D

Que la pasen bien, &amp; recuerden este dicho de German:

"Todos los caminos van a Roma (Excepto los que van a Milan)"

CHAU! CHAU! :D


	4. Duelo Magnetico: A Batir a Magneto!

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA :D Soy IronNinja 3, con el desenlace de esta mini Saga que yo me atrevo a llamar "Misión Ontario"

Pero recuerden esto: RC9GN &amp; los X-Men le pertenecen respectivamente a Disney &amp; a Marvel Comics, así como algunos OC de la usuaria SariSpy 56.

También dejen Reviews, porque de esa manera, el Fic continua, con 5 Reviews por capitulo ;)

Sin nada más que decir…

.

.

.

ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY! :D :D :D

() () () () () () () ()

En el capítulo anterior…

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM 1)_

_La batalla entre Ninjas &amp; Mutantes ha terminado, pero dejando al clímax a la batalla entre Randy Cunningham: el Ninja de Norrisville &amp; Magento: el Amo del Magnetismo._

_Deadpool pudo derrotar de manera extraña a Sabretooth, pero Howerful &amp; Alma del 85 aniquilaron a Bulto &amp; a Lady Deathstrike._

_Pero en el lado de Nomi…_

_CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!_

_Todavía combate contra Samurai de Plata, en un nivel de pelea jodidamente épico._

_Como terminara este combate? O algo mejor…_

_Como estará el combate entre Randy &amp; Magneto?_

() () () () () () () ()

El centro de Toronto

06:31:00

_PUM! PUM! PUM! _

La ciudad fue testigo de un duelo de titanes en el cielo. Se ve, a través de la intuición humana, una ráfaga iba velozmente, tratando de atravesar un punto, una &amp; otra vez.

_(X-Men Children of the Atom Magneto Theme)_

_PUM! PUM! PUM!_

Pero la realidad es que esa ráfaga es Randy Cunningham: el Ninja de Norrisville con las Alas de Tengu, tratando de cruzar el Escudo Magnético de Magneto. La realidad es que el Ninja está perdiendo fuerza, después de varios minutos en tratar de atravesar semejante escudo, sin que se dé cuenta de que cae en una trampa: se debilita.

_PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM!_

—Ya ve, Ninja? No puede cruzar este Escudo Magnético, al asumirse en su propio intelecto estúpido— Magneto exclama victoria mientras que Randy fracasa en intentar romper el escudo.

—En realidad, yo sólo quería que usaras todo tu poder magnético. De seguro perdiste mucho, Snoob— Randy confiesa su plan: Agotarle el poder magnético.

"Es...Es imposible..— Su escudo se desactiva debido a la pérdida de poder. —Yo… Engañado por un Humano? Un Mutante engañado?—

—Ahora, idiota— Sin perder la chance, Randy vuela hacia el objetivo.

_PUNCH!_

—Argh!— El siente el poder de un puñetazo del Ninja en su estómago, que no lo atravesó, sino que lo dejo muy dolorido. El no comprende lo que sucede._—Ahora este ser humano que me ha engañado me ha lastimado? A MI? UN MUTANTE? Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando…__—_ Su poder comienza a manifestarse de una manera acelerada.

_—__Y eso?__— _Incluso en vuelo, el Ninja ve algo que empieza a darle tensión de miedo: Parece como si el Amo del Magnetismo estuviera porexplotar.

—Esto no pasara más: EM DISRUPTOR!—

Magneto concentra toda la rabia en un rayo de energía magnética. El rayo es tan rápido, que impacta contra Randy.

—COMO?! CUANDO?! QUEEEEeeee…— El ataque destruye las Alas de Tengu &amp; cae en picada hacia abajo.

_PUUUUUM!_

Sorprendentemente cae en una terraza. Se levanta muy dolorido, debido a la herida que recibió en la caída asi como el gasto de fuerza que le da una ligera fatiga.

_—__Cómo puede ser tan difícil? Como pudo sacar esas energías?__—_ El chico no comprende. Magneto debería haberse quedado sin energía.

Hablando del Amo del Magnetismo, él llega directamente hacia el Ninja dolorido

—Bueno, Randy. Eres El primer ser humano que me ha dañado— Magneto le felicita, pero comienza a concentrar más energía a través de una mano en un puño. —Y eso es repugnante. MUY repugnante—

—_Oh, no. Enloquece de furia__—_ El Ninja aún sigue herido. _—No podre esquivarlo. PUTA WONK!__—_

—Al parecer… Este lugar también necesita una remo delación completa— Levante la mano, mostrando un fragmento de su poder magnético en la palma. —Pero primero voy a destruir Ontario (junto con Canadá) para demostrar que los Mutantes gobernaran la Tierra para reemplazar a la Raza Humana—

Al escuchar esto, el chico se levanta en una pose de combate, aunque todavía sigue desequilibrado por los golpes. Pero de repente Magneto saca una computadora en miniatura para saber el estado de sus aliados.

Parece que el resultado está en un error muy grave.

_Juggernaut: Noqueado.  
Sabretooth: Noqueado.  
Mysitque: Muerta.  
Sapo: Muerto.  
Lady Deathstrike: Muerta.  
Pyro: Muerto.  
Bulto: Muerto._

Sólo que esta es la realidad: 2 de sus aliados están desmayados, pero 5 murieron por simples humanos (Samurai de Plata no lo tiene porque él lo desconecto para concentrarse en sus batallas).

—Creo que voy a cambiar mi táctica…— Magneto entra en cólera, sabiendo que Mutantes han muerto aun tratando de vengarse de los humanos. —Aniquilare a todos en América del Norte y que sufran una vida de tormentos por todo lo que nos hicieron… Incluyéndote, Randy Cunningham—

Emite un haz de energía magnética hacia el chico.

_BOOM!_

_(Saint Seiya Soundtrack IV BGM#1: God Warriors vs. Saints)_

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!— Grita de dolor.

Debido a las lesiones, Randy no puede esquivarlo muy rápido &amp; recibe el golpe. Sin embargo, en vez de tirarlo de la terraza, lo paraliza.

_—__No me puedo mover__—_ Piensa paralizado. _—Me voy a morir. Estoy en Jaque para el Mate__—_

_BOOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

—Hasta ahora, este es el proposito Prime, Ninja: Acabar con su existencia antes de acabar con la existencia humana— Magneto recargar su poder magnético. —Pero déjame repetirle que es el primer hombre que me ha dañado. Y por lo tanto... El que me humilló más allá de lo aceptable. EM disruptor!—

Magneto lanza una descarga de energía magnética . Pero esta vez con cantidad suficiente para destruir carne humana.

Para Randy, esos segundos parecen eternos. Sus últimos momentos que posiblemente se acuerda es las veces que sintió, amo, quiso... protegió.

—_Creo que llego mi hora al mas tardar_— Empieza a sonreír, a pesar de que con la máscara no se nota. —_Me alegro de revelar mi identidad antes de tiempo. Puedo morir tranquilo_— Cierra los ojos.

_BOOM!_

De repente, sucedió un milagro "cliche".

—Hum? Estoy vivo?— El ve que el ataque no le impacto de lleno en su cuerpo, sino que fue desviado.

—_Pero qué? Quien ataco desde el cielo?_— Magneto no entiende que su ataque fue empujado desde la izquierda. _—Allá__—_ Encuentra al culpable.

—Siempre a tiempo, querida— El Ninja gime con alegría hacia su salvador.

—Siempre en lios goldos. No?—Cindy, quien es Phantom Ninja &amp; vuela desde el aire, le responde.

Ella es quien lo salvó. A pesar de las dificultades, consigue llear a la escena de batalla, &amp; lanzar un ataque fantasmal, empujando el del Dios del Magnetismo.

—Por lo general yo no ataco a aliados" Magneto centra su mirada &amp; poder a la chica. —Pero no me dejas otra opción: HIPER GRAVITACION!—

Magneto lanza una especie de imán magnético. Phantom Ninja empieza a volar &amp; a esquivar el ataque. Pero las alas que posee son metálicas, por lo que el imán magnético le sigue &amp; le sigue, hasta que finalmente...

_—__QUE MIERDAS?__— _Atrapa la chica. Ahora como si controlara el imán, ella es atraída hacia Magneto.

—Se atrevió a huir, señorita— La empieza a ahorcar con su mano izquierda ni bien se le acerca. —No quiero hacerle esto a un Mutante como tu. Pero recibirá su castigo— Empieza a formarse en su mano, una especie de cuchilla magnética.

—CINDY! USA EL MODO FANTASMA! AHORA!— Randy le grita.

—Como no se me ocurrió antes— Se convierte en intangible, saliendo de la mano de Magneto. Evade el ataque a corta distancia de paso.

_—__Dónde está?__—_

—GARRA RETRACTIL NINJA!— Reaparece detrás de él.

—Qué?— Se da la vuelta &amp; se sorprende al ver a Phantom Ninja, detras de el &amp; con un guante negro, con garras violetas &amp; con garabatos escrito en rojo. —ESCUDO MAGNETICO!—

_Cut! Cut! Cut! Cut! Cut! Cut..._

Como si recuperaba algo de poder, Magneto invoca otro escudo de poder magnético. Ella trata de perforar el escudo pero no lo consigue con la fuerza de tal. A continuación, guarda la garra &amp; se vuelve invisible.

—Desaparecio— Desactiva el escudo.

Pero de repente, siente mas brillo detrás de el. Se da la vuelta mirando el cielo.

—KINDER SORPRESA!— Phantom Ninja esta preparando una gigantesca bola de energía fantasmal, manteniendo tal poder con su mano derecha. —Tengo aca un regalo para vos: PHANTOM GENKIDAMA!— Él lanza ese poder con toda la fuerza de su mano derecha .

_—__Esa...Esa energía__—_ Parece el final de Magneto. —Esa energía en realidad, tiene muy poca energía— Levanta las manos.

_BLOCK!_

Una especie de escudo magnético se forma, pero en forma de cuenco. Cindy trata de empujar el ataque para atravesarlo, pero entre mas pasa el tiempo, el ataque fantasmal disminuye en tamaño &amp; en energía.

—COMO? CUANDO? MIERDA? QUE?—

La energía desaparece. Pero en realidad, es absorbido por el escudo. Este escudo desaparece &amp; Magneto ahora sólo tiene una mano levantada.

—EM DISRUPTOR—

Magneto lanza un ataque magnético. Cindy intenta protegerse con sus alas, aunque es empujada lentamente por la enorme potencia del ataque. Sus alas, aunque la protegen, no puede repeler el ataque de cualquier manera. La razon es que Magneto concentro todo lo absorbido en ese ataque &amp; es motiva razón de que porque es difícil repelerlo.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!— Phantom Ninja es empujada con fuerza hacia atrás con una fuerza masiva.

_PUUUUUUUUUM! _

_BOOOOOOOOM! _

—CINDYYYYYYYYYYYYY!— Todavía herido, Randy ve a su novia impactarse contra la pared de un edificio. El ataque no la manto de milagro, pero es suficiente como para dejarla inconsciente. —QUE HAS HECHO, MAGNETO?!— El Ninja esta furioso por jugar con el sentimiento de su vida.

—Lo que vio, Randy— Respondió con su pose en MVC2. —Este es el significado cuando una revelación mutante se revela contra la revolución mutantela revolución—

_—__OH, MIERDA EN WONK!__—_ El Ninja es cegado por vengar a su novia desmayada. Pero aún esta dolorido.

—Ninja, si algo le sirve de consuelo, te mandare al otro mundo junto con la Mutante que amas— El Amo del Magnetismo levanta la mano para atacar al chico dolorido.

_BOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

_—__Ahora estoy listo para que me haga cualquier cosa...HASTA QUE ME VIOLE COMO LOS GALLOS FRANCESES ME LO HACEN A MI!__—_

Pero Magneto no logra realizar el ataque.

_—__Qué...Que me pasa?"_ Su mano queda paralizada &amp; hacia abajo._—Mi mano... No. Mi cuerpo está contra mi voluntad__—_

Su cuerpo ahora toma la forma de que algo lo levanta de los brazos, formando una figura en cruz. Alguien lo mantiene agarrado, pero no se le ve quien es.

—Lina?— Todavia herido, el ve lo que ve.—Que estoy diciendo? Eres Lina, ya que tu hermano es mas pequeño—

Finalmente se revela como Red Angel, omitiendo su habilidad de ser invisible &amp; agarrando a Magneto con sus dos brazos, inmovilizándolo por completo.

—Asi que usted es la hermana de esa tonta?— Él pide respuestas porque esto es realmente una sorpresa que lo hayan sorprendido por la espalda.

—Si. Y vi como lastimaste a mi hermana— Esta furiosa, pero no se nota debido a la mascara de la Amazona. —Ahora vas a pagar muy caro!—

—Tú eres la chica que asesino a mi Lugar teniente, Mystique. Pero déjeme decirle que esta ante su jefe— Magneto se pone feliz, algo que la chica no entiende. —Ahora tu hermana va a compartir el destino tuyo por enfrentarse ante mi— Su cuerpo comienza a recargar electricidad magnética.

_(X-Men: Children of the Atom Soundtrack: Get out of Danger)_

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..._

—LINA!—

Red Angel esta siendo electrocutada magnéticamente. Magneto esta expulsando energía magnética desde su cuerpo como una toma corriente. Mientras que el es inmune, Lina no lo es. Y debido a la electrocución, Red Angel no puede sostenerlo más &amp; suelta a su victima, en cual se da vuelta &amp;...

_PUNCH!_

—Argh!— Justo en el estomago de Lina, es donde recibe un puñetazo magnetico. Ella gime de dolor &amp; cae derrotada.

—Lina fue derrotada?— Randy no lo puede creer.

Magneto esta sonriendo.

—Nadie toca...— Una voz desde la nada, le llama la atencion. —A mis HERMANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!—

_(Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Soundtrack: Vegeta Enraged)_

De pronto Bobby, como Plagiarism of Bart, aparece delante de él por sorpresa.

_PUNCH!_

El golpe sorpresivo es solo el comienzo.

—PAGARAS CARO, HIJO DE PUTA!— Plagiarism of Bart comienza a propinarle varios ataques rápidos a Magneto.

_PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH!..._

Magneto no puede reaccionar a la velocidad de tales ataques.

_PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH!..._

_—__Es increíble. Nunca vi el estado "Furioso Rabioso" de Bobby__— _Randy no puede creer lo que el hermano de su novia hace. _—Creo que Bobby...Finalmente esta superando a sus hermanas__—_

_PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH!..._

Bobby deja de golpearlo. El Amo del Magnetismo parece estar dolorido por la paliza, pues esta inmóvil.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!— Comienza a recargar su poder Mutante de fantasma. —PUTO!— Le lanza una descarga fantasmal directa.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

El recibe el ataque directo, sin oponer resistencia. Booby deja que su cansancio le gane, pensando que ha derrotado a Magneto.

Pero...

—Pero que...Qué...Que...Que demonios?— No es un sueño: Magneto esta intacto y de hecho, cualquier ataque física que había hecho solo lo ha desequilibrado. Significando que no le hizo ni siquiera un daño "real".

—"Para que también tenga en cuenta, usted no es un buen rival para mí. Sólo sirve para levantar el polvo— En ese momento, agarra a Bobby rápidamente por el cuello —Aprovechando que malgasto poder al utilizar sus poderes fantasmales en malgasto...—

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..._

Magneto le da una descarga eléctrica. Se atraco &amp; se electrocuto al mismo tiempo. Randy tampoco se lo esperaba: Su futuro cuñado también esta siendo derrotado como a su futura cuñada, por el mismo hombre que lo humillo... No. Es un Mutante que lo humillo por así decirlo.

—Tendré misericordia ante ti, como las otras dos— Magneto baja su energía magnética. —Con los mutantes, soy misericordioso—

Afloja &amp; suelta a Bobby, que cae mareado.

—_Galletitas. Que mundo Bastardo_— Plagiarism of Bart cae inconsciente &amp; por lo tanto derrotado.

—Ahora en que estambamos?— Ahora Magneto vuelve a dirigir su mirada hacia el Ninja, que esta casi curado.

_(Saint Seiya Soundtrack IV BGM#4: God's Dusk-Ragnarok)_

—Quédate quieto o te vuelo los sesos— Ve que un arma le esta apuntando en su cuello.

Sierra, como Alma de 85 le apunta con su pistola de juguete, pero con energía Mutante de color rosa. Magneto conoce esa energía, porque sabe que podria absorber el daño hiriéndolo. (Total. El casco de Magneto puede absorber los poderes telepáticos).

Decide levantar los brazos como una cruz, pero sin que nadie se da cuenta, hay energia magnetica en sus palmas.

—Hum?— Sierra no entiende al principio. Pero entonces siente que su pistola pesa mas &amp; mas. Trata de mantener el ritmo para seguirla apuntándolo, pero el arma todavía sigue pesada conforme pasa el tiempo. —Quuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeee leeeeeeeeeee paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaa miiiiiiiiiiiii aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? Paaaaaaaaaaaareeeeeeeeeeeceeeeeeeeeeeeee uuuuuuuuuuuuuun liiiiiiiiiiiiiingoooooooooooteeeeeeeee deeeeeeeeeeee oooooooooroooooooooooooo— La prueba de que es mas pesada el arma, es que sus palabras se entona con dificultad.

Alma del 85 se pone de rodillas, como si la pistola fuera como un controlador de gravedad portatil.

—Quieres decir "Qué le pasa a mi arma? Parece un lingote de oro". No?— Magneto continúa con las manos levantadas. Pero entonces decide dejar de invocar ese poder magnético. La pistola que esta en el suelo, ya no pesa con una gravedad de 300, pero Sierra esta paralizada. —Insignificante por igual— El Amo del Magnetismo se da vuelta hacia la paralizada Sierra, &amp; extiende su mano.

_BOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

_—__Esto... Que esta... Pasando?_— Sierra está volando en contra de su voluntad.

—DEJALA EN PAZ!— Randy le grita a Magneto, que la controla. De repente...

_BOOM!_

Consigue un impacto magnético en todo el cuerpo, a través de la mano izquierda del Amo del Magnetismo, El Ninja tiene más dolor, &amp; esta vez, de manera extendida.

Cindy despierta.

—_Qué...Que ocurre?_— Al principio esta tranquila, pero luego, a través del zoom de su mascara ve lo que no puede creer. —Hermano?...Hermana?...Sierra?...RANDY?!— Ve a sus hermanos desmayados, a Sierra volando a través de Magneto &amp; a Randy Cunningham, herido de gravedad.

—Eh?— El Amo del Magnetismo ve que ella despertó.

—SOLTALA, HIJA DE PUTA!—

Phantom Ninja explotó de rabia. Gracias a sus alas, ella vuela hacia el Mutante, con su furia rabiosa en su cuerpo.

—Ayúdame... Cindy...— Alma del 85 se esta por desmayar porque el magnetismo le sube la sangre en la cabeza.

—LISTO, MAGNETO PUTO?— Cindy esta dispuesta a salvar a su amiga, agarrandola por el aire. Pero cuanto intenta atraparla...

Magneto la levanta, provocando que Cindy le erre en atraparla. Sierra esta casi desmayada &amp; la Chica Fantasma no puede ver la brutal escena que ve: Su novio adolorido.

—Listo, Cindy?— En un tono de orgullo, El Amo del Magnetismo le lanza a Sierra, moviendolo con su mano &amp; apuntandolo a Cindy.

_PUM!_

Phantom Ninja no logra esquivar al Alma de 85 &amp; ambas caen tumbadas al suelo, provocando que ambas tenga sus mascaras rotas, mostrando sus rostros &amp; peinados al descubierto. Ademas de que sus trajes están con mucho daño visible.

Randy se levanta por segunda vez, aun herido por su poder.

—_Porque... Porque..._— Camina adolorido a ellas. —_Porque? Como? Cuando? Que es tan fuerte?_—

El Ninja empieza a tener lágrimas en los ojos al ver una escena así: Lina, Bobby, Sierra, &amp; Cindy fueron derrotados por Magneto: el Dios del Magnetismo.

—Por favor, Ninja. Su incompetencia humana no le hace desistir de transpasar la pared magnética que esta en su frente? Ninja?— Magneto ve como Randy camina. —Aunque eres humano, te dare la oportunidad de rendirte. Si no lo hace, tu vida sera mas corta—

—Nunca— Randy, incluso aun herido, trata de ponerse en posición de batalla. —Si me rompo los huesos, sabre que voy a golpearte una y otra vez hasta extinguirte—

—Tanta tontería en una sola frase. Será su fin— Extendiendo sus manos, empieza a generar mas energía magnética de la palma de sus manos.

Pero entonces...

_BOOM!_

Una energía repulsora cayo al suelo.

_(Marvel Super Heroes Soundtrack: Iron Man Stage)_

—Cometi un "Error Macro". Como puedo ser tan mala apuntando?— Heidi, (que es Hinjo) ha salvado a Randy de manera sorprendente desde el cielo. Pero no ve porque le erro su rayo repulsor.

_—__Calculando: 4 aliados Ninja han caído— _C.O.M.P.U le da la ubicación de los que han sido derrotados. Heidi se sorprende.

—Lina, sus hermanos &amp; un amigo de sus hermanos derrotados?— Pero se pregunta por algo importante: —Y mi hermano estúpido?—

_"Todavia no ha llegado__—_

—Es lógico— Empieza a hablar con C.O.M.P.U

—_No. Esta en algunas avenidas cerca de este sector_—Le explica. —_Por otra parte, el Sr. Deadpool y el Sr. Nomi se encuentran en lugares desconocidos, pero no han salido de Ontario, Canadá_—

—Eso es Cool. Pero que hay de Sandy?—

—RANDY! AQUÍ ESTOY! ABAJO!— El mismo Randy le grita a Heidi.

—Qué te pasa, Patty?—

—ES RANDY! Y NO VENGAS AQUI! RETROCEDE Y VUELVE CON ALGUNA ESTRATEGIA!—

—Por qué? Voy a morir aqui o algo así?— Hay una sombra en ella. —El sol se pone? Pero esta amaneciendo—

Se dio cuenta de que Randy esta temblando: Magneto esta levitando sobre ella, tapándole la luz.

—Por lo que vi, fuiste tu quien heriste a mi amiga, a los hermanos de mi amiga y a la amiga de la hermana de mi amiga. No?— Hinjo le esta diciendo positivamente, pero su tono cambia a uno más poco agresivo. Sin previo aviso: —REPULSOR NINJA!—

—EM DISRUPTOR!—

_CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!_

Ambas energías chocan entre sí. Parecen estar ambos igualado. Sin embargo, el Ninja aun herido ve chocar las energías, pero se da cuenta de que Heidi esta perdiendo fuerza a diferencia de Magneto que con su ataque parece ser mas fuerte.

_—P__oder al Limite. Energía al 90 %. Sobrecarga masiva. Recomiendo acciones evasivas, como usar las reservas energéticas— _CO.M.P.U le indica el estado a Hinjo ha gastado tanta energía en contra de Pyro.

Su palma esta sobrecargada. Pero la sobrecarga la conduce a una crisis cibernetica.

—_ALERTA CRITICA: ENERGÍA AL 100 % EXTREMO! SOBRECARGA DEL SISTEMA DE REPOSICIÓN!_— La IA se apaga, porque el traje esta luchando la sobrecarga.

_—No, no, no, no, no, no. No puede ser—_ Heidi no puede sostener la energía por mas tiempo. —VOY A GANAR! REINICIO! REINICIO!—

—La próxima— Mageto la supera en poder, provocando que su rayo magnético destroza el rayo repulsor. Heidi no puede esquivar el poder, &amp; recibe el impacto.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—

Cuando el ataque desaparece, Heidi aparece con su traje completamente destruido. Sin que reaccione &amp; estando inconsciente, cae en la nada. De milagro, el Ninja consigue ver como la hermana de su amigo cae al vació de la ciudad

—HEIIIIIIIIIIIIDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...— Le grita preocupado, pues no sabe si ella cayo o no.

Entonces su cuerpo se desvía hacia un lado del edificio &amp; comienza a caer arrastrada.

Alguien la agarra &amp; lo pone en su hombro.

Es Howard, que siendo como Howerful, no puede ver que su hermana ha caído en combate.

La escalada era, por desgracia para él, en la terraza. El se mueve a través de sus Botas Pega Paredes Ninja.

—Heidi?— Trata de despertarla. —HEIDI?—

_(Windows XP Startup)_

_—__Sistemas reiniciados__— _C.O.M.P.U se reinicia. _—Advertencia: Desmayo de la usuaria Heidi Rose Weinerman. Daño grave del traje. Incapacidad para activar el modo automático__—_

_Saint Seiya Soundtrack IV BGM#1: God Warriors vs. Saints (Min 3:23)_

—Esta débil, Copo?— Le pregunta a la IA

_—__Es C.O.M.P.U. Ella &amp; junto con otros 4 aliados, que llamo Cindy, Sierra, Lina &amp; Booby han caído. Randy sigue en combate__—_

—Qué Carajos?— Con un grito, se precipita a la parte superior de la terraza.

Escala, escala &amp; escala como si fuera su Ultimatum, sosteniendo a su hermana por los hombros. Esta furioso, pues esta decidido a atacar con todas las fuerzas que posee hacia el responsable.

_—Si me entero de quien hirió a mi familia, que comienza a orar—_

_BOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

—Whooo-oooo. Hoo- hoo. Qué mierda está pasándome?—

En el aire, Howerful comenzó a desequilibrarse &amp; su cuerpo esta contra su voluntad. Pero todavia posee a Heidi en sus hombros.

—Bro— Randy reconoce a Howard.

—Ninja...Necesito ayuda...—

—Obvio, Bro— Pero al querer ir, el chico vuelve a caer. —Pero estoy herido, Howard—

—Bien. Bien. Bien. Tenemos una buena escena familiar—

—MAGNETO!— Howard lo reconoció. —Así que le rompiste el Culo a mi hermana?—

—Esta es mi respuesta— Magneto salta en dirección frontal hacia Howerful.

_POW!_

Le da una patada potente al Gordo.

—AAAAAARGHHH!— Howard se queja del dolor, provocando que Heidi se le cae.

Magneto agarra con su mano derecha a la chica, &amp; la tira a un lado de la terraza, sin que se caiga.

—HEIDI!— Randy esta muy preocupado.

—Toma esto, gordo— A una increible velocidad, aparece detras de Howerful.

POW!

Le da otra patada frontal, pero en la parte de atras de Howard. Gime de dolor al recibir dos golpes, &amp; se desmaya.

—HOWARD! NO A MI MEJOR AMIGO!— Randy, todavía dolorido, se levanta, cegado por la rabia.

—Hum? Has resucitado, Ninja?—

_(Monster by Skillet)_

Pero de repente, el Ninja se calma porque ve algo curioso en el cuerpo de Magneto: Dos puntos rojos.

El chico se hace aun lado pero de manera dolorosa. Esto sorprende a Magneto.

—_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_—

_"RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA..._—

—_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_—

—_ATATATATATATATATATATATATATA..._—

Deadpool aparece detrás de Randy &amp; de Magneto. Posee en sus manos, dos ametralladoras M259 con lanza explosivos instantáneos &amp; visualizador de luz roja.

—_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_—

_"RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA..._—

—_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_—

—R_ATATATATATATATATATATATATATA..._—

Balas tras balas. Explosivos tras explosivos. Deadpool esta haciendo un tiroteo instantáneo. La cantidad de balas &amp; explosivos crean una gran capa de humo gigante en Magnento. Así que ya no lo puede ver mas. ("Que corto es. Debo alargarlo con algo i-ma-gi-na-ti-vo" Deadpool, para matar el tiempo, baila Capoeira")

_"RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA..._—

—_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_—

—R_ATATATATATATATATATATATATATA..._—

_"Click, Click, Click, Click, Click, Click, Click..."_ Agoto sus municiones. "OH, MIERDA. Agote mis municiones, aunque el texto ya lo habia dicho antes que yo. D:"

El humo se disipa, &amp; hubo desgracia para Deadpool. (—Qué? Si es por quedarme sin tacos, ya lo supere parcialmente—).

_BOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Magneto, al último segundo, activo el Escudo Magnético. Ninguna bala ni ningún explosivo han logrado penetrarla. El mercenario se quedoA con la boca abierta estilo Jim Carrey, aunque la mascara lo limita.

—Qué carajo? Hasta hice una parodia a La Mascara, Joder— Deadpool esta concara de WTF?. A tal punto de parodiar a la Mascara.

—Eso es todo lo que tienes, Autoplocamado ¨héroe¨? Esperaba más de usted, un amigo de Wolverine—

—En realidad, cuando hablo con Wolverine, él responde con sus garras. (Si yo le hablase bien con mis balas)— Le explica. —Y si mis balas no puedes...— Saca dos espadas curvas. —Mis amigos agudos puntiagudos lo harán por ellos—

En ese momento, llama a su usted apunta con dos espadas en sus manos .

_BOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.._

—_CUT!_—

_BOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

—IMPOSIBLE" Magneto no se la espero.

Con un corte en forma de X, Deadpool destruye el Escudo Magnético. (—Todo porque mis espadas son de metal atraviesa campos magnéticos—;).

—Ahora voy a ejecutarte &amp; a cortarte como a un Shawarma— Deadpool esta a punto de cortar a UN Magneto que no esta protegido. Parece que la victoria se acerca (—y aquí viene la mala noticia—).

_BOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

Magneto, en los últimos segundos, levanta su mano derecha &amp; controla el metal de las espadas del Mercenario. Ahora controlando el metal, provoca que los filos se pongan en su cuello.

—Justo lo que necesitaba. JEJE— El optimismo le gana de mano.—Ahora me volara la cabeza como en God of War—

Cuando ya no tolera las frases de Deadpool, Magneto hace la forma mas practica de callarlo

—Uya. Me cortaron—

El control de las dos espadas corta la cabeza de Deadpool, decapitandolo por completo. Su cuerpo ahora llueve sangre, &amp; su cabeza esparce sangre &amp; sesos por todo el piso. El Amo del Magnetismo deja de controlar las espadas, dejando de controlarlas &amp; poniendolas al lado del cuerpo decapitado. l

—Lo hiciste?— El Ninja se queja ante el. "Mataste a un Mutante—

—No exactamente— Recuerden el factor de curación de Deadpool, ya que su cabeza habla con optimismo. —Y ademas, no soy mutante, soy de Arma-X—

_BOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

Un campo de fuerza cubre la cabeza. Ahora, ya no se puede escuchar. (—Pero sigo hablando a través de las palabras del Fic. HA! HA! HA!— :D)

—Ahora, Ninja. Sin más que decir...— Dé vuelta a su mano derecha en una hoja magnética. —Voy a terminar con su suertuda vida—

—_Esta vez no podre esquivarlo. Necesito otro milagro para evitarlo_—

—**SHIRYUKEN NINJA!**—

Vuela un Shiryuken de la nada. El Amo del Magnetismo lo detecta al ultimo segundo. Ahora con su mano, dirige un contraataque.

_CUT!_

Divide la Shiryuken con la cuchilla magnética. Las dos mitades se dividen en diferentes ángulos. Randy consigue milagrosamente, esquivar una mitad de un Shiryuken.

—Quien hizo este ataque?—

—**Yo**— Le responde una voz un tanto oriental

—Ya era hora, señor— El Ninja se alegra de ser el milagro que ha llegado.

A la salida del sol, una sombra brillante aparece con un cuerpo en el brazo derecho.

_(Saint Seiya Soundtrack X BGM#9: Ikki Toujou)_

—**No importa lo que los rivales aparezcan. Siempre el lado correcto prevalecerá**—Tira el cuerpo aun lado.

_PUM!_

El cuerpo es de una armadura plateada totalmente destrozada ensangrentada, electrocutada &amp; con su katana rota &amp; oxidada. Pero su mascara esta rota, con un rostro maduro, peinado negro largo &amp; también esta manchado de sangre.

—Samurai de Plata...— Magneto no puede abstenarse de tristeza. Otro de sus aliados ha muerto. —Luchó por nuestros derechos. Era mi amigo—

—**Y no pensaste lo mismo en lastimar a mis amigos?**— Cuando se acerca al Amo del Magnetismo, vuelve a sacar algo de la espalda. —**ANTIGUA ESPADA NINJA!**—

—Nomi, justo a tiempo— Se lo dice el chico, todavía dolorido.

—**Randy...**— El maestro ve dolor en su alumno. **"Pagaras por lo que hiciste"**—Se pone en ira.

—Ah, sí. Usted es posiblemente el maestro. Así que muéstreme todo su potencial— Comienza a levitar, extendiendo sus dos manos.

Sin decir un diálogo, Nomi comienza a correr hacia Magneto, con su modo de estocada con espada.

—TEMPESTAD MAGNÉTICA!—

Múltiples fragmentos hechos de magnetismo sólido, aparecen en diferentes ángulos.

_PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM!..._

Nomi esquiva cualquier ángulo, con su velocidad, ya que esquivan a varios fragmentos mientras se acerca a su objetivo.

_PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM!..._

A pesar de no darse por vencido, el Dios del Magnetismo deja de lanzar fragmentos.

—**Eso es todo lo que tienes?**— Nomi salta, con su espada detrás de su espalda.

—BLASTER MAGNÉTICO!— Cruzando sus brazos, crea &amp; pone en marcha un haz de energía magnética en forma de "V" hacia el Maestro de Randy.

_CUT!_

Este consigue bloquear el ataque &amp; ademas, partirlo.

—Qué?— Para el, es imposible fallar dos veces a la misma persona.

Cuando aterriza, Nomi lanza su espada en el aire, decidido a hacer lo mas simple a un desequilibrado Magneto: A puñetazos.

_PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH!_

Da una serie 50 golpes que provoca que Magneto, finalmente caiga desmayado. Nomi agarra su espada en el aire.

—Terminalo...— Randy, en el suelo todavia, le dice que ejecute al Amo del Magnetismo. —Por favor...—

—**Por supuesto**— Cuando esta listo para clavar su espada en el estomago de su objetivo, antes de que despertara una vez mas...

_Toc! Toc!_

Algo lo golpea por debajo de su talo.

—**Deadpool?**—Nomi se sorprende al ver al mercenario ( "Con la cabeza sensual en su cuerpo sexual":( tratando de decir algo salvajemente.

—**Tienes Wasabi en la boca?**—

El Mercenario Bocon le da la señal de no con la cabeza.

—**Te duele las neuronas?**—

Vuelve a indicar un no.

**—****Te pusieron un campo magnético en miniatura para que impidas que abres?****—**

Ahora, Deadpool da señales de si.

**—****Está bien, voy a saco que si prometes no hablar**—

Da otra señal de si, prometiendolo.

_(Saint Seiya Soundtrack X BGM#10: Athena no Seitoushi)_

Poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza del mercenario, Nomi empieza a chupar la energía magnética de su cabeza.

_Crac!_

Como si fuera de cristal, el escudo se rompe, &amp; Deadpool vuelve a hablar.

—Te dije que no iba a hablar. Pero no hablamos de que te lo prometí. GUA, GUA, GUAAAAAAAAAA!—

—**Pero te callas de una vez?**— El Maestro de Randy no lo tolera. Es logico.

—Y bueno. Quería decirte algo importante—

**—Oh. Y cual es eso importante?**— Pero cuando le esta por permitirle volver a hablar, Nomi se da vuelta porque "siente una luz violeta"...

—EM DISRUPTOR!—

Magneto, que ha despertado en medio de la distracción , aprovecha &amp; ejecuta el ataque a Nomi, con la guardia baja.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Magneto, que ha despertado en medio de la distracción, aprovecha &amp; ejecuta el ataque a Nomi con la guardia baja.

—NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!—Randy, que contempla la escena, ve como su maestro recibe brutal impacto del Amo del Magnetismo.

—Le iba a decir, pero no me dio tiempo porque me callov Deadpool es optimista.

—Bueno, la próxima vez...— Se levanta, pero todavia dolorido. —Te dejare hablar de lo que quieras—

Mientras camina con dolor, ve a Howard, Heidi, Cindy, Sierra, Bobby &amp; Lina todavía desmayados.

—Quieres que me acueste? Bueno, acostarse es algo similar. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz— Deadpool se toma una siesta.

Pero el Ninja ve e cuerpo de Nomi, que también esta desmayado. Él esta desmayado, pero su traje esta intacto.

—Bueno, Ninja. Si este es el ejército que había sorprendido al mas alla... Déjeme decirle que este ejército no sirve para otra cosa— Le cuenta. —Ahora deben entender que su humanidad no es como la raza Mutante. Sus días están contados—

—Vete... A LA MIERDA ABSOLUTA, MAGNETO!—El le voltea el dedo en el medio, con gran dificultad. —Mereces morir por estas muertes provocadas por ti. Si quieres vengarte de nosotros, porque haces lo mismo que nosotros? PORQUE MIERDA ARRUINAS VIDAS EN VANO?!—

—Esto solo se lo dije a algunos. Yo era un niño judío &amp; como un niño judío de esa época, vi a mi familia masacrada por los nazis, que utiliza el orgullo humano. Cuando descubrí que era mutante, mi vida cambió. Mi objetivo es reemplazar la humanidad por la Mutante, para que no se repita la era nazi, en nuestra contra— Esa confesión le da un giro de 360° en el Ninja.

—Eres noble— El Ninja se convence de las verdaderas intenciones de Magneto. —Tus verdaderas intenciones son eliminar a nosotros, a fin de que no eliminemos a los Mutantes que buscan la libertad. Pero estamos hablando de dos cosas distintas desde un punto de vista. La libertad no se consigue matando a otros, por lo que yo no permitire que esa libertad implique matar a inocentes. ESPADA NINJA!— En ese momento, saca su espada dispuesto a luchar una vez más. —Y no voy a permitir que extermines a todos los que me importa—

—Se puede decir que esta repitiendo lo mismo de siempre, pero esta vez hare algo diferente—

En ese momento, el Amo del Magnetismo se queda parado, manteniendo sus puños cerrados &amp; con los ojos cerrados.

—Ahora o nunca— Empieza a correr con su espada listo para matarlo. Incluso con las heridas &amp; lesiones, tiene la fuerza suficiente para correr &amp; cortarlo una vez con el filo.

Lo que no sabe es que esta cayendo en una trampa. Pero su sed de rabia le impide ver esa trampa.

—ESTÁS LISTO PARA LA DERROTA MÁS HUMILLANTE DE LA HISTORIA, MAGNETO?!— El Ninja esta cerca.

Magneto abre los ojos.

_BOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

—COMO? CUANDO? QUE?— Inesperadamente, se detiene repentinamente.

Apenas dejo abierta las manos, Magneto saco una gran cantidad de energía magnética de las manos. De repente...

_BOAIIIIIIIIIIING! BOAIIIIIIIIIIING! BOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Han aparecido de la nada, portales oscuros de color violeta, plagados de energía magnética pura, en todos los ángulos.

Randy esta contemplando ese asombroso poder .

—Prepárense, humanos, desertores mutantes... &amp; Deadpool (—Encantado— ;). Recibiran mi mayor ataque. Estan derrotados: POZO DE GRAVITONES! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!—

_(X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse: Avalon Stage)_

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

De acuerdo con su orgullosa risa, los portales estallan repentinamente, desatando un choque magnético. Esto desequilibra a Randy, tirándolo al suelo.

_CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH..._

Debido a que tales expansiva, el edificio esta colapsando. Magneto empieza a levitar, alejandose del lugar en derrumbe. El chico no se levanta a tiempo &amp; cae jutno con sus amigos, todavia desmayados, del edificio que esta pereciendo.

_CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!_!

El edificio se derrumba &amp; solo quedan escombros.

—Buena pelea, equipo— Magneto lo felicitan, pero se decepciona a la vez. —Lastima que no fue tan buena—

() () () () () () () ()

Antes de terminar con el episodio, dejenme darles un agradecimiento especial a Pilar, mejor conocida como Pika Shane, por dar el 5 Review para la actualizacion. Visiten su perfi :D

Ademas, recuerden: Dejen Reviews. Por cada 5, son 1 capitulo nuevo.

Ahora, sin nada mas que decir... AH SI. El siguiente concluye esta saga, pero esto es solo el comienzho.

Y Recuerden esta frase: "Una sonrisa vale mas que mil palabras... &amp; una prostituta vale 50.000 palabras de pesos"

CHAU! CHAU! :D


	5. El Combate Decisivo: Larga Vida,Mutantes

Hola…HOLAAAAAAAA! Soy IronNinja 3, trayéndote la última parte de lo que yo llamo "La saga: Mision Ontario" ;)

Como verán, al estar los 5 Reviews, es inevitable un capitulo nuevo, como este, en cual solo retraso lo inevitable OuO

Recuerden que algunos OC son de SariSpy 56, como asi que tanto RCNT como X-Men son de Disney &amp; Marvel Comics, respectivamente.

ENJOY A TODOS! :D ¡ :D ¡ :D

() () () () () () () ()

En el capitulo anterior...

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM 1)_

_Finalmente, el NOMICON de los 8 ha vencido a los aliados de Magneto, en cual esta combatiendo contra el Ninja, en un duelo sin igual._

_Pero a pesar de la superioridad numérica, ni el Ninja, ni Howerful, ni Hinjo, ni Phantom Ninja, ni Alma del 85, ni Red Angel, ni Plagiarism of Bart, ni siquiera Nomi (Quien vencio a Samurai Plateada) &amp; Deadpool no pueden contra el Amo del Magnetismo, quien los pones cotnra las cuerdas de manera individual._

_Finalmente, en el lugar en donde estaban todos: la terraza de un edificio, se colapsa debido a un contraataque de Magneto, que lo hizo con tal de rematar al equipo. Parece que Magneto gano el combate. _

_Pero es cierto? _

() () () () () () () ()

Ontario, Canada

2 Minutos Despues

_(Donkey Kong Country 2 - Enchanted Wood)_

El edificio está completamente destruido, que provoca una gran cortina de humo. Todas las personas habían sido evacuadas de los edificios durante los momentos de la masacre. Así que posiblemente, no habría víctimas. Pero cuando el humo se disipo, no solo mostró como el edificio estaba en ruinas, sino también 8 cuerpos.

Inconscientes, pero vivos.

—Uno está dormido— Es lo que afirma Magneto, que ve a Deadpool. —Los otros están desmayados, con heridas no letales— Se lo dice a los demás, pero con un tono muy extraño...

Como si fuera una máquina...

De repente, algo se mueve en medio de los escombros. Aparece una mano negra.

—Eh? Es imposible. Aún sigue con vida— Magneto se queda impactado. —Pero se merece que le levante la mano para que sea ejecutado con mis propias manos?—

El Amo del Magnetismo camina lentamente hacia donde está la mano &amp; agarrándola con las dos manos ni bien llega a ese lugar…

_BROOOOOOOOOOOM_

Con el sonido del humo &amp; de escombros que caen, Magneto levanta el cuerpo de Randy Cunningham, que esta con el traje Ninja desgarrado por completo &amp;casi inconsciente.

_PUM!_

Lo arroja al suelo

—Ahora Ninja— Magneto prepara su puño de energía magnética. —Descanse en paz, gran adversario—

Dirige su puño en el estómago de Randy. Pero en el último segund ...

_Block!_

Inesperadamente, su golpe es bloqueado por una palma rápida del chico.

_—__Qué?__—_ Él no se la espero. _—Las heridas que posee deberían evitar que despierte o bloquee mi ataque__—_

Pero mira fijamente en la mirada del Ninja: No posee los iris azules en sus ojos. Están completamente en blanco. Y aunque la máscara está intacta, su expresión confirma lo inevitable.

Sin previo aviso…

_(KIMI GA HERO)_

_SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!_

El Traje Ninja brilla &amp; explota en un intercambio de colores: del Negro al Blanco brillante como los cielos. Las líneas rojas ahora sobresalen, quedando en evidencia, su bufanda que está flameando de poder divino.

_SHINE! SHINE! SHINE!_

Y además, presenta un aura negra, como si fuera un SSJ.

_—__No… No es posible__— _Magneto no lo puede creer: Randy en esa forma, empuja con su palma el puño como si no tuviera heridas siquiera.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!— Da grito de Rabia.

La palma de la mano comienza a quemar el puño del amo del Magnetismo

—Argh— Magneto muestra su mano quemada. —_De dónde pudo obtener ese poder?—_

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!—

_PUNCH!_

Un golpe. Sólo un golpe sirvió para que impactara en el casco de Magneto &amp; lo empuje lejísimos.

_CRASH!_

Cae impactado, pero de pie en uno de los edificios.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!— Como si su vocabulario fuera limitado, el Ninja corre con enojo hacia Magneto, que ya está en pie.

—Prepárese— Invocando su ataque, fragmentos magnéticos se dirigen hacia el chico. —TEMPESTAD MAGNETICA!—

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!— A pesar de dar otro grito, el chico saca un Disco Ninja &amp; lo lanza como si nada hacia los fragmentos que van llegando. Pero con el tiempo &amp; la distancia, este se multiplica e iguala los fragmentos.

_CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT!_

_PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM!_

_POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! _

Cada vez que un disco se pone en contacto con un fragmento, lo corta, &amp; estos caen en mitades, desapareciendo.

_—__No puedo seguir así. Hay que hacer otra estrategia_— En aquel entonces, Magneto decide dejar de atacar con su tempestad &amp; espera a que el Ninja se le acerque lo suficiente.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!— Al acercarse, él chico le es un puñetazo.

El Amo del Magnetismo esquivar el ataque, pero luego ese puño da una expansiva que se dirige hacia un edificio que está detrás de él.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

De un plumazo, el edificio se derrumba. El Amo del Magnetismo siente miedo. Por primera vez, siente miedo ante un humano.

—ESCUDO MAGNETICO!—

_BOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Crear un escudo magnético, antes de que el Ninja haga otro ataque secuencial.

_PUNCH!_

_CRAC!_

_PUNCH!_

De un solo golpe, destruye el escudo &amp; lo golpea de un angulo izquierdo, en caso de que Magneto invoque otro.

_PUNCH!_

_Después, otro golpe,_

_PUNCH!_

Y después otro…

_PUNCH!_

Y otro...

_PUNCH!_

Y otro...

_PUNCH!_

Y otro...

_PUNCH!_

Y otro...

_PUNCH!_

Y otro...

_PUNCH!_

Y otro...

Nomi despertó, sin saber que ya no están más en la terraza. Pero debido a las heridas que posee, no puede levantarse &amp; se cae. Pero ve a Magneto, el que lo derroto, siendo golpeado a toda velocidad por su discípulo a través de una velocidad &amp; ritmo más rápido de lo normal.

Recuerda esa apariencia al verlo asi diferente.

—_**Es maravilloso. No sabía que podía usar esa transformación con esas pocas reservas. Esto significa que has dominado el Modo Dios Ninja. Enhorabuena, Hijo**_— Se desmaya feliz como una lombriz.

Randy deja de batir al Amo del Magnetismo. Este Amo está muy dolorido &amp; posee muchísimos morenotes no notables, pero en sí, está muy dolorido.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

_WHAM!_

El Ninja le da una patada de lleno en el estómago &amp; lo empuja a unos pocos metros. Magneto es capaz de frenar el empujón, pero él está masturbándose de dolor con sus manos.

—_Esto…Esto no está pasando. Soy un Mutante. Como un humano me supera así porque SI?_— Aun con dolor del estómago, le apunta al chico con su ataque más común, pero combinado con su rabia.—EM DISRUPTOR!—

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!— Con una mano, Randy lanza una especie de Kamehameha pero de color "Azul del Cielo" &amp; envuelto en un aura negra.

Las dos energías chocan, pero Randy excede el de Mutante. Esta trata de aumentar su fuerza a lo ultra, pero sólo logra empujar un poco más el ataque sin hacer algo transcendental.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!— Furioso, Randy aumentar su energía &amp; finalmente supera al EM Disruptor.

"No...Puede...SER!— El Amo del Magnetismo está pensando que esto es una pesadilla.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Esta vez, el ataque empuja a Magneto contra un edificio.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Este sucumbe fácilmente.

Cindy o Phantom Ninja, cuya máscara está completamente destrozada &amp; dejando nada más que el traje desgarrado, se despierta lentamente. Pero por las lesiones recibidas apenas puede moverse.

—Randy?— Ve a su novio convertido en el "Modo Dios Ninja", por así decirlo.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!— Pero el todavía sigue cegado por la rabia.

Pero de repente...

_RUUUUUUUUUUUMBLEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Comienza a haber un mini temblor.

_BROOOM!_

Magneto sale de los escombros.

—Cirquitos dañados— Este da signos de dolor, junto con su cuerpo que expulsa energía magnética sin parar.

—HUUUUUUUUM?— El Ninja, que todavía está enojado, pero no estúpido, escucha que él dijo que posee "circuitos dañados".

Eso no es Magneto.

Una voz mecánica ahora es más notoria en el Amo del Magnetismo.

—Chip de Aprendizaje en estado crítico. Abortando protocolo "Eric Maximoff" o "Magneto". Incluye: aspecto mental, físico, &amp; poder Mutante. Volviendo a patrones normales—

Desaparece la energía magnética.

Pero esta en realidad, se concentra.

BOOM!

El Ninja &amp; Phantom Ninja ven que en lugar de Magneto, hay un hombre en traje negro con detalles rosa en las mangas &amp; en el cuello. Aunque en este último, posee un triángulo invertido de color gris en el pecho. Pero aún conserva el casco en la cabeza. Se quita el casco, revelando que su cara es envejecido, con el pelo blanco &amp; una barba en el mentol del mismo color.

Pero lo que más llama la atención son sus ojos. No son las de un humano: Son las de una máquina.

—ESO ES…— Antes de completar la frase, Randy se convierte sin saberlo a su estado normal. —Un Centinela Prime? Magneto es un Centinela Prime?—

Cindy, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos que posee un gesto diabólico, lo reconoce de manera espantosa,

—Yo sé quién es—

—Quien?—

—Es Bastion: El malvado Centinela Prime—

—COMO? CUANDO? QUE? Explícame—

Mientras Phantom Ninja le explica sobre quién es Bastion, este comienza a concentrar poder en su cuerpo mecánico.

_(Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Soundtrack: Bills Shadow Approaches Near)_

—Mi Viejo me dijo que hace una vez, Bastion fue el resultado de un Centinela Prime: Un prototipo de cuerpo humano con los componentes de un Centinela— La chica le explica. —Ellos pensaron que un Centinela a base de un ser humano, podría aumentar las capacidades intelectuales de los Centinelas, provocando que estos puedan razonar o sentir. Pero un error cibernético reprogramo a Bastion, quien pensó que todos nosotros debemos ser como el: Centinelas Prime bajo su tutela. Pero fue derrotado por el esfuerzo de varios Centinelas, que según su programación, lo que hacía Bastion es catalogado como "Genocidio Anti-Humano". Pero, se escapó de la prisión de Alcatraz, en donde estaba preso, &amp; de algún modo, debido conseguir un chip de aprendizaje, con lo que consiguió aprender todo sobre Magneto—

—Y si es Magneto, porque Wonk ataco a Canada?—

—Porque al parecer, de acuerdo a lo que él me había dicho hace tiempo Deadpool (—Gracias por mencionarme—:) aquí está oculto el Maestro Moldeador: El controlador anterior de los Centinelas. El objetivo sería que tomara el control de Molde Maestro &amp; así dominar a cualquier Centinela que estuviera en esta tierra. Pero seguramente, necesito ser Magneto, para que 8 de la Hermandad de Mutantes los ayude con el pretexto de defender a la humanidad, sin saber que esto sería suicidio—

—O sea que Bastion sabía que nosotros llegaríamos, &amp; que al pelear contra los auténticos Mutantes, le ahorraríamos en matar a todos los Mutantes?— El chico da una hipótesis.

—Se nota que vos también tenes dotes de detective" Lo felicita. "Pero recordó que al ser un Centinela, no razona con Mutantes. Pero si es de naturaleza Prime, no razona con humanos—

—No hay que preocuparse si estoy en…— Su orgullo desaparece cuando el Ninja ve que está de vuelta en su fase normal. —COMO? CUANDO? QUE? SOY NORMALCITO DE NUEVO!—

—Pero creo que te has recuperado—

—Sí. Ahora me doy cuenta como que me doy cuenta de que debo exterminar a Bastion, como que después de esto, me tengo que ir a dormir— Ahora su cara se fija hacia el Centinela Prime, denominado como Bastion.

—Nadie, ni siquiera una máquina, humano, héroe o villano me había obligado a utilizar mi devastador ataque a un solo objetivo— Bastion está furioso. —AHORA TODOS LA PAGARAN!—

—Pero primero, es hora de que pagues con refacciones— Randy flota sus manos. —HADOUKEN NINJA!—

El Ninja lanza un ataque de larga distancia contra Bastion. Cree que por los ataques del Modo Dios Ninja, no debería esquivarlo tan rápido.

_Boom!_

El ataque sólo destruye algunos escombros. Lo esquivo a velocidad normal.

—_Dónde estás?_— Comience a buscar en todas partes. —Cindy, viste a Bastion?—

Pero Cindy está temblando de miedo.

—Que? Tengo un lunar como los que tiene Heidi?—

—Detrás de vos— Ella señala con el dedo a alguien detrás de él.

—Quien? El verdadero Magneto?— Él lo dice con un tono de burla, pero cuando se da la vuelta…

_(Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Soundtrack: Bills Appears)_

De hecho, es el verdadero Magneto, para su sorpresa.

_(Dragon Ball Z Movie 13 BGM: Tapion Theme)_

—Ninja— Se empieza a hablar. —Veo que usted ha luchado contra mí, a pesar de que yo no pelee contra ti—

—Lo sé—

—Cierto. Estaba en una misión de Libertador &amp; Cuando escuche sobre lo que paso aquí, supe que se trata de Bastion que estaba pasándose como yo mientras que yo estaba en mis asuntos personales—

—Al fondo a la derecha— Le apunta con el dedo hacia la derecha.

—Qué dijo?— Magneto entró en duda.

—Oooo... Nada importante. Y como él pudo reemplazarte?— Le pregunta con cautela, sabiendo que el puede ser Amigo o Enemigo.

—Bastion es el único que tiene la capacidad de destruir el odio. Además, había abandonado la hermandad por corto tiempo. Bastion sabe que, a través de mi imagen, convencería a 8 de mi Hermandad para hacer masacres sin sentido. Al llegar, ya era tarde. Al menos Juggernaut &amp; Sabretooth siguen vivos—"

—Los demás muertos—

—Sí…— Hace un momento de pausa. —Él no quiere destruir: Quiere erradicar—

—Después de todo, yo sabía que vos no eras el responsable— Cindy habla con Magneto.—Por una vez que nos enfrentamos &amp; tu poder fue más allá de lo que hizo Bastion—

—_Así que el original... Es más fuerte_— Randy trata de no entrar el pánico, pues si el Magneto original es más fuerte que la copia, entonces el Modo Dios Ninja no sería suficiente si estos dos chocan poderes.

—Yo sé lo que piensas. Tu poder seria insignificante contra mí. Pero ahora…— El Amo del Magnetismo suspira, tragándose su orgullo. —Necesito ayuda de un ser humano. Hay que derrotar a Bastion, no importa vivos o muertos. Él no debe vivir—

—Oki Doki. Te hare el favor con Loki— El Ninja le da la mano a Magneto en una tregua entre humanos &amp; Mutantes. —Pero ahora dónde esta?—

Magneto apunta con su dedo hacia arriba. Bastion está en el cielo.

—AL INFIERNO CON MOLDE MAESTRO! LOS ERRADICARE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cegado por el poder &amp; el mal, Bastion extiende su mano, &amp; ejecuta una energía de poder masivo.

Si esquivan ese ataque, el poder llegaría hasta el núcleo &amp; aniquilaría la tierra.

—Hay que contrarrestarlo— El Amo del Magnetismo le da la única clave al chico.

—De acuerdo" Este le hace caso. Randy concentra su poder en una especie de un Hadouken Ninja pero con un tiempo más prolongado. En cambio, Magneto concentra su verdadero poder magnético en su mano.

Cuando este poder está a punto de tocar el suelo…

—KAMEHAMEHA NINJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...—

—EM DISRUPTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!—

Las dos energías se liberan, se fusionan….

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Chocan las energías, pero el Centinela Prime consigue empujar el rayo facilmente

—IDIOTAS!" Bastion concentra más poder, dificultando el balanze.

Incluso fusionado, Randy &amp; Magneto están perdiendo fuerza. Apenas pueden mantener ese ataque fuera de la tierra.

—Pero como puede ser tan fuerte?— El Ninja habla en voz baja, pues su fuerza se disminuye con la respiración.

—En realidad, Bastión no es tan fuerte. Algo lo fortaleció— Magneto da una hipótesis.

—PARECE QUE SU IDEOLOGIA NO PASA DE PRIMATES!— Bastion les grita al escucharlos. —Y TODO GRACIAS A TI, RANDY CUNNINGHAM!—

—_COMO? CUANDO? QUE?_— Antes de decir lo que sentía, el chico piensa... _—Como puede el Centinela Prime felicitarme?—_

—Por supuesto. Todo encaja con su transformación, Randy—

—Por?—

—Usted debe saber esto: Bastion tiene la capacidad de absorber el poder &amp; concentrarlo, de esa manera poder expulsarlo de manera devastadora. Mientras te transformas, Bastion te robo energía que acelero tu destransformacion—

—Pues en este caso me da muchísimo Wonk— El Ninja se queja. —Porque solo ahora…Podre aumentarlo…Más…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—

A pesar del grito del Ninja en cual aumenta el poder combinado con el de Magneto, apenas pueden superar el ataque de Magneto.

Ahora, este ve que el dúo pierde fuerza &amp; aprovecha, ganando ventaja.

_(Saint Seiya: Blue Dream Instrumental: Hades Version)_

—No... es... suficiente— Randy habla entre cortada, debido al agotamiento. —Vamos... A... Morir... Como… Superhéroes...—

—Ninja…perdóname" Magneto ha perdido perdón. No es imposible. El no está agotado, por lo que puede hablar normal todavía.

—Qué?— El chico piensa al no podía creerlo. _—Magneto nunca se ha retractado con los seres humanos. Es posible que lo hizo, porque él sabe que no podemos ganar—_

En este momento, comienza a sonreír.

—Pero…Yo…Dije…Esto…Antes…Y…Lo…Diré…Una…Vez...Más…Soy…Randy…Cunningham…Soy…El…Ninja— Ahora, el puede morir en paz.

Ahora los tres ya no pueden tolerar el choque de poderes.

—HAHAHAHAHA! ESTAN LISTOS PARA IRSE AL INFIERNO? HAHAHAHAHA!— Bastion va a aumentar el poder, listo para tener el combate &amp; el planeta asegurado.

—HEY. QUIERO DORMIR!— Deadpool, que se ha despertado de su sueño erótico, se queja de Bastion &amp; parado sobre escombros.

Bastion no lo está escuchando. En su lugar, este está concentrado en su risa maléfica.

—Muy bien. Entonces recibe correspondencia— Saca una bomba casera. —Vamos a ver si me dejas dormir con esto— Se lo lanza.

—HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!— En el último momento para aumentar su golpe decisivo...

_Boom!_

La bomba casera estalla en la cara, pero no le afecta. Pero siente la explosión &amp; comienza a mirar a quien lo lanzo, sin dejar de atacar.

Con la mano izquierda, sostiene el ataque &amp; con la derecha, la extiende a quien la lanzo.

Este saca un cartel que dice "Yipes!"

_BANG!_

_BOOOOOOM!_

Bastion le lanza un disparo energético, que manda a volar al Mercenario por los aires.

—MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…—

Pero al necesitar ambas manos, su ataque se encogió. Phantom Ninja ve como se está encogiendo:

—_Eso…eso parece un milagro_—

El milagro apareció.

_(Dragon Ball Z Movie 10 BGM: Broly Defeat)_

—AHORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!— El Ninja grita, aprovechando el milagro.

—MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…— Magento le da su risa característica de aprovacion.

Aprovechando el debilitamiento del poder de Bastion, ambos aumentan sus ataques, más que nunca. Ahora tienen la ventaja, &amp; en consecuencia positiva…

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Con poca energía, Bastion no puede darle más energía &amp; explota su poder.

Ahora, todo el ataque se dirige hacia el Centinela Prime.

—Mutantes….MUERAN!—

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Empieza a lanzar disparos de energía hacia el ataque.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

No hay efecto.

Mueva la mano izquierda, creando un escudo energético.

_BLOOOOOOOOOOOOCK! CLOCK! CLOCK! CLOCK!_

Pero al bloquearlo, el poder de la energía provoca que sea empujado como una esfera, directo hacia el cielo.

() () () () () () () ()

Pompeya, Italia.

A la misma hora.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…— Un grito se oye en la ciudad carbonizada de Pompeya.

Un potente rayo de energía cae directo hacia el interior del volcán.

_SPLASH!_

Dentro del volcán, el escudo se desintegra junto con Bastion.

—MU…TAN…TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…—

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

_KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Explota el Centinela Prime, provocando que el volcán explote de magma.

Pompeya ha sido resucitada una vez más en su historia.

() () () () () () () ()

Ontario, Canadá

07:21:36

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM #53)_

Hubo finalmente la paz en Canadá. La amenaza ha sido erradicada, a pesar de las muertes que se produjeron eventualmente para poder erradicar a Bastion.

En las ruinas esta Randy, con su traje desgarrado &amp; sin su mascar puesta. Esta algo desmayado ya que esta exhausto.

—Randy! Randy!— Cindy, trata de despertarlo, en cual lo consigue pues el chico abre los ojos.

—Oh, Bruce! Lo hicimos— Finalmente, el Ninja está feliz mientras se levanta &amp; se pone de pie con ayuda de Phantom Ninja. —Gracias, Magneto— Le agradece a Magneto.

—Es cierto, Magneto. Gracias— Cindy también le da las gracias.

Pero Magneto no está. Desapareció. Los dos deciden abrazarse apasionadamente.

—_Tragaste tu orgullo por nosotros. Salvaste a humanos &amp; a Mutantes. Eres realmente un héroe_— Es lo que piensa Randy. —_Gracias, Magneto_—

Pero entonces...

—MUCHAS GRACIAS, MIERDA. GRACIAS!— Howard, que se ha despertado, abraza al dúo.

—ES UN MILAGRO!— Heidi, quien también se ha despertado, también abraza al trio.

—POR CRISTO. SEGUIMOS VIVOS!— Lina, quien también se ha despertado, abraza al cuarteto.

—ESTAMOS VIVOS!— Bobby, quien también se ha despertado, abraza al quinteto

—MILAGRO CIENTIFICO!— Sierra, que también se ha despertado, abraza al sexteto.

—UN DEADPOOL ABAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…— El Mercenario Bocon comienza a caer hacia abajo, donde hace el 7° abrazo.

_PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!_

Un gran cráter bajo tierra se produce en donde están los siete, quienes están durmiendo en agrupado, en base al exhausto que posee. Deadpool está encima de ellos, con dos "X" en sus ojos.

Volando sobre el cráter, está volando un Nomi restaurado. Aunque la máscara está intacto, él está feliz.

—**Ustedes han hecho un gran esfuerzo. Hay mucho orgullo que me cubre en este instante. Mereces descanso... Como yo, ****lógico**—

Entonces, en el medio del aire, Nomi se transforma en el libro &amp; cae de lleno en el cuerpo de Deadpool.

En realidad, ninguno esta desmayado.

Solo están durmiendo...

Descansando...

() () () () () () () ()

Esto es solo el comienzo, gente. O sea, el siguiente capítulo será ya a la trama principal, que sucede más o menos tres meses antes que este evento.

Recuerden: Dejen el Review para que yo pueda subir 1 Capitulo nuevo. Aparte, soy adicto a los Reviews :D

Gracias a los Usuarios MoniMcCoy &amp; Aist Elixie Fan Shane, porque sus Reviews, han hecho que este episodio existiera. Ellas se llevan el premio llamado: "La Bataraza de Oro a la Generosidad" (Imagínense que es la Bataraza. LOL)

Que tengan todos &amp; todas unas muy buenas jornadas &amp; recuerden:

"Es mejor perder un partido en fase de grupos, que perder en Octavos, Cuartos, Semis &amp; Final"

BYE! BYE!

Ironninja 3.


	6. DEADPOOL! El Mercenario Bocon :D

HOLI-HOLA, PERINOLA! AQUÍ IRONNINJA 3, en cual te trae esta vez, la trama principal del Crossover.

O sea, lo que leyeron los últimos 5 capitulos, suceden DESPUES del evento principal. Aca se remontan 3 meses antes de ese evento llamado "Mision Ontario".

Pero para matar el tiempo, contestare Reviews :D

Fiorella1223 (Capitulo 1): Esa es la idea: que haya más Ninjas, aparte del Ninja.  
Iryun-rm (Capitulo 1): Es original lo hecho: X-Men &amp; RC, siendo el primer Crossover de RC con Marvel, &amp; el primero en estar en español, de manera OFICIAL.  
Arista Star (Capitulo 1): Nada tengo contra Chile. Solo me gusta Trolearlo (LOL). Aparte, era el primer capítulo. Todo no se puede.  
Man of Cartoons (Capitulo 1): SI puedo manejar tu Fic Gringo, puedes con esto. :)  
DarkLovely99 (Capitulo 1): Es "Dormammu" &amp; si quieres más, deja Review :P  
Fiorella1223 (Capitulo 2): Las consultas no son Reviews. Acodarte. OwO  
Iryun-rm (Capitulo 2): No, hombre. Parodia a Rescate.  
Man of Cartoons (Capitulo 2): Mientras dejes el Review, todo estará COOL.  
Arista Star (Capitulo 2): Que esperabas? Soy más comedia que Acción.  
KindHeartedJenny (Capitulo 1): Thank Chu. Aunque quisiera más una crítica: P  
Fiorella1223 (Capitulo 3): Lee el 4 para que lo sepas.  
Iryun-rm (Capitulo 3): Deadpool: "Y que esperabas? Travestismo?"  
Arista Star (Capitulo 3): Ni ntendo.  
Pandora1496 (Capitulo 3); No sé qué será el Ñan, pero lo sabré.  
Pika Shane (Capitulo 3): De nada, camarada. :D  
Pika Shane (Capitulo 4): Deja Review. Tendrás actualización. JEJEJE  
Arista Star (Capitulo 4): Tampoco es para el insulto.  
Iryun-rm (Capitulo 4): Lee el 5. LOL  
MoniMcCoy (Capitulo 1): Debes saberlo. Es mejor que BajoTerra (En mi opinión).  
Aist Elixie Fan Shane (Capitulo 4): Mientras haya Reviews, &amp; exquisitos Asados, habrá actualización (En lo último, no le pongas Provoleta porque se te hace mierda enseguidita)  
MoniMcCoy (Capitulo 5): Te mereces la Bataraza de la Solidaridad, a pesar de no saber si existen las Batarazas.  
Aist Elixie Fan Shane (Capitulo 5): De nada. JIJIJIJIJI  
Iryun-rm (Capitulo 5): Deadpool: "NO. TU DEJAME DORMIR, MEXICANA AL NECAXAS. WoW"  
ALEXMESHEIN VAMPIRA SANGRIENTA (Capitulo 4): Gracias por el apoyo. Pero siempre me las arreglo, &amp; me pasa todos los días. No tengo problemas de actualización, pero son los Reviews, que me lo impide. Pero me guiare por tu apoyo. Eres la primera en dármela de tal magnitud: D  
Gashicalmy (Capitulo 2): Extraña, quizás. Rara, jamás ;). Y X-Men se basa en las historietas: esos sonidos como las explosiones o los efectos de "sonido", son como las Onomatopeyas de las historietas.

Cashicalmy (Capitulo 5): La pelea era al estilo "Películas de DBZ" (Llega un enemigo infinito, pierden al principio, se fortalecen, giro dramático, ganan). Y como dije, esto no trata de ser un Fic: trata de basarse en una historieta de los X-Men. :3

Sin nada más que decir…ESPEREN: Recuerden que RCNT &amp; X-Men le pertenecen tanto a Disney como Marvel Comics, respectivamente.

Ahorita si: ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!

() () () () () () () ()

En el capítulo anterior…

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM 1)_

_La Mision Ontario es una de las tantas misiones que conforma el grupo denominado: El NOMICON de los 8. Este grupo está conformado especialmente por algo llamado "Ninjas". El principal Ninja &amp; quien dirige a este grupo es alguien llamado Randy Cunningham (Conocido como el Ninja de Norrisville)._

_La misión consiste en que La Hermandad de Mutantes, manchan de sangre a toda Ontario, Canada, en base a vengarse de la humanidad. Y como deber de un equipo de Ninjas, es evitar que sigan derramando sangre a toda costa. La clave es erradicar a cada miembro de la hermandad, separándose para aniquilarlos más rápido &amp; evitar que más sangre siga derramándose, mientras que Randy distrae al líder de estos: Magneto._

_Pero con este último, a pesar de superarlo en número, el grupo no consigue superarlo en poderío por lo que son abatidos uno por uno. En cuanto a Randy, este utilizo todos sus esfuerzos para conseguir un giro inesperado: Un impostor._

_Uniéndose al verdadero Magneto &amp; utilizando su conocimiento Ninja al máximo, destruyen al impostor. Gracias a eso, la paz volvió a Ontario &amp; los Ninjas han triunfado una vez más &amp; para siempre._

_Ahora, nos remontaremos 3 meses antes de esta misión, específicament, entre finales de junio &amp; mediados de septiembre: Epoca en donde se desato el combate más grande que se haya visto jamás en la vida de cualquier Ninja..._

_La guerra futura al Apocalipsis!_

() () () () () () () ()

20 de Junio

Norrisville

07:30:05

_(Perfect Stranger Theme Season 2)_

La ciudad de Norrisville…

Una ciudad fantástica, a pesar de su increíble complejidad. Abarca todas las emociones que un ser humano podría imaginar.

Imaginación, deseo, pedos...

Toda esta ciudad es también una barca llena de ídolos imposibles de distinguir de los mejores.

Por un lado, en el mundo virtual esta Marvel VS Capcom, que sería la madre de todas los Crossovers, tumbando al Derriba Tumbas.

Pero también esta Hannibal McFist, que detrás de su sonrisa &amp; sus inventos se encuentra un mal que hace subyugar a sus semejantes.

Pero ahora, una potencia ha llegado para quedarse...

Oculto a través de un estudiante de 10º grado...

Randy Cunningham.

El Ninja de Norrisville.

El Ninja se creó a través de un casi antiguo libro llamado NOMICON, existiendo por un solo objetivo: Evitar que el Hechicero (Quien controla el Espacio-Tiempo) escape de su prisión a toda costa.

El Ninja cambia de usuario cada 4 años, por lo que la identidad varía. Pero algo es igual: El Ninja es aquella persona que siempre lucha por la justicia sea por lo que sea.

Y hoy también demostrara esa justicia.

—AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!— Los gritos de una chica indican que ha sido secuestrada.

_(Megaman 8 OST: Stage Island)_

El Ninja está corriendo hacia ella, guiando a través de sus gritos, pasando de un edificio a otro, a través de la habilidad del Parkur.

_—__Bien. Esta es mi vida. No creo que me escuché nadie por lo que digo en mi mente__—_ Es lo que Randy piensa mientras corre &amp; corre. Y por lo que va a contar, es atribuido a 7 meses después del evento ocurrido en el Fic llamado "Dormammu: El Día del Juicio Final".

_—__Soy Randy Cunningham. Ahora soy un Ninja Total de 10°Grado. Luchó contra monstruos, robots, momias, criaturas antiguas, mercenarios, e incluso extraterrestres. Todo gracias a mi Máscara Ninja, &amp; a mi capacidad de trabajar solo. Pero pasaron 7 meses en la que Nomi: versión humanística del NOMICON, sacara seis máscaras: Howard tiene 2 máscaras, un OC llamado Cindy posee tres, &amp; otra OC llamada Sierra tiene una. Mis tres amigos en esta lectura poseen mascaras propias, por lo que se podría hacerse un cuarteto. No lo sé… no sé nada de nada con lo que paso con las máscaras. Pero hay otros 3, en cual haríamos un grupo de 7… 8 con Nomi. Hasta me imagino esto como si fuera algo que los de la vida real llaman Fics__—_

Cuando Cunningham terminó de pensar, este se acerca más &amp; más a la persona que secuestró a una chica. No puede ver su aspecto, pero por lo que puede observar también sabe hacer Oarkur. Este es el momento que el Ninja aumenta la velocidad con tal de alcanzarlo pues al estar algo lejo no lo puede ver bien &amp; lo está perdiendo de vista. Pero esa persona ve como lo alcanza, pero al último segundo..

_Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuumbleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

Comienza a temblar en el lugar donde está parado el Ninja, concretamente en un parque.

—Qué está pasando? Llego el terremoto de Los Ángeles a Norrisville?— Eso es lo que piensa, cuando de la nada...

_(Castlevania Aria of Sorrow OST Remix: Formidable Enemy)_

_CRASH!_

Una esfera metalizada gris aparece con una cámara en forma de ojo rojo. Esta esfera saca 4 patas de araña por los costados. Incluso se ve el logo de Industrias McFist.

—Secuestraron a una chica &amp; debo desecuestrarla— Randy piensa en una manera desesperada al ver al robot llamado "McAraña Esferica". —Tendré que abandonar la persecución Ninja-Policia por un tiempo mientras hago refacciones para Transformers—

La máquina se prepara a pelear.

—CADENAS NINJA!— Cunningham saca su 2° arma más utilizada: Unas cadenas que simulan ser una oz a larga distancia.

La McAraña dispara un rayo láser a través de su ojo.

_BOOM!_

Randy salta, esquivándolo.

En el aire lanza su cadena hacia el ojo.

_POM!_

Al último momento este se transforma de nuevo en una esfera, haciendo que las cadenas reboten &amp; vuelvan hacia Cunningha que las atrapa &amp; se pone de pie en el piso.

Ahora el robot empieza a girar en sí mismo, que confunde al Ninja.

—Si planeas marearme, está loco como una cabra cabreada—

De pronto, la McAraña Esferica se dispara a si mimo rodando con todo el peso de sus componentes.

Randy salta hacia el robot en pleno rodamiento. Fíjate que ahora parece como si estuviera caminando sobre un tronco, al estilo leñador.

—Veamos si se logra el Excalibur 2000. SABLES NINJA— Sacando dos sables, se los clava directamente &amp; con cautela en el ojo.

Cuando se lo saca con fuerza, el robot súbitamente deja de rodar, pierde una gran cantidad de aceite, saca sus 4 piernas &amp; trata de huir.

El Ninja cae hacia el piso, con los dos sables manchados de aceite. Cuando los guarda…

_BOOOOOOOM!_

_(Sonic The Hegdehog 2 OST: Stage Clear)_

La McAraña Esferica explota en mil pedazos de repuesto para Transformer.

_(Marvel VS Capcom 3 OST: Winner Theme)_

—K.O.M.— Es lo que afirma el orgulloso Cunningham. —_Esto es Very fácil. Quiero al menos un combate más… Desafiante_—

Sin perder el tiempo, reanuda la persecución. Pero ahora está en un punto en blanco, sin indicio alguno. Parece que ha fracasado cuando…

—AYUDENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeee…—

Afortunadamente, el grito se escuchó de nuevo. Randy vuelve a correr guiado una vez más por el grito.

() () () () () () () ()

Parque Forestal de Norrisville

07:33:45

_(Rasserenata Piob by Mhor)_

El grito guía al Ninja hacia el parque forestal: Un lugar plagado de reserva ecológica que cubre 5 hectáreas de bosque forestal. Buscando por todas partes, Randy encuentra una bolsa de basura de color negro.

—_Oh, no. Llegue tarde?_— Randy da una hipótesis de que hay un cadáver porque el grito ya no se escucha.

Lentamente camina hacia la bolsa &amp; poniendo la voluntad de que ha fallado, lo abre lentamente.

El resultado es...

Latas de Pepsi.

Randy está feliz pero al mismo tiempo entraen duda. Pone al bolsa boca abajo &amp; caen varias latas de Pepsi. También cae una nota que lee en alto:

_—Detrás del árbol. P. D. El árbol está en el frente :)—_

Randy se fija con cautela hacia el árbol que está delante de él, porque puede ser una bomba o peor aún: Latas de Coca-Cola.

Pero lo que encuentra es la chica secuestrada. Está dormida, pero al menos no está muerta &amp; el deber del Ninja no se ha manchado.

La niña tiene el tamaño de una de 15. Posee un peinado verde corto pero largo a la vez. Ella tiene los ojos con la forma de los de Theresa. Su piel es blanco. Su ropa es una camisa de color verde claro, jugando con su falda verde oscura que da la sensación de que es un vestido &amp; zapatos negros con calcetines blancos.

_—Esa chica…se llama Molly—_ Randy la reconoce porque es una compañera de la Secundaria Norrisville. Aunque no socializa, la conoce.

Se acerca a ella &amp; comienza a moverse lentamente. Molly se despierta como si fuera un sueño.

—Eh? Qué pasó?— En un primer momento, Molly no recuerda nada. —Oh. Ahora me acuerdo— Recupera rápidamente la memoria.

—Que recuerdas, Molly?—

—Espera Ninja... Cómo sabes mi nombre?—

—Oh-oh— Se le Chispoteo. —Porque pueeeeeeeeees… Yo soy el Ninja. Lo se todo como un dios— Lo dice con tono de vergüenza.

—Oh— Se sorprende algo feliz.

—Pero como fuiste secuestrada?— Randy le vuelve a preguntar.

—Bueno. Asi fue la cosa...—

() () () () () () () ()

Centro de Norrisville

07:29:45

—_Estaba caminando por la ciudad y de pronto, con ganas de atarme los zapatos, alguien me agarró por detrás &amp; me puso en una bolsa. No pude ver quién era. Pasaron los minutos, yo no podía dejar de decir "AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOO". Entonces me dio un golpe en la bolsa &amp; me desmaye_—

() () () () () () () ()

Parque Forestal de Norrisville

07:35:46

—Ahora veo que me saco de la bolsa, &amp; me puso en este árbol—

—Y sustituida por latas de Pepsi—

—Al menos no fueron latas de Sprite— Lo dice en un tono mas "Troll".

—Y sabes dónde se fue este tipo?—

—Aquí estoy—Se escucha una voz.

—Gracias. Ahora solo me queda...— Ahora Randy se aviva que esa voz es de otra persona. Esa voz esta detrás de él,¿ debido a que Molly lo apunta aterrorizada.

—Esa voz... El fue quien me secuestro. Su voz es igual— Lo confirma ella misma.

—ÉL?— El Ninja no le cree, pues el hombre es algo ridículo.

_(Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 OST: Hand in Hand Fight)_

El hombre lleva un traje rojo con detalles negros &amp; con grandes ovalos oscuros alrededor de su mascara, muy similar a la de Spider-Man &amp; con pupillas blancas. Tambien contiene un cinturón que, ademas de un logotipo en el centro con su cara, también posee pistolas, ametralladoras, cuchillos, dagas, granadas, explosivos &amp; barajitas &amp; un osito de peluche. También posee un armes en forma de "X" que sostiene dos de sus katanas. Este individuo es como una especie salvaje de Batman (—Soy Batman— v.v).

—Quién eres tú?— Randy le pregunta molesto al enmascarado que posee una expresión de inocente.

—Quieres que te lo diga?— El hombre saca dos MP5 sosteniendolas en cada mano. —O más bien, mis amigos te responderán. Jiji—

Randy toma a Molly levantándola en los brazos.

—_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA..._—

—_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA..._—

El Ninja logra huir de la rafaga de disparos del MP5, sosteniendo a la chica en sus brazos. Pero mientras esquiva cada bala &amp; sostiene cada vez con mas fuerza a Molly, Randy ve que el individuo enmascarado dice el onomatopeya de los disparos mientras dispara hacia su blanco al mismo tiempo.

—Click. Click— Al agotarse las balas, tira las dos armas a la basura.

_(Megaman X8 OST: Capsule Theme)_

—Espera— Randy frena la ofensiva de milagro. —Molly, ve a un lugar asegurado—

—Y tú vas a hacer?—

—Yo me encargare de extinguir a este viejo que se la pasa de Wonk—

—VIEJO, EL CULO DE TU FETO!—

Para su sorpresa, ella abraza a Cunningham.

—Gracias, Ninja— El Ninja acepta el abrazo de Molly.

—_FLASH!_— El hombre toma una foto del momento con una cámara (—Marca Fuji. Kodak ya fue—).

Después de eso, Molly dejar de abrazarlo &amp; se dirige afuera del parque.

—Ahora antes de exterminarte, te voy a hacer algunas preguntas, quien quiera que seas—

_(Teeken Tag Tournament OST: School Theme)_

—HEY!— Eso lo molesta. —No soy un chico. Soy DEADPOOOOOOL! LA MEJOR VERSION DE SPIDER-MAN QUE EXISTE SOBRE EL MALDITO MUNDO— Lo dice alegremente, confirmando su nombre: Deadpool.

—Pero no tienes nada que ver con Spider-Man— Le aclara. —Y quiero que respondas a mis preguntas Ninjas—

—Bien. Bien. Dame una por U$S 1000—

—Porque secuestraste a Molly?— La primera pregunta se lo dice con dura firmeza.

—Es tu novia?— Le dice en tono de broma, aunque provoca que Randy se sonroje.

—EH? NO! Sólo digo que porque la secuestraste?—

—Corrección: Yo sólo uso cebo para atraer Ninjas—

—Y las latas?—

—Mira. Me baje varias latas de Pepsi. Tuve que ponerlas en algún lugar e intercambien a la chica por las latas, junto con la nota en el bosque—

—Sabiendo que te iba a encontrar?—

—No. Me estaba meando y ya que hay árboles en este lugar, me fui a mear todas las latas de Pepsi que me chupe—

—Pero Molly se desmayó—

—Me tire un pedo. La chica lo debió oler &amp; tomar como un golpe OwO—

—Pero me recibiste con ametralladoras—

—El entretenimiento es necesario después del baño—

—Ahora te voy a hacer una última pregunta, ¨Dead-Pool¨—

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALELUYA! :D— El esta contento porque lo llamaron por su apodo.

—Qué quieres de mí?—

—Mejor te lo digo a traves de un cuento de hadas, aprobado por mi ,)—

Deadpool muestra un libro destruido &amp; de tapa negra, pero cuando la abrió, posee dibujos realizados por un niño de 4 años. Empieza a contar la historia.

_(Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods BGM: Indestructable Bills)_

_—Había una vez un mercenario que trabajaba como mercenario llamado Deadpool (Y lo sigue siendo). Su misión es matar por dinero a delincuentes. Pero una vez, una compania llamada Diablo Rising, dirigido por un comandante chino al estilo Shang Tsung, me mando a matar a alguien llamado Bradley Clayton. Resulta que al llegar, el estaba muerto &amp; solo poseía su IPod sangrando. Mi contrato fue cancelado &amp; ahora es hora de vengarme del Ninja: Quien me quito dinero. DINERO QUE YO USARÍA PARA COMPRARME UN PATO DE ULE PARA LUEGO DESINFRARLO EN UNA PERRERA DE BULLDOGS!—_ Todo lo que relata, es consecuencia del Capitulo 32 de "Dormammu! El Dia del Juicio Final".

—Por que murió tu amigo?— Él esta seguro de su respuesta.

—No es mi amigo. Era un villano a diferencia de mí, que soy un Heroe fanático del Money— Deadpool pone los ojos con el signo de dolar.

—Bueno, lo siento. Secuestrar a una chica no es típico de heroes— El Ninja le afirma.

—Creo que esto debe ser resuelto de una sola manera— Deadpool va a un arbusto, donde muestra un carrito de compras. —CARRERA DE CHANGOS DE CARRFOUR!—

—COMO? CUANDO? QUE?— Cunningham no se la esperaba

_(Angry Birds OST: Red Bird Special Bonus)_

—Descuida, Ninja, Tengo otra— Saca otro carrito. —Cortesía del "Difunto" Oso Yog—

—Como...—

—Contrato de Jellystone por matar a Yogi. ME DIERON DOS TONELADAS DE PLATA! YII-HAAA!... Mas dos changos—

Ambos después de hacer discursos, se suben a los carritos.

—Listos?" Randy le pregunta a Deadpool, logrando que el le conteste feliz, con el signo al medio ("LOL"). "Preparados..."

—EL ULTIMO EN LLEGAR ES UN HIJO DE PUTA!— De una manera sorpresiva, ambos comienza la "Carrera de los Changos" &amp; comenzando en una bajada.

Asi empieza de manera cómica, uno de los eventos mas importantes de un Ninja. Pero quien ganara este duelo entre un Ninja &amp; un Mercenario? (—En el fondo me idolatra— ;)

() () () () () () () ()

O.O...

—ESO ES TODO, AMIGOS!—...

Por ahora, LOL

IroronNinja3


	7. Ninja Total VS Deadpool: Round 1

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SOY YO…..EL REBAUTIZADO "USUARIO NICOLAS" :D

Asi es, cambie mi nombre de usuario por mi verdadero nombre, porque he decidido que como "Ironninja 3" ya no tira más, por lo que a partir de ahora, me rebautizare con mi verdadero nombre, para distinguir que yo soy real, que todo esto es fantasía… &amp; además, demostrar este dicho antiguo:

—_Al Carajo la identidad secreta. Quiero presumirla ;)_—

En cuanto a lo demás se mantendrá: 5 Reviews por capitulo para la actualización, se mantendrá la categoría "T" a toda costa &amp; un poco de eso… Y tengo un acuerdo de remeras talla "Cross" de marca "Bross" con la imagen de "Dross" (Son largas para combatir al Fross, pero podes comerlo con Arrozz ;)

Sin nada más que decir… ENJOY A TODOS!

() () () () () () () ()

En el capítulo anterior….

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM 1)_

_Hace 3 meses atrás, antes de la Misión Ontario, hubo un evento que cambiaría el destino de la gente: La llamada "Batalla por el Apocalipsis"._

_Randy Cunningham, el Ninja de Norrisville que durante los inicios de las vacaciones de verano, estuvo de patrullaje por la ciudad solo para descubrir que alguien ha secuestrado a una joven, que de casualidad es una de las estudiantes de Norrisville que interactúan en el fondo &amp; que se llama Molly._

_Pero una persecución &amp; un combate robótico después, se descubre que fue alguien llamado "Deadpool" (_—_Me tienes que conocer mejor, relator_—)_. Deadpool es un mercenario que a pesar de admitir ser héroe, quiere dinero a toda costa. incluso aniquilando villanos o mercenarios roba competencias (_—_Siga así_—_ :D). _

_La razón de que capturo a Molly es para atraer al Ninja, quien acabo con un mercenario llamado "Bradley Clayton" (Esto sucedió en el Capítulo 32 del Fic "Dormammu: El Día del Juicio Final"). Como este último cuestiona sus acciones heroicas, provoco que Deadpool lo retara a algo llamado: "La carrera de los Changos de Carefour". _

_El combate acaba de iniciar, con comedia._

() () () () () () () ()

Centro de Norrisville

07:40:28

_(GO DJ by Lil Wayne)_

La carrera de carritos está en el centro de la ciudad, debido a que después de algunos minutos pasaron del parque forestal a un parque en el centro de esta ciudad. El público está viendo esta carrera muy rara, pero ven que Deadpool va ganado sobre el Ninja.

—VAMOS, NINJA! VAMOS, NINJA!— Las personas elogian obviamente al Ninja que usa todo su esfuerzo en mover más rápido el carrito.

Deadpool saca una pistola Glock-17 &amp; apunta al cielo

—BANG!—

—Eeeeeeeeehhh...VAMOS, DEADPOOL! VAMOS, DEADPOOL!— La gente cambia radicalmente de opinión.

—HEY! Esta es mi ciudad— Randy se queja de la trampa que el Mercenario provoca para cambiar la opinión de su gente.

—Pero yo soy nuevo. Merezco respeto :D— Le informa. —Además, Cristiano Ronaldo se lo hizo lo mismo cuando se la aplico a Rooney en el Mundial Alemania 2006—

—Yo no sé nada de futbol— Cunningham le contesta. —SOY UN PUTO AMERICANO FAN DE BEISBOL!—

Es entonces que Deadpool, como si manejara un Skate, se sube a una baranda de metal, en una escalera de abajo, deslizando como si el carrito fuera un Skate verdadero. Esto demuestra que es bueno con este tipo de vehículos. Al llegar hacia abajo, sigue demostrando su habilidad

—Ahora esto se pone serio— Cunningham hace lo mismo, pero exagera en fuerza: "GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" En vez de hacer lo mismo que el mercenario, este cae directo a la calle, plagada de autos.

_TO-OH! TO-OH! TO-OH!... TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…_

Esquivando &amp; esquivando, consigue pasar bruscamente los autos, camiones, tractores, barcos, aviones, submarinos, vacas… Consigue volver a la carrera, ahora consiguiendo de manera milagrosa superar a Deadpool. Ahora él está en segundo.

—Ahora realmente se pondrá Feito— Deadpool saca un cohete de su culo. Lo coloca detrás de su carrito, saca una lupa para apuntarla al sol naciente del día &amp; enciende la mecha.

FIUUUUUUUUU…

—YI-HAH!— Como un vaquero, el Mercenario que sostiene una mano en el frente del carrito &amp; un sombrero de Western en la derecha, empieza a volar por los aires. Supera a Cunningham de manera caótica &amp; extremadamente rápida.

—Un consejo: JUGA AL CORRECAMINOS, COYOTE! JUA, JUA, JUA, JUA JUA…— Riéndose a carcajadas, él se va rápidamente hacia adelante.

Sin madamas que decir, el Ninja se baja del carrito.

_CRAAAAAAASH!_

Justo a tiempo para que no sea destrozado por la embestida de un auto.

—_Fiu. Eso fue una suerte de Bruce_— Pensó en su mente mientras reanuda la carrera, pero a trote.

() () () () () () () ()

Banco de la Provincia de Norrisville

07:57:59

_(Requiem For A Dream by Clint Mansell)_

—JODEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeer...—

Por la exageración en velocidad, Deadpool cae en picada hacia una pared de un Banco Provincial.

_CRAAASH!_

Al cruza violentamente, destroza el carrito &amp; se fractura los huesos, consiguiendo además, un magnifico derrame vascular.

—Divertirte con cohetes en Julio. No, patriota?" Randy, que ha usado una Bomba de Humo, se presentó ante él.

—Oooooh me muero, Mierda— Se hace el difunto. —Olvidaste decir "BOMBA DE HUMO!— Imitando la voz de Cunningham, se desmaya definitivamente.

—Bueno. Creo que se murió el muertito—

—OYE! Más respeto con los No muertitos— Le contesta despertando bruscamente &amp; de pie.

—COMO? CUANDO? QUE?— Deadpool está 100% restaurado, algo que el Ninja le es difícil comprender: El debió morir con semejante embestida.

—Todo gracias a mi Factorcito Curativito marca X-POOL (Disponible para Deadpool´s)— Guiñe a la cuarta pared, confirmando que su factor curativo lo hace invencible &amp; peor aún: Inmortal (—Para ti es peor. Para mí, es aburrimient, porque no me podre morir ni en una embestida de toros en Sevilla— :C)

—Bueno. No te pode matar, Pero me voy a divertir mucho intentándolo—

—Robándole frases de Vetis para variar. Eh?— Ahora hace referencia a una frase de Vetis, el villano de "Deapool NOW! #9".

_RiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

La alarma del banco suena, interrumpiendo la charla "humana" entre el Ninja &amp; el Mercenario.

—Pero primero...— Deadpool saca una bomba &amp; lo lanza hacia detrás, con una sonrisa.

_"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"_

Randy no puede ver con sus ojos, el desastre ancestral que sucedió hace segundos: Deadpool ha mutilado a muchas personas que no eran civiles...

—Asesinaste a esos policías—Lo dice con un tono seco.

—POLICIAS?!— Él se da vuelta para ver policías mutilados uno tras otro &amp; con metralla. —Pensé que eran delincuentes del Padrino. Viste como era de gordo Marlon Brando?—

—Cállate, Hijo de Puta. Ahora veras MI FURIA!— Randy esta entrando en cólera de manera muy rápida, porque no dejara que Deadpool siga derramando sangre por "accidente".

—Pero primero...— Mira hacia arriba. —Creo que va a llover— Saca de su culo un paraguas. Lo que llueve &amp; rebota en el paraguas es sangre, órganos &amp; metralla de los policías. —Que sanguinario es el escritor =P—

—Tienes Razón— Randy se calma unos segundos, pero sólo esos pocos segundos. —PARAGUAS NINJA!—

Saca un paraguas impermeable negro, pero con el logo del NOMICON en el centro. Observa con horrores las partes humanas caer &amp; derramarse en el nailon del paraguas. Pero para Deadpool, parece un día normal de lluvia porque baila a lo Mary Poopins.

Ni bien termina de llover los trozos, el Ninja vuelve a enfurecerse &amp; pone sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

—SAIS NINJA!—

_(Dragon Ball Z BGM: Battle Theme)_

El Ninja saca dos Sais, manejándose con sus dos manos.

Sus ojos posee un solo deseo: El deseo de rabia.

—Eso es locura, Ninja. Déjame mostrarte algo que tu artillería lo hace 2.000 años de amtogiedad— Deadpool saca una Galting, en cual asusta en algo a Cunningham. —Come balas, Sasuke!—

Apretado el gatillo, la Galting comienza a girar…

—_TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TATA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA..._—

_BLOCK! BLOCK! BLOCK! BLOCK! BLOCK!_

Lógicamente, Randy no se queda quieto como una estatua. Con sus manos mueve las Sais a toda velocidad &amp; rotación. Así logra que las balas rebotan en cualquier angulo del banco. Pero ya está perdiendo fuerza después de varios minutos ya que el arma parecíera no tener límite de balas.

—_engo que cambiar de estrategia_— Piensa. —_IDEA!_—

En este momento, el Ninja comienza a correr alrededor de Deadpool mientras sigue disparando. Cuanto más se aleja, más le cuesta al Mercenario apuntar. Pero cuando él se acerca, más le cuesta apuntarle a los signos vitales debido a que las Sais siguen rebotando las balas.

Finalmente ya están frente a frente pero por el costado…

_CUT!_

Con la fuerza ligera de un campeón de boxeo mediano, Cunningham corta la Galting en dos con las dos Sais.

—Te quedaste sin armas, Deadpool?— Estando en posición de batalla, Randy está dispuesto a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

—NO!SE MURIÓ EL ESPOSO DE MAGNA!— Deadpool saca una pistola Magnum 22, para sorpresa del Ninja.

—_BANGZAI_—

Aprovechando que Randy está agotado, el Mercenario le dispara, lograndole atravesar el brazo &amp; la arteria del fémur derecho.

—Ya se desahogó del sufrimiento al escupirte. ;)—

—ARGH!— Cunningham tira el Sai derecho, porque tal brazo esta desangrado e inmóvil. Con la otra Sai se clava en el brazo. —AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!— Gime de dolor, lógicamente.

—Uuuuuuuuuu… Eso tuvo que doler— Deadpool habla cómo si se tratara de un malísimo Reality Show.

Cuando saca el Sai de su brazo, además de sacar mucha sangre saca la bala totalmente manchada de su propio liquido rojo.

—Es impresionantemente impresionante— Deadpool felicita al Ninja, &amp; a la bala (—Nunca felicite a alguien, al menos que seas un Richard Nikxon honesto— ;).

—Eso… Eso no es todo— Incluso desangrando hasta el desmayo, Randy se toca con la mano izquierda que está perdiendo ¼ de sangre. Cerrando los ojos, la mano ahora expulsa una gran aura verde. —ARTE DE CURACION!—

_(Megaman X4 Stage Select)_

Cuando se la saca, su brazo derecho está curado &amp; sin rastro de sangre.

—MAMÁ VIEJA! .O. TAMBIÉN TIENES UNA VERSIÓN TORTUGA DE FACTOR CURATIVO!—

—Factor de Curación?. Este es el Arte de Curación— Le explica.

—Pero mi factor es más rápido. Te lo mostraré. Dame un respiro— Respira profundo. —Listo. Ahora ábreme fuego :D—

—Pero no tengo ningún arma— Le confiesa.

—No te preocupes. Deadpool te proporcionará un arma de su mercado portátil— El Mercenario saca un rifle de asalto AR-15 de su culo &amp; se lo tira a Randy.

El Ninja consigue el arma, pero está confundido.

—Como? Cuando? Que? No necesito esto— Planea devolverlo, pero lo único que hace Deadpool es sacar un pañuelo blanco de su culo.

—Snuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuffffffffffff…— Su nariz, a pesar de estar tapa por la máscara, muestra muchísima mocosidad.

—OH, WONK! QUE ASCO UNIVERSAL— Randy miró con disgusto mientras sostiene el rifle debajo de su hombro.

—Descuida. Esto previene que tenga llanto, sino que salga más mocos. XD" El Mercenario se tapa los ojos con tal pañuelo. —Dispara o dispara mañana—

—Bueno. Si tú lo dices— El Ninja finalmente acepta el pedido de Deadpool. Sosteniendo el AR-15 con sus dos manos, apunta al mercenario &amp; apreta el gatillo.

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM #66: Space Chase)_

_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA..._

—OH, MI TRIPA! OH, MI PIEL QUEMADA! OH, MI VIENTRE! MIS TESTICULOS!— El solo grita de dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo que está siendo acribillado.

Debido a que el rifle es automático, Randy le dispara en cualquier angulo del cuerpo del mercenario. Su cuerpo ahora posee muchísimas balas, cuyos orificios sacan litros importantes de sangre que cae derramada en el piso.

_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA..._

_Click! Click! Click!_

De repente, las balas se agotan &amp; Cunningham lanza el AR-15 a un costado.

El cuerpo de Deadpool, con un cartel de "A+" cae completamente ensangrentado &amp; con muchas balas en el cuerpo.

—Creo que se acabó— El Ninja se retira cuando de repente.

—Ya ves? Tengo mas razón que el Puto de Los— Le contesta con fluidez.

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM #75: Pan Sulks)_

Randy se da la vuelta rápidamente, para ver a Deadpool sanado, curado, sin sangre en el pis, &amp; dando a entender que las balas podrían haberle errado, lo cual es improbable porque quedaron incrustados en el cuerpo del mercenario.

—Espera, espera...— Levanta su mascara para que solo se vea la boca.

Vomita todas las balas en cual además poseen acido intestinal que provocan que se derrita en el piso &amp; caigan bajo tierra (—Bah. BajoTerra existe solo en Maricas. Esto va en Made in China—).

Randy estaba sorprendido. Por un lado, quiere vomitar pero sus ojos zafiros no pueden comprender que realmente Deadpool está fuera de su imaginación limitada (—El mio puede hasta imaginar una guerra de Hombres Topo, ponis, &amp; de vacas de Milka— :D)

—ESPADA NINJA!— A pesar de ser virtualmente imposible de vencer, el Ninja no se da por vencido fácilmente.

—Antes de tomar mis katanas, voy a tirarte a otro amigo— Toma una granada de su cinturón &amp; le saca el seguro. —GRANADA, YO TE ELIGO!— Como si fuera Pokemon, Deadpool se lo lanza.

Sin perder tiempo, Randy da un salto mortal &amp; devuelve la granada con una patada.

_POW!_

Le golpea el estómago del Mercenario, por lo que mientras se frota, la granada la tiene debajo de él.

Muestra un cartel: _"Auch!"_

_BOOOOOOOOM!_

Explota la granada &amp; Randy se cubre con la espada. Deadpool se encuentra ahora en trozos, con metralla rodeando un lago de AUN más sangre de su cuerpo.

—No sobrevivo. Fin de la historia— El Ninja se dispone a guardar su espada cuando….

_(Transformers BGM: Transforming sound)_

Al igual que un Transformer, Deadpool se reconstruye &amp; de nuevo esta otra vez desde el comienzo: Intacto, como si él no había recibido nada.

_(Marvel: Avenegrs Alliance OST: Pre Battle)_

—_Es increíble…De hecho, DEADPOOL PUEDE SER MÁS FUERTE QUE EL HECHIZERO!_— Piensa alegre, porque si Deadpool es más fuerte que el Hechicero &amp; lo erradica, entonces el Hechicero no es nada de nada. —_Tengo que ganarle para demostrar mi teoría_—Ahora su espada está más lista que nunca.

—Vamos. No tengo todo el día: Tengo un concurso de matar concursantes para ir al verdadero concurso: Comer Tacos— Finalmente, saca sus Katanas.

El silencio invadió finalmente en el banco, que por el efecto del combate, está destruido. Ambos están a 30 pies de distancia. De repente.

_Pum!_

Una piedra cae.

Como si fuera una especie de permiso...

_CLAAAAAAAAAAAANG!_

Se escucha el sonido del filo de la espada &amp; las katanas combinadas en un choque de acero. La mirada de Randy Cunningham: El Ninja Total está furiosa por lo que el Mercenario ha hecho &amp; Deadpool, a pesar de estar furioso con una mirada seria, solo piensa súbitamente en otra cosa:

_—CHIMICHANGA! CHIMICHANGA! CHIMICHANGA!—_

() () () () () () () ()

Egipto

Horario Desconocido.

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM #76: Giant Sand-Worm)_

_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…_

Es de noche en el desierto de Egipto. El viento, al no ser de día, se presenta de manera visible debido a que levanta en la arena. La gran arena que está en estas dunas arenosas.

_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…_

De repente, alguien camina en el centro de esta noche. Es un hombre cubierto de un manto negro &amp; por lo visto su contextura física es enrome, de tres metros &amp; con una mirada física aterrorizante. En su cabeza, a pesar de estar cubierto, hay ojos de color rojo Neon saliendo de la misma.

Mientras camina &amp; a pesar de no estar nadie, dice una palabra en un idioma Arabe:

—هذا هو الوقت للأصلح"—

Que querra decir?

() () () () () () () ()

Bueno, mi Gente. Este fue la actualización de hoy. Veo que hay varios Reviews. Así me agrada :D

Ahora algo serio: Cambie el nombre de "IronNinja 3" al del "Usuario Nicolas" por motivos de evolución &amp; no por disputa personal. Pero ahora, esta libre mi antiguo nombre, por el primero que me deje un mensaje por PM, &amp; dependiendo de mi decisión final….

Le cederé el nombre de IronNinja, pero sin el 3, a esa persona que me deje PM.

Que tengan buenas suertes en su vida, Feliz Hannukah…

Y recuerden esto: "No todo lo que brilla es oro….tambien puede ser el Ojo de Gato de un Chevrolet"

CHAU! CHAU!

Usuario Nicolas.


	8. Centinela: El Trio de Hermanos Mutantes

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAA! SOY EL USUARIO NICOLAS (Me tengo que acostumbrar al nuevo nombre de usuario =P).

Como verán, estoy describiendo como se formó el grupo de Ninjas, para que, &amp; porque la razón. Ya se ha visto el de Randy Cunningham, mejor conocido como el Ninja Total, así como el de Deadpool, cuya identidad es…("RECALCULANDO….RECALCULANDO" =P).

Ahora se verá los momentos previos sobre 3 OC del usuario canadiense llamado "SariSpy 56". Recuerden también esto: tanto RCNT como X-Men le pertenecen tanto a Disney como a Marvel Comics.

Y otra cosa: Acá se revelara quien es que obtuvo el nombre de IronNinja XD

Además, por los Reviews que enviaron, les mostrare un fragmento de cada Fic de cada usuario que dejo Review.

Ahora, sin nada más que decir, ENJOY! XD

() () () () () () () ()

En el capítulo anterior…

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM 1)_

_Después de rescatar a una rehén del Mercenario llamado Deadpool (_—_SOY APUESTO!_—_ :D), el Ninja Total lo enfrenta en una pelea épica sin precedentes que comenzó en el Parque Forestal._

_Primero empezó en una ridícula (_—_Pero divertid_—_) carrera de carritos por el Centro de la ciudad, terminando abruptamente en un Banco Provincial de Norrisville._

_En el lugar, se desato un mega combate en cual hubo acribillados, mutilados, explosiones, cuchillas, derrames de sangre… Todo los condimentos en un duelo violento entre el Ninja &amp; el Mercenario, el cual este último posee Factor Curativo (_—_Mejor que el de Logan—;). A pesar de eso, Randy no se da por vencido &amp; decide vencerlo aunque parezca imposible._

_Pero mientras se sigue ese combate, alguien camina por el desierto del . Esta persona es de contextura física enorme, tanto de que da mucho miedo ante su presencia. _

_Pero porque camina?_

_Para que lo hace? _

_Que busca?_

() () () () () () () ()

Zona Barrial de Norrisville

07:30:45

_(Mega Man Zero 4 OST: Holy Land)_

En algún lugar de una casa con una familia recientemente mudada, alguien está en su habitación. Ese alguien es una chica, &amp; está escribiendo algo en su agenda personal.

"_Soy Jennifer Martínez, una adolescente promedio de 14 años de edad, &amp; soy la típica chica nueva en una ciudad conocida como Norrisville. Mis padres decidieron venir a vivir aquí hace no mucho tiempo. Cuando yo era más pequeña, he dedicado la mayor parte de mi tiempo ayudando a mi padre con su industria de la madera &amp; ayudar a mi madre con su tienda de dulces, que también mudo a Norrisville. Ahora mismo, sólo mi madre &amp; yo estamos en un buen barrio con buenos vecinos &amp; con buena tranquilidad. La razón es que mi padre se fue de viaje de negocios, pero seguro que va a volver a ver a su única hijita &amp; a su esposa. Se siente tan agradable ver un hermoso paisaje en el verano. Sí, iniciaron las vacaciones, pero dentro de unos meses, seré transferida a una escuela llamada Secundaria Norrisville. _

_Tengo una cosita que quizás nadie ha notado... Yo soy la fan #1 del héroe de Norrisville: el Ninja Total. Tengo una bufanda similar (La uso casi todo el tiempo), he estado dibujando imágenes de la Ninja bastante impresionante, &amp; hasta me dibuje a mí misma de manera espectacular!._

_La primera vez que empecé a tener sueños con el Ninja fue en mi quinto cumpleaños, cuando desee con mi cabeza, corazón &amp; alma conocerlo algún día en persona. Nueve años han pasaron &amp; ese deseo parece esfumarse. Me hace sentir tan triste todo el tiempo hasta incluso caí en la depresión. Las razones son muchas:_

_1) Soy hija única, por lo que no tengo un hermano para jugar o compartir_

_2) No tengo amigos. Nunca he hecho amigos en la escuela primaria porque nadie me gustaba y me han intimidado en varias ocasiones. _

_3).Mi familia es perfecta, pero prestan más atención a sus trabajos que a su hija deprimida. Me agradan mis padres, porque eso es una amistad que nunca se romperá, pero están ocupados todo el tiempo que… _

_Hoy es 20 de Junio, &amp; estoy sentada al lado de mi ventana de cristal, mirando a niños jugando en armonía por el barrio, con sus risas calentando el corazón, siendo amigables con los demás. Ahí suspiro…. Si sólo pudiera estar por ahí con esos niños jugando &amp; corriendo juntos. Si yo pudiera conocer al Ninja algún día en persona…. _

_Algún día" _

() () () () () () () ()

Zona Barrial de Norrisville

07:32:34

En otra parte del barrio, &amp; alejados del combate entre un Ninja &amp; un Mercenario (—FUCK YEA!— :C), hay un trio de hermanos en cual viven en una casa que se diferencia de las demás, debido a que su construcción es de una de la alta sociedad. Estos hermanos están sentados en el Hall de la casa, solos debido a que sus padres están ocupados.

El mayor de todos es una chica de 17 años. Es alta &amp; tiene el pelo largo/liso de color rojo natural. Lleva un suéter de color rosa sobre una camisa de cuello blanco con botones, una falda negra, medias blancas &amp; un par de zapatos negros. Sus ojos son de color marrón &amp; su rostro está curtido por tal pelo. Esta chica se llama Liliana "Lina" Buttowski.

La segunda chica es la del medio, de 15 años. Ella es de piel pálida, sus ojos son de color zafiro &amp; su pelo es corto, de color marrón rojizo con el flequillo de color azul. Lleva una cinta púrpura en la cabeza. Viste un buzo lila sin mangas con capucha, pantalones negros, un par de calcetines blancos, un par de zapatillas de color lila, un brazalete negro &amp; rodilleras lila. Su nombre es Cinnamon "Cindy" Buttowski-Wilson aunque extrañamente, es la única en llevar el apellido Wilson.

El ultimo es un varón de estatura media con el pelo sucio de color marrón rojizo, piel pálida con algunas cicatrices en su brazo izquierdo &amp; tiene los ojos azules helados. Lleva una sudadera con capucha blanca de gran tamaño sobre una camiseta de color verde lima con un círculo negro en el medio, un par de pantalones de mezclilla en cual las rodilleras son ligeramente rasgados &amp; un par de zapatillas rojas. Su nombre es Bobilliano "Bobby" Buttowski.

Estos hermanos poseen algo que nadie piensan a la vista: Son Mutantes de nivel Fantasmal. O sea, que pueden ser invisibles, intangibles, lanzar ataques ectoplasmicos, volar (Aunque Cindy no lo puede hacer debido a que no desbloqueo la habilidad)… Pero son obligados a guardar el secreto. La razón: no se sabe.

_(TN Internacional - Musica de fondo: Desastres, Guerra)_

Ahora los tres están viendo un canal de noticias Argentino llamado "TN: Todo Noticias", en la sección "Internacional", mostrando imágenes de la guerra "Colombia-Ecuador-Venezuela por quien hizo la verdadera bandera".

—Oh, mira cuanta Mierda dan en este canal de Mierda— Bobby es el primero en quejarse. —Cambiemos de Channel, ahora—

—No podemos, hermanito— Lina le contesta. —Tu elegiste mal en el angulo de cual canal querías que viéramos—

—Solo se define en una palabra, Bobby— Cindy se lo dice en un tono más acorde al del canal: el Argentino. —QUE TE JODAS, CAGON DE MIERDA! JIJIJIJIJIJ…—

—Te voy a…— Sin medir palabras, Bobby le muestra el dedo al medio, pero dispara un mini rayo de energía fantasmal. Cindy se vuelve intangible &amp; lo esquiva.

_CRASH!_

Rompe una maceta de Rubí &amp; atraviesa una pared, &amp; otra, &amp; otra…

Distraído por lo que hizo, el chico no ve que su hermana mayor está detrás de él.

—GOTCHA, Hermanito— Agarrándolo sonriente, ella se sienta manteniéndolo firme en sus rodillas &amp; con su mano izquierda a su hermanito mientras carga su mano derecha de energía fantasmal.

_POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!..._

—AUCH! AUCH! AUCH! AUCH! AUCH! AUCH! AUCH! AUCH! AUCH! AUCH!" Gritando, Bobby da la respuesta a lo que Cindy le hace: Nalgadas fantasmales. Por cada grito, es un golpe en su culo.

—Esto es irónico" Es lo que dice Lina mirando la escena. "Aunque seamos hermanos, nos llevamos más o menos. Pero al menos no tal mal, que el jurado del Bailando por un Sueño"

Después de que Cindy termine de nalguear a su hermanito, este posee el culo hinchado &amp; quemado por todas las nalgadas. Como si fuera un cohete atómico….

—ME DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…—

Gritando de dolor &amp; de llanto, Bobby da un salto pero sin darse cuenta, lo hace intangible por lo que sin romper nada, termina en el cielo por encima de su casa &amp; sin darse cuenta de nuevo, también esta volando.

Sus hermanas le gritan que baje desde la casa, pues está desobedeciendo la regla de no mostrar poderes en público aunque este esta en intangible.

—Pero no pasó nada malo— Afirma mientras sigue volando por los aires. —Además, porque nos mantendrá escondidos nuestros poderes si no somos monstruos?— Después de eso, él se aleja para desgracia de sus hermanas.

_(Cortina TN Urgente - 2012/2014)_

De pronto, aparece una noticia de manera Urgente en el canal.

"_Noticia URGENTE! El gobierno de los Estados Unidos ha enviado otro de los múltiples prototipos de una iniciativa que se lleva hace 15 años: Un robot denominado Centinela está en las calles de Norrisville, buscando algún indicio de Mutante para neutralizarlo &amp; erradicar a cada mutante que se le presente. Esta es una foto mostrada en la Web &amp; subida recientemente…"_

La foto en pantalla muestra a ese robot, volando sobre el Barrio de Norrisville, sorprendiendo a las hermanas.

—No puede ser— Lina esta con la boca abierta al reconocer al robot. —Entonces sería la razón por la cual no podemos exhibir nuestros poderes—

—Entonces nuestro hermano es un Reverendo Pelotudo!— Cindy entra en pánico, por la cual las dos salen a la calle a buscarlo. Pero al salir de la casa, otra noticia es mostrada.

_(TN Ultima Noticia – 2008)_

"_En otras noticias internacionales de Último Momento, se informa que el Mercenario Deadpool mantiene de rehén a una civil en las calles de Norrisville. Nuestros informes indican de que el Ninja ha ido a su rescate hace…"_

() () () () () () () ()

Zona Barrial hacia Autopista-Norrisville

07:45:37

_(Sonic CD OST: Wacky Workbench Zone)_

Después de varios minutos, &amp; consiguiendo pasar a través de cuadra por cuadra, finalmente encuentra a su hermano en la entrada a una autopista.

—BOBBY!— Le llaman a su hermano, que está parado, pero mirando algo hacia arriba. Sin que ninguna de ella se diera cuenta, hay algo que tapa el sol a pesar de que hoy es un día despejado. Finalmente al mirar arriba, las dos se quedan con la boca abierta.

Es un robot de unos 4 metros, con una cabeza de color celeste mostrando un rostro robotizado de color violeta claro &amp; unos ojos negros con puntos rojos. Su cuerpo es una especie de maqueta movible con varias piezas sujetadas a otras para mejorar su movilidad, con puños enormes, botas gigantescas, un torso blindado, hombreras, &amp; un calzoncillo del mismo color que su rostro mientras que sus rodillas, codos, piezas que conecta los hombros con el torso &amp; su cuello son del mismo color que el de su cabeza.

Su cara esta fija como la de un auténtico robot, en cual está detectando algo en frente.

Las hermanas se le acercan a su hermanito, sin que este gigante (Posiblemente el Centinela que nombraron en el noticiero) se de cuenta de su presciencia, pues su imagen es parecida a la de la foto.

—Bobby, vámonos!— Ni bien llegan, Lina le dice que se aleje.

—Pero si es algo BRUCE! IMPRECIONANTE!— Lo dice en voz alta, pues se queda impresionado por el diseño del robot.

—Ni querrás saber si esto sabe que sos Mutante— Cindy se le afirma mientras mira al Centinela de manera sospechosa.—Vamos o te doy de nalgadas hasta que me ardan las manos—

—Oh, Mierda! De acuerdo— Asi, los hermanos se alejan pero como todo ser humano…

_CRAJ!_

Lina pisa a una cucaracha.

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM 43: Don Kia´s Palace)_

Instantáneamente, el robot los mira. Estos se dan vuelta, pues los descubrió.

—IDENTIFICANDO A LOS TRES INDIVIDUOS...— Moviendo una luz roja a través de sus ojos, detecta a los tres. —ALERTA! MUTANTE! OBJETIVO PRINCIPAL: ERRADICAR A TODO MUTANTE!

Sin medir ni una sola palabra, el Centinela sigue su programación: Exterminar todo Mutante, no importa si es bueno o malo.

Los tres deciden hacerle frente, poniéndose en pose de combate &amp; aprovechando que no hay nadie que los mire.

_(X-Men Mutant Apocalypse - Cyclops Theme (Remastered Mix)_

Los tres le lanzan varios rayos de energía fantasmal.

—A CUBIERTO!— El Centinela se cubre con sus puños.

_BOOOOOM!_

El robot resulta ileso al ataque, sorprendiendo a los tres.

—LOCALIZANDO OBJETIVO!— Empieza a mirar fijamente a Bobby. —PUÑO COHETE!— Estirando su brazo derecho, &amp; apuntándolo con su brazo izquierdo, el Centinela apunta hacia el Chico. Con un sonido de vapor, el puño se estira como un cohete, pero con la velocidad de un misil sujetado por unos engranajes de metal que evita que se le escape.

_POW!_

Impacta de lleno contra Bobby, que cae volando unos 15 metros.

_CRAAAAAASH!_

Se incrusta contra un auto, en cual lo deja herido, pero no todavía fuera de combate.

Lina ve que el robot vuelve a poner el brazo en donde esta originalmente. Ahora ella se le acerca de manera sigilosa. El Centinela la detecta.

—GIRO DE 360° CON CAUTELA!— Gira la parte inferior de su cuerpo a 360°, de una manera vertiginosa debido a los engranajes.

_POW! _

Ella es golpeada por ese remolino potente.

_PUM!_

Choca contra una pared de concreto, en cual la deja a punto del desmayo.

Ahora solo queda Cindy, que dispara un rayo de energía enorme.

—CONTRATACAR RAYO DE ORIGEN DESONOCIDO!— Empieza a estirar la mandíbula. —INICIAR CONTRATAQUE!— Dispara una ráfaga de energía de color rosado.

_BOOM!_

La ráfaga destroza el rayo ni bien choca &amp; ahora, indefensa, la chica se cubre con sus hombros.

_BOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Recibe el impacto, pero no la desmaya aunque la deja muy herida.

—ELIMINAR MUTANTE, APROVADO!— El Centinela se dirige a pasos de gigante, directo a la chica malherida.

Sus hermanos la acompañan, también heridos, para contraatacar al Centinela.

Uniendo sus poderes lanzan un rayo de poder energético totalmente fantasmagórico. Parece que el poder es suficiente como para derrotarlo…

—INICIAR ACCION EVASIVA!— De sus hombros, salen misiles enormes que salen de los cielos. El Centinela vuela, esquivando el ataque ni bien los misiles llegan a una determinada altura.

Los tres miran como el robot los mira fijamente.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Inesperadamente, los misiles caen directo al trió de hermanos, sin que estos se fijaran que los misiles se le acercaban. No causan destrozos pero deja a Cindy, Bobby &amp; a Lina contra las cuerdas ante el Centinela.

_(Ice Cap Zone, Act 1 - Sonic the Hedgehog 3)_

—Como…Como podemos vencerlo?" Pregunta Bobby, que está en la miseria debido a las heridas provocadas por tan solo pocos ataques del robot.

—Y como Carajos se? Esta cosa parece invulnerable a todo poder Mutante— Cindy, que también está en la miseria da una hipótesis.

—Entonces hay que desactivarlo— Lina, que no está curada pero tampoco está a la miseria, afirma que hay que desactivar al Centinela. Parece imposible pues el robot los detecta por ser Mutantes. —Pero necesitaremos fuerza bruta—

—Cierto. Miren que pasaron los siete meses— Sin pensarlo, Cindy saca tres mascaras de Ninja: Ella se queda con la que tiene forma de murciélago, Bobby se queda con la que es parecida al rostro de Bart Simpson &amp; Lina se queda con una parecida a las máscaras que usan las Amazonas.

Pero durante la charla, el Centinela lanza otra oleada de misiles.

—A CORRER!—Es lo que dice Bobby, volviéndose intangibles &amp; despareciendo del lugar.

_BOOOOOOM!_

Los misiles impactan, pero erran al objetivo.

—MUTANTES ESCAPARON DE ESCENA. ANALIZANDO! ANALIZANDO! ANALIZANDO!— El Centinela empieza a detectar al trio &amp; unos segundos después, empiezan a titilar sus ojos. —OBJETIVOS LOCALIZADOS! NEUTRALIZAR!—

Para buscar mejor, el robot baja de nuevo al piso ante la atenta mirada de los habitantes que están asustados porque vieron el combate.

—NO SE ALARMEN!— El Centinela, guiándose por su programación, no ataca a ningún humano. —ESTOY AQUÍ PARA SERVIR Y PROTEGER!—

De pronto, mira a un niño en cual lo mira asustado. El robot le toca la cabeza con su mano derecha, en cual no convence del todo al chico.

Un rayo fantasmal es disparado hacia el Centinela.

—PROTEGER A CIVIL APROVADO!— Se interpone entre el chico &amp; el disparo, en cual logra que el primero huya de la escena.

_BOOOOOOOOOOM!_

—PROTEGER A CIVIL: CUMPLIDO! DETECTAR Y ERRADICAR MUTANTES: EN PROGRESO!— Intacto como siempre, el Centinela empieza a cumplir su trabajo &amp; fijándose en tres personas disfrazadas.

_(The Terminator (Sega CD) Soundtrack: Taking to the Air)_

—Mierda. Creí que le había dado— Es lo que dice Bobby, que está en su alter ego Ninja, con el apodo de "Plagiarism of Bart"

Como su nombre indica, su traje es muy similar a la apariencia de Bartolomé, un residente de Springfield. Su máscara tiene la forma de la cabeza de Bart: Es de color amarillo, con dos ojos gigantescos como los de Bart. También posee en la cabeza bordes afilados con el mismo color que la máscara. El traje es naranja, con el logotipo del NOMICON azul en el centro. Sus pantalones son de color azul &amp; zapatos de color celeste blanco.

—Ya le vas a dar, hermanito— Le contesta Cindy, que es su alter ego llamado "Phantom Ninja".

Su traje es algo gótico: Su máscara es en realidad, un casco con forma de la cabeza de un murciélago abriendo la boca (Zona facial) de color negro con detalles de color púrpura &amp; posee un vidrio en el lugar facial de color Azul Neon, con dientes reales alrededor de la misma. No posee bufanda. Se recompensa un traje de metal en el que al mismo tiempo es flexible como el casco. Encima de ese traje, posee otro de color negro estilo Ninja, en cual posee un escote en forma de "V". También posee dos hombreras: con dos palabras en cada una, que dicen "幽 霊" (Fantasma) e "不灭" (Inmortal) escritas con sangre. El logo del NOMICON es purpura &amp; lo posee en el estómago. También tiene guantes de "Motocross". Incluso posee un pantalón negro pero con dibujos llameantes de color violeta pálido. No posee cinturón pero las botas hechas de cerámica &amp; del mismo diseño que los pantalones, se añade con pinchos en las suelas. Posee 2 alas de murciélago en la espalda pero están unidas al traje.

—Concentrémonos. Hay que vencer al robot— Afirma Lina, que es el alter ego llamado "Red Ángel".

Ella, a diferencia de sus hermanos, se preocupa por su cabello &amp; por eso utiliza una especie de mascara de fiesta con detalles japoneses, ocultando su rostro. Gracias a eso, no se sabe en qué estado esta con su personalidad. Su peinado rojo sigue siendo liso &amp; largo. Posee una capa marrón cubriendo su apariencia física &amp; por lo tanto, su Traje Ninja se oculta.

—MUTANTES USANDO TRAJES SORPRESIVOS!— El Centinela ve el cambio que sufrió el trio. —PRIORIDAD: SEGUIR CON EL OBJETIVO CON CAUTELA!—

De esta manera, Bobby desaparece de escena pues se vuelve intangible. En cambio, las dos hermanas mayores se quedan a enfrentarlo. Sin embargono poseen una experiencia previa en el uso de los Trajes Ninjas.

Por ende esta es la primera vez que los utilizan, sin saber que secretos poseen.

_BLAAAAAAAAAAST!_

El Centinela las ataca con otra ráfaga de energía en su boca, ante la atenta mirada de los vecinos del barrio. Las dos esquivan el ataque ahora dirigiéndose en picada hacia el robot. Los trajes mejoraron la velocidad, ya que ahora son más rápidas.

Ni bien se le acerca, el duo efectúaa una serie de ataques físicos.

_HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT!..._

Obviamente, el robot no siente dolor por ser una maquina. Obviamente estira los dos brazos.

_Gotcha! Gotcha!_

Agarrándolas con fuerza, el Centinela va a impactar las cabezas de Phantom Ninja &amp; de Red Angel, en cual no pueden activar sus poderes fantasmales. Desesperadas, buscan en sus bolsillos algo que la saque rápido.

Ve que sacan una bola eléctrica de color blanco celestial.

Ambas gritan:

—BOLA ATURDIDORA NINJA!—

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…_

—ALERTA! ENERGIA ATURDIDORA!— Soltando a las chicas, el Centinela empieza a agitarse, pues esta aturdido eléctricamente. Ellas aprovechan el momento.

—"DISCOS NINJA!— Ambas lanzan varios discos Ninjas mientras corren.

_TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC!..._

—ALERTA! ALERTA! INTENTO DE PRENETACION!— Se clavan en el torso del robot, en cual al no ser profundas se le salen. Pero sus circuitos están algo locos. —EVACUAR AREA! EVACUAR AREA! EXTERMINACION MUTANTE AL EXTREMO: APROVADO AL 100%"—

El Centinela se prepara para lanzar una tonelada de sus misiles, en cual salen de distintas partes de su cuerpo. Ahora ya no hay nadie en el barrio, exceptuando a las dos hermanas que están concentradas.

"—_Ojala que llegue_— Dice una de ellas en el pensamiento.

—_Apúrate, pelotudo_— Dice la otra.

—LANZAMIENTO DE MISILES! INMINENTE. EXTERMINACION EN-EN-en.-..-EN.!..—De pronto, el robot enloquece a tal punto de que vuelve a su modo original, guardando los misiles sin disparar uno.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ….._

Se empieza a electrocutar como si le hubieran echado una gran cantidad de agua.

El Centinela, después de unos segundos de estar enloquecido….

_PUM!_

Cae directo al pavimento &amp; totalmente desactivado.

En la parte trasera de su cuello, se muestra un compartimiento abierto: Le falta un cable.

—Este robot le mando dulces sueños a Terminator— Aparece Plagiarism of Bart, detrás del robot con el cable que le falta al Centinela.

_(Donkey Kong Country Ost: Life in the Mines)_

Esto da a entender que mientras sus hermanas distraía al robot, el (Siendo intangible e invisible para que no lo detectara), desactivo al Centinela, quitándole uno de los cables.

—Segura que lo vencimos?— Pregunta Phantom Ninja a Red Angel.

—Segura. Fijémonos— Mientras le contesta, ellas se acercan hacia su hermano, pero con sigilo para que el robot no se levante de una manera milagrosa.

Sin embargo, Plagiarism of Bart está revisando al Centinela caído ni bien se les acercan sus hermanas.

—Miren esta cosa— Para desgracia hermanal, el chico abrió la cabeza justo en la parte craneana del robot, revelando una complejidad cibernética más allá de lo visto en los McRobots. —Esto es más complejo que los Robo-Simios— Vieron?.

—Pero…Que hace ese botón?— Phantom apunta a un botón rojo que está en la nariz del Centinela, muy diminuto para verlo de manera alejada.

—Es para indicar a los idiotas de "No tocar el Botón". Entienden?— Red Angel le comenta a sus hermanos menores.

—Como?— Plagiarism of Bart está en la duda.

—Como de que como? Así— Guiándose por la misma estupidez humana sin darse cuenta de sus consecuencias en posibilidades, ella demostrando a su hermanito de cómo son las cosas. —Ups—Toca el botón rojo.

_(The Terminator (Sega CD) Soundtrack: Main Theme)_

_ALERTA! ALERTA! ALERTA! ALERTA! ALERTA!_

De pronto, la cabeza del Centinela se vuelve a armar &amp; sus ojos se reactivan para desgracia de los tres hermanos. Pero lo raro es que no se levanta, sino que trata de mirar al cielo.

—AQUÍ CENTINELA MODELO C.O.T.A 9,4! TRES MUTANTES CORROMPIERON SISTEMAS INTERNOS &amp; EXTERNOS! SOLICITANDO REFUERZOS!—

_FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!_

Con sus ojos, el robot empieza a lanzar una luz en el cielo tan luminoso como el sol desde Mercurio, que ciega a todo lo que lo ve. Incluso a Phantom Ninja, Red Ángel &amp; Plagiarism of Bart. Están cegados temporalmente

El Centinela, cuando termina de hacer su iluminación, apaga su sistema nuevamente &amp; queda inconsciente.

No pasó nada.

—Ven que no pasó nada?— Plagiarism of Bart hablo de más.

—OBJETIVOS ENFOCADOS!— Dice otra voz mecanizada, pues el Centinela está totalmente apagado. —OBJETIVO APROBADO: ERRADICAR MUTANTES!—

Inesperadamente desde el cielo, llegan más Centinelas, todos con un mismo objetivo: Erradicar al trio de hermanos por sus poderes Mutantes. Si bien son diferentes en cuanto al diseño del modelo C.O.T.A 9,4, son iguales en cuanto a poderes.

—Eso pasa siempre al hablar de más— Red Ángel, quien ve como se acercan, le recrimina a su hermano por lo dicho anteriormente. —Ahora hay que combatir no a uno…sino a 50 de ellos—

—Y bueno. Mas acción para nosotros…Y para mi— Plagiarism of Bart le contesta a su hermana, quien al igual que esta, se pone en pose de pelea para combatir al ejercito de Centinelas que se acercan. —Esta vez, va a acorrer sangre robótica—

—Eso si. La diversión no es sin mí, Guachos— Phantom Ninja esta tambien lista para pelear.

—Estan listos para el Rock, Robertitos— Deadpool, quien está al lado del trio, se prepara para combatir &amp; sacando sus katanas.

—Espera. Vos estas con nosotros?— Phantom le pregunta, por la manera rápida que el llego.

—Ah, cierto. Yo no estoy aquí— Él se acuerda. —Pero si mueren…JODANSE! JIJIJIJI XD— Y asi, Deadpool se aleja de los tres hermanos, quienes están por chocar contra los Centinelas.

Los Centinelas se les acercan.

() () () () () () () ()

Deadpool: —Discúlpame. Donde está el banco Provincial de esta ciudad de ¨Tecnológicos Dragados por Tony Stark¨?—

En el capítulo anterior a este

Deadpool: —Gracias, Justin Bieber con Testosterona :D—

Y así termina de manera embarazosa este capítulo. Y para terminar, les contare quien es el quien lleva el nombre de IronNinja:

Paula "Iris" Miquel, quien antes era Arista Star: la aprendiz de IronNinja 3, ahora es conocida como…..

IRONNINJA STAR :D :D :D :D :D:D!

Asi que si buscan a IronNinja, búsquela a través de IronNinja Star ;)

Ahora sin nada más que decir…..

GOODBYE! :D


	9. COTA 9,4: Amigo o Enemigo?

ALOHA! Aquí está el Usuario Nicolás con otra actualización, (Que? Esperaban una modificación en la presentación? OwO).

Como verán, está comenzando la trama principal de este Fic, según lo que dice la previa ;) Pero antes, se verán los momentos previos de cada uno de los miembros que componen al grupo que se enfrentaran contra el Apocalipsis.

Ya se vio el del Ninja &amp; el de Deadpool que hasta ahora, termino inconclusa &amp; en empate (—Estas contento, Walter Nelson? La Concha de Tu Tia— :P). Ahora se ve el del trio Mutante, en cual es un trio de hermanos creados por el usuario Canadiense SariSpy56.

Recuerden que tanto RCNT como X-Men son de Disney &amp; Marvel, respectivamente.

Ahora ENJOY a todos! :D

() () () () () () () ()

En el Capítulo anterior…

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM 1)_

_El Centinela: Una maquina con múltiples maneras de erradicar, creado con el único fin común que casi todo humano desea: La Erradicación Mutante._

_Uno de ellos, el modelo "C.O.T.A 9,4" fue enviado a un suburbio de Norrisville con el objetivo de localizar &amp; erradicar a tres de ellos, en cuales son un trio de hermanos llamados Lina, Bobby, &amp; Cindy Buttowsk. _

_Pero con esta última, es la única que lleva otro apellido: Wilson._

_Por una estupidez de Bobby, el Centinela los descubrió &amp; se llevó a cabo una batalla entre maquina &amp; Mutantes. Los poderes fantasmales eran inútiles comparados a la complejidad del robot, por lo cual &amp; aprovechando que viendo que pasaron 7 meses desde la entrega de las máscaras, se las pusieron para ser Ninjas &amp; ver si pudieran hacerle frente._

_De esta manera, Phantom Ninja (Cindy), Red Ángel (Lina) &amp; Plagiarism of Bart (Bobby) intentaron usar habilidades Ninja combinados a sus poderes Mutantes, solo para ver que estaban a la par de fuerza. Pero así como los condeno, Bobby también los salvo desactivando el circuito neural del Centinela._

_Lamentablemente, un error de los hermanos provoco que el Centinela mande una señal, empeorando la situación: Más de 100 Centinelas de un modelo diferente al del C.O.T.A 9,4 se dirigen hacia el punto en donde estaban, listos para hacer el trabajo que el Centinela no pudo lograr. _

_Ahora, el Trio de Hermanos Fantasmales dependen de un milagro, porque si costo vencer a 1….Imaginarse contra 100 de ellos…._

_—Lástima que no tendrán el ¨M.M.D¨(Milagro Marca Deadpool). Si se mueren, les haré lugar en el Cementerio de Chichiquilotes :P—_

() () () () () () () ()

Zona Barrial de Norrisville

07:45:30

_(Dexter's Labratory Deesater Strikes Soundtrack: The hub)_

—Jennifer! A desayunar!—

—Ah!— Jenny dio un grito &amp; de inmediato escondió tanto el diario como el lápiz debajo de su cama. —Ya voy, mama!—

Echándose un vistazo rápido en el espejo, Jenny ve que posee un vestido corto sin mangas de color rosa, cubierto con un chaleco negro desabrochado. Posee una falda blanca con un pantalón de gimnasio liso de color negro, junto con zapatillas blancas &amp; guantes negras sin dedos. Posee el pelo de color castaño claro &amp; largo hasta los hombros, incluso teniéndolo con coleta de caballo. Lo curioso es que el pelo le hace juego con sus vibrantes ojos marrones.

Después de esa mirada rápida, ella sale corriendo de su habitación &amp; bajando las escaleras. Su madre ha hecho exquisitos Panqueques cubiertos con miel de toro. Al ver eso, Jenny se sentó en la mesa, concretamente en una silla.

—Hola, mamá— Le dijo amablemente con un tono triste.

—Jennifer: Por qué estás triste, querida?— Ella le preguntó mientras le entrega los cubiertos,

—_Estoy triste porque pasaron nueve años y mi deseo no se ha concedido todavía. Mi depresión y mi soledad no me dejan sonreír. Necesito ver al Ninja!_— Pensó. —Nada porque estaba…Pensando en papa—

—Oh, querida— Se acercó a la mesa redonda también teniendo el plato de Panqueques con miel de toro. —Papa sabe que es más importante su reunión con los trabajadores de la industria maderera, en cual llevaría semanas o hasta meses con tal de cumplir sus objetivos laborales"—

—Lo sé— Suspiré &amp; miré mi desayuno. —Y qué vas a vender en la Confitería?—

—Oh, la Confitería! Me olvidé— Ella hizo Faceplam cuando su hija menciono la palabra ¨Confitería¨.

—Te lo olvidaste. No?—

—Lo abriré dentro de minutos, nomas. Pero todavía no abrí las cajas de Arcor. Crees poder abrirlas por mí, cariño?—

—Segura. Porque no ayudar a la más grande madre que hay?— Le dijo sonriendo

—Gracias, Jennifer. Es un honor tenerte como mi ayudante— Recibe los honores, así como Jenny recibe los de ella. —Pero recuerda que no soy viejita todavía—

—De nada—

—Ahora, come así no te mueres de hambruna—

Después de esa charla embarazosa, Jenny empieza a comer los panqueques hechos con harina, huevo &amp; cariño amasados en una batidora blanca, combinada con la liviana, deliciosa &amp; cremosa miel sacada de un toro que imagino que cagaba diarrea de vaca.

() () () () () () () ()

Confitería "Candy Crush Saga"

07:53:26

_(Candy Crush Saga OST: Time Level)_

Jenny &amp; su madre están en el interior del local de la Confitería llamado "Candy Crush Saga". Hay muchas cajas esparcidas para aquí &amp; para allá. Hay dos heladeras de vidrio, uno para las tortas &amp; otra para helados. En cuanto a caramelos, hay una gran mesa llena de cajas con nombres de caramelos. En el mostrador, están las heladeras &amp; la caja registradora &amp; al lado de una pared, casi a las puertas de cristal, hay mesas con dos sillas en cada una. También hay un televisor de Plasma en el techo.

—Recuerda esto: Siempre vigila las teclas de las puertas para que se abra el cerrojo cada vez que entran &amp; salen los clientes— Le explica a Jenny como se atiende el local.

—Si, mama—

—Siempre mantenlas cerradas cuando no hay nadie—

—Si, mama—

—Siempre saluda al cliente—

—Si, mama—

—Siempre muestra tu sonrisa cuando alguien pide algo—

—Si, mama—

—Siempre ayuda al cliente cuando te necesita—

—Si, mama—

—Y siempre que quiera alguien robarle algo, muestra tu sonrisa inocente sosteniendo esto…— Jenny recibe una ametralladora MAC-10 marca ¨Deadpool Corps¨. —Abrí fuego sin piedad, &amp; si derrama sangre, ponlo en una batidora para hacer mermelada lisa de membrillo—

—Si, mama—

Aquí se hace una pausa porque lo último NO ESTA EN EL ORIGINAL!.

—Discúlpame. Quería meter publicidad de mi empresa Cachonda, viste?— Mostrándole el dedo al medio, Deadpool se aleja del relato.

Siguiendo con el relato, Jenny termina de entender todo lo que su madre le indica.

—Los precios... Son simples. Hay que establecer cada precio en cada contrabando que nos trajeron. Ahora falta establecer tal contrabando. Ahora hay que poner cada dulce, torta, helado o cualquier otro producto en su lugar para que el cliente llegue, mire y lo elija"

—Yo sé cómo manejar eso, mamá— Se lo dijo con algún tipo de severidad. —Voy a tratar de terminar lo más rápido posible—

—Ese es mi querida— Amablemente, le palmeó la cabeza. —Ah. Y si hay una emergencia, vuelve corriendo a casa, pero bloqueando toda la tienda—

—Lo haré— Le dio una inclinación con la cabeza.

—Está bien. Yo me tengo que ir por dirigencias— Al decir eso, abrió la puerta de cristal. —Vas a tener el local para vos sola— Ella se fue ni bien cerró la puerta de vidrio.

Se acercó a la puerta de cristal &amp; vio ese letrero que dice abierto/cerrado de manera colgante. Le mostro es lado de cerrado para notar que el local está cerrado. Luego se fue hacia las cajas.

Veinte cajas llenas de dulces de Arcor. Su madre también sabe hacer dinero haciéndolos, por lo que también hay mercadería casera. Pero hay variantes como los sanos, los crujientes, los sedosos….todos muy dulces. Hay barras de chocolate, chicles, palos de caramelos amargos, bolitas de caramelo….Es el máximo paraíso confitero.

Pero basta de rodeos. Ella empezó a abrir de prisa la primera caja, poniendo el contrabando a su lugar en donde pertenece.

_Toc! Toc!_

De pronto, alguien toco la puerta de cristal, destrozando el silencio. Jenny se fija quien es: Es un personaje disfrazado.

—Disculpa, hija de Puta. En donde está el banco Provincial?— Ese personaje disfrazado (—Soy yo: EL MAGNIFICO DEADPOOOOOOOOOOOL— :D) le saluda positivamente a la chica, preguntándole donde está el banco.

—Perdóname, Puto. Yo no conozco esta ciudad—

—Descuídate— Antes de irse, Deadpool le dice algo importante a la chica. —Si amamantas &amp; te duele, no es mi culpa. Eh?—

Después de esa última frase extraña para ella, él Mercenario se retira. Se sienta en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en una de las cajas.

—Mierda. Yo debo ser más rápida si debo trabajar con clientes— Se sugirió así mismo &amp; se levantó. —Mejor pondré la Televisión— Jenny agarra el control remoto, dejando un canal al azar mientras sigue trabajando.

En el noticiero que dan es el TN, mostrando los títulos matutinos.

_(TN Títulos = Cortina Musical 1999/2001)_

"_INCIDENTES ROBOTICOS EN NORRISVILLE: Se produce un mega choque entre Ninjas &amp; Robots del Proyecto Centinela, en una zona barrial de Norrisville. Hay muchos Auto evacuados, &amp; habrá más detalles dentro de unos pocos minutos"_

"_ATENTADO EN NORRISVILLE: Extrañamente, se produjo un atentado en un Banco Provincial, también en Norrisville. Hay 15 policías muertos. Se rumorean que dos disfrazados pelean adentro de la zona"_

"_CHILE CLASIFICO: 11 Chilenos Putos vencieron al último campeón España por 2-0, que perdió contra Holanda 5-1 del Grupo B del Mundial Buenos Aires 2014. Hay muchos sudamericanos en las catedrales debido a que Chile batirá duelo contra Brasil por los octavos &amp; desean la eliminación de los Huevones" _

() () () () () () () ()

Zona Barrial de Norrisville

07:58:43

_(Megaman 8 Grenade Man Remix)_

Hay un gran silencio en el barrio debido a que no hay nadie. Todos están en sus casas, no durmiendo sino mirando para el cielo, la única razón del porque solo el ruido de destrucción envuelve al ambiente silencioso:

—ELIMINAR MUTANTES, EN PROGRESO!—

_BLAST! BLAST! BLAAAAAAAAAST!_

_CUT! CUT!_

_TOC! TOC! TOC!_

_BOOOM! BOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOM! BOOM! BOOOOM!_

Se escuchan los efectos del combate entre Phantom Ninja, Red Angel &amp; Plagiarism of Bart luchando contra el centenar de Centinelas que los mantienen contra las cuerdas. Explosiones, lanzamientos de Discos Ninja, explosiones de algunas máquinas, cortes en algunos miembros, lanzamiento de rayos láseres…. Todo eso combina en un combate que se lleva en el cielo, apoyados por el Factor de Vuelo de Lina &amp; Bobby, las alas de murciélago en el traje de Cindy &amp; las suelas en cual permiten a los Centinelas volar.

Afortunadamente, no es tan complicado destruirlos debido a que son los modelos Mark IV, los cuales son algo débiles. Pero debido a la superioridad numérica, al trio le cuesta hacerles frente, porque con cada uno que derrota, más quedan exhaustos.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

—19 UNIDADES DESTRUIDAS!— Dice el Centinela que los dirige. —RETIRADA NO APROBADA! SEGUIR CON LA MISIÓN NO TERMINADA!—

_TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC!_

_PIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…_

_BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!_

_CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

_BOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOM!_

Obviamente, los Centinelas n ose retiraran hasta que los hermanos estén erradicados, según la norma Centinela: No dejar a ningún Mutante con vida. Pero ya es evidente que el trio perdió fuerza: De hecho, ahora ninguno de los tres pueden derrotar a un Centinela a la velocidad que hacían antes, debido al sobreesfuerzo que llevan ante las máquinas.

_CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

—ALERTA! PROBABILIDAD DE ATRAEVESAMIENTO! RIESGO DE DESTRUCcio….—

_CUUUUUUUUUUUUT!_

—Oh, Mierda. Esto es una Reverenda Soreteada— Es lo que afirma Phantom Ninja mientras sigue tratando de hacer frente a un Centinela, usando sus alas como cuchillas. Debido al agotamiento, le cuesta cortar la piel metalizada de las máquinas.

_TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC!_

—ALERTA! SISTEMAS INVADIDOS! ALERTA! DESTRUCCION INMINent…—

_BOOOOOOOOOOM!_

_BLAAAST! BLAAAAST!_

—Lo se…Pero hay que seguir" Ordena Red Angel, la mayor de los hermanos, quien ataca con varios discos Ninja mientras vuela al ser perseguida como mínimo, 4 Centinelas. —Si dejamos al menos uno vivo, no viviremos para que lo veamos morir—

—Que frase más Chafa que te mandaste hermana— Es lo que dice Plagiarism of Bart, mientras esta huyendo de uno de ellos. —Ahora a mandar a la Chatarreria a este…—

_BLAAAAAAAAAST!_

_BOOOOOOOOOOM!_

—BOBBY!— Es lo que gritan las hermanas al ver caer a su hermanito. Intenta rescatarlo, pero…

—ERRADICAR OBJETIVO CON MODALIDAD CUERPO A CUERPO…—

_PUNCH! _

_POW!_

—APROBADO!—

Un Centinela le da un puñetazo en la nuca a Cindy que lo deja KO, mientras que Lina recibe una patada de lleno en la espalda por otro Centinela, en cual también la deja KO. Ahora, ambas desmayadas, caen hacia abajo, digamos a 300 Metros.

Pasaron varios segundos, &amp; los Centinelas siguen en el aire, en lugar de bajar hacia la zona a buscarlos.

—RASTRO DE MUTANTES DESAPARECIDOS!— Es lo que confirma el líder de estos. —OBJETIVOS POSIBLEMENTE ERRADICADOS! REGRESAR A LA BASE PARA REPARACIONES! 10 CENTINELAS: QUEDARSE PARA BUSCAR ANTE POSIBLE SUPERVIVENCIA DEL OBJETIVO, APROBADO!—

—ENTENDIDO!—

Respetando las órdenes, 10 Centinelas bajan hacia la ciudad con el objetivo de buscar a los hermanos para confirmar si han perecido. Los demás Centinelas se retiran de la escena.

() () () () () () () ()

Zona Barrial de Norrisville, a Fondo

08:01:03

_(Robotech- Zentraedi Theme)_

_RUMBLE! RUMBLE! RUMBLE! RUMBLE! RUMBLE! RUMBLE!_

Paso un minuto &amp; los Centinelas restantes están causando mucho temor en la zona barrial.

_RUMBLE! RUMBLE! RUMBLE! RUMBLE! RUMBLE! RUMBLE!_

Por cada paso que dan, se siente un gran temblor que el barrio solamente pueden sentir. Los habitantes, en vez de admirar a sus defensores mecanizados, huyen a sus casas &amp; lugares seguros debido a que no están acostumbrados a los Gigantes que según el gobierno, son sus protectores del mañana.

—NO SE ALARMEN!— Uno de ellos ve como las personas huyen atemorizadas. —ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA SERVIR Y PROTEGER!— Obviamente ese dicho no convenció a nada de nadie.

Alejados de estas máquinas, los hermanos se esconden a 2 cuadras. Estos tratan de ocultar sus poderes para que no los detecten. Motiva razón por la cual los Centinelas no los descubrieron. Pero al estar mal heridos después del combate contra el batallón, apenas tienen fuerza para hacerles frente.

Ahora mientras se esconden, ven como las maquinas restantes los buscan intensamente.

—Y que hacemos?— Se pregunta Plagiarism of Bart.

—Llamemos al Ninja para que les rompa el Culo— La idea de Phatnom Ninja es llamarlo a través de un Xperia.

—No lo hagas— Red Ángel la detuvo antes de marcar.

—Por?— Esta no la entiende.

—Fácil. Nos detectarían a través de la señales— Le cuenta la razón.

—Pero hay que hacer algo— La hermana menor trata de convencer a su hermana mayor de otra táctica.

—Esperen. Tengo una idea que nos pueden beneficiar a todos— El menor de los hermanos posee una táctica que llama la atención a sus demás hermanas.

—Cual?— Dicen al mismo tiempo.

—Facil— Cuando esta por decir su plan, él se levanta. —Síganme—

Esa respuesta no fue muy llamativa, pero Red Angel &amp; Phantom Ninja deciden seguir a Plagiarism of Bart, aunque sigiloso.

() () () () () () () ()

Zona Barrial de Norrisville, a 2 cuadras.

08:04:35

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM 14: Pan´s Date)_

3 minutos después, llegan a donde comenzó el combate: Bobby le muestra a Cindy &amp; a Lina el Centinela que han vencido:El C.O.T.A 9,4 que todavía está apagado &amp; escondido detrás de otra casa.

—Y cuál es tu plan, hermanito pelotuidito?" Cindy lo cuestiona.—Suicidio colectivo?—

—Nada de eso, Marimacho— Bobby la contesta también de manera agresiva. —Lo que podemos hacer es reactivar al Centinela, pero que pelee de nuestro lado—

—Pero como lo harás?— La pregunta de Lina es respondida visualmente cuando Bobby le muestra la pieza que le quito al Centinela.

—Hay un problemita: No sé cómo configurar un robot— Su respuesta es inocente.

—Mira, Pendejito. Déjamelo a mi— Positivamente, Cindy le quita el cable a Bobby &amp; se dirige al Centinela apagado.

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM 29: Preparing to Launch)_

Pasan minutos &amp; después de reconfigurar al Centinela, Cindy le coloca el cable, cerrando el compartimiento de la cabeza.

—Listo, robot. Enciéndete—

_PALM! PALM!_

A través de unas palmas, el Centinela enciende sus ojos rojos.

—CENTINELA MODELO C.O.T.A 9,4: ACTIVANDOSE!— Este robot se levanta como si se hubiera despertado de un largo periodo de reparación, poniéndose de pie &amp; lo primero que empieza a mirar es el paisaje que tiene a su vista: La ciudad de Norrisville. —DETECTANDO ACTIVIDAD MUTANTE!—

—Estas segura de que esta de nuestro lado, Cindy?— Red Ángel se pregunta.

—Que nos mire &amp; será la respuesta a que si los salve o si los Trolee— Phantom Ninja le contesta en base a pura suerte.

—MUTANTES DETECTADOS! EXAMINANDOLOS!— El Centinela los examina, pensando si vuelve a pelear contra ellos. Pues si es así, ahora son 11 a que tendrán que vencer con poca fuerza.

—Pero no le dijiste que somos buenos?— Plagiarism of Bart le pregunta.

—MUTANTES PROTECTORES DE HUMANIDAD, APROBADO!— El Centinela da una respuesta inesperada. —NO HACERLES DAÑO ALGUNO EN ABSOLUTO!—

—Te Trolee, hermanito— Cindy festeja su victoria sobre Bobby. —El Centinela solo defiende Mutatnes si estos defiende a la humanidad—

—YA VERAS COMO SE TROLEA, HERMANITA!— Ahora Bobby olvida todo, pues activa su poder fantasma, para desgracia de todos. —Ups—

_(Donkey Kong Country OST: Fear Factory)_

—OBJETIVOS ENCONTRADOS!— Inmediatamente, los 10 Centinelas llegan ante el trio de hermanos. "ACABAR CON LOS OBJETIVOS, APROVADO!"

Los hermanos tratan de ponerse en pose de combate, pero el Centinela que despertaron se interpone.

—PERMISO DE OBJECIÓN!— Como si los tratara de defenderlos, este trata de convencer a las maquinas restantes.

—PERMISO DE OBJECIÓN: CONCEDIDO!—

—ESTOS MUTANTES SON PROTECTORES DE LA HUMANIDAD! PERMISO PARA CAMBIAR DE DECISIÓN!—

—DECISION DENEGADA!— Esa es la respuesta del quien los dirige. —MISION NO COMPLETADA! CAMBIO DENEGADO! PROCEDER CON LA MISION!—

—MOSTRAR CONTRA DECISION!— Esa es la respuesta que da mientras extiende su puño derecho. —PUÑO COHETE!—

_POW! _

_BOOOOM!_

El modelo C.O.T.A 9,4 le entrega un mega puñetazo a distancia que impacta de lleno al centro del Centinela Modelo IV que los dirige. destrozándolo por completo en una especie de reacción en cadena. Los hermanos están viendo para no creer lo irónico: Un Centinela los está defendiendo.

—REBELION DETECTADA!—Otra máquina, que ahora dirige a los demás Centinelas reprocha lo que sucedió. —PROGRAMACION DESACTUALIZADA! DOS OPCIONES A APROBAR: ACTUALIZACION DE HARDWARE O ERRADICACION JUNTO CON LOS OBJETIVOS POR VIOLANCION DE REGLAMENTO 2: NO DEFENDER A LOS MUTANTES SIN EVIDENCIA CAVAL DE QUE DEFIENDAN A LA HUMANIDAD!—

—EVIDENCIA CABAL DE QUE LOS MUTANTES DEFIENDEN A LA HUMANIDAD, AQUÍ MISMO!" El Centinela les muestras a los demás Centinelas a los tres hermanos. —EXAMINENLOS!—

—EXAMINACION APROBADA!— Los 9 Centinelas, sin olvidar su respectivo objetivo, escanean a Cindy, Bobby &amp; Lina sin que estos opongan resistencia alguna ante los 18 ojos que iluminan una luz roja cuyo significado es que los escanea.

—Oh,Putas. Me puse colorado de miedo— Es lo que dice Plagiarism of Bart.

—Y que esperabas, Pelotudo? Broncearte en Mar del Plata?— Phantom Ninja le recrimina alegremente.

—Silence, por favor" Red Angel los calla. —Que tal si nos acusa por hostilidad verbal que ustedes dos hacen con su Puto lenguaje?—

—EXAMEN TERMINADO!— Es lo que dicen los 9 Centinelas. —DETECTADA HOSTILIDAD VERBAL DURANTE LA EXAMINACION! RECOMENDACION: SEGUIR CON LA MISION! NUEVO OBJETIVO: ELIMINAR AL MODELO C.O.T.A 9,4 POR FALSEDAD DE HECHOS!— Ahora los 9 Centinelas estan listos para.

—Creo que hablamos de mas— Bobby se arrepiente.

—Al menos tenemos al Centinela este de nuestro lado— Cindy afirma.

—AFIRMATIVO!—

—Menos charla. Mas accion— Lina aviva las llamas de la pelea inminente, mientras los tres sacan tres armas Ninja.

—HACHA BELICA NINJA!— Plagiarism of Bart saca un hacha en cual es de mango corto de metal, con una hoja naranja &amp; gran filo alrededor de color amarillo. En el centro del mismo, un cristal con el logo del NOMICON en azul.

—SABLES GOTICOS NINJA!— Phantom Ninja saca dos sables ligeros de su espalda, cuyos mangos son negros con detalles violetas &amp; el logo del NOMICON esta en color negro en cada punta de los sables.

—VELO MISTICO NINJA!— Red Angel saca de su capa, una especie de lanza de color rojo con detalles en oro, con un cristal redondo en cual contiene una especie de fuego en llama &amp; el logo del NOMICON esta estampado justo debajo de la lanza.

—KATANAS NINJA!— Es lo que dice Deadpool mientras saca dos Katanas...

—Y como llego este aqui?— Bobby se pregunta.

—Pueeeeeees...QUE SE JODAN POR CARGONES!—

_(Sonido del Correcaminos)_

Deadpool desaparece dejando una gran capa de humo con la forma (—Sensual— D) de su cuerpo.

Despues de esa "embarazosa" interrupcion, los dos bandos chocan el uno contra el otro.

_(Marvel VS Capcom 3 Ost: Theme of Sentinel)_

—MISION EN PROGRESO! PREPARADOS PARA...—

_BLAST!_

_BOOOOOOM!_

Afortunadamente, el Centinela no pudo hablar mas pues un disparo desde la boca del modelo C.O.T.A 9,4 lo destruye por completo.

—ATENCION A 3 CENTINELAS! DISPERSARSE &amp; ERRADICAR A LOS MUTANTES RENEGADOS!" Mientras 3 de ellos van por los hermanos, otros 3 se quedan peleando contra el modelo C.O.T.A 9,4, dandole como resultado una dificultad a medias porque son 5 contra 1.

—Separemonos. Cubramos terreno— Dando la orden, Red Angel hace que sus hermanos se alejen, siendo perseguidos por 2 Centinelas cada uno con su objetivo en mente, mientras que el tercero se queda frente a frente contra Lina.

—RED DE MORTIFERO: APROBADO!— Rapidamente, la maquina extiende su mano derecha &amp; lanza una especie de red que atrapa a Red Angel fácilmente.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..._

Esta red empieza a electrocutarse, pero no dificultan a Red Angel, que con su lanza hace que la energia electrica sea absorbido con el cristal.

_CUUUUUUUUT!_

Como si fuera algo cortante, Lina corta la red &amp; apunta su lanza, cuyo cristal ahora esta al celeste celestial.

—ENERGIA ACUMULADA INMINENTE!— Es lo que detecta el Centinela.

BLAAAAAAAAST!

Como un disparo de una Bazoka, Red Angel le dispara toda la carga de energia que impacta de lleno en el Centinela.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..._

—ALERTA! CIRCUITOS INTERNOS QUEMANDOSE AL 93&amp;! FALLAN LOS SISTEmas...— Tal &amp; como lo dijo, el Centinela se sobrecarga de manera interna, a tal grado que se incendian su sistema interior, dejando intacto lo exterior pero con una gran bocanada de humo saliendo de su boca.

—Bah— Red Angel se queja debido a la facilidad que tuvo con su enemigo. —Tecnologia Obsoleta— Agrego.

() () () () () () () ()

Zona Barrial de Norrisville de un lado

08:05:35

En el lado de Cindy, esta esta volando hasta la estratosfera seguida por el Centinela que lo persigue con su vuelo.

—DISPARADOR DE MISILES, APROBADO!—

El Centinela le dispara toneladas de torpedos desde sus manos, en cual persiguen a Phantom Ninja como el tipico juego de "Tom &amp; Jerry". Intenta maniobrar o hacer piruetas, pero los misiles estan programados para seguir al "Blanco Mutante" por lo que huir de ellos es imposible al menos que seas un simple humano.

—Esto se estara poniendo tembloroso— Ahora la chica se dirige en picada hacia los torpedos.

_CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT!_

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

Con su velocidad Ninja, rebana los torpedos que les seguían, explotando detras de ella. El Centinela contempla las explosiones como un humano viendo pasar de cohetes a fuegos artificiales.

—Ahora a hacer mierda que se publicara por Ebay— Con su alada velocidad, Phantom Ninja se dirige en picada hacia la maquina que todavia sigue traumatizado al mirar las explosiones. Con sus dos soables...

_CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

_—Que Carajos santos?—_ Para su desgracia, sus filos no le hicieron ni una ralladura al cuerpo acorazado &amp; metalizado del Centinela.

—PROTOCOLO DE REINICIO TERMINADO!— En realidad, la maquina esta reiniciando, pues tuvo que hacerlo al ver las explosiones.—REINICIANDO OBJETIVOS EN PROGRes...—

_CUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!_

_BOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Aprovechando el discurso de la maquina, Cindy se fija en el cristal que esta en el centro de la maquina &amp; clavando con fuerza sus sables en ese centro, que en realidad estaría su corazón mecanizado, provocando que desde el interior explote.

—Bah. Que facilito fue esto— Se queja debido a la dificultad facilicima de como termino su combate. —De seguro mi hermanito Pelotudito la tendrá BIEN fácil—

() () () () () () () ()

Zona Barrial de Norrisille de un otro lado

08:37:48

_BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!_

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! NO ME DISPARES QUE VOY A HACER ACTOR!— Es lo que grita Plagiarism of Bart mientras es perseguido por la rafaga continua de rayos saliendo desde la palma derecha del Centinela que lo persigue.

—PROSIGUIENDO CON EL OBJETIVO! OBJETIVO EN PROGRESO!—

—MEJOR YO LE DOY A MI OBJETIVO EN BLANCO!— Bobby le lanza el hacha durante el continuo disparo de la maquina.

Le erra, rozando el cuello del Centinela.

—OH, MIERDA! LE ERRE— Leyeron?.

—PROSEGUIR CON LA EXTERMINACION! PROSEGUIR CON LA EXTERmin...—

_CLANG!_

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Como si fuera un milagro, el hacha vuelve como un boomerang, clavandose detras de la nuca de la maquina, destrozando su sistema cerebral &amp; lo deja fuera de combate. Por ende, deja de hacer el disparo que estaba haciendo.

—FOA... Eso si es un milagro como el de Holanda sobre Mexico— Acercandose al centinela derrotado, Plagiarism of Bart retira el hacha de la nuca del robot.

() () () () () () () ()

Zona Barrial de Norrisville, a 2 cuadras

08:41:23

_POOOOOOOOOOW!_

_BOOOOOOOOM!_

_BLAAAAAAAAAAST!_

_BOOOOOOOOOOM!_

—PUÑO COHETE, APROBADO!—

_PUUUUUUUUNCH!_

_BOOOOOM!_

Como el modelo C.O.T.A 9,4 es mas avanzado ofensivamente al modelo Mark VI que utilizan las 6 maquinas restantes, el Centinela aliado les da una paliza a aquello que consideraba aliado. Los Centinelas, obviamente por lo dicho anteriormente, caem de maneras diferentes: Uno por una patada de lleno que lo destrozo, otro por un rayo laser desde la boca e incluso recibieron el "Puño Cohete" en la cara.

—OBJETIVOS TERMINADOS!— La maquina termina su trabajo, dejando una gran pila humeante de Centinelas derrotados, destrozados &amp; erradicados.

() () () () () () () ()

Autopista a Norrisville

08:46:25

_(What is Love? (Cover de Adamaniac987) by Happyday)_

5 minutos despues, los 3 hermanos &amp; el Centinela se reunen en la autopista que conduce hacia la Cuidad de Norrisville. Los 4 llevando &amp; reuniendo los restos de los Centinelas Mark VI, empiezan a discutir que hacer con el robot que los ayudo, pero a la vez que casi los aniquila.

—Yo creo que hay que apagarlo— Plagiarism of Bart sugiere esta duda. —Para asi asegurarnos—

—Seguramente— Red Angel lo apoya, por lo que este le apaga, de la manera mas obvia.

_Clap! Clap!_

—SISTEMAS APAGADOS! MODO DE SUEÑO SUSPENDIDO, APROBADO!— Al escuchar los aplaudidos, el Centinela se apaga pero en modo de sueño.

—Asi quedamos mejor. No?— Es lo que Phantom Ninja asegura.

—Eeeehhh...Disculpenme— Es lo que dice un estudiante que llama la atencion al trio. Este estudiante es bajo, posee una cabeza redonda, cabello rapado de color azul debil, lleva anteojos, &amp; esta vestido con una remera mangas cortas azul con tres barras rectangulares ligeras de estampado, debajo de otra remera mangas largas blanca, pantalones grises &amp; zapatos negros. —Soy Mike Moe. Quisiera hacerle un cuestionario para la gaceta de la Secundaria—

—Crei que eras Jumpei Takayama— Es lo que Bobby le afirma.

—Eh?— Mike se pregunto.

—Digo...— Cindy, que le tapa la boca a su hermano, le cambia de conversacion para hacer lo que Moe les ofrecio. —Que preguntitas nos hara?—

—Estas preguntas en este papel— Mike Moe empieza a preguntar. —Como es que hay mas de un Ninja de Norrisville?—

—Facil...— Phantom Ninja le cotnesta la primera. —Nos la entrego. Next?—

—Bien. Como se llevan?—

—Y...Mas o menos— Es lo que responde Plagiarism of Bart, que extrañamente mira a su hermana mayor de reojo.

—Y como van en los combates? Van bien o mal?—

—Depende de la experiencia, o del poder del adversario— Red Angel le responde esta pregunta. —Otra mas?—

—Ah, si. Una mas— Les esta por tirar la otra pregunta. —Que es ese robot que esta detras de ustedes?—

—Oh, este?— Phantom Ninja apunta al modelo C.O.T.A 9,4. —Esta durmiendo. Tanto que no te puede responder nignun preguntita—

—No...No... Yo digo de ese que parece estar enfocado en mirandolos"

—Cual?—

_(The Terminator (Sega CD) Ost: Future Shock)_

Mike Moe apunta a "otro" robot que esta detras del trio. Estos se sorprende, pues es "realmente" otro robot. Esta vez se trata de un modelo mas avanzado de Centinela. Este robot (Conocido como Nimrod) es una maquina de un cuerpo totalmente de acero, con 2 alas de murciélago equipadas detrás de su espalda &amp; una cabeza triangular pero con una cara robotica de color rosada.

—OBJETIVOS MUTANTES DETECTADOS! RECOMENDACION: NO LLAMAR A LOS DEMAS CENTINELAS DISPONIBLES!— El Nimrod, es obviamente quien maneja a todos los Centinelas del area. —PROSEGUIR CON LA MISION!—

—Mejor me voy— Es lo que dice Mike Moe, quien se retira con las preguntas cortas que poseen.

—Si. Yo tambien me voy— Es lo que Bobby trata de hacer.

—Ah,ah,ah,ah— Pero Cindy lo agarra por el cuello. —Usted se queda aca, Pendejo. Es una orden de su hermanita—

—NO ERES MI MAMI!— Este se queja.

—Basta ustedes dos— Lina los trata de calmar.

—PERO...— Ambos tratan de responder al mismo tiempo.

—Pero no me importa quien o como o cuando o que o cual haya empezado— Los esta tratando de razonar. —El caso es que somos hermanos. U los hermanos se ayudan, en las buenas o en las malas, pero por lo general se ayudan en las peores—

Estas palabras le llegan a Phantom Ninja &amp; a Plagiarism of Bart, que ahora se enfocan en un objetivo en comun: derrotar a Nimrod que los escanea.

—OBJETIVOS DETECTADOS! POTENCIALES AMENAZAS!— La maquina despliega energia rosada desde sus puños. —PREPARARSE PARA ERRADICACIÓN MUTANTE! MISIÓN EN PROGRESO!—

—AHORA...HAY QUE SER UNO... &amp; DERROTAR A TODOS!— Como si fueran realmente uno, Phantom Ninja, Red Angel &amp; Plagiarism of Bart (Sin el Centinela que esta en modo de sueño) chochan contra Nimrod en un desafio todo o nada.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

El combate se ha iniciado.

() () () () () () () ()

Desierto del Sahara, Egipto

Horario Desconocido

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM 4: The BlackStar Dragon Ball)_

El hombre encapuchado, caminando entre las dunas &amp; vastas arenas del Sahra, llega hasta las piramides egipcias &amp; los monumentos al Faraon en la noche ventosa.

Extiende una mano.

_RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Se escucha un mega temblor, en cual empieza a salir algo desde la vasta arena.

_CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!_

Destrozando varias piramides, aparecen emergiendo otras piramides pero un poco mas grandes, metalizadas, &amp; de varias tonalidades de azul.

Lo raro es que estas piramides son de un aspecto tecnologico mas alla de la humana.

—وقد بدأ عصر الأقوى— Es lo que dice en su idioma Arabe Egipcio Estandar. —يجب القضاء على عهد أضعف—

() () () () () () () ()

Bueno, mis queridos, amados, &amp; gloriosos lectores. Aca ha terminado el capitulo de Hoy. D:

Pero recuerden: Entre mas Reviews &amp; Comentarios esto se actualizara mas rapido :D

Eso si, si le ponene Favorite, seria de un gran apoyo ;)

Un abrazo Psicologico con olor a Mierda de Cobayo (XD)

Y recuerden: "Donde manda un Capitan, siempre se emborracha un Iron"

CHAU! CHAU! :D


	10. Nace la Kunoichi: Aparezcan Wienermans

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA :D Soy el Usuario Nicolas, trayéndote otra actualización de las Colas. XD

Ahora, vieron que hay una Sub-Trama que involucra a alguien llamada "Jennifer "Jenny" Martinez". No?...Que digo? Si la vieron (LOL) &amp; su Sub-Trama será de como ella se convierte en la Kunoichi: la versión femenina del Ninja de Norrisville. Esta personaje es una OC de KindHeartedJenny, en cual agradezco de antemano por dejarme utilizarla :D

Recuerden antes de leer: RCNT le pertenece a DXD. X-Men le pertenece a MC. La vida es rápida. Hay que aprovecharla ;)

Como esta: Enjoy!. Gracias XD

() () () () () () () ()

En el capítulo anterior…

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM 1)_

_Después de derrotar al modelo C.O.T.A 9,4, Phantom Ninja (Cindy), Red Angel (Lina) &amp; Plagiarism of Bart (Bobby) son abatidos por más de un centenar de Centinelas Mark VI, en cual pensando que los derrotaron, solo 10 se quedan en el barrio en donde se originó el combate. El objetivo de las maquinas: Erradicarlos por ser Mutantes._

_El trio consigue reactivar al modelo C.O.T.A 9,4, que pelea junto con los Mutantes de manera controvertida, debido a que ellos defienden a la humanidad. El resultado: Los 10 Centinelas fueron destrozados, ante la atenta mirada de los vecions que contemplaban el combate._

_Pero cuando lo apagan, llega el lider de los modelos Mark VI: El modelo llamado Nimrod. Ahora es una pelea pareja: 3 hermanos Ninjas-Mutantes VS una maquina Erradicadora de Mutantes._

_En una Sub-Trama, se ve la vida de alguien llamada Jennifer Fernandez, cuyo deseo de conocer al Ninja de Norrisville es contundente, empieza su vida normal: Atendiendo la Confiteria de su madre._

—_Y YO HICE UN CAMEO AL ESTILO STAN LEE! :D_—_ Es lo que afirma Deadpool._

() () () () () () () ()

Confiteria "Candy Crush Saga"

08:10:45

_(Candy Crush Saga OST: Moonstruck Power)_

En la confiteria, Jenny esta en el mostrador, aburrida debido a que nadie llega al local. Quizás porque esta recientemente abierto en el dia de hoy, ademas de que es un lugar que se inauguro recientemente. A pesar de que el lugar es ampliamente alegre, ella se siente abrumada debido a su trauma de que no puede conocer al Ninja en persona.

_Toc! Toc!_

Como si fuera una respuesta a su aburrimiento, alguien toca la puerta de cristal &amp; esta le abre la puerta.

—Good Morning, Bitch— Aparece una persona saludandola alegremente. en cual posee un sombrero de detective, anteojos negros, una barba blanca de viejo, un saco marron &amp; unos zapatos marrones (Oscuros).

—Es tu vecino Mercenario, DEADPOOOOOOOOL! ;)— Lo confirma disfrazado para evitar que Jenny lo reconozca.

—Que se le ofrece, señor?— Jenny le pregunta alegremente.

—A im querer Watch, please— Con su ingles oxidado, el Mercenario le contesta positivamente.

—Ok. Si quiere algo, me pregunta en el mostrador— Alegre, la chica vuelve a su lugar sin sospechar de Deadpool.

Mirando &amp; mirando como El lobo de Droopy a una loquita prostituta, encuentra su objetivo definitivo:

_(Aleluya)_

Ve barras de chocolate, marca "Butterfinger".

_(Candy Crush Saga OST: The Saga Begins)_

—QUE DELICIOSUS! BUTTERFUNGER!— Contemplando a las Butterfinger, este decide robarselos. Debe distraer a Jenny: "MIRA, EL NINJA!"

Instantaneamente, Jenny sale esperanzada afuera.

—JOJOJO! Tal parece que leer los Fics funciona. XD— Aprovechando la guardia baja, Deadpool empieza a guardar cada una de las Butterfinger ("Puedo pagarlas, pero segun el guion, las robo como un Gobierno a Ciudadanos" ;).

—Disculpe— Jenny reaparece, pero alegre con una sonrisa. —No aparecio el Ninja, pero le pido que deje la mercaderia si no la va a comprar, con el mayor de los favores—

—But... A im dont querer que haya Send, sino que haya Free for Me and...— Se fija que Jenny posee un zapato con tacos en su mano derecha. Es el "Tacon Karateca", en cual aterroriza a Deadpool. —BEEP! BEEP!— Gritando, huye del lugar, tirando el disfraz &amp; todas las barras de Butterfinger, justo cuando la chica le lanza el taco, que rebota en un techo...

_CRASH!_

Destrozando un espejo.

() () () () () () () ()

En un lugar en blanco.

08:12:45

—SOY EL WINNER CON MI BUTTERFUNGER!— Es lo que dice Deadpool al publico, mientras muestra una barra de ButterFinger escondida de su culo.

_(Sonic 2 HD OST:Stage Clear)_

Baila música "Disco-Cumbia" mientras come la barra que lo vuelve "MAS" loco. (XD)

() () () () () () () ()

Confiteria "Candy Crush Saga"

08:26:35

_(Candy Crush Saga OST: Failure)_

De vuelta en la Confiteria &amp; varios minutos despues, Jenny vuelve a su lugar de aburrimiento. O sea, de trabajo.

_—Que haya algo interesante. Que haya algo interesante. Que haya algo interesante...—_

_Toc! Toc! Toc!_

Alguien toca pero no hay nadie en la puerta de cristal. De hecho, el toque sale de la puerta trasera del local en cual va directo a un callejón, según lo que Jenny sabe.

Precavida, ella abre la puerta para ver que no hay nada.

Solo hay un callejon vacio &amp; oscuro.

—Hola?— Empieza a caminar cuidadosamente. —HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...—

_PUM!_

_(Sonic R OST: Living in the City)_

Se tropieza, estampandose contra el suelo. Pero mientras se levanta, ve una silueta verdosa en el techo que se retira para sospecha de la chica.

_—El Ninja?—_ Sospecha que por su apariencia, seria la persona que mas quería que apareciera en su vida. _—No. No creo que sea el...El es negro—_

Ya levantada, ve que con lo que se tropezo: Una caja de oro con detalles en rubi, totalmente limpio a pesar de estar en un suelo deprorable. Esto llama la atencion suficiente para que Jenny lo abra.

Con una pequeña briza de viento desde la nada misma, se revela el contenido: Una mascara negra con detalles violetas, muy feminista que contiene una nota que Jenny lee lentamente...

_"Tu eres la Kunoichi: La Ninja Femenina"_

—OH, ESTO ES BRUTAL!— Jenny empieza a festejar de alegría. No conoce al Ninja de Norrisville, pero puede ser algo mas: Ser una Ninja... O una Kunoichi.

—Tengo que decirle a mi madre— Sin querer, da vuelta el papel.

_"No se lo digas a nadie"_

—OH, MIERDA!— Maldice un poquito.—Y ahora como se lo ocultare a mis padres?—

Todavia pensando en eso, decide ser parte de sus sueños mientras saca la mascara de Kunoichi de la caja dorada &amp; se la coloca en su cabeza.

Empieza a sentir la llamada Metamorfosis Ninja, &amp; el presagio a que sus sueño se haran realidad.

"ES LA HORA DE LA KUNOICHI!"

() () () () () () () ()

Ciudad de Norrisville

08:31:26

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad de Norrisville, uno de los Centinelas Mark VI que explora al ciudad &amp; aislado del grupo, registra cada parte de Norrisville &amp; verificando que no haya ningún Mutante mas que erradicar, tal como indica su programacion principal.

—DETECTO PODER DE ORIGEN DESCONOCIDO EN LA MCPLAZA! POSIBLE ACTIVIDAD MUTANTE!— Es lo que su verificación confirma. "APROBADA LA INICIATIVA! LLAMANDO A LA CENTINELA CLASE ¨OMEGA¨!—

() () () () () () () ()

McPlaza, Norrisville

08:32:27

_(Sonic CD OST: Collision Chaos Present (JP/EUR)_

En una plaza privada de la ciudad (Debido a que es propiedad de "Industrias McFist: División de Industrias Stark") se encuentran los hermanos Wienerman, conformados por el menor que es Howard Stark Wienerman: Quien es el gordo pero mejor amigo de Randy Cuningham/Ninja Total,&amp; su hermana mayor, Heidi Rose Wienerman: Una civil.

Pero no estan con sus apariencias civiles, sino con las apariencias de sus respectivos Alter-Egos: Howerful &amp; Hinjo.

El traje de Howard es similar al que poseia en "Simulacro de Monstruo" pero con diferencias notables: La máscara es todo negro con rayas doradas que forman la "H" en la frente. El pañuelo tiene el mismo aspecto pero es de color naranja &amp; el doble de grande. El buzo sigue teniendo el mismo color, pero posee el logo del NOMICON impresión de color amarillo dorado. Ya no posee guantes de látex, sino que ahora son de titanio pintado de amarillo patito con detalles en rojo. El pantalón gris ahora posee líneas rojas oscuras alrededor de ellas,&amp; zapatos negros. El cinturón aún sigue estando naranja, pero con la diferencia que es igual a la que Randy posee &amp; con el logo del "Derriba-Tumbas" en el centro &amp; en dorado.

En cambio, el traje de Heidi es de un estilo más moderno, debido a su amor por la tecnología. Cuenta con una máscara que le cubre toda la cara, pero de color rojo sangre, detalles blancos &amp; en el centro posee un gran diamante. También posee una bufanda, pero de color celeste luminoso. Su traje es de color blanco puro pero con una especie de cuadrado frontal en el lado cardíaco de color rojo oscuro, una línea frontal en la parte central, en cual posee el logo del NOMICON en negro en el lado del corazón &amp; los pantalones son de color rojo también. Su cinturón es todo negro, con el emblema rosado del NOMICON en el centro. Lo que más se destaca del traje son en dos cosas: La primera es que los guantes son metalizados de color rojo, que poseen un vidrio de azul claro en cada una de las palmas &amp; la segunda es que tiene una especie de botas hechas del mismo material &amp; colores, pero posee agujeros en las suelas.

Ambos están... Firmando autógrafos.

Al ser la primera vez que usan las mascaras, ellos demostraron ser Ninjas para evitar ser esos enfermos que hacen "Coldplay" (O como se escriba). Howard demostró cortar un arbol con una espada, aunque por ser obeso le costo &amp; esta firmando autógrafos con dificultad en la escritura. En cambio Heidi lanzo, sin que se diera cuenta, una especie de Energia Repulsora a traves de las palmas de sus mano, que desintegro un arbol en instantes. Es por eso que Hinjo posee mas atención del publico que Howerful.

—Creo que poseo mas Fans que tu, desconocido con mascara— Lo llama así á su hermano, debido a la ley básica del Ninja: Prohibir revelar la Identidad Secreta.

—Descuidate, herma...frodita— Casi se le escapa el nombre de hermana.

—Me firmas, señor Ninja?— Pregunta un niñito rubio adorable de 4 años que le muestra un papel.

—Ves? Ya estan llegando mis Fans" Arrogante ante Heidi, Howard le entrega la firma al chiquito que al tener la hoja, se empieza a entristecer.

—Ufa... Yo creí que eras Rafael—

—Decías?" En tono burlarte, Hinjo ve que ese niño se retira desilucionado: Confundió a Howerful con Rafael de "Las Tortugas Ninjas"

—ESPERA, CHICO!" El gordo lo detiene. —Te puedo demostrar que soy una Tortuga Ninja— Esa mentira lo ilusiona.

—Ah, si?— La chica le pregunta con burla mientras sigue firmando mas autógrafos &amp; tomándose fotos. —Como lo haras, gordo?—

—NO SOY GORDO, SOY fuertecito, HIJA DE PUTA!— Después de callarla, Howerful saca algo de su espalda. —CAPARAZON NINJA!— Saca un caparazon de tortuga tamaño humano &amp; se la inserta.

_(Tortugas Ninjas Intro)_

—GRABADORA NINJA!— Hinjo saca un visor desde su mascara, en cual descubrio hace poc, &amp; que empieza a grabar la titulada "Ridiculez Ninja" para enviarla directo a Youtube. —_Veamos la ridiculez de mi hermano estupido. JIJIJI_—

Empieza a hacer varias maniobras, en cual no es tipico de una Tortuga Ninja o lo que haria un Autentico Ninja. De hecho, sus movimientos son los que dice:

—HABILIDAD SUMO NINJA! DANZA LIBRE NINJA! BAILE RUSO NINJA! TAP-TAP NINJA! ESTILO LIBRE NINJA! ETC NINJA!—Pero la manera que lo hace es tan ridícula que se gana muchas risas &amp; burlas de todos los que lo miran. Inclusive su hermana le gana a todos porque lo graba.

De hecho, el niñito se esta ilusionando porque piensa que Howerful es una tortuga Ninja.

Pero cuando estaba por terminar esa coreo humillante para el...

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM 8: Bluderlings)_

_ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOARGH!_

Se escucha un rugido mecanico desde cerca.

—AAAAAAAAAHHHH!—

—HUYAN TODOS!—

—CORRAMOOOOOOOOOOOOS!—

Obviamente, todos (Inclusive el niñito) huyen de la plaza porque no quieren sentir otra exprosion. Los únicos que se quedaron son tres: Howerful, Hinjo &amp; alguien comiendo Butterfinger ocutlo en un arbusto.

—OH, SEMEN!— Es lo que grita Howerful. —Sacrifique mi honor en vano!—

—De que honor hablas?—Hinjo, que se quito el visor, se queja ante su hermano. —Si comes el pollo primero antes que nosotros cuando hay Dia de Gracias—

—HONOR HEROICO. NO HONOR GLOTONICO (Que es algo distinto)— Es lo que afirma.

_ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOARGH!_

_(Castlevania Aria of Sorrow OST: Confrontation)_

De pronto, aparece un leon mecanico con alas de murcielago &amp; una cola de escorpion. Pero ademas, posee el logo de Industrias McFist en la melena, con el titulo de "Mctincore".

—Esto es seguro de que ayudara a tu honor "heroico". No?— Estando en pose de combate, Hinjo le pregunta a Howerful que también esta en pose de combate.

—Solo hay una forma de frenar a este Leon...Murciélago...Caballo...Escorpión...Como Mierdas sea— Pone su mano en su espalda. —MAZA NINJA!— Como si fuera Thor, saca una especie de Maza negra con el mango detallado de color rojo &amp; el logo del NOMICON marcadas en la parte en donde se golpea.

_ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOARGH!_

Con un rugido, la Mctincore se dirije hacia el Gordo que...

POOOOOOOOOOW!

Lo recibe con un mega golpe de lleno en la cabeza del robot, que lo manda hacia un costado, pero no lo tumba.

_ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOARGH!_

Eso enfurece a la maquina, que empieza a extender su cola.

—Seras duro de roer...— Es lo que piensa Howard mientras esta listo para otra guardia...

_BLAAAAAAAAAAAST!_

La Mctincore dispara desde su cola, una especie de rayo violeta.

—HUYAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!— Guardando la Maza Ninja, Howard empieza a correr en círculos.

_BOOOM!_

__ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOARGH!__

_BLAAAAAAAAAAAST!_

_BOOOM!_

_BLAAAAAAAAAAAST!_

_BOOOOOOOOM!_

__ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOARGH!__

Disparios, disparos,&amp; disparos uno por uno, con el cual Howerful esquiva ridículamente en círculos, ante la mirada atenta de Hinjo que en vez de burlarse, esta fijando su mirada mas en la cola del Mctincore.

Se le ocurre una idea.

_(He-Man &amp; the Masters of the Universe Theme)_

—Howerful, sigue corriendo— Eso es lo que le indica.

—Y QUIERES QUE ME HAGAN CERDO TOSTADO?— Obviamente, no la comprende mientras sigue huyendo de los disparos.

Ahora, la maquina esta recargando la energía de su cola. Ese parece el momento para que la chica entre en acción.

—REPULSORES NINJA!—

_BLAAAAAAAAAAST!_

_ROARGH?_

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Disparando un rayo repulsor desde las palmas de sus manos, Hinjo destruye la cola de la Mctincore.

_BLAAAAAST!_

Antes de caer destrozado al piso, esta cola dispara aleatoriamente en un arbusto.

—AAAAAAAAAAAH! MI COLITA MIENTRAS COMIA MIS BUTTERFUNGERS!— Se queja Deadpool porque su culo se quema mientras come Butterfinger en un arbusto. —ME VOY A LA MIERDA, FUCKERS—

_AAAAAAAAAAARGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!_

Ahora, la McTincore empieza a volar con sus alas de murcielago, planeando retirándose del lugar.

—Mi culo se va a ir. Lo voy a extinguir como a los Rinocerontes!"—Afirma Howard mientras da un salto. —SALTO EN BOMBA NINJA!— Howerful da un salto en cual es astronomicamente alto, pero por ser obeso cae directamente hacia la maquina.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!_

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Como una fuerza colosal aérea, el gordo parte en dos a la Mctincore en cual pierde literalmente la mitad de su cuerp, &amp; por lo tanto, las alas de murciélago que le permiten volar.

_AAAAAARGH! AAAAAAAAARGH!_

_POW!_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH! AAAAAAARGHH!_

Intenta huir con medio cuerpo, pero lo hace de manera lenta &amp; gritando de dolor.

_POW!_

—AHORA, HINJO!— Un caido (Y dolorido por el culo) Howerful le dice a su hermana que lo extermine.

—UNIRAYO NINJA!— Es lo que invoca Hinjo cuando concentra toda su energía desde el cristal que posee en su pecho...

_BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!_

Disparando un mega rayo de energia Repulsora pura, en cual se dirige hacia el moribundo robot.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!_

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Impactando de lleno, el Unirayo destroza por completo a la Mctincore, en cual solo quedan pedazos.

—GUAU!" Es lo que afirma Heidi. —Esto es tan...GUAU!—

—No querras decir Bruce, Hinjo?— Howard trata de "modernizar" el vocabulario de su hermana mayor.

—No se que es Bruce, Gordo— Le contesta alegre.

—NO SOY GORDO, SOY fuertecito, HIJA DE PUTA!—

—Como sea, es que...— Heidi esta traumatizada de alegria porque nunca sintio lo que es ser una Ninja con Tecnologia. —Jamas sentí... Como se dice?—

—_Se dice "Maravillada": Es un factor por el cual una persona se traumatiza por algo de preferencia alegre_—

Se escucha una voz desde la nada, en cual nadie puede ver.

—Hello? Quien es?...— Pregunta Heidi.

—A lo mejor sea el fantasma, el cuco o...I-VAN!—

_(Sonic CD OST: Quartz Quadrant Good Future (JP/EUR)_

—_Negativo a las tres cuestiones_— Como si algo saliera del cuerpo de Hinjo &amp; sorprendiendo por adivinar el nombre de Howerful, aparece una figura de plasma de color verde &amp; con forma de una mujer joven. —_Soy "Computadora Optima Manioblabe Para Usuarios Eficientemente". C.O.M.P.U para ser exactos_—_  
_

—Quien vienes a hacer?— Es lo que le pregunta Heidi a la llamada Compu que al querer tocarle la mano..."AAAAAAAAAH!" Se tropieza, cayendo al suelo. Howard trata de no reirse, pues puede "pagar precio tecnologicamente".

—_Soy tu Inteligencia Artificial del Traje Ninja al que denominaste "Hinjo"_— C.O.M.P.U le confirma que es la IA de Heidi. —_Fui activada al utilizar el 40% del Unirayo, que yo recomendaria no utilizar en momentos de casos no extremos_—

—Y cuanto le queda en mi traje?— Es lo que la chica le pregunta.

_—Recalculando...—_ Desapareciendo, Compu ahora esta adentro del traje de Heidi. —_El traje esta al 52% de energía_—

—"Y eso es malito?— Es lo que pregunta Howard.

_(Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods OST: Goku Pinch)_

—_ADVERTENCIA: SE ACERCA UNA FORMA DE VIDA NO_ _BIOLOGICA!_— La advertencia de la I.A indica que se acerca algo, haciendo que los dos hermanos la escuchen.

—En que direccion?—"¿ Preguntan ambos.

—_A 7KM..._—

—Esta lejos, que alivio— Howerful irrumpe la respuesta

—_En el aire_— Lo completa, aterrorizando a los dos.

Inesperadamente, un punto blanco empieza a notarse sobre el cielo. Lo que llama la atención es que se acerca mas &amp; mas hacia adonde estan la chica &amp; el gordo.

—Que tipo de enemigo es, C.O.M.P.U?— Hinjo le pregunta mientras esta en pose de combate nuevamente.

—_No lo suficiente para ser biológica_—

"Si llegamos a morir..." Howerful tambien esta de nuevo en pose de combate.—Creo que haré un robot cerdito con consciencia ¨IA¨—

—_E__scuche eso—_ C.O.M.P.U se molesta. —_Recomiendo concentración, porque el objetivo esta a 1KM_—

El punto blanco, que en realidad es una especie de meteoro blanco, que contiene a una persona, empieza a acercarse.

Acaso tendra que ver con el protocolo "Omega" que autorizo un Centinela?

() () () () () () () ()

Laidies &amp; Gentleman...Termina esto con otro Tremendazo final abierto, en cual se solucionara en la proxima Actualizacion ;)

Recuerden estas cuestiones: 5 Reviews son igual a 1 Actualizacion :D Pero tambien haganme un favor: Dejen Favorite &amp; Follow para que sea contribuido al Fic, que sea bien aceptado, &amp; tambien pueda ser traducido pronto.

Un saludo en general, escrito en dedos &amp; uñas sucias.

Y recuerden: "Como dice el dicho...D,i,c,h,o: Dicho"

CHAUCHA!

Usuario Nicolas :D


	11. Centinela Omega: Los Kunoichi Heroes

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..! soy el USUARIO NICOLAS CON OTRA ACTUALIZACION De abajo a ARRIBA Xd.

Esta actualización es para cerrar uno de los "Finales Abiertos" que habrá en el Fic (Sipi. IronNinja Star los odia, pero eso es para hacer más interesante el Fic. JIJIJIJI :P)

Recuerden: Este Crossover es solo mío, o sea, solo utilizo los personajes. Tanto RCNT como X-Men le pertenecen a Disney &amp; Marvel Comics, de manera respectiva.

Tambien recuerden esto: Algunos OC son mios, pero uno es de la Usuaria KindHearthedJenny ;)

Sin nada más que decir, pues…..

ENJOY! :D :D :D :D :D :D

() () () () () () () ()

En el capítulo anterior…

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM 1)_

_Una chica llamada Jennifer "Jenny" Martinez, con una vida aburrida &amp; un deseo imposible: Conocer al Ninja de Norrisville, se le hace ese deseo en realidad cuando alguien (__Tal vez NOMI &amp; debido a que "Deadpool" hizo Spoiler) le entrego una máscara violeta que la convertiría en algo llamado "Kunoichi"_

_En otra parte de Norrisville, los Hermanos Wienerman conformados por Howard &amp; Heidi, practican sus Alter-Egos Ninjas llamados Howerful &amp; Hinjo, respectivamente. Para variar, su primer encuentro en conjunto es contra un robot llamado "Mctincore" que con dificultad, pudieron hacerlo pedazos._

_Pero un Centinela que merodea por la zona, confundió a los hermanos con un par de Mutantes. El caso es que invoca un protocolo llamado "Omega", en cual puede ver con el meteoro blanco…_

_Que se acerca hacia los hermanos._

() () () () () () () ()

Ciudad de Norrisville, California

08:29:30

_(Marvel VS Capcom 2 OST: Carnival Stage)_

—YIHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! QUE DIVERTIDOOOOOOOOOOO!— Es lo que grita Jenny, transformada como la Kunoichi, mientras salta &amp; salta &amp; salta sobre las terrazas de los edificios.

Su apariencia en este traje es igual al del Ninja de Norrisville, pero con varias diferencias: En los detalles predomina el violeta en lugar del rojo característico (Incluido bufanda &amp; bolsillo-calzoncillo). Pero posee dos hombreras de caballero, de color purpura, en cual posee dos capas individuales en cada hombrera, &amp; su cola de caballo cambia de color, de marrón a rosa. Lo que llama la atención es en sus ojos: Son rosados oscuros en lugar del marrón.

"_Esto es impresionantemente Bruce!"_ Es lo que piensa mientras salta &amp; salta &amp; salta. _"Con esto ya puedo conocer al Ninja, y…..tal vez besarlo…."_ Eso último que pensó hace que se sonroje, mientras salta &amp; salta desapercibida de las personas.

Por lo que en la siguiente terraza se resbala.

—Ups— Con ese dicho, la Kunoichi se cae. En vez de gritar como loca, empieza a inspeccionar su bolso de Kunoichi. "COLCHON KUNOICHI-NINJA!"

Deja caer en el piso de un callejón, un papel que se transforma en una especie de colchón gigante rosado.

_BOING!_

Cae sobre ese colchón, &amp; se empieza a relajar, pensando en lo que hizo hace exactamente 2 minutos.

—_Menos mal que cerré el local, porque hoy no entregan el contrabando_— Eso es el preludio a lo que realmente piensa. —_Es increíblemente milagroso: Ayer era una chica de Puerto Rico que se muda a California. Y hoy soy lo que más amaba de manera irónica: Ser una Ninja en lugar de conocer al Ninja, o… Kunoichi Original me puedo llamar. Original porque pienso que alguna Puta me robe el nombre &amp; se la use para sí mismo_—

Después de bajarse &amp; guardar el colchón, la Kunoichi empieza a escuchar una respiración. Se acerca para encontrar a una chica llamativa, sentada en el frio piso.

_(Sonic &amp; Knuckles OST: Sandopolis Act 2)_

Es una chica alta de aproximadamente 15 años, con una piel blanca pálida, ojos naranjas, cabello largo con flequillo de color marrón, &amp; además, posee una máscara de Las Amazonas azul con las partes faciales de un casco de Iron Man en cual brilla, pero esta partido a la mitad, porque se ve la mitad izquierda de su cara, pues la mitad derecha esta tapada por esa mascara. Su cuerpo está cubierto con una armadura compleja de Iron Man, pero en vez de color rojo, es de color azul &amp; las partes amarillas son blancas. Posee cristales Repulsores en el medio del pecho, en las dos palmas, &amp; 4 de esos debajo de las suelas de sus zapatos. Posee hombreras en ambos hombros, &amp; un par de gigantescas alas mecánicas emplumadas de plumas negras. Posee además, una Mossberg 550 en su mano izquierda, una AR-15 con Lanzagranadas en la mano derecha, &amp; Una Desert Ealge &amp; Glock 17 en los costados de su cintura.

—Yo… No puedo recordar porque Mierda estoy así— Parece sufrir amnesia mientras habla sola, sin siquiera notar la presencia de la Kunoichi. —No puedo recordar que Mierda hago aqui….No puedo adivinar de que porque Mierda me llamo IronNinja-Star...— Su última frase lo dice de forma Histérica. —NO PUEDO RECORDAR SI ESA MIERDA WEONA DE BACHELLET SIGUE VIVA O NO : (—

—Parece que eres Chilena, IronNinja-Star— La frase de la chica hace que esta otra chica, de origen Chileno, se dé cuenta de la presencia de la otra chica de Puerto Rico. —Lo que necesitas para estos casos es un Diccionario. Oki Doki?—

—Estas en pedo como Loki— IronNinja-Star se levanta, tirándole un gruñido. —Pero lo que si me acuerdo es que me resbale &amp; caí aca. Después de eso….creo que me olvide hasta de mi existencia—

—Estas viva?—

—Sip—

—Entonces te acordaste de algo—

—Lol. No?— Es lo que dice IronNinja-Star, que le contesta positivamente.

Hay un momento de silencio.

—JIJIJIJI...—

—HAHAHAHA...—

_(Marvel VS Capcom 2 OST: Select your Heroes)_

—Hey, podríamos trabajar juntas— Es lo que la Kunoichi le propone.

—Que quieres decirme, Wuey?— IronNinja-Star no lo comprende esa idea.

—Esta es la primera vez que uso esta mascara &amp; me transformo en la... Kunoichi—Jenny le explica. —Si cooperamos en equipo como heroínas, quizás podas recuperar tus recuerdos, &amp; a cambio... Yo pueda conocer al Ninja— Le propone a hacer "Equipo Ninja" para defender la ciudad.

—El Ninja?...— Ella piensa por segundos, pareciendo que recordara algo. —Sasuke? Ese es bien Se-Xi—

—No ese Puto, sino el de Norrisville" Le reafirma su sueño.

"Y entonceeeeees...Como nos llamaríamos?" IronNinja-Star le sugiere un nombre.

—Nos llamaríamos...LAS KUNOICHI HÉROES!" Instantáneamente, se le ocurre el nombre del dúo: Kunoichi Héroes.

—CONFORMADA POR HÉROES SEGUIDORES DEL NINJA!— Le contesta positivamente. —CONFORMADA POR IRONNINJA-STAR, DE CHILE!— Se pone en una pose increíble

—Y LA KUNOICHI ORIGINAL, DE NORRISVILLE, ANTES DE PUERTO RICO!— Se pone en otra pose increíble.

_(Yakely Sax)_

—Como la usuaria que es tu creadora, Oc?— Deadpool le comenta desde la nada, sorprendiéndola increíblemente.

—DEADPOOL, NO DIGAS ESO QUE ESTA PROHIBIDO!— La Kunoichi la calla. —Pero una consulta: Que estas diciendo?—

—Yo que se— El Mercenario le contesta de manera extraña para el lector. —Como sea, me puedo unir a su camarilla de mariquitas?— Pone ojos de perrito Chiguagueño.

—Primero le pongo plomo &amp; ya veremos— IronNinja-Star le esperanza a Deadpool, mientras saca su escopeta.

—UPS— Es lo que dice un cartel que saca el Mercenario al estilo "Correcaminos".

_BOOM! Chik-chik_

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! MI PENEEEEEEEEEEEEE!— El Mercenario corre tocándose el "honor varonil" totalmente destrozado (Aunque se regenera :P).

En su corrida, aparece en una escena con un perro mordiéndole una nalga, en otra haciendo malabares con tortugas, en otra perseguido por un gorila con bazokka, en otra se invierte: El gorila es perseguido por el, pero en un tanque de guerrilleros del Frente de Gaza...

_(Sonic CD OST: Wacky Workbench Past (JP/EUR_)

—Eh, mira, Iron— La Kunoichi apunta hacia una sombra. —Un gigante de metal"—

Apuntando a la sombra, aparece un gigante de unos 2,85 Mts, con la contextura de un gorila. Lleva varias piezas parecidas a la armadura Mark 1 de Iron Man, pero totalmente tecnológico &amp; de color blanco iluminado con detalles de vidrio que emana neon. Su casco es el de un caballero, en cual esta oscuro, pero que posee dos puntos rojos, dándole un toque de intimidado, así como un cristal triangular de color blanco angelical. Este gigante esta arrodillado pero a la vez ve a las dos chicas.

—Soy la maquina U.L.T.R.O.N 4.0 para ustedes, chicas— Es una maquina llamada ¨Ultron 4.0¨. —Soy la I.A viviente &amp; mecanizada creada por Hank Pym &amp; modificada por Tony Starj—

—Entonches que hace una maquina "Tan Guay" &amp; "Tan Tecno-Grandiosa" en este callejon?— IronNinja-Star es la primera en preguntarle.

—Es lo que yo me pregunto— Le contesta maquinariamente. —Es que fui creado para crear la paz en este planeta &amp; estoy averiguando cual es la especie que mas castiga a este mundo"

—De seguro eres inteligente. No?— Ahora la Kunoichi le pregunta a Ultron 4.0.

—1 Billón de I.Q para ser una I.A avanzada— La maquina demuestra ser muy inteligente, mientras esta mirando las hormigas que están pasando. —Estas criaturas conocidas como Hormigas (Y recordando a una persona que me hace conocida) no son responsables del castigo del mundo conocido como "La Tierra" por sus habitantes, los humanos, quienes serán los últimos en escanear—

—Te podemos demostrar lo contrario— IronNinja-Star le intenta tratar de confesarle algo.

—Si. Unite a nosotras, Ultron— La Kunoichi le completa la frase.

—Iba a pedir que vaya a la Mansion Baxter, pero eso esta bien. Wuey?—

—Aceptablemente aceptable como inaceptablamente irrelevante— Con esa frase confusa, Ultron 4.0 se une al equipo.

Ahora, los tres se ponen en pose de héroes. Jenny esta por decir algo impresionante al dar un salto:

_(Sonic Rush OST: Stage Clear)_

—Ayudaremos al Ninja Total, porque somos las KUNOICHI HEROES!— Lo dice Deadpool que llego de la nada.

—Lo somos?—

—Ser parte de un equipo te tiene que costar, Ultron?:P—

() () () () () () () ()

McPlaza, Cuidad de Norrisville

08:36:56

_(Marvel Super Heroes VS Street Fighter OST: Cyber-Akuma Theme)_

_TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT..._

—CORRE, HERMANA!—

_TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT..._

—Y QUE HAGO, IDIOTA PANZON?—

_TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT..._

Técnicamente, cuando cayo el meteoro blanco, apareció de la nada una forma humanoide en cual abrió instantáneamente fuego contra los hermanos Howerful (Howard) &amp; Hinjo (Heidi). Este robot en realidad es una mujer de apariencia india, con una piel oscura, ojos marrones con una especie de brillo amarillo, un peinado castaño oscuro lizo, pero con algunas trenzas &amp; rastas. Su cuerpo esta bien definido, de hecho, posee un traje negro cubierto con varias partes blancas que la hacen parecer una especie de Cyborg.

Cuando apareció, ella lllego volando &amp; enseguida convierte su delicada mano en una especie de Galting que abre fuego a varios disparos contra los hermanos que hacen nada mas que correr &amp; correr. Sus disparos son una especie de balas energéticas que se disparan varias veces.

_TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT..._

—AUCH! ME PICAN!— El gordo, quien recibió algunas de esas balas, no fue atravesado sino que instantáneamente le agarro hinchazón en donde le agarro.

—No te atravesaron?— La chica ve como su hermano recibe picazón, pero no sale sangre. "C.O.M.P.U. Examina esas balas—

—A_nalizando,.._—

__TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT...__

—__Resultados_ analizados_— C.O.M.P.U termina de analizar las balas en tiempo récord, mientras ambos siguen corriendo &amp; corriendo &amp; esquivando las balas, exceptuando a Howard que le duele. —_Las_ balas que dispara la Cyborg, conocida como "Centinela de Clase Omega", son de una energía Bioreg____ular que causa picazón extrema por un periodo de minutos. Mas que eso, no hay riesgo de muerte, a excepción de un desmayo si se prolonga esos disparos de esas balas"__—

____TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT...____

—Objetivo enemigo analizo secuencia de balas— Hablando mas que humana que como una maquina, Centinela Omega deja de disparar &amp; convierte el arma de vuelta en su mano.

—Menos mal que ya no me pica mas, la Puta Madre— Howerful ahora empieza a correr ante la Cyborg, que esta quieta &amp; con los ojos cerrados.

—_Advertencia: Detecto energía recargada del miembro derecho_—

—ALTO, IDIOTA!— Hinjo trata de frenarlo.

—Objetivo enemigo acercándose. Activando ataque recargado: ANTORCHA DE PLASMA!— Mientras Howard se acerca, la Centinela Omega le extiende su otra man, en cual se transforma en una especie de lanzadora de misiles. El gordo ya no puede esquivarlo.

_FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..._

Como si fuera una antorcha en vertical, esta dispara una rafaga de llamaradas que incendian el traje de Howard.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ME QUEMOOOOOOOOOOOOO...— Es lo que obviamente dice al sentir las quemaduras. —LLAMAS A MI, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...—

Hinjo aparece en el aire, volando a traves de sus botas

—Una cosa es matar a mi hermano &amp; otra cosa es maltratar a mi hermano— Extiende sus manos. —RAYOS REPULSORES NINJA!—

_BLAST! BLAST!_

Le dispara dos ráfagas de diaspros repulsores.

—Detectado actividad hostil desde el aire— Sin siquiera mirar los rayos, la Centinela Omega se fija claramente en lo que puede recibir. —Activando: MATRIZ DE DEFENSA MARCA HELIOS!— Levanta su otra mano desde el aire.

Aparece un escudo naranjado desde esa mano...

Absorbe los rayos repulsores, en cual se dirige en el cuerpo de la Cyborg, que muestra a su cuerpo iluminase de energía neón mientras sigue incendiando al gordo (En cual por el traje puede resistir el incendio).

—Energía absorbida. Responder con la maniobra: LÁSER MARCADOR MARCA HE!—

Ahora su mano empieza a recargar la energía de los rayos repulsores en una especie de energía verdosa.

_BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!_

Se dispara a través de un rayo láser enorme, pero muy delgado a la vez. Heidi no lo puede esquivar con la velocidad que viene, pero extiende su mano.

—_Advertencia: Energia insuficiente como para repeler el ataque_—

—QUE PUTAS?!—

_PUUUUUUUUUM!_

Heidi cae desmayada, pero su traje esta algo quemado. En cambio, Howard se cayo al suelo callado pues le paso lo mismo: Su traje intacto pero algo quemado. La Centinela Omega ve al dúo totalmente desmayado.

—Objetivos eliminados— Empieza a levitar con sus manos ya normales. —Centinela Omega regresa a la base para reparaciones— Y volando, la Cyborg se retira de la escena dejando a sus dos cuerpos...

Que desaparecen como si se trataran de un holograma.

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM 18: Happy Days are Here Again)_

Hay un movimiento desde un arbusto.

—Eso si estuvo cerca, Mierda— Howerful aparece desde ese arbusto con una linterna negra &amp; con el logo del NOMICON llamado ¨Linterna Holografíca Ninja¨. —Por poco nos hacen Mierda, no hermana?—

—Esta idea fue estúpida, Imbécil— Aparece Hinjo, también desde un arbusto &amp; con esa misma linterna, que al igual que el la guarda. —Aunque admito que fue efectiva, gordo!—

—NO SOY GORDO, SOY fuertecito, PERRA PROSTITUTA!" Le grita.

—A QUIEN LE DECÍS PERRA PROSTITUTA, PUTO DE LAS MIL PUTAS?!— Le grita también, pero acercándose.

—PERO NO, SI NO SE LO DIGO A PUTAS CON SIDA!— Entre mas se acercan, mas aumenta el grito

—_Señorita..._— Compu trata de intervenir.

—Ahora no, C.O.M.P.U— Se tranquiliza por un momento. —PERO A QUIEN LE DICES QUE TIENE SIDA, PUTO CHUPA PIJAS!—

—A TU VAGINA, PERRA!—

_—Señorita...—_ Trata de intervenir de nuevo.

—Espera un poco, C.O.M.P.U— Otra vez se tranquiliza. —ANDA A LAMER SEMEN, GORDO CHOTO!—

—PUTA!—

—PUTO!—

_(X-Men Children of Atom OST: Continue)_

—Detectada posible amenaza mutante— Una voz parecida a la de la Centinela Omega provoca que los hermanos se den vuelta a sus costados. —Preparando modos de exterminacion para preservación—

—_Le avisaba: Detectada Centinela de clase ¨Omega¨_—

—Lo que sea...— Ahora Hinjo se pone colorada por estúpida. —Espera...Mutantes? Nosotros somos humanos—

—Verificando— Ahora la Cyborg escanea a loS hermanos, quienes aseguran no ser Mutantes (Objetivo principal &amp; Xenofaba de los Centinelas)

_Pfffffffff..._

Howard se tira un pedo.

_(Marvel VS Capcom 3 OST: Theme of Sentinel)_

—Olor a ¨pedo´ detectado en el ambiente" Termina de escanear ni bien huele el pedo. —El olor de ¨pedo¨ sobrepasa los limites humanos indicados—

—_Ups, &amp; yo que decía que los pedos de Howard son Sobre-Humanos_—

—_Tendré que matar a mi hermana &amp; a meterla como "Carne para Prostitutas_—

—Preparándose para exterminio— De esta manera, la Centinela Omega convierte sus dos manos en dos lanzallamas. —Activando: ANTORCHA DE PLASMA DUAL!—

_FLAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..._

_FLAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..._

—CORRAMOS, HIJA DE PUTA!— Howerful trata de huir corriendo mientras ambos esquivan las llamaradas. Pero Hinjo le agarra del cuello.

—No seria conveniente lanzar al que llaman Bomba de Humo?—

—Ah,si—

_Pffffffffff..._

—PERO QUE NO SEA UNA BOMBA DE PEDO!— Mientras corren &amp; gritan, la Cyborg parece que va a dar en el blanco, aunque no se mueve ni las llamaradas llegan a los lugares forestales.

—Me concentraba, Putita. Si?— Excavando &amp; moviendo las piernas cortas, el Gordo parece estar en el Pandemonio Perfecto para el. —BOMBA DE HUMO!—

Los dos desaparecen en una cortina de humo con olor a pedo incluido. La Centinela Omega deja de lanzar flamas convirtiendo los dos lanzallamas de vuelta en delicadas manos ciberneticas. Pero extiende la derecha hacia arriba.

—Activando:DISPAROS CIBERNETICOS!—

_TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA_

Dispara 6 balas energeticas de color celeste, en cual cae en picada, directo hacia un árbol a su costado.

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..._

Se electrocuta un arbol.

_PUM!_

Cae Hinjo.

_PUM!_

Aplastado por Howerful.

—Detectado a dos posibles Mutantes— Ahora la Cyborg extiende sus manos. Se prepara para el remate.

—Vamos a morir, Hermana?—

—Si te quitas de mi, Gordo Pedorro...— Se levanta, provocando que el Gordo rodee mostrando el culo.—"Al menos tendremos una muerte digamos..¨Digna¨— Aceptando su final, se arrodilla con toda tristeza que reemplaza de manera súbita a la enojada que estaba.

_Pffffff..._

Se tira otro pedo.

Pero esta vez, la Centinela Omega lo huele...

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..._

—ALERTA! ALERTA! VAPOR TOXICO DETECTADO!— En vez de atacar, ahora esta concentrada en varios movimientos sin sentido, como si actuara como un robot que recibe agua, tirando chispas por doquier &amp; humopor donde sea que salga. —SISTEMAS ACABADOS! RETIRADA ACEPTADA!—

Pero cuando hace un vuelo de 5 segundos...

_PUM!_

_(X-Men Children of Atom OST: Winner)_

Cae completamente destrozada &amp; apagada.

—No lo puedo creer...— Hinjo esta en otra dimensión, según sus expresiones. —SABES LO QUE HICISTE?—

—Fue sin querer queriendo—

—Pues ese "sin querer queriendo" acabo con la mujer India— Aunque parezca imposible, ella lo felicita.

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM 46: Slam it Up)_

—En...serio?— Ve como la Cyborg esta apagada. —VIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...— Salta de alegría, pues no esta muerto ni el ni su hermana (Por desgracia).

—C.O.M.P.U. Puedes escanearla?— Heidi se dirige al cuerpo cibernetico.

—_Escaneando...Posible mejora Tecnologica. Tardara tiempo_—

"De acuerdo...amiga" Ahora ella admite a su IA como una amiga de verdad.

—_Negativa aceptación. Razón: Posible robalizacion_—

Mientras la IA escanea, ella se fija en su victoreante hermano menor.

—Ganamos con una suerte de el— Es lo que piensa mientras esta sintiendo algo feliz ante el.—En estos momentos, me alegro de que seas mi salvador, hermano mio... Pero me da vergüenza decirlo—

De esta manera, los dos se quedan mientras la Gente se empieza a acercar a pedir para, posiblemente, mas autógrafos.

() () () () () () () ()

Egipto

Horario Desconocido

_(Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002 OST: Track 14)_

Adentro de una de las Pirámides Tecnológicas, esta el sujeto encapuchado de fuerza física, que con sus manos esta iluminando el lugar, siendo un lugar completamente tecnológico pero al mismo tiempo, muestra una especie de trono de realeza.

Este sujeto camina lenta pero directamente hacia su posible asiento mientras que con cada paso, una parte del lugar se activa ademas de mover sus gigantescas manos.

Al sentarse, se fija claramente en el lugar en donde esta, cuya vista es nada mas que toda la ciudad de Egipto en su grandeza.

Aunque este totalmente encapuchado, el ser misterioso lanza una sonrisa seguida de una frase:

—حان الوقت من أجل البقاء. ولاء ويجب أن الدراجين العودة—

() () () () () () () ()

y aSI TERMIina otra actualIZACION DE ARriba a abAJO Xd

Sigan así: Dejen Reviews/Comentarios &amp; si pueden, Favorite para hacer crecer este Fic que, aunque tenga una mezcla rarisima, su fama esta tomando forma, pero todo gracias a ustedes, lectores :D

Que cristo los bendiga a todos, &amp; recuerden esta frase: Mas vale perder media hora de tu vida en esperar...que perderla afeitándole las piernas a tu Tia por media hora"

CHAU-CHAU

Usuario Nicolas :v


	12. Aniversario 1: Que vivan los Usuarios

Algún día de Julio

Museo de OC´s

Norrisville, California

02:30:45

En una sala del museo oscura, iluminada por reflectores que iluminan la plaga de dibujos, monumentos, &amp; estatuas de OC´s de varios usuarios en exhibición, aparece Deadpool caminando con un Smoking a lo James Bond.

"Oc´s…..Creaciones creados para quejarse de varios personajes basuras que hay en algunas series" Le está hablando al Publico. "Esas basuras son como yo…..Yo no. Pero también puede ser…Ustedes piensen, pero según el escritor, el Usuario Nicolás, ha creado a algo llamado M en cual no creo que este aquí"

"Dead, avívate &amp; decile que si quieren saber mi apariencia, que adivinen ;)" Aparece M de la nada.

"Si, Cagon" Le habla en su acento Argento.

"Como sea….que tiene que ver esto con el Crossover?"

"Pues…el Usuario tuvo un orgasmo químico nuclear XD" Una opinión exagerada.

"O que se cumple un año del nacimiento del Usuario Nicolas, ex IronNinja 3, &amp; que lo homenajea a todo usuario aquel que haya dejado Favorite en este Crossover "rarísimo" como describieron algunos usuarios" Le dice la encuesta de este capítulo.

"Que quieres que diga? Si fueran de mi Historieta…."

"Comic es para Gringos Perros :P" Le corrige.

"Cenaría con sus hígados estomacales cardiacos"

"No es un poquitito….exagerao?" Dice ¨exagerao¨ en lugar de ¨exagerado¨.

"….."

"Bueno, basta de Mierda &amp; empecemos a homenajear" Lo dice en plural

"Empecemos?" Está en la duda.

"Me mandaron a vigilarte…..con tu paga" Pone un gesto.

"QUE?..." Se arrodilla mirando al cielo. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…."

"Si"

"Fuck You" Lo putea en Ingles.

"Pio-la! Elijamos algunos fragmentos de algunos Fics de algunos usuarios, del ultimo al primero en base a dejar el Favorite"

"Pero elegí algo que valga la pena. Oki Doki, Loki?"

"El primero es…..Furia nocturna-21.07"

"No es nada, pero algo es algo" Le contesta con optimismo.

"Esta usuaria es Grecia de 14 años, Barquisimeto, Venezuela" Empieza a explicar. "Es una usuaria escritora de RCNT &amp; una basura (Desde una opinión de vista personalizada) llamada ¨Como entrenar a tu Dragon¨. El Fragmento será del, hasta ahora, único capítulo del Fic llamado ¨Una Nueva Amistad¨ escrito por ella"

"Y que estamos esperando, Puto?" Se desespera. "A LEER SE DIJO! (Aunque sea un tormento) :("

() () () () () () () ()

_Furia-nocturna-21.07_

_Una Nueva Amistad (Capitulo 1)_

"_Vamos, dame un blanco" Murmuraba: "Por favor"_

_Ya que aún no amanecía, el cielo estaba muy oscuro &amp;salpicado de estrellas, entonces durante un segundo vio que unas estrellas se desparecían &amp; volvían a aparecer, lanzo una bolera &amp; se cayó al suelo, se escuchó un largo rugido de Furia Nocturna (Es fácil distinguir su rugido ya que ningún otro dragón hace un sonido semejante) se levantó rápidamente aun sin poder creerlo._

"_Le di… LE DI! LE DI A UNA FURIA NOCTURNA! GENIAL! ALGUIEN VIO ESO? ALGUIEN VIO COMO LO HICE?" Exclamaba rebosante de alegría, sigilosamente un Pesadilla Monstruosa se paró detrás de ella, &amp; cuando esta se volteó añadió: "Aparte de ti" Dijo con ironía. _

_Elric se dio la vuelta rápidamente al escuchar un largo grito de Aravis, &amp; volteo hasta el lugar donde la vio corriendo, huyendo de un Pesadilla Monstruosa que la perseguía. Esta se escondió detrás de un muy grueso poste de madera que sostenía en lo alto una ballesta muy grande, que solo usaban en caso de emergencias, en el preciso instante en que el dragón le lanza un abundante chorro de lava, mientras se cubría la cabeza con ambos brazos, cuando levanta la cabeza, la gira hasta mirar por encima de su hombro para ver si el dragón aún estaba allí, el dragón se le acerco por el lado en que no estaba mirando &amp; ya iba a morderla cuando de repente, Elric le asesto un golpe con su espada &amp; lo alejo de la chica. En esto el dragón intento lanzarle al príncipe un chorro de lava, pero no salió nada de su boca._

"_Ya no tienes. Eh?" Dijo Elric. Después de una corta pelea, todos los dragones se marcharon volando, algunos llevaban ovejas y ganado._

_La torre de vigilancia termino de caer, &amp; con cada fuerte sonido que producía, Aravis hacia una mueca. Se volteo hacia el príncipe, &amp; con solo ver la forma en que este la miraba supo que le iba a lanzar una buena bronca (Y posiblemente una sarta de palabrotas)._

_Y hay algo más de mí que tienen que saber…_

"_Lo siento, hermano" Dijo Aravis. Se hizo un silencio muy incómodo, su hermano parecía a punto de estallar. "Pero le di a un Furia Nocturna" Dijo para romper el silencio. Pero en cuanto lo dijo, su hermano la agarro por la nuca &amp; comenzó a arrastrarla de vuelta hasta el castillo. &amp;No como las otras veces, hermano. ESTA VEZ DE VERDAD LE DI! Ustedes estaban ocupados y tuve un tiro libre y cayó cerca del bosque de los dioses!, ¡Vamos a buscarlo y…"_

"_BASTA!" Grito Elric. "Cada vez que pones un pie fuera del castillo se desata el desastre. Por qué no puedes acatar las más simples órdenes? En estos momentos tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que buscar Furias Nocturnas imaginarios!, ¡Como por ejemplo pensar en qué demonios voy a hacer para alimentar a todo el pueblo!. El invierno se acerca y los dragones se fueron con casi todo el ganado y las ovejas!"_

"_Aquí entre nos, al pueblo le hace falta menos alimento" Dijo Aravis irónicamente._

"_Por qué no puedes quedarte en el maldito castillo por una vez?" Gimió Elric._

"_No puedo evitarlo hermano, veo un dragón y…tengo que…matarlo, no?...es lo que soy" Dijo Aravis._

"_Ay, eres muchas cosas Aravis, pero una cazadora de dragones no eres" Dijo Elric frotándose las cienes. "Fíjate que llegue" Le dijo a Bocón. Bocón le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Aravis. Y comenzaron a andar hasta el castillo. Varios otros adolescentes estaban disfrutando de la bronca que le lanzo Elric a Aravis._

"_Guau, te felicito, alteza, nunca vi a nadie meter la pata así" Dijo Myrcella, la líder de ese grupo. Era una chica alta, de cabello rubio oscuro corto hasta los hombros, como si se lo cortase con un puñal (cosa que si hacia), ojos color marrón, &amp; un ejército de pecas en la nariz &amp; las mejillas. Era la líder del grupo ya que su padre era el capitán de la guardia real._

"_Gracias, muchas gracias" Respondió Aravis sarcásticamente. "Al menos lo intente, sí?"_

() () () () () () () ()

"Ahora quien sigue para terminar este Purgamiento de Lectura?" Deadpool se queja.

"Apenas comenzamos, vago" M, en cambio, está precalentando su lectura. "La siguiente es…..almeduwe"

"La que esta armada a los dientes como Punisher?"

"Gua…Por ahí" Ahora empieza a describir a la Usuaria. "Natalia Sofia Laguna Castro o Nasolaca (XD) es de Colombia, plagado por la F.A.R.C. por lo que entiendo. Pero que se igualmente :P El caso es que ella escribe sobre algo llamado "Kick Buttowski Medio Doble de Riesgo/Suburban Daredevil (Nada que ver con Temerario de Marvel). De ahí, vendrá el fragmento del único Fic que hace"

"Ni me hables del abogado ese" Deadpool se acuerda de mala gana sobre ese personaje. "Mejor vayamos a su fragmento antes de que me tire un tiro en las pelotas"

"O huevos XD"

() () () () () () () ()

_almeduwe _

_El Reencuentro (Capitulo 1)_

_Una fanática de dobles de riesgo enciende el televisor &amp; ve a su amor platónico. Ella era nada más ni nada menos que Kendall Perkins, que ya tenía 16 años &amp; es una de las chicas más deseadas de todo Mellowbrok al ver a Kick, que se había ido a competir hace dos años lo veía siempre en televisión. Un montón de recuerdos se le venían a la mente: Sus peleas, la vez que bailaron juntos, su beso en el cine, etc…. En esos recuerdos estaban la vez que se le pegaron las manos._

"_Desearía devolver el tiempo &amp; evitar que Reinaldo llegara…" En ese momento tocaron la puerta con desespero. "Voy" grito mientras se dirigía a la puerta cuando abrió vio que era su amiga Jackie, tenía la cara preocupada &amp; cansada. Casi ni podía hablar._

"_Tu...prima...casa...ven" Tartamudeo lo último, lo dijo tomándola de la mano &amp; llevándola a rastras literalmente por toda la calle. _

_Ellas eran amigas hace 3 años aproximadamente desde que ella se dejó de obsesionar con Kick, Kendall la ayudo a en noviarse con Gunter, Jackie ya no usaba gafas &amp; era igual de alta a Kendall._

_Cuando llegaron la puerta estaba abierta &amp; Jackie suelta a Kendall ella recuperándose de la arrastrada se sacude el polvo &amp; medio se peina cuando Kendall alzo la vista se encuentra con alguien muy conocida para ella, aunque no es mucho de su agrado es su prima._

"_ESCARLATA?¡" Grito muy sorprendida_

"_SI wow cuando Jackie dijo que te iba a traer así fuera a rastras no exageraba" Dijo tapándose la boca evitando reírse_

"_Si después de unos años te acostumbras y donde esta?" Dijo buscándola con la vista mientras entraba a la casa._

_Scarllet solo señalo el sofá. Kendall dirigió la vista hacia donde Scarllet, le señalaba hay la vio tirada en el sofá estirada boca abajo._

"_Bueno, cual es la urgencia para que la genial Scarllet visite a su querida prima?" Dice con sarcasmo mientras se sienta encima de la espalda de Jackie._

"_Si recuerdas que te había hablado por chat de un compañero mio"_

"_Haber si me acuerdo..." Aparece un Flashback._

_() () () () _

_2 meses antes Kendall estaba en su computadora en su cuarto &amp; Jackie en su casa en su cuarto estaban hablando por chat grupal con Scarllet._

"_Hola chicas"_

"_Hola prima" Dice Kendall_

"_Hola Scar" Dice Jackie_

"_Si. Lo logre gracias a un compañero mío. Si no fuera por el no hubiéramos ganado"_

"_Debe valer la pena" Le dice Jackie._

"_No es paro tanto chicas"_

"_Quién es?" Jackie &amp; Kendall escribieron al mismo tiempo._

"_Es un chico que conocí en la infancia. Pensé que nunca lo volvería a ver. Es tierno, atlético, dulce….lindo"_

"_Debe ser una ganga para que te guste" Dice Jackie de nuevo._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhh….que hermosura. Mi prima está enamorada" Kendall se burla._

"_NO LO ESTOY!" Afirma Scarllet._

"_A QUE SI!" Dice ambas al mismo tiempo._

"_Déjalo así. Me tengo que ir a entrenar. Nos hablamos en vacaciones. Chao" Scarllet se despide._

"_Adiós" Termina el Flashback_

_() () () ()_

"_Ya me acorde...tu novio" Kendall le dijo solo para molestarla._

"_NO LO ES! NO ME GUSTA!" Dijo sonrojada._

() () () () () () () ()

"Ahora a dónde vamos? A Wakanda a ver más negros?" Deadpool está empacando una valija.

"Nos quedamos en Colombia, de la mano de Escobar" M dice decepcionado. "esta vez, se viene la usuaria Alury 15"

"Y esa quién es? Me podes decir? Otra de la F.A.R.K?"

"F.A.R.C" Le corrige.

"Lo que mierda sea ;)"

"Marcela o Alury 15 es de Colombia también, 13 años (Aunque diga 15), &amp; es escritora de dos animes: Beyblade: Uno de los animes "infancia" del Usuario Nicolas &amp; de Super Once/Inazuma Eleven: El plagio de Super Campeones/Capitan Tsubasa ;) Pero es elegido para el fragmento"

"Bueno. Basta de Otaku-deces, &amp; al fragmento de unos 100 párrafos (POR GALACTUS, PORQUE SUFRO POR ESE SACRILEGIUS!)"

() () () () () () () ()

_Alury 15 _

_How to control the dream/ Como controlar el sueño (Capitulo 3)_

_Un bosque oscuro &amp; negro lleno de la incesante lluvia emanante de las oscuras nubes, una gran luna roja &amp;brillante se alzaba en medio del cielo dando al ambiente una luz sangrienta y rojiza carmesí._

_Un chico peli blanco atormentado &amp; con una expresión de miedo puro en su cara, corría lo más rápido que podía sin encontrar salida alguna en toda la oscuridad. De tras de el en una criatura espantosa &amp; descorrida le perseguía a matar, un logo negro de gran tamaño con notables cicatrices &amp; sus orejas &amp; cola despedazadas y rasgadas, sus colmillos desgastados &amp; torcidos emanaban chorreantemente un líquido rojo. La criatura sedienta de sangre &amp; con ansias de matar solo tenía como objetivo al chico peli banco._

_Antes de que el chico hiciera nada, ya estaba atrapado entre las fauces de ese lobo sangriento las cuales le causaban un sufrimiento desagradable. Quien sabe de dónde, el chico peli banco había sacado un machete y sin dudar nada se lo enterró al lobo en una de sus extremidades delanteras causando un horrible chillido de dolor de parte de la criatura soltando al peli blanco. Nublada por la ira y el odio el lobo soltó un aullido quebrantado &amp; lleno de dolor &amp; sed, sin dudar nada abrió sus grandes mandíbulas &amp; se lanzó hacia el chico decidido a matarlo sin piedad… ahora solo se podían escuchar los dolorosos intentos de la bestia por mantenerse de pie, en su boca un machete enterrado recorriéndole toda la garganta &amp; sobresaliéndole del pecho, el lobo cayó al suelo agotado y jadeante._

_El chico despertó de su pesadilla, pero no per el hecho de que fuera una pesadilla sino la impresión de que alguien lo despertaba, el peli blanco abrió los ojos lentamente para ver a una chica frente a él una chica delgada &amp; con una aparente figura delicada, de 1.30 de altura, su cabello era pelirrojo &amp; ondulado, le llegaba hasta los codos y tenía un flequillo, unas largas y onduladas pestañas negras hacían parte de sus ojos verdes como la hierba, su piel era de color vainilla y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Llevaba un bonito vestido de sirvienta color negro que le llega hasta derriba de las rodillas, enzima un delantal blanco con una mancha rojiza, sus pies iban descalzos y su cabello recogido con unos palillos en una coleta alta._

"_Q-quien eres tú!?" Dijo sorprendido Suzuno al notar la presencia de la chica. "Qué haces aquí?"_

_La chica hizo una leve reverencia y sonrió con dulzura y dijo- Yo soy tu creación, soy una pesadilla creada e invocada por ti-_

"_Una…pesadilla, entonces" El chico peli blanco vacilo al tratar de entender lo que había ocurrido._

"_Si yo fui un sueño pero por algún trauma de tu infancia me convertí en una pesadilla"Respondió la chica tratando de explicarle al peli blanco. "Yo cause esa pesadilla en su mente, en realidad eres bastante valiente además jamás en esa pesadilla habías conseguido matar al lobo negro siempre despertabas del susto- La chica dio una leve sonrisa y le ofreció la mano al peliblanco el cual seguía en el piso" Ya levántate has dormido en el piso toda la tarde y también la noche entera._

"_Me cuesta creer que eres una pesadilla" El peliblanco se levantó recordando lo que ocurrió el día anterior. "Y también que me estés contando la verdad, Cómo es que te llamas?"_

_La chica dio una mirada de confusión a tal pregunta para desgracia del peli blanco. "No… tienes un nombre"_

"_Como dije tú me creaste y me diste todo lo que ves en mí, pero nunca te fijaste en darme un nombre debido a que no sabías de mi existencia"_

"_Qué te parece Yumiko?" La chica pelirroja negó la cabeza con desinterés, lo que le recordó la inscripción de la piedra "Y entonces que tal Holly Pierce?" La chica asintió dando la señal de gusto por ese nombre._

_Había pasado un tiempo en silencio, en parte para que Suzuno pensara lo que había ocurrido, cuando se acordó que tenía que ir a reunirse con los demás en el campo de práctica aunque pensándolo bien no era muy común ver a una chica con tal vestimenta en la calle, con los pies descalzos y mucho menos con esa mancha roja en el delantal, pero en donde iba a conseguir ropa para la chica, no podía ir y preguntarle a cualquiera de las chicas que conocía del Sun garden a pedirles ropa seria vergonzoso y de paso morboso._

"_Dime es verdad que puedes hacer todo lo que yo quiera" Le pregunto el chico ya con la única opción que le quedaba. _

"_Bueno, hay unas cosas que no puedo hacer por ciertas razones pero son muy pocas además no creo que tu vallas a pedir ese tipo de cosas, así que si todo lo que quieras" El peli blanco le explico acerca de la situación y de que no era muy normal ver a una persona así hoy en día, comprensiva la chica entendió y se fue a cambiar con algo diferente._

() () () () () () () ()

"Ahora vamos con algo extranjero, desde Africa: Tierra de Negros"

"Wakanda?" Y el mercenario sigue jodiendo con Wakanda.

"Nigeria (Igual hay negros ahí ;)" Ahora empieza a explicar. "El usuario se llama Man of cartoons, de Nigeria (Aunque el Trafiic Grath diga que es de U.S.A). Él es fanático de Ben 10: Una A-BO-MI-NA-CION!, Danny Phantom: Algo aceptable, pero no tanto como los Cazafantasmas, &amp; entre otras cosas….RCNT. Veamos el fragmento"

"Pero ambientemos el ambiente. Dale?" Deadpool saca un tema musical de la nada para ambientar.

_(Robotech OST: Desolation) _

"Así está mejor"

() () () () () () () ()

_Man of cartoons_

_Randy Cunningham: Secrets behind the NOMICON/Secretos detrás del NOMICON (Capitulo 29)_

"_Lo siento. Podemos traducirlo al español?"_

_En alguna parte de la Galaxia, los Señores Dimensionales tratan de invocar a un OC muy parecido a M, quien está bajo su mandato imprial. Mismo que le servirán para mantener el balance en su propio universo._

"_Que reinicie esta sesión, de inmediato" Dice el jefe: el Señor Tiempo._

"_Si, maestro" Dice sus ayudantes: Serena &amp; Bellicus._

_(Robotech OST: The Robotech Masters theme)_

_"Así que estabas diciendo?" Belicus es el primero en hablar._

_"Hablas en serio?!" Madre Naturaleza espetó, "Ya viste lo que acabamos de ver, así que deja de fingir!"_

_"No estoy fingiendo" Bellicus se defiende. "Estos... villanos no son nada a nuestra preocupación. Tenemos una guerra temporal en marcha, así que no tenemos tiempo para tonterías innecesarias"_

_"Eres tan cruel!" Serena le lanza una mirada de furiosa hacia el._

_"Vaya, gracias porque hago lo mejor" Bellicus sonrió._

_Al escuchar eso, Serena casi sale de su asiento, pero otros dos poderes: la Madre Naturaleza &amp; la Muerte se lo impiden. Ella es capaz de calmarse un poco, pero no pudo evitar el deslumbramiento de Bellicus._

_"Hey, mantenerla alejada de mí." Bellicus movió hacia atrás con miedo._

_"Suficiente!" El Señor Tiempo intervino. Su mirada audaz en su rostro haría que cualquier persona se arodillara ante el. "Aunque estoy de acuerdo con Bellicus en algunas cosas, se equivoca en la razón principal. La amenaza del Hechicero es nada comparado con el que el Ninja se enfrentará"_

_Tiempo Señor entonces rompió el dedo y alguien apareció. Él tenía una apariencia de una Argentina en la edad de 18 años tiene un buen cuerpo físico y era alto. pelo oscuro largo y rizado, piel blanca pero bronceada. Él lleva un chaleco que cubre la boca con el diseño como negro con la letra M en el lado izquierdo y amarillo con bordes azules. Él tiene una capucha con enormes mangas azules, pantalones para jogging negros colores de Adidas, zapatos y azul marca Redbook. Pero sus ojos estaban diferencia de los humanos, ya que fluyeron con color azul energía entre ellos._

_"M" El Señor Tiempo le habla "Debe ayudar a la chica que llaman Kimiko Yamamoto. Temo que lo que se va a enfrentar muy pronto será demasiado. Ahora ve!"_

_El adolescente desaparece en un destello de luz. Una vez que él se ha ido, el Señor del Tiempo se volvió hacia los otros señores que todo lo miran fijamente con una mirada seria._

_"Qué?" La Muerte es el primero en hablar. "Usted sabe que acaba de enviar a un niño alegre que prefiere ir en solitario. No?"_

_"HA! HA! HA!" Bellicus rio. "Apuesto a que esto va a acabar tan gracioso. Quién quiere apostar?"_

_"Voy a tomar la apuesta" Dijo otro señor: Goliat._

_"CALLATE!" Gritó la Madre Naturaleza._

_"Gracias" Ahora el Señor Tiempo prosigue su discurso. "Mis razones se dará a conocer en el tiempo, pero no pronto"_

() () () () () () () ()

"Me veo tan feíto en ese Fic" M pone los ojos de cachorro. "Que te parece, Dead?...Dead?"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…." Está durmiendo.

M saca una corneta. Se lo introduce en su oreja.

"Dead…"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Un susurro es más que suficiente como para hacer explotar su cabeza.

Dos minutos después, se regenera.

"Puedo decir a la siguiente Usuaria a homenajear?" Ahora es Dead quien pone la carita de un Puddle.

"OK. Pero no te mandes alguna cagada bélica con….KindHeartedJenny :/"

"Dejamelo a mí :)" El mercenario, con un Smoking de los Oscares, empieza a describir a la usuaria. "Jennifer Martinez, de 18 anos &amp; de Puerto Rica o KindHeartedJenny, es una escritora tanto de RCNT como Sonic (Mas veloz que Flash o Quicksilver). Fragmento"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhh…olvidaste que ella posee identidad secreta, en cual es una version Mierdosa de la identidad publica :D"

"Bueno, hasta Moon Knight es público :D"

"Y sabes cómo se llama Moon Knight?" M acorrala a Deadpool.

"Pueeeeeeeeeeeeeessss…AL FRAGMENTO, TENGO GANAS DE LEER!" Miente para no contestar (XD).

() () () () () () () ()

_KindHeartedJenny_

_Living in Mobius/Viviente en Mobius (Capitulo 12)_

_Me alegré de que mi misión estaba medio completa. Y digo medio porque .. Quién sabe si algo más va a pasar en el Dragon Inglaterron? Bueno, después de tantos días de maniobra con mis poderes &amp; ayudar a Sonic &amp; a los Peleadores Libertadores, todos estábamos en paz._

_Yo &amp; Predator estabamos bajo el árbol de Cocaina Barata,dormidos. Estábamos enlazando nuestras manos una sobre otra &amp; dormiamos en paz. El viento era suave &amp;_  
_tranquila, pero el sol nos mantiene caliente._

_Esta vez tuve un sueño increíble de mí &amp; de los cuatro clanes del Dragón Inglaterron. Yo estaba en un área de entrenamiento o Dojo, &amp; los líderes de los clanes me estaban enseñando más sobre el Ninjutsu. Fui formada entre Ninjas de cada clan, hasta que tuve que enfrentar a Lightining &amp; a Espio en un duelo de entrenamiento. Y por último (Por ende, la mejor) era pelear contra la novia de Conquest Storm. Esta mujer lince era dificil de derrotar en duelos de entrenamiento. Sobretodo cuando me inmovilice, dejando la guardia baja._

_Es lo que podía recordar en el sueño ..._

_"Eres fuerte, hija mía. Pero más fuerza debes ganar, vas a luchar aún mejor..."_

_Exceptuando ese consejo-.._

_De repente me desperté con un silbido de viento a gran velocidad &amp; sin aliento. Al principio no hice caso de que, por segunda vez, miraba hacia el cielo, &amp; luego ignoró de_  
_nuevo, pero en la tercera vez vi un destello de luz verde que pasaba, más cerca de nosotros. Me levanté e investigué la zona, entonces me asomé a Predator &amp; lo sacudí para despertarlo. Yo tenía miedo de lo que se avecinaba._

_"Predator? Predator! Despierta!" Le decía con desesperación._

_"Jenny,...qué pasa?" Predator se levanto &amp; bostezó en mi hocico._

_"M-M-Mira! Alguien viene hacia nosotros!" Señalé la luz en el cielo que se acercaba a nuestra dirección. Entonces me di cuenta de una expresión más enojado en Predator &amp; miré hacia él. "Está todo bien?" Yo le pregunté._

_"Son ellos" Dijo._

_"Quién?" Le pregunté de nuevo, pero es interrumpido por una risa masculina extraño que sonaba tan PERO TAN loco._

_"Lastima que el traductor solo pueda traducir esta parte" Es lo que afirma M. "Por ahora digamosle: SA-YO-NA-RA!"_

() () () () () () () ()

"Ahora nos vamos al lugar origen del Taco Chimichanga" Deadpool se pone un Sombrero Nacho. "Porque ahora nos vamos directo a Nachomburgo"

"O México, según su Castellano-Deadpool" M muestra un ¨Diccionario Laurosee Español-Deadpool¨. "Irken Rocks es un usuario de Mexico, en cual oculta su identidad secreta, pero esta vez la esconde bien. Nisiquiera el Usuario Nicolas supo su identidad. Es escritor de RCNT, pero tambien es escritor de Invasor Zim: U dibujito Nostalgia del Usuario, &amp; es ahi en donde ira el fragmento"

"Una palabra sencilla para describir invasor...ALIENIGENAS!"

() () () () () () () ()

_Irken Rocks_

_Una navidad de Ruina (Capitulo 3)_

_El reloj con sus enormes números rojos digitales en su pared marcaban ya las 23:00 PM, ya avían pasado un par de horas desde que regreso de casa del Irken, un par de oras_  
_desde el momento en que sus labios tocaron los de Zim en un delicado &amp; tímido beso. La pequeña Gaz cierra sus puños sintiendo como sus uñas se incrustan a las palmas de sus manos._

_El sonido de alguien tocando a su puerta saca repentinamente a Gaz de sus pensamientos solo para escuchar la vos de su hermano que la hace enfadar aun más._

_"Gaz, no bajaste a cenar Te sientes bien?" Pregunta con sincera preocupación el chico de enorme cabeza._

_"Estoy bien Dib, solo lárgate y déjame en paz!" Exclama con molestia la pequeña niña._

_Dib se siente algo tentado a entrar para ver qué es lo que aqueja a su hermana, pero sabe que el entrara solo le traerá serios daños físicos &amp; ese simple pensamiento lo disuade. Gaz escucha los pasos de Dib alejándose y como la puerta de la habitación de su hermano se cierra, la chica suspira un poco menos enfadada por evitar a su hermano, ahora solo intenta dar sentido a sus pensamientos y acciones pasadas._

_Poco a poco la frustración de Gaz la comenzó a desgastar, lentamente &amp; con el pasar de cada minuto se recostaba más &amp; más en su cama hasta estar completamente acurrucada entre su frazada y el colchón, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse mientras observaba el reloj de números rojos en su pared 23:45 PM._

_El despertador suena con fuerza aturdiendo a la pequeña Gaz que se gira en su cama un par de veces antes de despertar. La pequeña niña mira con desprecio el artilugio que_  
_suena con fuerza antes de apagarlo presionando un simple botón en su parte superior._

_Aun algo adormilada por el frio la pequeña Gaz se levanta lentamente y frota sus ojos para quitar un poco el cansancio que tanto resiente. Un pensamiento surca su cabeza_  
_haciendo que se moleste "El ya estará despierto?". El solo hecho de que lo primero que piensa en el día es en el Irken es molesto para la pequeña Gaz que suelta un leve gruñido entre dientes antes de dirigirse al baño._

_La pequeña acomoda un mueble para poder alcanzar el lavabo &amp; verse en el espejo del botiquín, la niña de cabello morado toma su cepillo de dientes &amp; coloca algo de pasta dental en él para comenzar a cepillarse los dientes._

_Al verse al espejo los pensamientos de Gaz que incumben al invasor continúan llegando, pero ya no le molestan, ahora los analiza con más paciencia. Ahora parecen mas como_  
_dudas curiosas sobre el Irken, "Dormirá?" "Necesitara Dormir tanto como un humano?" "Si no duerme, Es porque no puede o porque no lo necesita?" simples pensamientos de_  
_duda más que de afecto que no molestan a Gaz. La pequeña niña escupe la pasta para poder continuar con el ritual matutino._

() () () () () () () ()

"CONGRATULATIONS! Hemos homenajeado a otro Favorite" Deadpool pone dos ojos de estrella. "Ahora al que hay que homenajear para que terminemos con este Pandamonio de Pandas?"

"El siguiente en la lista, es a alguien de Montevideo llamado Ultron 64"

() () () () () () () ()

_Ultron 64_

_..._

_"A QUE PUTA HOMENAJEAREMOS ASI? D:"_

_"No tiene Fic"_

_"Bueno. Uno menos. Así no hacemos teatro"_

() () () () () () () ()

"Ahora homenajearemos a alguien de Argentina: El mejor pais de Sudamérica" M empieza a describirlo. "Este usuario Argentino se llama kit67, en cual escribe a la Marvel..."

"DC es D mariCas ;)"

"...que escribe a Deadpool, Spider..."

"AL FRAGMENTO!" Deadpool quiere el fragmento de su Fic.

"Pero Dead, aun falta..."

"AL FRAGMENTO, TE DIGO!" El mercenario saca una bolsa de Pochoclo &amp; un sofá, como si estuviera viendo una Movie.

() () () () () () () ()

_kit67_

_Los imitadores o grandes secretos (Capitulo 1)_

_"QUE TE PASA?! PORQUE ASÍ GRITAS?!" Dice el chico enojado._

_"Es que tuve el sueño mas horrible que jamas tuve!" Dice la chica._

_"Que? Morían tus papas?" Pregunta el chico._

_"¡No! Soñé que moria Justin Bieber"_

_"Enserio?... Justin bieber"_

_"Oye. Que Tienes en contra de Justin?"_

_"Ademas parece que Miley Cyrus le vomito enésima, hace playback, es bastante obvio"_

_"Qye!...Tenes razón, pero es el único cantante que no es de Inglaterra. Entonces lo apoyo"_

_"Me da igual. Dale, tenemos trabajo"_

_"Viva! Y a quien vamos a matar? Al Buitre? (Todos sabemos que morirá pronto). O que tal Aquaman? (Segun lo que oi, lo necesita y mucho)"_

_"No. Vamos a matar a este tipo: Johnattan Foster: Un gran apostador &amp; tramposo experto. Nuestro comprador dijo que le dejemos un regalo &amp; sabes a lo que me refiero"_

_"OH,YEAH! BLOODY BATTLE...Y cuanto nos van a pagar?"_

_"Un total de 10.000 dólares"_

_"10.000 dolares,suena a muchos caramelos de limón" Piensa la chica..."Ok. Hagamoslo"_

_"Muy bien que llevo el machete o la ametralladora?"_

_"Tu lleva el chaleco antibalas para que te proteja el culo. Yo llevare lo que mas quiero en este mundo"_

_"No las fotos de George Clooney desnudo, por favor"_

_"Si. Las llevare y además llevare a mis bebes para que se diviertan" La chica saca dos espadas grandes con gran filo._

_"Ok. La moto ya esta lista. Vamos"_

_"Yo Conduzco"_

_"Espera. no vas a conducir por lo que paso la ultima vez"_

_"Oye la anciana se puso de frente, QUE QUERÍAS QUE HICIERA?!"_

_"No se, esquivarla quizás!"_

_"No seria divertido y ademas salio viva. Entonces déjame Conducir"_

_"Solo si me prometes que no va haber otra infracción"_

() () () () () () () ()

"Se nota que ni experiencia tiene, si ya decapite a Cllony en la sala de Urgencias"

"Demasiado E.R. Emergencias. Right?" M ve que el mercenario hace una referencia.

"Ahora que? Volvemos a Colombia: Tierra de Pablo Escobar?"

"Sipi, con una usuaria llamada "Vale &amp; Naty", ex Iliana Storm" Empieza a explicarla. "Es una escritora de algo que es gloriosa para algunos pero que el Usuario Nicolas odia: BajoTerra o SlugTerra (Por el nombre, se confunde con algo grandioso como Metal Slug de Neo-Geo). Pero gustos son gustos, al Fragmento, Dead..." Lo ve comiendo babosas.

"Biscosas, pero sabrosas :D" Habla con la boca llena, repleta de acido estomacal de babosa.

() () () () () () () ()

_vale y naty_

_La pelea (Avance) (Capitulo 1)_

_Después de un año de que la Banda se ha haberse conocido, Eli &amp; Trixie empezaron a salir. Después de unos días fueron novios &amp;obviamente tuvieron peleas pero esta pelea, no dejara a pie la relación. Qué harán?, Cuál es la pelea?, Dañara la relación?...Descúbranlo en el primer Cap de esta historia._

_Holis Guapuras!_

_Aquí les traigo un avance de la historia "La pelea". Es demasiado corta. Gracias por incluirme aquí en Fanfiction &amp; le mando saludos a mi mejor amiga Pili, no tendré tiempo de_  
_publicar el primer Cap esta semana, ya que estudiar 4° es difícil (Jejeje tengo 10 ._.) &amp; tengo exámenes difíciles &amp; 3 proyectos para el lunes._

_Saludos_

_Besos_

_Ilana :3_

() () () () () () () ()

"Luego de esa...propaganda mas que homenaje, vayamos con España, decretado como ¨El Pais del Mal 1809¨, segun el Cabildo de 25 de Mayo"

"El usuario es Monica o MoniMcCoy, de 18 años" M esta explicando mientras esta vestido como domador. "Ella escribe en ingles &amp; en español de manera simultanea, &amp; escribe Star Terk, Sherlock, Slender, Hobbit (Toda una Nerd con fundamentos basicos). Pero el fragmento sera britanico espacial, a diferencia de su Capullo pais de Barcelona, Real Madrid, Camp Nou..."

"Da el fragmentito que ya estoy como un putito torito" Deadpool esta vestido con un disfraz de vaca, imitando la Toreada Española mientras pasa el fragmento.

() () () () () () () ()

_MoniMcCoy_

_Sherlolly Archives/Archivos de Sherlolly (Capitulo 9)_

_Treinta minutos más tarde, después de varios análisis de sangre &amp; pruebas de todas sus funciones vitales. Molly se sentó en una cama de hospital metalalica, cubierta con una manta caliente._

_Todo el mundo parece muy nervioso &amp; con miedo, pero no de ella. Qué demonios esta sucediendo dentro de esa nave?. Por qué todo el mundo esta tan inquieto?_

_De repente, las puertas de la enfermería se abren &amp; entran con el hombre más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Bueno, a decir verdad, el segundo. Primero fue Sherlock._  
_la mira profundamente &amp; sonrie con coquetería._

_"Capitán Kirk, no disponemos de tiempo para esto. Nosotros ni siquiera sabemos qué tipo de relación tiene con él" El doctor McCoy aconsejó._

_"Bestia?" Deadpool piensa que es Bestia de X-Men._

_"Tambien puede ser Giant Man" M da otra hipotesis. "Ambos se llaman Hank"_

_"KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"_

_El capitán habla con una voz grave, nunca rompiendo el contacto visual con ella._

_"Qué sabemos de ella?"_

_El médico aclara la garganta._

_"Su nombre es Molly Hooper, ella es una patóloga en en Londres. Estudió en Cambridge y tiene un un gato llamado Toby. Y lo más importante de todo: Ella no es una ser humano geneticamente ingeniera"_

_"Entonces, cuál es el estado de su relación con Khan?" Preguntó Kirk, claramente confundido._

_"KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"_

_"Quién?" Molly pregunta igualmente confusa._

_"Khan ("KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!") Noonien Singh? John Harrison? Él es el criminal más peligroso del mundo, por el amor de Ford, Jesus" Kirk grita exasperado._

_"Lo siento, no sé quién estás hablando"_

_"Mira, es este tipo" El Dr. McCoy le dice mientras le entrega una tableta con una imagen de un hombre. Molly siente que va a desmayarse._

_Eso no puede ser, simplemente no puede ser. Sherlock Holmes esta muerto &amp; él nunca haría daño a ningún inocente. Él es un sociópata de alto funcionamiento no un psicópata como Anderson había descrito._

_"W-T-F-Qué ha hecho?" Ella pregunta temblando._

_"Él ha matado a más de cuarenta personas, incluyendo a mi mentor" Kirk dice frívolamente._

_"Lo reconoce?" Pregunta McCoy._

_Molly traga saliva._

_"Se ve como un viejo amigo. Pero no creo que podría ser él. Murió hace muchas décadas, a lo largo del resto de mi familia y amigos. Pero...Por qué estaba dentro de esa cápsula criogénica?"_

_"Eso es lo que quiero saber"_

_Un hombre con orejas puntiagudas &amp; cejas extrañas entra en la habitación a toda prisa. Él también parece sorprendido de verla despierta._

_"Señor, hay una nueva llamada de venganza. Te necesitamos en el puente"_

_"Estoy en camino, Sr. Spock"_

_"Capitán, quién es ella?" Pregunta Spock, frunciendo el ceño._

_"Que la belleza de allí es el Dr. Molly Hooper. Ella esta dentro de una de las cápsulas"_

_"Pero señor, no que ella..." El vulcano comenzó._

_"No" McCoy le interrumpio._

_Spcok parece estar sorprendido por esto._

_"L-lo siento pero puedo ir contigo al puente? Me gustaría saber donde estoy" Pregunta Molly con una voz tímida. Kirk sonrió._

_"Por supuesto que se puede. Por favor, deja que te guíe a través de mi barco" Dijo al ofrece su mano. Molly se sonrojó un poco &amp; aceptó su oferta._

_McCoy &amp; Spock menean la cabeza con incredulidad._

_"Ni siquiera siendo atacada por un psicópata puede hacer que deje de coquetear"_

() () () () () () () ()

"A volver a Venezuela con el Rango de Chavista. No? :("

"Me temo que si, pero con alguien que le agrada criticar bastante: Alejandra Quijada o Alexme.S" Ahora empieza a explicar a la usuaria. "Ella es escritora de 13 años, &amp; de multiples Fics, pero se concentra mas en algo llamado "El Origen de los Guardianes", en cual ira el fragmento.

"Los guardianes? Estaran el arbolito, el mapache, Kratos verdoso, la encapuchada &amp; ese con cuero que se la pasa drogado? Obviamente, el mercenario confunde al Örigen de los Guardianes¨con los Guardianes de la Galaxia.

() () () () () () () ()

_ALEXME.S_

_TUS DESEOS SON ORDENES (Capitulo 3)_

_Alex: Bien. Hola otra vez._

_Sona: Y que tal les va a todos ustedes, queridos guardianes?_

_Groot: YO SOY GROOT!_

_Jack: Bien, aunque espero que las preguntas no sean como las de el cap anterior._

_Agy: Bueno Jack. Te tenemos una sorpresa._

_Jack: A si? Cual?_

_Michell: las preguntas son un poco parecidas._

_Jack: Hay no (Dijo lamentándose mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza en señal de angustia)_

_Alex: Bien. Estas preguntas están un poco pegadas así que espero que entiendan. Aquí les va las preguntas, Dedamelifrost._

_Groot: YO SOY GROOT!_

_Dedamelifrost: Jack, claro qué es mí Jack. Lo qué pasa es qué no recuerdas bien, Jack. El hombre de la Luna no te da todos tus recuerdos. Y porque te sonrojas, eeeeeh? Y porque Alex tiene esas mechas tan geniales? (XD) Yo quiero mis mechas azules y bueno, Bunny. No te vayas a enojar pero me enseñarías a pelear con los Boomerangs? Una chica nunca sabe cuándo puede necesitar auto-defensa. Ya sabes, a veces pasa algún loco degenerado qué quiere hacer algo indebido &amp; Jack no estará ahí para defenderme._

_Jack: Primero: Como es eso? Ni siquiera te conozco. Segundo: No puedo creer que hables así de Luna. Tercero: Eso no significa nada. Tal vez solo me estoy enfermando._

_Norte: Pero Jack. Los guardianes no, nos enfermamos._

_Agy: Norte, te equivocas. Los guardianes si se enferman._

_Bunny: A si? Y de que, si se puede saber._

_Agy: Pues de AMORITISAGUDA. No es cierto Jack?_

_Jack: Déjenme en paz dijo mas sonrojado que en el cap anterior._

_Groot: YO SOY GROOT!_

_Rocket Racoon: Yo traduzco: "Al menos no nos enfermamos de Ebola o H1N1"_

_Norte: No dijo eso, y ustedes ni siquiera son de este lugar._

_RocKet Racoon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Efectos secundarios del Crack :)_

() () () () () () () ()

"Y seguimos homenajeando en el Regimen Chavista, porque hay otra usuaria de ese lugar: PrincessXgilex" Ahora M explica a la venezolana. "Ella es escritora tanto de SlugTerra como de Frozne, en donde ira el fragmento. Y eso...es todo sobre lo que saben de ella"

"Descuida. Amenazare con tomate...digo, le pedire amablemente a SHIELD de que busque mas informacion sobre ella" Es lo que dice Deadpool mientras sostiene una lata de tomates. "Ahora que? Esto sera una sombra, un dulce y un secreto?"

() () () () () () () ()

_PrincessXgilex_

_Una sombra, Un dulce y Un secreto (Capitulo 3)_

_("Saben? Deberia cerrar mi puta boca de travesti alguna vez" :P)_

_Al fin una mañana tranquila, pacífica &amp; sin ninguna reunión, príncipe o embajador tratando de apresurarme para que termine mi labor más deprisa &amp; pueda atenderlo, no, por hoy de lo único que me tengo que preocupar es de enseñarle a ese chico que, cuando retas a alguien, tienes que atenerte a las consecuencias &amp; más si esa alguien soy yo, soy tranquila &amp; pasiva la mayor parte del tiempo, a menos claro que me juntes con Anna. Pero si alguien me reta, que los demás le tengan piedad, porque yo no, aunque la verdad es esto momentos lo que estaba haciendo era buscar a Anna por el castillo. hAbía oído que se le había ocurrido una idea con respecto a Les &amp; a las negociaciones de boca de uno de los sirvientes, así que tenía que asegurarme que no tuviera en mente nada drástico. Había oído que Kristoff se estaba pasando mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, tratando de comprender todo lo que le decía el consejo, hasta siento lastima por el pobre, pero…_

_Detuve mis pensamiento al ver, por una de las ventanas, a Sven siguiendo a Olaf, probablemente por la zanahoria que tenia por nariz, que a la vez seguía un pollo, que_  
_honestamente no tengo la menor idea de donde pudo haber salido, que aparentemente seguía a… una naranja?_

_"Hola Elsa. Cómo estás?" Dijo Olaf mientras que Sven también me miraba a mí &amp; hacia algo muy parecido a una reverencia, en cuanto al pollo, no pude saber si me estaba mirando a mi o la naranja._

_"hola Olaf. I am estoy bien. Y que tal tu?" Le dije con algo de extrañeza. La verdad tenia la tentación de preguntar qué era lo que pasaba, pero preferí no hacerlo (Hay cosas que es mejor no saber)._

_"Estoy muy bien Oye, quieres venir con mis nuevos amigos?" Dijo Olaf, señalando a la naranja &amp; el pollo._

_"Yo… la verdad no puedo. Estoy buscando a Anna. No la has visto?" Pregunte._

_"Anna... Anna…. A si. Está en la sala del trono. También le pregunte si quería jugar, pero dijo que estaba preparando algo" Me respondió luego de pensar un poco._

_"Muy bien. Gracias Olaf. Espero que te diviertas" Es lo que le dije mientras hacia mi caminos a la sala del trono._

_"Claro, adiós Elsa" Alcance a escucharlo mientras caminaba._

_Para el momento en que llegue a la sala del trono, pude ver como Anna parecía estar al borde de echar humo de su cabeza, con una pluma &amp; un pedazo de papel, así que decidí acercarme. Pero cuando estaba a punto de ver lo que había en el papel, Anna se dio cuenta de mi presencia, &amp; de inmediato oculto el pedazo de papel detrás de sí, lo cual no hizo sino extrañarme de una manera muy grande._

_"Anna? Que haces?"_

_"Nada Elsa" Yo solo la mire con mi típica mirada seria. Era obvio que era una mentira &amp; esta vez estaba dispuesta a saber lo que pasaba._

_"Bueno ya, es una sorpresa para Les. Sabías que a los embajadores de Carkeng casi nunca llegan a salir del castillo anfitrión?" Dijo Anna._

_"Si" Esa era de las cosas básicas sobre los embajadores de Carkeng._

() () () () () () () ()

"Volviendo a la sangre criolla, come back a Argentina con la usuaria llamada Pilar o "Pika...

"Chu" Agrego Deadpool (XD).

"...Shane¨ Prosigue. "Adivinaron? Escritora de 12 años &amp;Hincha de Boca Juniors: EL VERDADERO Rey de Copas, esta usuaria escribe multiples Fics sobre Slugterra. El fragmento, sin embargo &amp; con embargo, ira hacia su FIc mas famosos. Leamoslo"

"Mejor di veamoslo"

"En este caso, por ser un Fic, se dice Leamoslo en lugar de Veamoslo"

"Como quisiera ser esto Deviantart, asi pueda ver sangre de embarazadas mordias por lobos siberianos...&amp; por Frodo (:v)"

() () () () () () () ()

_Pika Shane_

_La apuesta (Capitulo 3)_

_Decenas de alumnos se encontraban haciendo la fila para comprar sus almuerzos. Otros los habían traído de sus casas. Las chicas se encontraban en una mesa sentadas, con una porción de pizza, un jugo &amp; una porción de pastel. Miraban por toda la cafetería en busca de los cinco muchachos._

_Unos minutos después, los adolescentes aparecieron por la puerta. Pasaron a los de la fila &amp; compraron su almuerzo. Se creían los reyes. Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a_  
_ellas, justo como esperaban._

_"Qué quieren?" Preguntó Trix_

_"A ti en mi cama" Fue la ¨graciosa¨ (Y estúpida) respuesta de Eli. La chica lo miró mal. Luego miró a sus amigas, que entendieron el mensaje. Todas se acercaron a ellos con sus bandejas en mano, tomaron el pastel &amp;... Se los estamparon contra la cara. Los chicos las miraban enojados, las chicas reían &amp; todos a su alrededor los miraban expectantes._

_"diez pueden jugar ese juego" Y con eso, los chicos les tiraron sus malteadas sobre ellas. A lo lejos se oyó el grito de ¨Guerra de comida¨, lo que ocasionó que todos comenzaran a lanzar cosas. Eli tomó a Trixie de la mano y la llevó debajo de una mesa._

_"Lo lamento, por lo de hoy" Dijo el Shane. La Sting se sorprendió &amp; lo miró: Ni Eli ni los chicos pedían perdón JAMÁS._

_"Está bien, no te preocupe" Contestó sonriéndole, mientras el peliazul le devolvía el gesto. Salieron de su escondite &amp; comenzaron a lanzar comida._

_"QUIÉN EMPEZÓ ESTA GUERRA DE COMIDA?!" Gritó el Dr. Blakk apareciendo de la nada. Los alumnos se movieron de modo que los diez jóvenes quedaron expuestos. Los muchachos sonrieron mientras las chicas miraban el suelo._

_"Octava vez" Dijo Billy con una sonrisa socarrona, recibiendo un zape en la nuca de parte de las chicas._

_"A MI OFICINA YA!" Todos corrieron a hacerle caso, ninguno tenía ganas de soportarlo enojado. "Qué ocurrió?" Preguntó un poco más calmado._

_"Estábamos comiendo tranquilamente, y ellas nos tiraron pastel sin razón" Kord se hizo la víctima._

_"Eso es mentira! Ustedes nos estaban molestando!" Lo desmintió Pili._

_"SILENCIO!" Al director se le estaba acabando la paciencia. "No importa quién comenzó, ahora no sólo deberán ordenar la biblioteca, sino que deberán quedarse una hora después en castigo durante una semana" todos comenzaron a protestar, a echar culpas, a gritar, pero Blakk no les hizo caso._

_Los echó de su oficina y ellos corrieron para intentar llegar a tiempo a la última clase. Como no los dejaron entrar, se quedaron en las gradas del patio._

_"Por culpa de ustedes, niñas, nos han castigado peor" Las acusó Twist molesto._

_"No es culpa nuestra que sean unos estúpidos" Contraatacó Karem, furiosa._

_"No peleemos, después de todo. Vamos a tener que estar juntos por toda la tarde" intervino Eli._

_"Hagamos tregua por hoy" Propuso Trixie extendiendo su mano. El peliazul la estrechó con una sonrisa. Sus amigos los siguieron vacilantes._

_Se estrecharon las manos y sonrieron ligeramente. Después de eso, comenzaron a charlar como si fueran amigos. Las chicas sonreían porque creían que al fin ellos habían cambiado, los chicos sonreían porque había sido más fácil de lo que habían pensado. El timbre de salida les cortó la conversación._

_() () () () () () () ()_

_"Ahora nos vamos a las tierras de Chile, el aprendiz de Argentina, con la Usuaria ¨Castigadora de Dioses Griegos¨: Pandora1496"_

_"Que? Nacio en 1496? Que vieja :P"_

",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,," M se quedo callado unos segundos. "Nop. Es una usuaria Chilena, escritora de RCNT (En cual le iguala en Favorites al Crossover), &amp; escribe a algo llamado Hetalia. Ahi es donde ira el Fragmento ;"

"Pues veamos si hay un Estados Unidos-Rusia, &amp; que la victima sea la China"

"Crei que era Japon XD"

() () () () () () () ()

_pandora1496_

_Quiero Ser Alguien (Capitulo 4)_

_Francia estaba tranquilamente en su casa, tenía una copa de vino en su mano &amp; disfrutaba de la paz que había, cuando de pronto alguien toca la puerta con fuerza:_

_"Tks! Ya voy!" Exclamo algo molesto por quien allá interrumpido su tranquilidad llego hasta la puerta para ver a un molesto cejon &amp; a uno come hamburguesa:_

_"Maldito bastardo del vino!" Grito el ingles entrando en la casa &amp; empujando al rubio de traje chillón._

_"Que ocurre, Mon chéri? Sonrió con picardía al más bajo, "Viniste aceptar mi propuesta de unión?" Lo miraba de manera altanera._

_"Ya quisieras, idiot!"_

_"Donde lo tienes?!" Exclamo americanamente._

_"A quien?" Pregunto el francés sentándose de nuevo en el sillón y tomando su copa de vino._

_"Canadá!" Exclamo Arthur._

_"Quien?!" Le pregunto el americano, quien ante la mirada asesina de su ex-mentor reacciono, "Oh yes! Canadá! El brother de este Hero!"_

_El francés rio bajo,_

_"Desde cuando se preocupan por el pequeño Mathew?" Dijo el francés bebiendo un poco de vino._

_"Porque hoy fui a su casa de my brother a buscar unos papeles y no estaba!" Exclamaba el Hero._

_"Tal vez salió con kumajirou" Dijo el francés, quien interiormente se estaba preocupando por su pequeña ex colonia._

_"Quien?"_

_"Canadá..."_  
_"Oh yes! Pero cuando recorrí su casa buscándolo, había una nota sobre su cama. Mira, mira!" Le entrego la nota al francés. La nota era para el animalito peludo._

_"Kumashi: Si ya lees esto, es porque ya es tarde y decidí mi camino, gracias por ser mi único amigo y compañero...se despide para siempre...Canadá, tu dueño"_

_Francis no lo podía creer: Qué quería decir eso? Acaso el canadiense pensaba huir, se levanto rápido del sillón. En si nació un instinto de hermano mayor, debía ir por el chico, buscarlo aunque tenga que recorrer todo el continente para mantenerlo a salvo. Aunque aun no le quedaba claro porque, ellos le culpaban del paradero de Matthew:_

_"Todo es tu culpa sucio bastardo!" Gritaba el ingles._

() () () () () () () ()

"Sacaremos pasaje por ultima vez a Mexico" Dice el mercenario, quejandose de sacar varios pasajes a Mexico.

"Pero ahora hay que ver a Iris, de 13 años, conocida como Iryun-rm" M explica como es la usuaria. "Lo unico que se sabe es que escribe un Fic de RCNT con un transfondo poco visto en el castellano. Ahi ira el fragmento"

"Espero que tenga Cocaina a Pasta Base &amp; a Tallarines" Dice Deadpool, disfrazado de un gordo cocinero Italiano.

() () () () () () () ()

_iryun-rm_

_La marca nueve (9) (Capitulo 6)_

_"Por qué te preocupaste por mi mano?"_

_"Bueno… Howard me conto de que el robot te persiguió y esos robots son muy peligrosos así que pensé que te habían hecho daño por eso me preocupe"_

_"WoW. Ni un chico se ha preocupado por mí. Bueno excepto mi primo, pero de ahí ni uno"_

_"De todos modos Howard me conto como peleaste con el robot"_

_"Si estabas colosal y gracias por protegerme" Dijo Howard._

_"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh...de nada" Dijo Naomi algo sonrojada._

_Empezaron a comer sus almuerzos mientras Randy pensaba como encontrar ese poder. Lo que no sabía es que ese poder estaba cerca de él._

_() () () ()_

_Mientras tanto en Industrias McFist..._

_En una de sus oficinas se encontraba una mujer de pelo de color rojo no muy largo por detrás &amp; corto por adelante con un fleco de lado derecho, sus ojos de color gris &amp; llevaba puesto un chaleco de manga larga café, debajo una blusa verde oscuro, una falda negra &amp; unos zapatillas de tacón bajo negras. Ella salió de su oficina para tomar café, pero en el camino se topa con Viceroy &amp; lo saluda._

_"Hola, señor Willem"_

_"Hola, señora Yuridia. Veo que no se le a complica el trabajo"_

_"No. Para nada señor Willem, aunque cuidar una hija sola es algo difícil, pero ya tengo quien me ayude y además trabajar en industrias McFist es un honor, señor Willem"_

_-Aunque tengas que soportar los gritos del señor McFist y que seas una de las pocas personas que trabajan aquí señora Yuridia" Dijo Viceroy señalando a los Robo-Simios._

_"Puedo manejarlo, señor Willem"_

_"Puedes llamarme Viceroy, señora Yuridia"_

_"Ok, Viceroy"_

() () () () () () () ()

"Me olvide de algo en Chile"

"Otra vez vamos a la tierra de Pendejos :("

"Que dijiste, Dead?"

"Eeeeeeeeeeh...Nada. Solo digo que ellos jugaron con ayuda de Esteroides &amp; eliminaron a España" Llora lagrimas desde el pene.

"Oh, por favor. Si vos apostaste a España que repetirían el Bicampeonato, con el mismo esquema hacia los mismos rivales que encontraron la manera de superarla"

"Bueno..." Sigue llorando desde el pene. "Explica a IronNinja Star"

"Ok. Explicare a Paula "Iris" Miquel Chan" M explica a esta usuaria ¨particular¨. "Ella comenzo como Arista Star, pero despues de que el entonces IronNinja 3, el Usuario Nicolas la tomo como aprendiz &amp; le dio otro nombre: IronNinja Star. Ahora el fragmento ira (Hasta ahora) su unico Fic. Veamoslo"

"Querras decir, drogemosnos para leerlo. No?"

M le dio una mirada seria.

"O no?"

() () () () () () () ()

_IronNinja Star_

_Randy Cunningham , el libro sagrado y el demonio infernal (Capitulo 5)_

_El tic-tac del reloj de la escuela resonaba en todo el bosque, el samurái con su katana en mano observaba a Jigoku, esta con la ametralladora agarrada y lista para atacar, esperaba el momento justo &amp; preciso. No fue necesario esperar tanto tiempo: Las campanadas que indicaban las 3:00 PM habían sonado &amp; justo cuando el silencio volvió al bosque en la última campanada, la chica y el robot gigante se dirigían uno contra el otro._

_Jigoku saltaba de árbol en árbol para alcanzar casi la altura del samurái negro, esté usaba la espada para cortar todos los arboles pero la chica era más rápida que sus ataques._

_Cuando la chica hubo estado lo más cerca del robot posible apunto con la ametralladora directamente a la cabeza de este, por desgracia el samurái se dio cuenta a tiempo y con una de sus piernas destruyó el árbol donde estaba Jigoku haciéndola caer de lleno al suelo y perdiendo la ametralladora entre el follaje._

_La chica soltó un gruñido &amp; golpeó el suelo, agarró la pistola Desert Eagle que llevaba en la cintura &amp; volvió a subir los arboles pero ya quedaban unos pocos a medida que el samurái los destruía, poco a poco se acercaba mas &amp; mas a su objetivo, ya estando demasiado cerca de su cabeza, apunto nuevamente._

_Esta vez disparó varias veces pero ninguna bala dio en el blanco como ella creía, en vez de eso la estas rebotaron en la espada &amp; fueron directamente a la rama donde ella estaba, por suerte las balas no le dieron, pero si rompieron la rama y de nuevo cayó al suelo soltando la pistola que cayó un poco más lejos de donde ella estaba._

_Ahora se molestó mucho, tomo la Five Seven P90 &amp; la observo por un rato, le quedaba una sola bala desde que la utilizó por última vez, así que esta era su última oportunidad o tendría que usar sus poderes, lo cual no le gustaba para nada, agarro con fuerza la pistola e inhalo profundamente. Rápidamente subió el último de los arboles que quedaba en pie &amp; justo en frente del robot, este blandió la espada muy ágilmente dejándola entre Jigoku &amp; el mismo. La chica apunto directamente a la punta de la katana &amp; asegurándose de su tiro no fallaría, apretó el gatillo._

_La bala iba directamente a un punto ciego de la espada donde podía romperse fácilmente &amp; pasar de largo a la cabeza del robot, pero por desgracia. El árbol en donde estaba no era lo suficientemente alto como para llevar a su cabeza, la bala solo atravesó la espada pero no donde ella había calculado. Paso de largo algo machucada por el golpe contra la katana &amp; no tuvo la suficiente velocidad para llegar hasta el robot haciendo que lentamente se dirigiese al suelo._

_"これができてはならない (¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER!)" Dijo lanzando la pistola lejos. "¡¿なぜ私はすべてが間違っ判明?! (¡¿Por qué todo lo que hago me sale mal?!)"_

_Bastante enojada, una bola de viento comenzó a rodearla y de su ojo izquierdo comenzaron a salir llamas purpuras, sus colmillos se afilaron aun mas y las marcas de su cara con la forma de la máscara Tengu comenzaron a brillar. Algo pasaba en el interior de Jigoku que producía cambios en su cuerpo &amp; en su forma de ser._

_El robot Samurái, al darse cuenta de que la chica estaba cambiando a otra forma, agarro el árbol donde estaba Jigoku con las manos, esta se sujeto de la rama enterrando sus garras muy profundamente para no caer a 3 metros de altura al suelo. El Samurái lanzó el árbol a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba anteriormente haciéndolo pedazos en cuanto cayó, esparciendo ramas y hojas por doquier._

() () () () () () () ()

"Ahora la siguiente en homenajear es a Paula Oñate o... Daniela Zambarno o... DarkShadows1999"

"Es como Peter Parker, que antes de ser Spider-Man, era solo Peter Parker XD"

"Como sea. Esta usuaria es Ecuatoriana, en cual le plagio la bandera a Venezuela, que le plagio la bandera a Colombia" Después de revivir ese tema racial, ahora M explica a la usuaria. "Esta usuaria, de 15 anos, es escritora MASIVA de SlguTerra. Y esto es nuestro homenaje. Un fragmento Vampirico"

"Pero si ya mate a Dracula, Puto" Se queja el Mercenario, quien juega "Super Castlevania IV" en su viejisima SNES europea.

() () () () () () () ()

_DarkShadows1999_

_Entre Colmillos (Capitulo 7)_

_"Trixie despierta!" Gritó un asustado Pronto quien prendió la luz al entrar a la habitación, &amp; casi se desmaya al ver al vampiro cerca de la pelirroja. Ella de inmediato se levantó &amp; allí estaba, tan cerca de morderla. No pudo moverse por el estado de shock, cosa que aprovecho el vampiro Shane._

_"Un paso más y morirá" Agarró a Trixie por la cintura y sus colmillos aún seguían filosos y grandes._

_"Pronto. Por qué gritaste?" Kord rápidamente al oír el grito subió a la habitación &amp; se sorprendio."UN VAMPIRO!"_

_Trixie estaba tan asustada que no había visto el rostro del ¨cazador¨. Atrás suyo vio que otros más estaban también con sus colmillos listos para atacar. Intentó levantar la cabeza &amp; buscar una forma de escapar, pero el Vampiro quien por el momento no reconocía, le impedía cualquier movimiento. Solo sintió que su cuello estaba expuesto a sus colmillos &amp; eso la asusto. _

_Kord &amp; Pronto sacaron sus lanzadoras, pero las amenazas de matarla hacía que no dispararan. Eli sonrió y de inmediato acercó su nariz al cuello de la pelirroja, quien solo temblaba._

_"Mmm…bien fresco…" Rió malévolamente. "Que lástima que esta será la última vez que la vean, y todavía mejor, un trauma al verla morir… "_

_La voz de Eli era un poco más grave pero todavía se podía reconocer, más el estado de Kord &amp; Pronto era imposible reconocerla. Excepto para Trixie, quien al sentir su nariz en su cuello, pudo ver el rostro del vampiro &amp; con lágrimas en su rostro, apenas pudo decir su nombre._

_"Eli..."_

_"Que adivina…pero eso no sirve"_

_"No me lastimes por favor…soy Trixie…tu mejor amiga…recuérdame..."_

_"Que tierna…" Rió ante esto, sacando miradas de sorpresa en los demás."Solo por eso los acompañarás a la misma celda, aunque mi amo dijo que te tenía que matar… ATRAPENLOS!"_

_Los Vampiros solo hicieron caso a las órdenes, por el momento Eli era el líder de ellos &amp; tenían que cumplir lo que dijera. Kord &amp; Pronto luego de salir del shock, cargaron sus lanzadoras &amp; dispararon. Pero las babosas no les dejaron ningún rasguño, más bien, cayeron mareadas al suelo. Abrieron los ojos como platos al ver que ninguna babosa funcionaba. _

_En un dos por tres los otros vampiros empezaron a correr, lo único que quedaba eran los golpes. Trixie pudo ver el pie de Eli &amp; pensó si tal vez una distracción serviría._

_"A dónde quieren llevarnos? Para qué?"_

() () () () () () () ()

"Falta un usuario o usuaria :D" Ahora M pasa a explicar al ultimo usuario. "Esta usuaria es...

"Ya era tiempo"

"Se llama ¨Ya era tiempo¨, Dead?"

"No. Digo que ya era tiempo. Mi mente se esta derritiendo como el Iceberg de Titanic, en cual mato a Leonardo Di Capri, por sacrificarse por su novia, Rose"

"Que se Joda. La madera era lo bastante grande para que entraran los dos, &amp; pudieron turnarse. En si, que se joda" Ahora M explica a la ultima usuaria. "Fiorella1223, llamada originalmente como Fiorella Torres Tapia, es la primera usuaria que le puso Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review en el Crossover, todo junto. Y en un homenaje mas leal, le pondré una canción de ella, que cerrara este momento gloriosos de Aniversario.

"A CANTAR :D :D :D :D :D" Dice Deadpool con una guitarra de GUitar Hero, una batería de Rock Band, una alfombra de Dance Dance Revolution, un microfono de Singles, &amp; una disquera de DJ Hero.

() () () () () () () ()

_Fiorella1223_

_La Nueva Integrante (Capitulo 9)_

_(Confrontation de Jekell &amp; Hyde the Musical)_

_Fiorella: Lost in the darkness. _  
_Silence Surrounds you. _  
_Once there was morning, now endless night. _  
_I will find the answer. _  
_I'll never desert you. _  
_I promise you this, till the day that I..._

_Arianne: Do you really think that I would ever let you go? _  
_Did you think I'd set you free? _  
_If you do I'm sad to say it simply isn't so. _  
_You will never get away from me!_

_Fiorella: All that you are is a face in the mirror. _  
_I close my eyes and you disapear._

_Arianne agarra del cuello de su camisa a Fiorella._

_Arianne: I'm what you face when you face in the mirror. _  
_Long as you live I will still be here._

_Fiorella: All that you are is the end of a nightmare. _  
_All that you are is a dying scream. _  
_After tonight I shall end this demon's dream!_

_Fiorella fue lanzada al suelo con violencia por Arianne._

_Arianne: This is not a dream my friend and it will never end! T_  
_his one is the nightmare that goes on! _  
_Arianne is here to stay no matter what you may pretend. _  
_And he'll flourish not after your gone!_

_Fiorella: Soon you will die and my silence will hide you. _  
_You cannot choose but to lose control._

_Arianne: You can't control me I live deep inside you. _  
_Each day you feel me devour your soul._

_Fiorella: I don't need you to survive like you need me. _  
_I'll become whole as you dance with death. _  
_And I'll rejoice as you breathe your final breath!_

_Arianne: For I'll live inside yo for ever!_

() () () () () () () ()

"POR FIN TERMINO MI TORTURA JAPONESA HIROSHIMA" Deadpool empieza a bailar Hawai. "YA NO HAY MAS USUARIOS A HOMENAJEAR. ESTO ME PONE TAN FELIZ! :D :D :D :D :D"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah...Te acordas de que no te pagaran?"

"Ah, gracias por acordarmelo" Deadpool se pone de rodillas, &amp; saca un revolver.

_BANG!_

Se vuela un tiro en el pene, pero se reconstruye. Ahora mira el cielo, en el Museo de OC´s.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."

"Yeah :3"

() () () () () () () ()

ESPEREN! ESPEREN! Falto yo: El escritor Publico: Matias Nicolas (Toma esa, KindHeartedJenny :)

Solo quiero decir que gracias por la cantidad de Comentarios, Favoritos &amp; Followers en el Crossover, que a pesar de que es raro, ya ha superado los 18 Favoritos, hasta ahora.

Esto lo corona como el Mejor Crossover del Español de RCNT, pero en parte como escritor de esta obra de arte que apenas esta llegando a su trama principal, les quiero dar agradecimientos a todos que leen, disfrutan &amp; comentan.

"Preguntas: Los usuarios son Pendejos o Guerilleros? :D"

DEADPOOL! Mira lo que me hiciste escribir.

Pero lo importante es esto que quiero decirles: Si tienen algo que imaginar, publiquenlo. Si tienen un enemigo, abrazenlo. Si alguien quiere ser hostil, sea amable.

Porque en la Tercera Guerra Mundial no se sabe que armas se usaran. Lo cierto, es que en la Cuarta Guerra Mundial se usaremos palos &amp; piedras.

Este mensaje es para todos que creen en la esperanza &amp; en la paz.

Sean felices! :D

El Usuario Nicolas &amp; IronNinja 3 o 4.

Matias Nicolas XD


	13. Ninja Total VS Deadpool: Round 2

Hola a todos (JUA, JUA! :D). Soy el Usuario Nicolas (Asi es, porque volvi del capitulo anterior en cual un Compratiota &amp; un Bocom me reemplazaron :P).

La actualizacion o siguiente capitulo respondera la siguiente duda: Que paso con la pelea de Deadpool &amp; Randy Cunningham/Ninja Total? (Spolie. Wue XD).

Antes que nada, hare algo que no hice en el capitulo 12: Contestar Reviews :D

ALEXME.S (Capitulo 6): Y que esperabas? Una danza en cual requiere un golpe con Fatality estilo Noob Saibot? Ah, &amp; los carros son Changos ;)  
Iryum-rm (Capitulo 6): EXTREMADAMENTE INCREIBLE para vos :)  
PrincessXgilex (Capitulo 1): Al principio comenzo como una masacre colectiva de humanos (Deseo Mutante) para despues pasar un plano mas heroico. Gracias por la gloria ;)  
PrincessXgilex (Capitulo 2): Y tambien con alguna que otra Troleada :v  
PrincessXgilex (Capitulo 3): Pelea de gordos...Sumo no es original. Algo es algo. Ademas, soy el conocedor viviente de Deadpool. ;)  
PrincessXgilex (Capitulo 4): Masacre, Masacre, pero jamas Deadpool. Y por el WTF?...asi soy yo ;)  
MoniMcCoy (Capitulo 6): JOJOJOJOJO :D. Me alegra que te agrada a Dead XD  
IronNinja Star (Capitulo 6): Brocacochi? P.D: No es Troleada hacia Chile. Es naturaleza sudamericana (:/)  
PrincessXgilex (Capitulo 5): Parcialemente agradable ;)  
PrincessXgilex (Capitulo 6): No es eso solamente. Es OMEGA-DIVINA-JODIDAMENTE EXTRAORDINARIO! :D  
IronNinja Star (Capitulo 5): 6666: Mas malo que la bestia :P  
Maite453 (Capitulo 6): Yo no la vei tan corta &amp; gracias por el aliento :D  
Iryum-rm (Capitulo 7): Decis eso como algo extraordinario: Acaso queres sentir sangre por tu cuerpo, Iris? :P  
IronNinja Star (Capitulo 7): Chimichanga: Taco exagerado elaborado en Mexico ;)  
ALEXME.S (Capitulo 7): Me alegras de que vieras mi nuevo nombre. Esto es lo mejor que podes hacer como Usuaria: Apoyar mi nuevo nombre, el cambio es nuevo :D  
PrincessXgilex (capitulo 7): THANK YOU! :D THANK YOU! :D THANK YOU! :D THANK YOU! :D  
MoniMcCoy (Capitulo 7): Y eso que no es Mutante :P  
Vale &amp; Naty (Capitulo 7): Pareceria super obvio ese comentario :P  
KindHeartedJenny (Capitulo 8): Asi me ahorro para un Fic aparte :D  
ALEXME.S (Capitulo 8): Es impresionante que apoyaras a mi aprendiz virtualizada. Es mas, por tu risa se ve que esto es REALMENTE chistoso.  
Iryum-rm (capitulo 8): Preguntale a la usuaria, en la pregunta 1. Preguntale a la usuaria, en la pregunta 2.  
DarkShadows1999 (Capitulo 8): Deadpool: No me daras plata en oro?...Pues...QUE TE JODAN! JUAJUAJUAJUAJUA ;)  
Man of Cartoons (Capitulo 3): Mejoraste muchisimo tu Español, Friend :D  
MoniMcCoy (Capitulo 8): Ya se subio el capitulo 9 ;)  
Kit67 (Capitulo 1): No entendi la pregunta. Es grandioso tu apoyo ;)  
Kit67 (Capitulo 3): Lee el siguiente. Lee el siguiente. Solucionado :D  
IronNinja Star (Capitulo 9): Todo XD en las respuesta. No, aprendiz mia? :v  
IronNinja Star (Capitulo 8): Me parece que vos sos el "Madcap" Chileno hacia Deadpool, Iris XD  
Iryum-pm (Capitulo 9): Se contestara ahora XD  
Ultron 64 (Capitulos 1-9): Sus comentarios se parecen al mio :(  
Irken Rocks (Capitulo 9): Anime? Asimilar informacion? No entendi eso, pero gracias por el apoyo :)

Lastima que son demasiados Reviews para hacerla de una :( En el siguiente capitulo...MAS REVIEWS RESPONDERE :D

Recuerden: Algunos OC´S son de SariSpy 56 &amp; de KindHeartedJenny, pero RCNT &amp; X-Men/Deadpool son de Disney &amp; Marvel Comics, respectivamente ;)

Sin nada mas que decir...ENJOY, PUBLICO! :D :D :D :D :D

() () () () () () () ()

_En el capitulo anterior..._

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM 1)_

—_ESPERA, PUTO. SI EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR FUE UNO DE ANNIVERSARIO (En cual me deben Plata, logicamente)_—_ Deadpool le advierte al locutor (;)._

_Entonces pues..._

_En el OTRO capitulo anterior..._

_Los hermanos Howard (Howerful) &amp; Heidi (Hinjo) pelearon no solo contra ellos mismos, si no también con la llamada Centinela de clase ¨Omega¨, que los confundió con Mutantes &amp; por la programación, trata de exterminarlos. __Si bien no puede ser vencida, puede ser desactivada, por lo que lo consiguieron con muchísima dificultad. Ahora los dos pueden seguir con sus diferencias hermandades._

_Mientras en otro lugar, la Kunoichi llamada Jennifer Martinez forma un trió llamado "Kunoichi Heroes" con IronNinja Star (Una chilena con armadura que perdió parte de su memoria) &amp; Ultron-4 (Una maquina que trata de buscar la paz, viendo quien es la responsable)_

_Pero en el Sahara, el ser misterioso esta oculto en sus pirámides tecnológicas, preparándose para algo que solo se averiguara aquí._

() () () () () () ()

Banco Provincial de Norrisville

07:55:05

Todo esta callado.

Todo esta relajado.

Los únicos sonidos que hay son de a lo lejos, en cual son sonidos de transito, de bocinas, de gente caminando, incluso a otros sonidos alejados al Banco que esta destrozado por el combate de dos personas.

Uno es un Ninja.

Otro es un Mercenario.

Todo esta tan silencioso.

Tan silencioso...

.

.

.

_PUM!_

Se cae el fragmento de una roca.

_(Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 OST: Make a New Legend)_

_CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!_

De la nada, chocan dos filos: Uno es del Ninja Total con la Espada Ninja &amp; el otro del Sensual &amp; Mercenario Deadpool. con las dos katanas (—Te acordaste de mi, no relator?— :)

Ambos emplean los filos en un mega embestida que ninguno cede, pues por cada empujón, una ráfaga de chispas llegan en ambos metales filosos.

—_Como es que puede llevarme a la par? Soy el Ninja_— Pregunta Randy en el pensamiento.

—_Y como estuve con una gorda, una puta, un trió de hermanos pendejos &amp; una Hermafrodita? Fácil: Soy DEADPOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! :D_— Es lo que piensa Deadpool.

_CLAAAANG!_

Despues de unos momentos longevos, los tres filos ceden hacia arriba...

_PUM! PUM! PUM!_

Los tres caen de vuelta en el suelo.

—KUNAIS NINJA!— Randy saca dos Kunais. Ahora corre al Mercenario que esta haciendo Selfie (—Para Facebook. Donde sino?— ;)

Desaparece cuando Randy le llega para propinarle una lluvia de ataques rápidos.

—Como? Cuando? Que?— El Ninja mira para todos lados, preguntándose en donde esta Deadpool.

—AQUÍ ESTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!— La respuesta cae desde el cielo.

_POW!_

Deadpool le da una patada en el cachete, provocando que el tire los dos Kunais &amp; caiga dolorido en el suelo.

—Bueno. Hoy comeré Sushi de Escorpion— Confundiendolo con "alguien" de Mortal Kombat, el Mercenario saca un hacha de su culo. Esta por cortarlo.

—FLASH NINJA!—

_FLASH!_

Es una trampa, porque en realidad no esta herido, sino que obviamente, le tiende una trampa ("Eso no se habia repetido, Man? :P).

—Estrellita, donde estas?— Pero el Mercenario solo estaba Flasheando de la ceguera temporal que posee, pero lo que no posee mas es su hacha.

El Ninja aprovecha mientras se levanta, pero esta vez con sus puños.

—GOLPE BASCIO NINJA!—

_PUNCH!_

—OH, MI NARIZ SEXI—

_PUNCH!_

—OH, MI CARA DE ACTOR!—

_PUNCH!_

—OH, MI OMBLIGO DEL UTERO!—

_PUNCH! PUNCH!_

—MIS RODILLAS DE FEDDER!—

Deadpool posee dolores en los respectivos lugares que nombro. Ahora esta arrodillado &amp; a dolorido (—Es OBVIO que estoy fingiendo, pero si lo digo, le cago la sorpresa al publico y... OH, MIERDA! YA LO DIJE! Ni modo— :)

—Es la hora de desenmascarar a enmascarado— Cunningham le propinara una patada.

—GOTCHA, HAYABUSA!— Ahora confundiendolo con alguien de Ninja Gaiden (—O Geiden. Como sea, es un juegazo de mierda (En dificultad, claro esta)— ;). —Y aprovechando que me estaba durmiendo, te dare un viaje a ¨Sala de Urgencias Land¨—

—Ups. De seguro esto me va a doler— El Ninja profetiza su futuro dolor.

—Descuidate, no te va a doler nada... Excepto todo, claro esta XD— Le esta tratando de hacerle falsas esperanzas.

—ESCAPE NINJA!— Ahora trata de moverse para tratar de salir. No lo consigue.

—A ver yo...LANZAMIENTO DE KARATECA DEADPOOL! (Muy original el nombre :P)— El Mercenario lo lanza hacia una pared mientras el grita &amp; grita &amp; grita.

_CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!_

Atraviesa una pared. Y cae hacia otra pared.

_PUM!_

En cual choca contra otra pared, pero de ladrillos.

—Uh, alguien se llevo las plaquetas verdes que me atropellos?— El Ninja da un discurso, para luego caer desmayado.

—Mejor que sean rojos— Ahora Deadpool esta aburrido, pues posiblemente (—Confirmalo— ;). Bueno, el Mercenario ha ¨vencido¨ al Ninja. —Ya se. Iré de parranda por esta ciudad pedorra. BEEP! BEEP!—

Deadpool corre al estilo del Correcaminos, dejando en el camino a Cunningham desmayado.

() () () () () () () ()

Afuera del Banco Provincial de Norrisville

08:59:31

_(Captain Tsubasa Road 2002 OST Track 17)_

Ha pasado casi un hora desde que Randy quedo totalmente desmayado. El esta dormido, pero a la vez, aunque no se de cuenta...Esta meditando. De hecho, en su interior esta llorando.

—_Es imparable_— Es lo que el esta soñando. —_Todas las habilidades que hago... El los esquiva o se regenera automáticamente. La verdad... Como lo venceré a ese individuo?_—

Inesperadamente, una mano le toca el cuerpo.

—Forma Humanoide con vestimenta de tipo Atrayente detectada— Lo indica Ultron 4.0, que esta inspeccionando al Ninja, de arriba a abajo.

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM 26: Pan is Bored)_

—Y que hacemos por lo que en mi idioma lo llaman ¨Weon¨, Ultron?— Pregunta IronNinja-Star, que esta al lado de la maquina.

—Mis indicaciones indica que esta despertando— Profetiza. —No hay razón para llamar a la Kunoichi—

—Pues yo la llame, mientras estaba...entrenando. Puede ser, Saco Wea?—

—No se que quiere decir ¨Saco Wea¨, chica—

—Pues yo tampoco. Mi memoria es un desastre como un Gobierno honesto que termina siendo deshonesto—

—En efecto...Advertencia: Se acerca forma emana de categoría Oriental— La visión de Ultron 4.0 es tapada. —ALERTA: VISIÓN APAGADA!—

—Descuida, soy yo Ultron. JIJIJIJI— Lo afirma la Kunoichi, quien juega al llamado ¨Adivina quien soy?¨. "Que sucede,amigos?"

—Lo somos?— Pregunta IronNinja-Star.

—Sipi. Ahora que esta sucede...— Su mente queda en blanco cuando ve al desmayado.

_(Final Fantasy Intro Theme)_

—Que te sucede, querida?— Ahora IronNinja-Star pregunta a Jennifer, que se quedo como boquiabierta.

—Detectada actividad sentimental en la Usuaria...—

—_Es el Ninja..._—La chica no puede creer lo que su mente ve.—_Esto es un sueño. No puede ser real. NO PUEDE SER...RE...AL..._—

Pero lo es: El Ninja esta desmayado antes sus ojos. Se agacha para verlo mas de cerca. Al principio, lo imaginaba como un hombre musculoso, intimidarte &amp; poderosisimo. No alguien con el cuerpo de su edad. De hecho, el &amp; ella se parecen físicamente con el traje. Ya agachada, sus manos se le acercan ligeramente a la mascara para ver su verdadero rostro: El rostro de su héroe.

—A ver quien es la imagen de mis sueños...— La Kunoichi esta nerviosa. A pesar de la mascara, ella esta totalmente colorada &amp; transpirándose. Pero ella sabe que puede desenmascararlo.

—_Cumple tus sueños, querida Jennifer_— Es lo que su nueva amiga le dice en la mente. —_Joder. Ella es una completa Weona: Cumplió rápido su sueño_—

—Recalculando... Recalculando... Esto es a lo que llaman Sentimientos humanos— Ultron 4.0 se fija como ella acerca sus manos, acariciando la mascara del Ninja.

Se prepara para sacarle tal mascara, lista para ver a su sueño mas grande, hecho realidad.

—Aqui voy—

—FUERA DE MI CAMINO, PROSTITUTA!— Un grito &amp; un movimiento brusco hace que ella sea empujada.

_PUM!_

Cae hacia un costado.

—Tu...TU OTRAVEZ?!— Jennifer se levanta, lista para el combate, pues reconoce al que lo empujo.

_(Windows Ta-Dah)_

—Asi es: Soy el sexualmente sensual DEADPOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!—

_(Sonic 3 OST: Boss Remix by DarkGaara2007)_

—Tu de nuevo?— IronNinja-Star no lo comprende.—Pensé que nos habíamos deshecho de este Weon Puto—

—Prefiero decir estorbo que decirle Puto Weon—

—Pero ya lo dijiste, maquina de Capuchinos XD—

—...— Ultron 4.0 empieza a pensar en lo que dijo. —Como diría Iron: ¨Oh, Mierda Weona¨—

—Lo que sea, Mazinkaiser— El Mercenario agarra a Randy. "El que me detenga es Puto"

—Oh, MIERDA SANTA!—

—Prefiero ser a lo que los humanos llaman MetroSexual—

—Pues anda a tomarte el metro :P— Pero antes de irse con el Ninja en hombros, Jennifer lo detiene.

—Alto. NO TE LLEVARAS A LA RESPUESTA A MI SUEÑO, PUTO DE MIERDA!— Lógicamente, esta furiosa.

—Y quienes eran ustedes?—

—NO TE ACUERDAS?— Jennifer da un salto alegre con pose incluida. —SOMOS LAS KUNOICHI HEROES!—

—Lo sabemos— IronNinja-Star se queja, pues ya saben que los tres son las ¨Kunoichi Heroes¨.

—MIREN. UN OVNI— Deadpool pone el dedo en el medio, apuntando al cielo.

—Donde?— La Kunoichi, junto con sus dos aliados, miran al cielo. Efectivamente, hay un OVNI. —A LA BATALLA AMIGOS, PORQUE SOMOS LAS KUNOICHI...—

"Lo sabemos" Interrumpiéndole la repetitiva pose, el trió abandona al Mercenario que posee a Cunningham en hombros &amp; se dirigen hacia el ¨OVNI¨ entre paréntesis (—Entre paréntesis porque me cagaron el chiste— :(

Pero cuando el trió de héroes llega hacia arriba, ven que el Ovni es de plástico a control remoto. Fueron engañados.

—Distraeditos los hacen mas tontitos. Jajaja WoW— Deadpool los engaño (—Controlo el control remoto con mi culo a remoto— ;P). Aprovecha para entrar al banco, dejando a los (—Autoploclamados— OuO) héroes a un lado.

_(Sonic CD OST: Game Over (JP/EUR)_

—NOOOOO!— Jenny quiere al Ninja. Su sueño se le escapa. —ULTRON, DISPARALE!—

—Negativo: Detecto formas humanas no juzgadas—

—Pero no estamos en un juzgado, Saco Wea—

_(Final Fantasy XII OST: Game Over)_

Por esa discusión innecesariamente necesaria, desapareció. El Ninja desapareció junto con el mercenario.

Jennifer parece estar llorando, pues aunque tiene la mascara puesta, esta en el suelo llorando, pues desapareció su, hasta ahora, unica oportunidad de conocer a su máximo ídolo.

—_Porque?..._— Es lo que su mente triste piensa mientras derrama lagrima tras lagrima. —_Porque todo me tiene que ir mal cuando de mis sueños se trata?_—Ahora se rompe en un llanto incontrolable, a la vista de sus dos nuevos/recientes aliados como testigos

—La próxima sera, querida—

—En una chance entre 9.999.999...—

() () () () () () () ()

Banco Provincial de Norrisville

09:05:59

—Cunningham...Cunningham...despierta...—

—Eh?...— El Ninja se levanta, pues le cuesta ponerse de pie, &amp; bosteza. Se mueve algo dolorido. —Howard?— Es lo primero que dice, pues (No solo el) sabe su identidad secreta, &amp; ademas de que siempre lo llama por el apellido.

—Negativo, Randy. Soy yo: EL ZARPADO EN SEXUALIDAD DEADPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! :D :D :D—

—COMO?! CUANDO?! QUE?! CUAL?! FUE?! QUIEN?!—

_(Sonic CD OST: Collision Chaos Past)_

—Así es: Yo te desenmascare (Como le hice a Spider-Man ;)— El Mercenario confiesa su treta cobarde (—Valiente a la vez—). —Ademas, te saque como una gotita de sangre, escaneandola por esta base de ADN que tengo en mi culo &amp; EUREKA! :D— Le muestra desde su culo, una especie de aparato que detecta el ADN, con todavía el resultado anterior: Randy Cunningham es el dueño de ese ADN.

—Esto no esta pasando! Esto no esta pasando! ESTO NO ESTA PASANDO! ESTO NO ESTA PASANDO!...— Es la mente del chico que, como una grabadora, repite &amp; repite esa frese que para el es catastrofica: Alguien mas sabe su identidad secreta &amp; es el menos pensado. (—Mejor di que soy yo: DEADPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!— :D :D :D).

—Para ser el Ninja Total, tienes la cara totalmente rara. Me recuerdas a cierto estúpido fantasma que ocultaba su identidad para que no lo castigara sus padres... POR SUPUESTO! Eres un Plagio del Plagio del Gasparin XD—

—Escuchame: No se que tiene que ver Gasparin &amp; ese sujeto TAN WONK, pero no dejare que te lleves mi identidad &amp; lo expongas al mundo entero— Ahora de pie, el Ninja saca algo detrás de su espalda. —GUADAÑAS NINJA!—

—Asi seran las cosas, no Hayabusa?— Confundiendolo con cierto Ninja de Tecmo, Deadpool se fija en su culo, sacando un Ipod. —La verdad no se porque esta manchada de sangre. De hecho, yo me la encontre...—

—COMO? CUANDO? QUE? Que ya no te acuerdas? Si a eso se lo quitaste al...—

—Espera. Encontré un buen tema de combate, de un juego que yo me mataba por llegar a Q (Puto Ken, ex de Barbie) :_(— El Mercenario encuentra la canción titulada: "Let´s Get in On, del juego Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike¨. —Ahora me entenderte matando al héroe engreido de esta ciudad. JUIJUIJUI—

—Pero no soy...—

—MÚSICA, DJ (O sea yo :P)— Deadpool puso la canción en marcha, mientras se pone en pose de Boxeador.

_(Street Fighter III 3rd Strike OST: Let´s Get it On)_

_Check It out Now,Check it out Yo _(Randy corre hacia su objetivo)  
_Check it out Now, 3rd Strike Yo _(—Preparate, Monstruo. GYHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—)  
_Yo, I know ya got your options _(Deadpool esquiva los ataques de la guadaña)  
_So pick the right bid _(Lo hace con un estilo de baile ¨Michael Jackson¨)  
_Some choices to make _(El Ninja trata de atacarlo con todos los ángulos posibles)  
_And mad ruckus to bring _(—Te dañare, basura—)  
_Just hooked on it _(Pero igualmente, el Mercenario los esquiva ridiculamente)  
_Da bodies, who want it _(—Con mis ideas que riman, originalmente—)  
_I don't know where you got your skills from _(Deadpool agarra la Guadaña)  
_Jump off it _(Lo alza junto con el Ninja, que se eleva agarrando la Guadaña con las manos)  
_Bring it on, any opponent or contender _(Lo empieza a girar a 360° como un Poncho)  
_No one can stop this _(—BAJAME, WONK. VOY A VOMITAR!—)  
_With guns or objects _(—Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby...—:D)  
_As far as I'm concerned, yo it's only one topic _(Lo lanza con todo &amp; Ninja hacia una serie de cajas electronicas)  
_Join the Street Fighters from bare hands to toxic _(—CHUZA SPRIT 7-10!— :)  
_If you're an average warrior, I be the master _(Randy cae sobre 7 cajas de 10)  
_I could teach you how to fight and move faster _(Se levanta muy adolorido)  
_One false move kid, that'd be disaster _(Demuestra que recibió mucha descarga electronica)  
_I'll beat you endless and continue the day aftersca _(Deadpool se le acerca con una sonrisa maniatica)  
_Street Fighter 3, that's right, the third chapter _(—Que buen oque te acercaste, Maniaco—)  
_This game's for real, no blond's and no actors _(—Para que te ensarte mi Wonk en tu culo—)  
_Pick your character, know one to represent your life _(—Letras, palabras, estupideces...—)  
_We're stompin anybody so make the choice right _("Dejame cantar el estribillo mientras te violo con SIDA" :P)

_(Let's get it on now)_  
_Select to make your first pick_  
_(Let's get it on Yo)_  
_10, 9, 8, 7, 6_  
_(Let's get it on Yo)_  
_Choose and pick the best one_  
_(Let's get it on now)_  
_5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

_(Let's get it on now)_  
_Select to make your first pick_  
_(Let's get it on Yo)_  
_10, 9, 8, 7, 6_  
_(Let's get it on Yo)_  
_Choose and pick the best one_  
_(Let's get it on now)_  
_5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

_One box Could leave you messed up and fractured _(Randy esta totalmente magullado de golpes)  
_Block these uppercuts, they made me the captured_ (Deadpool, en cambio, sigue &amp; sigue bailando ridiculamente)  
_May the best fighter win and win again _(—No puede ser que me hagas este daño inmenso—)  
_Battle to the top until his life ends _(—Y?...A mi me tratan de pegar como un Menso—)  
_But if his life ends and he starts to decay _(Ahora el Ninja trata de enderezarse)  
_May one of us street soldiers can finish things _(Deadpool lo ayuda)  
_See ya talkin to the game couldn't be talkin to me _(_POW!_)  
_I got enough to beat and more soldiers to bury _(Lo ayuda dandole una patada en los ¨Huevos¨)  
_You know, we just clicked in and made you realize _(—FUCK YEAH!—XD)  
_This game is twice as hard _(Ahora Cunningham tiene mas dolor en sus huevos que huevos para pelear)  
_You see that with your own eyes _(—Como...Como me pudiste lastimar con tal artimañia?...—)  
_You're on the way to choose the kind of life cause ya gotta _(—Queres otra, mi amigo?—)  
_I tell you from now, which fighter will be the hotter _(—No soy tu amigo, Maniatico—)

_I don't think you've won this one, just practice _(—Ah. No lo soy? Pues...—)  
_Just challenge me when your ready, weight your tactics _(_POW!_)  
_High punches, spin-kicks, watch the back-split _(Le da otra patada en los huevos)  
_I see you in the air when I make you back-flip _(—Ahora por eso me escucharas cantar el estribillo, Si-amigo— :)

_(Let's get it on now)_  
_Select to make your first pick_  
_(Let's get it on Yo)_  
_10, 9, 8, 7, 6_  
_(Let's get it on Yo)_  
_Choose and pick the best one_  
_(Let's get it on now)_  
_5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

_(Let's get it on now)_  
_Select to make your first pick_  
_(Let's get it on Yo)_  
_10, 9, 8, 7, 6_  
_(Let's get it on Yo)_  
_Choose and pick the best one_  
_(Let's get it on now)_  
_5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

_(Sonic CD: Special Stage (JP/EUR)_

Pero ni bien termino el canto, Randy Cunningham esta adoloridamente incapaz de dar pelea, pues Deadpool le aplico varios golpes físicos a lo Liu Kang. Mientras el se trata de levantar con dificultad, el Mercenario corre en circulos, pues esta festejando.

—Listo para mostrar la bandera con cuadros **negritos** incluidos, Error Macro?" Referenciandose a un error del ¨Mortal Kombat¨, Deadpool se burla de Cunningham, pues aunque no lo admite, el esta derrotado.

—No... me... rendiré...— Habla con muchísima dificultad, pues por cada paso que da, es una agonía de dolor. —Prefiero... ser... cocinado... por... un... Robo... Simio... que... ser... derrotado... ante... ti... asesino...—

—Pues... yo... te.. tendría... que... violarte... el... culo... (...X...D...)...— Ahora se burla de la forma del habla de Randy. —De seguro vas a hacer el acto ese de curación al estilo Resident Evil, en cual alguien habla o se hace el Pendejo (O es Pendejo de nacimiento :P) o se distrae y es ahí cuando el orgulloso Ninja se cura por arte de magia, porque también puede haber ese alguien que lo esta a punto de aniquilarlo (Como yo ;) y en este preciso instante, por estar hablando demasiado, le da tiempo al Ninja de concentrarse, curarse, volver al comabte, y ya estoy Jodido porque hable demasiado y ya se curo y...OH, MIERDA SANTA CRISTIANA!—

Mientras Deadpoool, que por dar mas discurso que dialogo, le da tiempo suficiente para que el Ninja se cure de sus moretones, con su "Arte de Curación": Una versión tortuga del Factor de Curación.

—Ahora conocerás la cólera del NINJA PRIME!— Ahora Cunningham esta listo para dar pelea en serio.

—Ten un preservativo!— El Mercenario saca un preservativo marca Prime (XD).

—SABLES NINJA!— El Ninja saca dos espadas desde la espalda, pero esta vez (—Debe serlo, porque ya esta serio como unas...20 veces— XD) va en serio, sin chsites (—Si. Seguramente seguro— :P).

—Pues adelante. Soy todo tuyo, cariño— Moviendose como una damisela, Deadpool se mueve como una marica.

—Prepárate, enmascarado insoportable. GYHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...— Randy corre en estocada, con los dos filos en sus manos, gritando, pues no se va a rendir contra algo que parece...No... ES inmortal.

Pero cuando Cunningham iba a chocar los filos...

_(Marvel VS Capcom OST: Continue)_

_FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!_

—MIS OJOS DE APUESTO!— Soltando ambos filos, el chico es cegado totalmente, tirando los filos &amp; empieza a rodar cegadamente en el piso.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! MIS OJOS DE AUN MAS APUESTO!— El Mercenario lo supera, pues grita como Marica &amp; gira en círculos.

En realidad, lo que cegó a ambos es una mega luz Temporal. De hecho...

Algo o alguien o quienes de otra Linea Temporal esta o están entrando a esta Linea Temporal.

() () () () () () () ()

HEHE! AMO LOS FINALES DRAMATICOS! JIJIJIJI :P

En cuanto a lo que me tarde en tardar de subir el episodio de manera tardia, es porque en uno de los últimos comentarios, mi aprendiz "IronNinja Star" mas que un mensaje de protesta, fue un mensaje Xenofobico. Así es: ES UN MENSAJE XENOFOBICO!. Aunque no me niego que el error fue mio, pero tampoco fue para tanta discriminación. Eso fue la razón en la cual porque tarde: Estoy adolorido por ese mensaje inesperadamente insultante. Pero igual yo la perdono. La pregunta es: Ella me perdona?

Y eso es todo (En serio. Por ahora (Y digo por ahora) no hay novedad hasta el siguiente capitulo :)

Un saludo Psicologico, con olor a Sociologico, con este consejo: "La justicia es buena. Incluso cono los delincuentes XD"

CHAU! CHAU!

Usuario Nicolas


	14. Apocalipsis: La Realidad de una Leyenda

HOHOLA: Vengo a Trotar (:v) Soy el Usuario Nicolás, trayendo esta actualización, además de que cumpliré con lo pactado del capítulo anterior: Voy a responder los restantes Comentarios (Reviews):

ALEXME.S (Capitulo 9): Mientras no involucres tus cosas personales, toda critica estará bien :)  
MoniMcCoy (Capitulo 9): Pues espera mas, porque habla mas frases parecidas :P  
KindHeartedJenny/TheCherryBlossomKunoichi (Capitulo 9): Pero mandaste un comentario (GUA! GUA! GUAAAAAAAAAAAA!) XD  
IronNinja Star/Arista Star (Capitulo 10): Deadpool: —ME VOY A LA MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAA! :( :( :_(—  
KindHeartedJenny/TheCherryBlossomKunoichi (Capitulo 10): El rosa es Full Full Marica :v  
Alury 15 (Capitulo 1): Mientras comentes, mejor para el Crossover &amp; a todos los que lo leen ;)  
ALEXME.S (Capitulo 10): PORFIN! Alguien que se dio cuenta de la referencia a las Tortugas Ninjas Adolescentes Mutantes XD  
Iryum-rm (Capitulo 10): Pues pensaste mal ;)  
MoniMcCoy (Capitulo 10): Y Hermocho...  
ALEXME.S (Capitulos 2-3-4-5): Agradecimientos por los Comentarios que dejaste X4 (Me ahorro el tiempo de contestarlos todos :P)  
Almeduwe (Capitulo 1): Cuales?  
Furia-nocturna-21.07 (Capitulo 1): Si seguís leyendo la rareza se duplicara.  
Furia-nocturna-21.07 (Capitulo 2): Corrección...Se triplico la rareza :P  
KindHeartedJenny/TheCherryBlossomKunoichi (Capitulo 11): Pero aca es de Puerto Rico ;)  
ALEXME.S (Capitulo 11): Descuidate. No habrá homosexuales en el Crossover (Naruto :P)  
Iryum-rm (Capitulo 11): Que cosa te dio ¨asco¨? :/  
IronNinja Star/Arista Star (Capitulo 11): Vaca: —MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU— XD  
MoniMcCoy (Capitulo 11): En que sentido te lo deja poner? :/  
KindHeartedJenny/TheCherryBlossomKunoichi (Capitulo 12): El sentimiento es mutuo :D  
Iryum-rm (Capitulo 12): Digamos que no serian tantos. La razón?...No seré viejito NEVAR! :v  
PrincessXgilex (Capitulo 12): Deadpool: —Si tuviéramos Orgía Sanguinaria tu &amp; yo...:P—  
Alury 15 (Capitulo 12): No lo pensaste, porque era sorpresa :D  
ALEXME.S (Capitulo 12): OH, JEBUS! Cuantos agradecimientos :D  
IronNinja Star/Arista Star (Capitulo 12): Es el mensaje MAS XENOFOBICO QUE LEÍ EN MI VIDA EN FANFICTION! Con razón, Chile es un país Traidor. :(  
MoniMcCoy (Capitulo 12): De nada :3  
furia-nocturna-21.07 (Capitulo 12): o.o...Decime...Cuanto Crack consumís al día? :v  
ALEXME.S (Capitulo 13): Pero lo dejaste &amp; eso cuenta ;)  
MoniMcCoy (Capitulo 13): Deadpool: —Inténtalo &amp; fallaras XD—  
Fiorella1223 (Capitulo 13): Suele pasar ;)  
EvilGril1300 (Capitulo 1): Deadpool: —Para mis mascotas...DIGO, MIS AMIGOS!—  
iryum-rm (Capitulo 13): Entre mas serio, es mas chistoso ;)  
luci014 (Capitulo 1): Capitul"o" con "o" ;)  
KELY ANAYA (Capitulo 1): Se lo merecen por traidores a Malvinas, Cagones a Inglaterra &amp; por su vocabulario como el Culo :v

Y esos son los máximos Comentarios/Reviews que están. Si siguen enviándolo, en varios capítulos se los contestare ;)

Pero una anécdota ha nacido: Se esta convirtiendo de a poco en un Fic Epico, tal vez porque llego a LOS 101 REWIEWS! Digo, Mierda... Pero lo bueno es que con cada Review, la historia se vuelve + &amp; \+ compleja, a tal grado de que puede, gracias a ustedes los lectores (;) volverse compatible a un Fic Ingles (Morfate esta, Tamami-Chan :v)

Ahora tengo que hacer una pregunta seria, pero volveré a hacer jodido XD: IronNinja Star se cambio el nombre por su original (Arista star). Por lo tanto, el nombre original: IronNinja 3 esta libre. La pregunta es: Conservo el nombre Usuario Nicolas o vuelvo a mis orígenes con IronNinja 3? Ustedes deciden ;)

Recuerde: algunos personajes no son míos, son de SariSpy56. Así como los de X-Men, que son de Marvel Comics y RCNT, que es de Disney. Así como las respectivas canciones que se utilizaran.

Sin mas que decir...ENJOY A TODOS

() () () () () () () ()

_En el capitulo anterior..._

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM 1)_

_Deadpool: Una maquina (_—_De hecho, soy un Mercenario que solo tiene aroma a dinero_—_ ;) imparable de vida (_—_Factor Curativo: Fuck Creative_—_ XD) creado por la corporación Marvel (_—_Trademark_—_ :P) Comics (_—_DC es Super-Bati-Mierda Maravilla_—_ FLASH! :v)._

_Tan habilidoso, tan indestructible &amp; tan pero TAN PERO TAN Pajero (_—_HEY_—_) que ni el Ninja de Norrisville puede frenarle los talones (_—_Prefiero pelear con Spider-Gay, pero algo es algo_—_ ;) O sea, ni siquiera usando la Furia Ninja, Cunningham no puede vencer &amp; termina vencido por un numero ridículo (_—_Pero original_—_ :D) de Rap de Street Fighter III._

_Pero en el ultimo momento de vencer para ¨el mayor anti-heroe de todos los tiempos¨, aparece un portal temporal, significando que alguien vendrá con alguna otra persona (_—_Lo malo es que no veo el Delorian. Si ya tengo para sacarle la Nafta Temporal con este Bidón de Shell"_—_ :v)._

() () () () () () () ()

Banco Provincial de Norrisville

09:14:47

_(Sonic CD OST: Special Stage (US)_

Pasaron segundos desde que el portal apareció de la nada, &amp; que alguien del futuro saldrá, pues es alguien del tiempo. Puede ser del pasado o tal vez...del futuro.

—Sabes una cosita, Ninja como se llame Totalmente? Fue un gusto conocerte— Deadpool le estrecha la mano (—Con olor a Semen incluido— :P). —Ahora si me disculpas y como de seguro vienen alienigenas, ME VOY A LA MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...— El Mercenario huye "A la Mierda" por una Ruta Provincial (:v).

Pero Cunningham se queda a ver quienes salen, pues ya se notan las sombras, que son dos.

—Que de que? Cual?...— Se queda atónito al ver a dos personas con apariencias totalmente llamativas &amp; hostiles.

El primero que sale es un hombre de alrededor de unos 40 años, de contextura física muy gruesa, cabello canoso de color blanco con corte militar, &amp; lo que mas destaca en su rostro anciano, es que su ojo derecho enana una especie de brillo. Pero su vestimenta es aun mas rara: Se compone de un traje sin mangas totalmente azul, pero a la vez posee cinturones, botas, guantes, hombreras,&amp; un cinturón de combate, todas unidas con un gancho en forma de "X" &amp; todo eso son de color marrón claro (Excepto las hombreras, que son con una forma de ventilas de color verde débil). Pero ademas, posee en el centro, una placa metálica con un circulo rojo, rodeado de una linea negra &amp; una "X" en el centro de color negro también. SU brazo derecho es mas raro aun: Esta hecho totalmente de metal gris, que da un reflejo azuleado debido al reflejo del traje. En sus manos posee un Rifle enrome pero tecnológico, pues su forma &amp; el hecho de que almacena brillo en la misma, parece como si fuera un arma láser, ademas de que posee mas armas ligeras pero igual de brutales en el cinturón. Todo esto confirma que el &amp; su acompañante son del futuro.

Sin embargo, lo que mas le llama la atención de Randy es en el acompañante: Es una Ninja femenina. Su mascara &amp; traje son iguales a las de el, pero están arrugados, no posee bufanda &amp; su cuello &amp; hombros están arrancados haciéndolo hacer una especie de musculosa, junto con sus ojos que son azules &amp; su cabello largo de color violeta oscura, muy similares a la de Cunningham. Como accesorios, posee guantes &amp; botas de combate del mismo material que la del hombre, pero mas chico. Ademas, tiene un cinturón metálico plagado de municiones, granadas &amp; dos ametralladoras MAC-10. En sus manos ,posee un Fusil de Asalto F90 con lanza granadas. Adicionalmente, en su piel blanca delicada hay varias cicatrices de guerra &amp; un tatuaje en su hombro derecho negro que dice "Rina", por lo que tiene que llamarse Rina.

—Que ves, Cable?— Rina es la primera en hablarle al hombre, a quien lo llama "Cable".

—Veo a un Ninja— Lo dice con un tono seco pero con Acento de Nueva York.

—Ninja, dijiste?— Apunta a Randy con el Fusil, quien se asusta como a un Chanchito valiente. —Que década es esta, Ninja?—

_—Porque ella me hace conocida? Porque la persona que esta a su lado se me hace extraña? &amp; lo mas raro: PORQUE DEADPOOL, QUE SE AUTOPLOCLAMA UN "HÉROE" HUYO COMO EL PEDAZO DE MIERDA QUE ES EL?!—_ Transpirado &amp; asustado como lo caracteriza, el chico le contesta. —Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...2014?— Sonríe.

_(Sonic CD OST: Collision Chaos (US)_

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Le dispara sin razón, una granada desde el F90 en cual Cunningham consigue esquivar.

—Déjamelo a mi, Rina— Cable la hace a un lado mientras saca una de sus pistolas metálicas pero enormes con su mano derecha, &amp; con la izquierda, sostiene el rifle brutal. —COME PLASMA, NINJA!—

_BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST!..._

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! __BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!...__________

El Ninja lo profetizo: Los dos seres del futuro son hostiles sin razón alguna. Cable le dispara una infinidad de disparos láser de Plasma de color celeste, que por la velocidad &amp; agilidad de Cunningham, terminan impactando en el lugar material, haciendo una pequeña explosión.

—COBARDIA NINJA!— Como su nombre lo indica, el chico se esconde en uno de los escombros del Banco. Cable deja de disparar.

—BASTA! BASTA!— Aparece una bandera en blanco.—NOS RENDIMOS!— Para demostrar que no es un error de Gramatica, aparece Deadpool de la nada con un Randy aterrorizado &amp; llevado a rastras desde la bufanda.

—Wade?— Cable lo reconoce.

—Wade? Quien es Wade?— Preguntan el chico (Ya no aterrorizado) &amp; Rina al mismo tiempo.

—Eran ustedes, Cable?— Ahora Deadpool, quien parece que lo están llamando a el por el nombre de Wade, saluda a Cable con un apretón de manos (—En cual me duele demasiado. Necesito operación a Pulgar abierto— :v)

—Como? Cuando? Que?— El Ninja, quien se levanta, se queda perplejo. —Pero porque huiste si es tu amigo...Wade?—

—Pense que era Kang: El Conquistador ;)— Randy no lo comprende. —Ya sabes...El azuleado viajero del tiempo que se cree Dios de los Blue Man´s o Mega Man´s...—

—Déjalo, Wade. De seguro querrá muchas explicaciones— Ahora Cable, quien esta mas amable, le empieza a Explicar al Ninja lo sucedido, en forma de recuerdo.

() () () () () () () ()

_(X-Men 90´s Cartoon Theme)_

_Como sabrás, hay una fuerza de Mutantes llamadas "X-Men" creado por el Profesor Telepata llamado Charles Xavier. Este grupo, esta dedicado a proteger a la humanidad de varias amenazas, a través de sus variados poderes Mutantes en cual son la razón de que los humanos les tengan miedo. _

_Pero hay un grupo llamado "X-Force", que son lo mismo pero mas brutal. Este grupo fue creado por mi, cuyas misiones son mas de Anti-Heroe &amp; Sicario, cuyos requisitos son demasiados para los relajados X-Men._

_Hay muchos enemigos mutantes, como la "Hermandad de Mutantes" creada por Magneto: El Amo del Magnetismo cuyo objetivo es erradicar a la Humanidad por despreciar a la Raza Mutante &amp; reemplazarla pro tal raza. Pero nuestro peor enemigo es...Apocalipsis._

_(Protectors of Earth by Two Sleep from Hell)_

_Apocalipsis es un Mutante que nació en la Época de Ramses, &amp; cuyo cuerpo es virtualmente moldeable, a tal grado de que lo hace Inmortal. Su tecnología es tan inmensa que es difícil de vencer. Nosotros, &amp; los X-Men, hasta la Hermandad de Mutantes hemos luchado contra esta amenaza &amp; lo hemos vencido uno por uno._

_Pero un evento, conocido como el Onslaught se presento, los X-Men fueron a combatirla &amp; es donde Apocalipsis aprovecho &amp; lanzo un ataque masivo a la tierra, desintegrandola por completo &amp; poniendo su ley mas grande: El mas fuerte tiene que tumbar al mas débil._

_Asi fue como los humanos &amp; Mutantes por igual morirán si eran mas débiles &amp; sucesivamente, la tierra se convirtió en una miseria global, a tal grado de que cuando volvieron los X-Men, estos fueron automáticamente erradicados con solo ver la mirada emperadora de Apocalipsis._

_Yo, que he sobrevivido &amp; al ser un Mutante con poderes Kineticos, conseguí hacer un grupo de élite entre Maquinas, humanos &amp; Mutantes por un objetivo igual: Destruir la llamada Era de Apocalipsis._

_Sin embargo, para erradicarla por completo &amp; a su inmensa tropa, tecnología &amp; poder, decidí viajar en el tiempo con una de mis mejores aliadas hasta esta época._

_() () () () () () () ()_

Es un momento silencioso de creer que todo esto es una fantasía: Un Mutante llamado Apocalipsis aplicara a "La Supervivencia del Mas Fuerte" erradicando a la tierra mientras los X-Men están ausentes para que cuando vuelvan, no sean nada de nada ante esta amenaza.

—Así que... Cual es tu objetivo salvador, Cable?— Randy, quien escucho cada palabra, le pide su plan.

—El objetivo es usar al equipo X-Force de esta época &amp; derrotar a Apocalipsis durante estos días antes de que despierte, se acostumbre a esta época &amp; lance su ataque global— Le explica su plan. —Hay otras maneras, pero créeme para creer: Esta es la mas segura si mi linea temporal quiere ser salvada &amp; si tu linea temporal quiera ser mantenida—

—Pero sin un grupo adicional...— Rina se desilusiona con eso ultimo. —No podríamos siquiera rasguñar a Apocalipsis—

—Un grupo...—

—Que piensas, Ninja? En mujeres?— Deadpool le hace una pregunta pervertida. —Déjame ver en tu Playboy Mental :v— Se abalanza sobre el chico, en cual lo manda para el piso. —TRAPO EL PISO! TRAPO EL PISO!...—

(_Dragon Ball GT BGM 46: Sla It Up)_

—UN GRUPO! LO TENGO!— La forma que lo dice es tan esperanzador que los los dos viajeros temporales ven la esperanza. —SOY PARTE DE UN GRUPO DE OCHO MIEMBROS DE NINJAS CON VARIADOS PODERES &amp; TODOS NOSOTROS NOS CONOCEMOS!— Lo dice alegremente.

—En serio tenes un grupo, no de muchos miembros pero si son poderosos?— Rina le pregunta sonriente.

—Seguro— Le contesta con "Autoconfianza Ninja".

—Y podes reunirlos?— Cable le pregunta esa duda.

—De seguro: SILBATO NINJA!— Saca un silbato negro con el logo de NOMICON en la parte de arriba.

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...

—Y cuando se reuniran?— Ahora Rina es la que pregunta.

—En unos...20 minutos— Es lo que le contesta.

—Yo ya estoy reunido— Deadpool se presenta ante el Ninja. "EL SENSACIONAL DEADPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! XD"

—Pero si no eres Ninja, eres un Mercenario que trato de matarme— Obviamente, Cunningham se niega.

—Cable?— Le suplica a su amigo con carita de perrito faldero.

—Deja que se una, chico—

—Pero porque no esta en tu grupo?—

—No lo eche porque fue su culpa de que Cuervo Rojo &amp; el Angel sean pareja— Recordando una frase del "Deadpool NOW! #20", un Cable molesto obliga a Randy a que acepte a Wade.

Todo se resume en un sonido, una pose &amp; una frase.

_(Sonic 3 OST: Stage Clear)_

—FUCK YEAH!— Se pone en una pose de victoria de Ryu (—Con la otra mano, me toco los testiculos— :v)

_(Gradius Ost: Boss Theme)_

_FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!_

Un segundo después, un brillo de color violeta aparece de la nada misma. El cuarteto lo ve con dificultad, ya que fue tal fuerte que lo cegaron de inmediato. De pronto, este brillo empieza a caer en picada.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Cae a unas 20 cuadras del Banco Provincial (—Intuición de Fics—;).

—Pero que Mierda habrá caído?— Es lo que Cable se pregunta con seriedad, pues no se esperaba eso.

—Vayamos a averiguar— El Ninja, quien toma la iniciativa, empieza a correr detrás de Deadpool (—Caminando como un perfecto Marica— :/ ) &amp; Cable que esta cargando sus armas pesadas.

Pero Rina cae en el piso, tirando su fusil &amp; empieza a sufrir mucho dolor, aunque esto lo silencia &amp; empieza a llorar. Ambos frenan su corrida al ver lo que le pasaba.

—Que te sucede, Rina?— Cable se pregunta que le pasa mientras aparece varios vapores de humo a su alrededor. —_Oh, no..._—

—Quitarme la mascara...Por favor...— Entre sus lagrimas, le suplica que le quite la mascara.

—Pero sobrevivirás...—

—QUITAMELA!— Interrumpiendola &amp; gritando de llanto. Cable le quita la Mascara para revelar su rostro.

El Ninja se queda atónito al ver su rostro.

_(Hikary Utada by Sakura Drops)_

—Soy yo...— Es lo que piensa mientras mira el verdadero rostro de Rina: Es su viva imagen pero en versión femenina. Sin embargo, posee varias cicatrices faciales que junto con sus lagrimas, la hace irreconocible igual.

—Adios...Pa...pi...— Después de verla, cae desmayada &amp; desintegrada por el vapor. Rina desaparece junto con su fusil que esta en el suelo &amp; la mascara que Cable sostiene. Todo eso se convierte en pequeños micro brillos que van al cielo que Cunningham contempla confundido.

—_Co...mo...?... Cuan...do...?... Que...?..._— Su mente se queda atónita, pues acaba de ver a su hija. De hecho, puede ser posible porque fue todo tal rápido como este párrafo corto.

—Te juro que no sabia nada...—Cable trata de rebajarlo. —Pero no hay tiempo. Vamos hasta donde esta ese brillo &amp; de seguro estará la respuesta a las muchas anécdotas, ademas de que tus amigos Ninja podrán ayudarnos porque... No dijiste que esos individuos vendrían en 20 minutos? Ya pasaron 5—

—Cierto., Va monos—

—A la Mierda?—

—No, Deadpool. Hacia donde esta el brillo—

—Pero hay que caminar mucho :(— Se pone triste como el Burro de Winnie Pooh (—Aah...Miel...Y lo digo con tonalidad de un osito violado— :v)

Randy, ya mejor (—Lo cual es raro porque estaba paralizado por 25 segundos—) empieza a correr junto con Cable &amp; Deadpool (—Titulo de una historieta &amp; negocios— XD) hacia el banco. Cuando empiezan a correr, el Ninja quiere preguntar algo.

_(Street Fighter Alpha OST: Continue)_

—Cable?—

—Si, Ninja?—

—Te puedo preguntar algo?—

—Claro, mientras no sea mis orígenes—

—Como eran tus orígenes?— Deadpool le pregunta a Cable, que lo mira furioso. —Mejor me callo, lo cual es raro porque nunca me callo. Debería callarme, pero no puedo callarme porque simplemente...—

—Si Rina era mi hija...Como desapareció?— Pregunta preocupado, pues la respuesta puede ser perturbadora.

—La verdad...— Cable se prepara para decirle la verdad de lo que le paso. —Nosotros proveemos del mismo futuro pero con orígenes diferente. Se supone que el minimo cambio, uno sobrevive &amp; otro desaparece. Ese brillo en violeta, debió haber cambiado los orígenes de Rina y resumiendo...— Respira hondo para decir lo ultimo.

—Es como si el pasado fuera cambiado, que cambio el presente &amp; que cambiara el futuro—

() () () () () () () ()

Se que tengo muchas quejas de que dejo estos finales con suspenso. Y que quieren? Un Caballero del Zodiaco? :v

Pero reiterando: Muchísimas gracias por los 101 Comentarios &amp; también me siento, no orgulloso, sino honrado de hacer un Crossover que a muchos les agrada leer por igual :D

La recompensa sera esta: Se que les reitere, pero quiero que ustedes definan mi futuro: Cuando hagan el Comentario/Critica/Review, digan si quieren que me vuelva a llamar "IronNinja 3" o conservo el nombre de "Usuario Nicolas". Ustedes deciden ;)

De nuevo, gracias por todo el apoyo, sean felices, &amp; digan este dicho: "El que teme sufrir...Es porque tiene que parir XD"

CHAO! CHAO!

Atentamente &amp; recuerdemente:

Usuario Nicolas...o...IronNinja 3?


	15. Inicia el Apocalipsis: SUGAR MAN!

HOHOHOHOLA USUARIOS, VENGO A TROLEAR! :V Soy el Usuario Nicolas, trayéndote la actualización de este Fic ;)

En cuanto a la decisión de que si me cambio el nombre a IronNinja 3 o conservar el nombre del Usuario Nicolas, LO REVELARE AL FINAL! ;) ;) ;)

Recuerden esto: Este Crossover es solo mío, pero los personajes NO!. Tanto RCNT como X-Men le pertenecen a Disney &amp; Marvel Comics, de manera respectiva.

Tambien recuerden esto: Algunos OC son de SariSpy 56, otros mios, &amp; otro es de CherryBlossomKunoichi (KindHeartedJenny ;)

No tengo nada más que decir.

ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOy :D

() () () () () () () ()

En el capítulo anterior…

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM 1)_

_Algo inexplicable había pasado._

_Después de que Randy &amp; Deadpool (_—_Di que Deadpool (O sea, yo :v) le ganaba al Ninja en un Parque Jurásico_—_XD)…_

_Después de que Deadpool le ganaba al Ninja en el Banco Provincial (_—_Algo es algo_—_ ;) apareció una especie de Portal Temporal (_—_Esa rima_— Ouo_)_

_En ella, aparecieron dos viajeros: Uno que se llamaba Cable &amp; su acompañante: Rina, quien es la Hija del Futuro del Ninja (_—_Spoilers_— _;) les vinieron a advertir sobre un mal conocido como Apocalipsis, que atacara al mundo Global mientras los X-Men están combatiendo al Onslaught. _

_Cunningham encuentra la solución a ese problema: Llama al grupo, conocido como ¨El NOMICON de los 8¨ para reemplazo de los X-Men, pues si Apocalipsis no es frenado a tiempo, entonces ¨La ley del Más Fuerte subyugara al Mas Débil¨._

_Sin embargo, una especie de Rayo Temporal aparece de la nada, lo que trae 2 consecuencias consecutivas: La de Rina, su Extinción &amp; la de, según Cable, un cambio en la línea Temporal._

_Y se descubre que Deadpool se llama ¨Wade Wilson¨ (_—_Que creían que me llamaba? Jennifer Martinez?_—_ :V)_

_() () () () () () () ()_

A 2 cuadras del Centro de Norrisville

_(Motorhead OST: Red Rock)_

09:28:56

—Como? Cuando? Que? Que el tiempo mismito ha cambiado?— Esa es la pregunta que se hace el Ninja mientras que acompaña a Cable &amp; Deadpool (—Titulo de una colección Historietistica de mala taquilla, aunque tenga mi sensualmente nombre hermoso— :v) hacia el lugar en donde cayó una especie de rayo violeta, que en consecuencia aniquilo a Rina: La hija del Futuro de Cunningham.

—Asi es— El viajero le contesta a secas. —Por cada cambio, aunque sea el más mínimo, causara un Efecto Mariposa. En conclusión: El Efecto Mariposa cambia el futuro si el pasado es alterado como presente—

—Yo… No lo sabía" Es lo único que le contesto Randy en este momento.

—Yo aprendi por el Doc Brown &amp; su Delorian (XD)— Deadpool contesta con una bata de científico &amp; una peluca &amp; bigote de Einstein. —Lo sé porque una vez viaje en el tiempo, e hice que Spider-Man tuviera hijos ;)—

—Se supone que para eso debiste matar a Emma Stone ni bien dejaras ¨dormido¨ a Spider-Man— Cable sigue el relato del Mercenario mientras se acercan al destino. —Y le introdujiste con tu ADN incluida, la vagina de Emma Stone—

—También miro mucho E.R— Ahora esta vestido como el Doctor Greene. —Pero le deje con una docena de maravillosos hijos &amp; baratos :D—

() () () () () () () ()

Ciudad de Nueva York

09:31:45

Spider-Man está en su departamento, rodeado de 12 Deadpool´s enanos, que hacen destrozos, aniquilan inocentes, se tiran pedazos de Mierda de Búfalo que comen de un Toro &amp; se los arrojan al Héroe disfrazado, que molesto dice estas palabras:

—Deadpool…—

() () () () () () () ()

De vuelta a Norrisville

09:32:46

—Aquí es—

Finalmente, los tres llegan al destino indicado, pues el rastro termina en donde ellos se han detenido: Una fábrica abandonada de Industrias McFist, recientemente comprado por Industrias Stark

—Llegamos— Cable lo confirma mientras saca una pistola cargada de Plasma.

—No hace falta que lo digas, Esteroides—

—Porque, Wade?

—Ellos ya lo saben— Deadpool apunta hacia al lector.

—Quienes?—

—Pues los lectores o el lector en este caso—

—Cual lector, loquito?" Tratandolo como loco, Randy le hace un cuestionario a lo que el Mercenario dijo recientemente.

—Loco…YO?!— Parece que se enfurece. —Pues sí, tienes razón, Randy :_(—

—SSSSSSSSHHHH! NO ME DIGAS RANDY CUANDO TENGO LA MASCARA!— Le grita, pues aprovecha que no hay nadie.

—Pero si tu dijiste recién que eras "Ran-dy"— Deadpool se burla.

—Silencio por unos momentos— Callando a los dos gritones (—JAMAS ME CALLARAN &amp; LO DIGO POR HAMSTERDAM!— XD XD XD), Cable se pone como una especie de que los Policías acorralan a Delincuentes en una casa. —Algo está saliendo—

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM 61: Zunama)_

_PUM! PUM! PUM!_

Un sonido de pisadas gigantes desde el interior envuelve el alrededor, pues algo se acerca.

_BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!_

El portón de la industria se derrumba como si fuera de papel, pero a tanta fuerza es, que va dirigido hacia Cunningham como un meteoro en Horizontal.

—SABLES NINJA!—

_SLICE! SLICE!_

Pero segundos antes, consigue sacar sus dos sables &amp; cortando el portón en forma de ¨X¨.

—Buenos reflejos, Ninja— Cable lo felicita. "Espero que tengas también testosterona para lo que viene, porque se quién es el que se acerca" Ahora los tres están en pose de seres hostiles.

La cosa ha salido.

() () () () () () () ()

Banco Provincia de Norrisville

09:29:31

_(Final Fantasy IX OST: You Not Alone!)_

La Kunoichi, conocida también como Jennifer Martinez, se quedó dormida en la pared trasera del Banco, en un profundo sueño de lágrimas. Pues por culpa de Deadpool (—Di mejor en parte, escritor de Mier….OH, ME CENSURO, MIER…—)

—Despierta… Despierta…—

—Um? Eh?— Sus ojos se abren, pues está siendo levantada por Ultron 4.0

—Te quedaste domina por unos…5 Minutos, Jenny Weona—

—Eh? Porque Iron-Ninja?—

—No es obvio? Lloraste porque no pudiste conocer a tu Héroe— Le afirma. —Lloraste tanto que simplemente te quedaste dormidita, Saco Wea—

—Y porque no me despertaron?— Ella se pregunta.

—Probabilidad de Locura Mental en un 98% si no se tranquilizaba en un lapso de 3 minutos, 14 segundos—

—No entendí una Mierda CTM, pero algo es algo, HDP—

—Eh?— Obviamente, Martinez no entiende un Carajo (—PERO SI TU PUEDES DECIR PUTERIAS, PORQUE YO NO PU…— )

—Errores ortográficos &amp; Gramaticales en un 99,5%. Excepción aceptada por tratarse de una Traidora— Refiriéndose a Chile: El País Traidor de Sudamérica, Ultron 4.0 le explica a Jennifer, quien ya está calmada (—Lo cual es RARISIMO, porque solo fueron unos 4 Diálogos de Mier… OH, MIER….—).

—Vaya. Eres inteligente, Ultron 4.0—

—Nombre Real: Ultron Mark 4.0—

—Te podemos llamar simplemente Mark, CTM?— Iron-Ninja Star le pregunta si se le pude llamar por tal nombre.

—Aprobado, Amigas mías—

—En realidad, somos amigos nosotros tres?—

—No lo sabes, Estúpida?" La Kunoichi da un salto en pose. —La razón es que somos las KUNOICHI HEROES!—

—Ya lo sabíamos, Putos HDP— Se pone molesta.

() () () () () () () ()

Fabrica abandonada de McFist

09:35:41

(Gradius V Universe: Stage 1)

—_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!..._—

_BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST!..._

Es obvio que ni bien apareció, Cable &amp; Deadpool abrieron fuego con láseres &amp; plomo ("Marca ACME" XD) respecificamente. La cosa simplemente los esquiva, pues es muy rápido a pesar de su apariencia grotesca.

Digo cosa porque es un torso con una cara desagradable &amp; una boca con dientes afilados. En vez de cabeza, tiene pelo en corte de indio de color marrón. Lo que más llama la atención es que posee 6 brazos (Dos de ellos son tentáculos, en cual uno tiene una jeringa de líquido verdoso &amp; en la otra, un hacha enorme. Pero también posee jeans azules, botas negras &amp; un tatuaje de corazón con una flecha que dice "Sugar".

_BLOCK! BLOCK! BLOCK! BLOCK! BLOCK!..._

Técnicamente, Randy no posee un arma de fuego o de laser (—Por anticuadamente anticuado como cierta arañita— ;). Por lo que trata de atacarlo a distancia…

BLOCK! BLOCK! BLOCK! BLOCK! BLOCK!...

Pero todos sus ataques son bloqueados por el hacha.

Después de unos minutos en vano, Cable dice:

—Alto al fuego—

—Alto al fuego— Deadpool lo repite como si fuera un juego de imitaciones.

_PUNCH!_

Resultado 1: Un puñetazo en el orto a Deadpool &amp; un "Auch!" de Deadpool (—Valió la pena con Bombos &amp; Platillos— XD).

En consecuencia, el Ninja deja de atacarlo, solo para decirle:

—Alto al fuego—

_PUNCH! PUNCH!_

Resultado 2: Un puñetazo de Cable en el hombro &amp; una patada en la cara a Deadpool.

—Pero si yo no hice nada— Le recrimina con sangre que reemplaza lagrimas (—Hmmmm…Mi sangre sabe a Hellmans— :D)

—Pues previne un futuro "decir tuyo"—

—Cual? El alto al fuego?—

_BLAST!_

Corrección: Un disparo laser en la cara del Mercenario Bocon (—Bocon? Eso ofende, Negro— :_( ).

_(MAA: Season 2- Mission 1 Theme)_

—Quien es esta…cosa repulsiva como un Robo-Simio?" El Ninja pregunta, ya desadolorido &amp; viendo a esa cosa repugnante.

—Cosa no soy. Soy una especie de…Como se dice? Experimentador?—

—Puedes experimentar con mis Espermatozoides— Dice Deadpool, ya con la cabeza arreglada (—"Mejor dicho: Regenerada— ;).

—No le hagas caso a lo que dice este….Niño Rata, Sugar Man— El viajero le habla a Sugar Man (—AHORA RATA? ESO OFENDE XDOS, NEGROS— :=_(. —Ahora dime como llegaste aquí?—

—No es sencillo? Vine a través de este defecto temporal— Le confiesa mientras se rasca el culo con sus tentáculos. —Ahora nada podrá detener a mi amo Siniestro. Jeje—

Cable se quedó callado.

—Siniestro?— Randy le pregunta. —Eso suena muy Cliche para ser verdad—

—Ustedes dos, vayan a esperar a los otros 6 miembros de ese grupo— EL viajero le habla a los dos que se refugien a esperar a los dos. —Yo hare tiempo—

—No— Obviamente, Cunningham le contesta no. —Hay que pelear, porque no podras so…—

Deadpool le tapa el hocico mientras se lo lleva por la fuerza. Le hace una seña de —Buena suerte, ojo chispiante—

—Uy, que mal. Dos especímenes menos— Sugar Man se pone furioso &amp; apunta a Cable con su jeringa. —Es hora de controlar a este Poligrota—

—Mi piel no es dura, cosa Infernal—

() () () () () () () ()

5 Calles alejadas a la McFabrica

09:35:41

_(Spongebob Soundtrack: The Rake Hornpipe)_

Como si fuera un perro arrepentido &amp; con el rabo entre las piernas, Deadpool se esconde, junto con el Ninja con un collar de perros en él.

—Bien, Rintintin. Te soltare—

—Ya era tiempo— Es lo que dice el Mercenario al ser soltado de una forma tan Gay, que es imposible describirla.

—Y cuando llegaran esos del POMICON de los Noseque1/4?—

—NOMICON de los 8" Le corrige.

—Lo que sea. Lo que sea. Ni rima tiene como…— Saca una hoja de Rap.

_Habia un Negro que salio de la Tumba.  
Directo de una Catatumba.  
Bailaba Cunbia en Zunga.  
Y tenía una perra Pluta que era Puta._

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

El cerebro de Randy dio una especie de Derrame Cerebral.

Inmediatamente, algo empezó a brillar en el Ninja: Es el NINJANOMICON.

—Veamos que necesita Nomi…—

—Nomi? Esta Nomi-nado a Gran Hermano?—

—No es eso, Estúpido— Cunningham lo insulta.

—No me digas estúpido— Deadpool empieza a gimotear.

—Entendido, idiota— Se corrige a si mismo.

—Como sea…Voy a entrar— Se prepara a abrirlo.

—Yo voy contigo, Mary Poppins— El Mercenario saca un Gato naranja con cara triste.

—Vale— Obviamente, el chico se conmociona. —Pero nada de robar artículos Orientales—

—MIERDA!— Deadpool grita como si fuera un cantante de Soprano. —Y yo que ya estaba reactivando mi cuenta de Ebay :v—

Despues de este embarazoso momento, el Ninja abre el libro &amp; su alma ya está adentro, pues le agarro un derrame cerebral temporal.

Pero no afecta al Mercenario Bocon, pues ve el libro &amp; no se desmaya.

—IDEA GOLDA!—Se saca un gorrito de Natación para mujeres (—Otra vez con seres inferiores. VIVA LA RAZA SUPERIOR, NEGRAS DE MIERDA!— :D :D :D) &amp; se pone en pose de tirarse un clavado. —Uno, dos, VEINTITRES *w*—

De esta manera, Deadpool entra en el libro.

() () () () () () () ()

Adentro del NOMICON

_(Real Bout Fatal Fury Special Ost: Pandora No Hako Yori Daisanban-Ketsudan)_

El libro NINJANOMICON se caracteriza por tener un ambiente japonés de hace más de 8 siglos, con una técnica de dibujo muy primitivo pero mitológico. Todo lo relacionado a la cultura antigua japonesa esta en este libro.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…— Randy Cunningham cae en picada.

—GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo…— Wade cae como un meteoro atomico.

PUM! PUM!

Ambos caen violentamente a una Arena de Dojo. El chico se esta acomodando los huesos mientras que Deadpool se levanta como si fuera un nadador de Natacion.

—Gracias, mi gente. Gracias—

_Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! _

Se escuchan aplausos de la nada. Incluso 3 Mini-Deadpools le ponen esta calificación: El 1° pone 10, el 2° pone 10 &amp; el 3° pone 9,95.

—Lo corregiré amistosamente— Es lo que Wilson avisa mientras saca dos ametralladoras Mac-10.

—_TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA…_—

Técnicamente, Deadpool abre fuego contra sus 3 versiones en Mini. Pero después de dejar un gran charco de sangre, destroza gran parte del decorado que estaba detrás de ellos, llenándolo de balas &amp; sangre.

—PERO QUE WONK HICISTE?" Cunningham se enoja, pues piensa que Nomi lo va a castigar.

—Eeeeeeh…— Tirando sus ametralladoras en una tacho de basura oriental, empieza a mirar el techo abierto del Dojo, viendo que hay un brillo entre un cielo totalmente negro. —Se me chispoteo :D—

_BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!_

—AY, AY, AY, AY, AY, AY, MIS OVARIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS. HO-HO-HO-HO…— Obviamente, recibe un relámpago que le pega de lleno en todo su cuerpo.

Cuando se vuelve a aclarar todo, Deadpool es reducido en polvo- Pero vuelve a su forma original en segundos.

—Eso te pasa por destructor, Sheeder— El chico se burla de la desgracia del Mercenario.

—Preferiria el Trueno de Thor o una embestida del Rayo McQueen— Haciendo más referencias a la cultura del Espectáculo, ambos empiezan a escuchar 4 risas.

—De donde provendrán todas esas risas?— El Ninja camina por todo el Dojo, hasta que ve algo en la parte de arriba: 4 Cuerpos.

Cunningham los reconoce: Uno es Phantom Ninja (Cindy), el otro es Red Angel (Lina), el aquel es Plagiarism of Bart (Booby), &amp;la última es Alma del 85 (Sierra).

En cuanto a esta última, su máscara es de color azul leve, con una cinta atada en la cabeza de color rojo, como si jugara una especie de aurora. Su traje es una especie de traje de baño, de color azul oscuro &amp; con el logo del NOMICON en la zona pectoral. No tiene guantes. Sin embargo, cuenta con 2 pulseras rojas de poder en sus muñecas que amplifica su poder Mutante de disparar rayos rosados. También posee una especie de pañuelo de bufanda en lugar de un bolsillo, con un emblema de plata que dice tres palabras: Tulipap, Chip, &amp; Dickson. Pero lo que más llama la atención son sus piernas, en cual al estar bien tonificadas, da la sensación de que son de acero.

—Ustedes aquí?— Cunningham los reconoce feliz, pero lo que no sabe es como llegaron ellos al libro si él lo tenía todo este tiempo. —Como llegaron aquí? Si yo tuve el libro todo este tiempo— Les pregunto.

—Vieron, publico— Deadpool se dirige al público. —Como un político Mexicano deshonesto, siempre hay que leerse lo que dice el texto &amp; no lo que dice la persona ;)— Ya leyeron lo que puse antes, Deadpool. Ellos ya lo saben —OH, MIERDA! Ni profeta en algo revelativo puedo dar—

—Y…— Phantom Ninja empieza a hablar primero. —Nomi nos teletransporto al Carajo—

—Nomi?—

—Así es. El estaba con nosotros— Red Ángel le reafirmo la consciencia. —No soltaste el libro alguna vez?—

—Nop. Si estaba conmigo haciendo cosas brutales—

—Con certificación de Deadpool Corps— Wade se ponía en el hombro del chico.

—Oye. No te vimos en alguna otra parte a ti, loquito— Plagiarism of Bart, junto con sus hermanas reconoce al Mercenario Bocón.

—Bueno. Yo los vi a todos ustedes en algunos capítulos del Fic que han protagonizado— Le contesta, rompiendo la cuarta pared. Lógicamente, no entendían nada.

—Pero si yo no te reconozco— Alma del 85 le responde, haciendo también clara referencia de que este es el 1°Capitulo (—Oficial, Very much— ;) en cual ella aparece. Por ende, no reconoce a Wilson.

—Pero te queremos dar un Regalito, Pelitudito— Cindy le dice a Wade que tienen un regalo para él.

—CUAL? CUAL? :D— Contesta feliz.

_PUNCH!_

—OH, MI PECTORAL DE DANNY LEVITO!— Cindy le da un puñetazo en el pecho.

_PUNCH!_

—OH, MI ROSTRO DE BRAT PITT!— Lina le da una cachetada en la cabeza.

_PUNCH!_

—OH, MI CULO DE LADY GAGA!— Booby le da una patada en el culo. —Ahora falta tú, Afroamericana blanca—

—Ok— Aunque no le hizo nada, Sierra se dirige al Mercenario.

_POW!_

—OH, MIS PELOTAS DEL KUN AGUARO!— Lógicamente, le da una patada en los huevos.

—Pero... Que estamos haciendo aquí?— Red Angel ahora se pregunta lo que nadie se preguntó: Que hacen en el libro?.

—Charlando XD— Deadpool da una respuesta comica.

—No. Estamos bañándonos en las Dunas del Sahara— Bobby le da un chiste sarcástico.

—Ah, claro Milhouse XD XD XD— Le toca la máscara con pelo.

—SOY BART, PENDEJO!— Le grita.

—En cual plagiaste, Ralph XD XD XD XD XD XD— Le reitera que es "Un Plagio de Bart".

—Y tu a que plagiaste, Slade Wilson— Le responde que Deadpool es el plagio de "cierto personaje de DC que no se puede mencionar".

—Pues…— Wade se queda paralizado. —EL CHICO QUE SE LLAMA RANDY CUNNINGHAM PLAGEA A SHINOBI!— Le apunta jocosamente.

—OYE! ESO FUE MUY WOWK!— Todos se ríen, menos Randy que quedo molesto, pues piensa que es un plagio, sin darse cuenta de que Deadpool sabe la identidad del Ninja Total.

Inesperademente, aparece un brillo de la nada en cual todos los que se reían pelotudos, se ponen impactantemetne curiosos.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!— Wade se alza en los brazos del Ninja. —QUIERO A MI DINERO! MI PRECIOSO!— Se empieza a chuparse el dedo como un bebe Stewie.

_PUM!_

Lógicamente, Cunningham lo tira al suelo.

—Valió la pena :D— El Mercenario lo admite en el suelo, con la cara de Mr.T.

_(Sega CD Tittle Screen Loading)_

_SHINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!..._

El brillo deja de brilla, revelando a la persona muy conocida por todos ("Menos por mí, el HERMOSO DEADPOOOOOOOOOL!" :D ). Es un hombre con un Traje Ninja mangas cortas de color verde ectoplasma, con hombreras, guantes, faldas, &amp; botas de la misma tonalidad. Posee detalles rojos en el centro, incluso en el logo del NOMICON. Su máscara tiene la forma de la que Randy posee, pero es más detallado en rojo. Su piel es blanca, como la mismísima luz.

—**Saludos, si me acuerdan de mi**— Los saluda positivamente. —**Me llamo "Neon. Omnipresente. Maestro. Inteligente. Clasificado. Optimamente para. Ninjas." (NOMICON). Pero también soy conocido como Nomi**— Nomi le da sus insignias de la que significa "NOMICON"

—Pues yo soy "Destructor. Exagerado. Altamente. Deadpool. Para. Omitir. Onomatopeyas. Lacrimogenas" (Deadpool). Pero también soy conocido como Deadpoolcito XD— Obviamente, Wade imita lo dicho que dijo Nomi.

—Otra vez nos vemos las caras— Bobby le habla a Nomi.

—Es impresionante. Siento como si algo me enmanara— Lina siente el poderío que posee como tal: Un aura divina.

—Porque es un dios lo que está ahí— Cindy reafirma que Nomi es Dios.

—**En realidad, soy lo más cercano a Shaka de Virgo, pero eso es otra historia antigua**—

—Y ahora que me di cuenta, no tenías algo que decir?— Cunningham lo irrumpe. —Nos absorbiste, pero para qué?—

—**Esteraba que todos pensaran en algo, excepto tu por obvias razones—**

—Ahí te hablo, Plagio de Shinobi XD— Deadpool le recuerda tal plagio.

Todos se ríen hasta Nomi (Exceptuando Cunningham).

—Así. Todo chistosito— Después de ese otro momento embarazoso, el Ninja se tranquiliza. —Pero no respondiste a mi pregunta, Nomi—

—**Ah, claro. Hum, hum, hum…**— Toce un poco para proseguir con lo que va a decir.

_(Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods OST: Bils's Wrath)_

—**Recuerda lo que te dije 7 meses atrás, Randy…**—Todos se quedan callados, menos Deadpool que se está rascando el culo mientras ve los paisajes estilo "Dragon Ball Z". **"Ese silencio confirma lo que predije…**— Se prepara para pronunciar lo innombrable.

—**El Apocalipsis ha iniciado su reloj**—

() () () () () () () ()

Bueno. Acá termina el capitulo de hoy :D

Recuerden dejar Favorito, &amp; Comentario/Reviews/Recomendaciones para seguir con este Fic &amp; los demás, en cual eso me ayuda.

Como dice el Dicho: "Cuando la limosina es grande...Las llantas también" XD

Pero antes que nada:

_(Saint Seiya OST IV: Gold Cloth, Descent)_

Es la hora de decidir el cambio…

Vi que como el Usuario Nicolas demostré lo peor de mi….

Ahora es hora de corregir mis errores…

IronNinja3 ha vuelto para corregir tales errores.

Usare toda esta nueva oportunidad para enmendar con los Usuarios que me odian por mi egoísmo. Usare todo lo que me queda de gloria Argento para enmendar la amistad &amp; vengar a Malvinas.

Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.

CHAO! CHAO!

IronNinja3


	16. Una Navidad al Estilo de Deadpool

HO-HO-LA! FELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ HANUKATH A TODOS! :D (De parte de IronNinja 3: Superior a las mujeres incapaces de dirigir un liderazgo sin que haya crisis cada día de la semana :D ).

Llego el día más alegre de todos: NAVIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! (Que después llegara algo mierdoso: Ano Nuevo, en cual significa 1 ano más viejo . Un momento de silencio cuando llegue el momento ;).

Seguramente la estarán pasando BIEN JOYA, con sus familias, sus seres queridos, sus Pendejos odiados…

Bueno, como será un día festivo, les mostrare 3 regalos:

La Cancion del Crossover, con todo &amp; letra

Una Aventura Navideña &amp; Blasfemica con Deadpool

Mis agradecimientos individuales a cada Usuario que haya dejado o comentado &amp; algo más a mis enemigos, que quiero hablarles.

Sin nada más que decir, pues…

HO-HO-HO…..ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY DE PARTE DE PAPA NOOOOOOOOOOOOEL! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()

1° Regalo: El Intro Imaginario del Crossover.

Primero pongan esto en Youtube: Dead or Dead- Saint Seiya, &amp; en este lapso de tiempo: 0:00 hasta 1:30. Luego, pondré una letra en Japones &amp; al lado, la traducción en Castellano que se me ocurre

Sin ninguna dificultad inical, que comience el Festín Imaginativo &amp; los futuros derrames cerebrales :v

_(Dead or Dead- Saint Seiya) (Min 0:00 – 1:30)_

_Yume wa yaburareta (Los sueños no estarán jamás)_  
_Hito wo michibiku jiyuujika (Y la luz se perderá en la oscuridad)_  
_Ga yami ni (Y mi cruz)  
(Dead or Dead)  
Ochi tatoki (Contemplara)  
_  
_Sai wa tagerareta (Los dados echados están)_  
_Kyoo ga saiko ka… (Listos ya para que inicie…)_  
_Aratana! (El Juicio Final!)_  
_Toki no? (No me crees?)_  
_(Dead or Dead)_  
_Hajimari ka (Pues ya lo veras)_

_Dakara ai suru hito yo (Y volverás en un grito yo)  
Yasashi... sa... de... (Te llamare…Oh, cosmos…)_

_Kimi ga yukutefusagu nara (Responderas. El tiempo no se detendré)  
Boku wa kooru… (Y es por ti que hay vida al…)  
KISU DE (MAS ALLA!)_

_AI WO SUTERUUUUUUUUU… (AMIGO DE LA LUUUUUUUUZ!)  
(Dear or Dead)  
Inochi wa futatsu nai (Solo vivimos una vez)_

_AI WO SUTERUUUUUUUUU! (ARDE COSMOS INFERNAAAAAAL!)  
(Dead or dead)  
Kimi yori shi… (Y es que sin ti…)  
WO ERABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU… (NI SE MORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR…)_

Incluso con la traducción al castellano fabricado ¨Made in Me¨, quiero que vean que pasaría si esto fuera una serie con una introducción ;)

Imaginarse cada escena, está en su decisión :D

() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()

El 2° Capitulo es el Especial Navideño, protagonizado por…

"CORRETE DE MI CAMINO, VIRGEN!" Aparece Deadpool de la nada. "Soy yo: EL SENSACIONALMENTE FESTIVAMENTE NAVIDEÑO DEADPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! XD XD XD"

Pues eso dolió, aun diciendo que será tu absoluto Especial navideño.

"Si. Como sea la vagina de la OC de Grecia Stephania Giffoni Carrillo (XD) TRAIGANLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.o"

() () () () () () () ()

—_El Especial Navideño de Deadpool_—

_(Navidad, Navidad, Hoy es Navidad)_

Era 24 de Diciembre de un año que tu elijas al azar, escritor. Es Navidad, en cual hace que Ano Nuevo sea una bazofia porque significa que somos más viejos, excepto yo por ser + Inmortal que Chabelo (XD).

Las campanas suenan, pues el viento las empujas diciéndoles en espíritu "SUENEN LA NAVIDAD, HIJAS DE PUTA. Atte. Ángeles del Ateo". Los árboles navideños son talados, demostrando la época Anti-Ecológica que ni Greenpeace se molestaría en protestar por los Regalos-Sobornos que reciben. También estaba decorados con lamparitas, decorados inclusive con ángeles celestiales… hechos de la China Pirata.

Y ahí estoy yo, caminando por las calles de Norrisville vestido de Patito amarillito, porque este Fic es de RCNT. Estaba viendo como Robots inocentes estaban muriendo a manos de un Ninja que hacía a Scorpion una persona civilizada. Todo lo resolví con cuatro palabras:

1°: Magnum  
2°: Apuntar  
3° _Bang_  
4°: Cráneo de Ninja descerebrado.

Tal vez le arruine la navidad a ese Ninja &amp; a todos sus seres amados adictos a la Pasta Base, pero algo es algo (:v).

Entonces vi a mi más insultante enemigo sentado en un trono en el centro del parque: Papa Noel o Santa Claus o San Nicolas o Sir Klinglil o….Viejo Pascuero?

.

.

.

.

.

.

CUANTA DROGA INHALAN LOS TRAIDORES CHILENOS? Acaso quieren que Cristo muera en vano 2 veces en Pascua?

Hablando de Cristo, tengo que decir que sin él no hubiera existido la Navidad, pues sin él no existiría el Concepto importante de mi Fundamento Deadpool: Regalar Dólares para mí (;).

Pero volviendo a Papa Noel, él es mi enemigo porque se niega a traer lo que más quiero. Así que voy directo hacia el para descubrir lo peor…

Él ha descubierto mi plan no malévolo porque no soy el Grnich, sino que soy el Mejor: EL HERMOSO CRISTIANAMENTE DEADPOOOOOOOOOOOOL!XDXDXDXDXDXD

—Ho-Ho-Ho! Parece que Judas vino temprano— Dice Papa Noel, rompiendo el monótono modelo de historia.

—Y dale con Pascua, viejito Pascuelo Analfabeta Chileno Traidoramente Traidor— Es lo primero que se queja Deadpool (—O sea, yo amado lector— ;), pues es temprano para acribillar a Hop &amp; robarle sus Huevos Faberyef e intercambiarlos por huevos Kinder versión Rasta (XD).

"Sé lo que quieres, porque se leer los objetivos &amp; secretos de la vida. Por esa misma razón me voy" Se levanta Papa Noel &amp; se dirige detrás de un baño, no sin antes sacar dos PokeBolas. "ELFO &amp; PENE: YO LOS ELIGO"

De esas PokeBolas, salen un Elfo sediento de sangre del reno Rodolfo que dice: "Elfo". "Elfo", "Elfo"… Y un Pene que hace gemidos Sexuales.

—HO-HO-HO! FELIZ NAVIDAD, SOQUETES!— Y se va Papa Noel volando, dejando a Deadpool solo contra sus dos bestias.

Se escucha un sonido mecánico.

_(Pokemon Diamond &amp; Pearl OST: Team Galactic Battle)_

_Comienza una batalla estilo Pokemon._

_Pelear contra "Elfo" &amp; "Pene"  
_

—Elfo— Hace su típica frase.

Pene hace sonidos de Lujuria.

_DEADPOOL, YO ME ELIGO!_

—DINERO!— Es lo que grita.

_Turno de Deadpool _

_Deadpool obtiene "Pasivo Patito"_

_Deadpool invoca "Palabra de Lucas"_

—Quak— Deadpool hace el sonido de un pato.

_No tiene efecto_

_Turno de Elfo_

_Elfo invoca "Baston de Caramelo Boomerang"_

—Elfo— El Elfo lanza un Baston de Caramelo.

_POW!_

Le pega a Deadpool.

_Deadpool pierde 30 HP_

_POW!_

Le pega de nuevo por la espalda.

_Deadpool pierde 60 HP_

_Turno de Pene_

_Pene invoca "Semen con olor a Jengibre"_

Haciendo gemidos de placer, Pene abre su pene, liberando Semen blanco con olor a Jengible.

_SPLASH!_

Impacta sobre Deadpool, dejándolo muy babeado.

_Deadpool pierde 50 HP_

_Deadpool recibe "Quemadura de Semen"_

_Deadpool pierde 30 HP extra_

El Semen derrite el traje de Patito.

_Deadpool pierde traje_

_Deadpool pierde "Pasivo Patito"_

_Turno de Deadpool_

_Deadpool adquiere "Factorcito Curativito"_

_Deadpool restablece 180 HP_

_Deadpool pierde "Quemadura de Semen"_

_Deadpool invoca "CHIMICHANGA"_

—CHIMICHANGA!— Invoca un Onomatopeya que dice "Chimichanga"

_POW!_

Elfo &amp; Pene quedan aplastado.

_Elfo pierde 9999 HP_

_Elfo muere_

_Pene pierde 9998 HP_

_Pene Muere_

Deadpool gana

_(Super Smash Bros OST : Pokémon Win)_

—DINEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!— Grita de la emoción.

_Activando el Pasivo "__Soy Hacker"_

_Obtiene 0 HP &amp; 0 Dinero por Tramposo._

_(Noche de Paz)_

Después de ese momento embarazosamente vergonzoso, Deadpool llega a la Antártico Norte en donde entro de la manera más amable a la casa de Papa Noel, que por alguna extraña razón olía a Coca (—No hablando de la Droga Centro Americana. Claro está— ;). Por ser un día amable, decidi no entrar patenado la puerta cargado con dos Sub Fusiles MAC-10…

_Toc! Toc!_

Toque la puerta.

—Pase— Dijo uno de los Elfos (—Quien va a ser? Cheewbacca?— XD).

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Cuando me dijeron que pasara, entonces entre pateando la puerta cargado con dos Sub Fusiles MAC-10.

—_TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA…_—

—_TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA…_—

Lógicamente, deje un sinfín de Elfos muertos, pero también deje los regalos destruidos ya que era una gran fábrica hogareña, pero no las cajas &amp; envoltorios. Lo solucione de la manera más fácil: Poner cadáveres de Elfos envueltos en las cajas &amp; con 2 tarjetas que dicen: "No abrir hasta la Navidad en que tu hijo tenga edad para ser Sicario" &amp; "De los Pitufos Fallecidos para Ti" (XD DX).

Después de ese otro momento… Embarazoso, se dirige a la gran puerta en donde esta Papa Noel.

_POW!_

_(The Godfather Theme)_

Haciendo otra entrada a lo Schwarzenegger, Deadpool esta con una Maza Gigantesca de Caramelo que encontró de la nada absoluta. Ve que en realidad, el salón de Papa Noel, en vez de ser colorido, es de una escena de mafiosos.

Luego, en una silla que gira, aparece Papa Noel con anteojos de sol.

—Te llego la hora, por no darme mi regalo— Es lo que digo lo más feliz que puedo (:D) ante el Gran Gordo Cartman.

—NO SOY GORDO, SOY fuertecito, HIJO DE PUTA!— Es lo primero que dice.

—Nunca pensé escuchar a Papa Noel puteando para la Mierda— Es lo que pienso. —Ahora que escuche esa frase digna de Grecia Stephania Giffoni Carrillo, no me parece un caso de ¨ya escuche eso¨? Ah, qué importa :P—

—Como sea, te atreviste a arruinar la navidad, &amp; eso no se perdona— Lo dice tan tranquilo, aunque todavía sigue malhumorado.

—Corrección: Arregle la Navidad, mandando restos de Elfo para contentizar a los Niños de que matar para ver carne humana no es mala ;)—

—Pero los Elfos son criaturas míticas—

—UPS. Papa Pitufo tiene que estar enterado para no crear un suicidio colectivo azuleado :P—

—Como sea, te contare un secreto antes de que te aburras, porque sé que no vas a morir jamás de los jamases—

—Eres mi Padre?— Es lo que dice con un traje de Luke SkyWalker.

Le muestra un logo de Coca-Cola.

—Yo fui creado por Coca-Cola—

—ABURRIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!— Deadpool da indicio de que lo sabe. De hecho, lo sé.

"—Bueno. Entonces… Subió el Pan a 2$—

_(Padre de Familia: El Videojuego OST: Pierdes una vida)_

A Deadpool le da un paro cardiaco sorpresivo.

Papa Noel aprovecha para huir en un Trineo sin uso de Renos, ya que usa energía Nuclear.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…_

—FELIZ NAVIDAD, SOQUETE POR X2. HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOhohohoho…—Con ese rugido del mal, se aleja para la Mierda.

Pero lo bueno es que Deadpool tuvo un para cardiaco presepitado. Al levantarme, me dirigo a un lugar de renos. Mato a todos con solamente mi imaginación.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

A todos se les explotan los sesos, quedando solamente sus cuernos. Solo queda uno: Un reno de nariz roja. Al montarme, me fijo que posee un radio integrado en su lomo, en cual pongo la radio más cercana.

—Esta es la GTA Radio. Escucha música de GTA mientras abres fuego con todo lo que encuentres. YI-HAH!—

(Self Control by Laura Branigan)

Cuando empieza la música, es la hora de que le pateo el orto.

_POW! POW! POW!_

—DALE, BAMBI!—Es lo primero que se le dice a un reno. —Vamos a vengar a tu madre, padre &amp; a todos los renos que mato mi imaginación limitada—

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…_

Con una velocidad que envidaría a Flash pero que sería envidiado por Sonic, Deadpool se dirige a su objetivo a toda velocidad.

Papa Noel lo ve &amp; le lanza un regalo sorpresa, que inútilmente hablando en tercera persona, Deadpool ataja.

—Uy. Vamos a ver que me regalaron— Al abrirlo…

_BOOM!_

Se me volaron toda la parte craneal, que se regenero en segundos. Aunque el paquete estaba destruido, decía "Para Alejandra Quijada de Pitufo Bromista" (XD).

Literamente, ahora Deadpool ajusta el acelerador Psicológico que hace que el Reno empiece a tomar más velocidad. Papa Noel lo sorprende con una Galtilng autentica, en un paquete que iba dirijido a un Peruano.

"YIPES! SHITES!" es lo que marca un cartel que deja Deadpool, para reemplazar el Onomatopeya &amp; el hecho de que hablo del escrito en 3°Persona.

_TATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA…_

Literalmente, abre fuego en el cielo, en cual Deadpool esquiva todas las balas….Exceptuando que como 52 lo atravesaron literalmente. Pero me recupero rápido.

—Ahora me enoje con Carisma :D— Es lo que esas palabras me emotiva para sacar de su culo una lata de Pepsi, abrirla, ponerle Pochoclo que saca del culo, cerrarla &amp; agitarla como lo haría Homero Simpsons…

Lo cual hago ahora.

—TE VERE CON FROSTY &amp; FREEDY, DE LA MANO DE 7UP!— Esa frase fue la indicada para lanzarle tal lata….En cual dio en el blanco.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

_SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!_

Lógicamente, ahoga a Papa Noel, pues es diabético a la Pepsi, ya que es de Coca-Cola. Empieza a desestabilizar el trineo a la velocidad de la luz para luego empezar a caer en Hiroshima. No sin antes decir estas palabras…

—ME VENGARE DE TI, DEADPOOL &amp; A TI TAMBIEN PEPSI, POR HACER QUE EL PLAN DE LOS SEÑORES COCA-COLA DE QUE TODOS TOMEN COCA-COLA EN NAVIDAD SEA EN VANOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo…—

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Obviamente, hay un Deja Vu: Hiroshima es destruido, esta vez por un trineo de Papa Noel.

—Seguramente estarán por filmar La Tumba de las Luciérnagas 2: Esta SI NO ES UNA PELICULA DE MIERDA! ;)—

De pronto, el Reno cae de la nada, ya que muere porque recibió varios disparos en todos lados. Ahora él está a 2.000 KM arriba de Nueva York.

Agito mi mano en un saludo positivo.

_PUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….._

_(Stars and Stripes Forever by Boston Pops Orchestra &amp; John Williams)_

Algo amortiguo la caída, en cual fue en Manhattan &amp; en una señora anciana, en cual deje un gran charco de sangre.

—Hola, Spider-Man— Obviamente, lo beso en el culo.

—MATASTE A LA TIA MAY!— Obviamente, se la tomo mal con una excusa falsa para no admitir que me ama.

—Perdon— Es lo primero que Deadpool (—O sea, yo ;)—) le dice.

—Perdon?... PERDON?!— Entre más enloquece, más gente aparece.

—Bueno. Podemos discutirlo como Gente civilizada?— Trato de calmarlo. —Digo, murió una vieja en vano, pero…—

—UNA VIEJA?— Debí haberlo enfurecido + de la cuenta. —Dame eso— Viendo que a lado había un delincuente, le quita un AK-47 &amp; abre fuego contra Deadpool.

_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA…_

Insólitamente, Spider-Man abre fuego contra mí: Deadpool. Yo nada más, esquivo, esquiva, &amp; esquivara…

Excepto que algunas balas matan civiles inocentes, hasta niños. Luego dispara hacia un árbol de navidad que funciona a gas…

_BOOOOM!_

Que lógicamente, explota &amp; quemando todo a su paso, matando a mucha gente incendiada, excepto una que dice: —AGUANTE CALLEJEROS, VIEJA. NO ME IMPORTA NADA!—

La policía llega en docenas, a través de decenas de partulleros &amp; abren fuego contra "el héroe con armas" sin que este se diera cuenta.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Lógicamente, Deadpool se pone en el medio del fuego cruzado, logrando que Spider-Man llenara su cegada furia hacia el…

_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA…_

Matando a todos los policías que estaban ahí &amp;…

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! _

Destrozando los patrulleros que estaban ahí, haciendo una pila humeante de sangre &amp; huesos &amp; metales quemados.

—Noticia de Último Momento— Dice un Reportero de CronicaTV. —Se produce una Masacre colectiva. Spider-Man, quien al parecer se ha vuelto en contra de la humanidad, empieza a abrir fuego contra todo lo que encuentra a su paso &amp; matando a varios civiles que creían en el—

—Hola, Mamita—Es lo que digo yo, Deadpool, en la televisión para que lógicamente…

_RATATATATATATATAATATATA…_

…las balas mataran al reportero &amp; a todo el equipo de CronicaTV.

_(Prelude of Dreams - Audiomachine)_

Pasaron cinco minutos &amp; las balas seguían disparando, matando inocentes, a tal punto de que parecería que la furia le ha dado balas infinita a Spider-Man.

—Un milagro de navidad pueda haber?— Grita Deadpool cuando camina como una Prostituta Venezolana (:v).

_BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Un trueno se escucha en el cielo nublado…

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…_

Un rayo electrocuta a Spider-Man &amp; a su AK-47, convirtiéndolos en polvo celestial.

—Saludos a Tío Ben 10 de mi parte— Le saludo con un pañuelo a lo ¨CasaBlanca¨.

Aparece de la nada, un cuerpo blanco pero anciano. No es dios porque no existe, ya que se nombra a el mismo con esta frase:

—SOY EL ESPÍRITU DE TODAS LAS NAVIDADES! SOY SANTA CLAUS PRIME!— Es lo que dice con un tono relajado, pero omnipresente (—Como Goku— ;). "AQUELLOS QUE QUEMAD ARBOLES NAVIDEÑOS, OS CONOCERAIS LA FURIA DE VUESTRO GRAN PODER UNIVERSAL ANTI AÑO NUEVO"

—Disculpe, pero yo no hablo mucho Gallego— Es la 1° queja que le harías a un dios, obviamente.

—WADE WILSON, ALIAS DEADPOOL. QUIERO QUE RECIBAS AHORA LO QUE TE MERECES— Levanta su mano derecha hacia arriba &amp; dicta estas palabras: —RODOLFO´S EX MACHINA!—

_SHINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Cegando a todo a su alrededor, incluso a los sobrevivientes, &amp; a los muertos, algo aparece en ese brillo celestial. Su mano milagrosa me lo muestra. Es lo que más quería. Yo, Deadpool, al fin salte de la emoción de lo que es.

Es una…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chimichanga con Panacea! :D :D :D :D :D

_(Sonido de Burro)_

() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()

—Y con ese final Original, termina el capítulo de Navidad protagonizado por mí: EL MILAGROSO NAVIDEÑO DEADPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!— :D :D :D

Y cuál es la moraleja?

—Es fácil: No beber Coca-Cola para Navidad. Mejor tomemos Cerveza Quilmes— Esa es la moraleja mientras Deadpool "trata" de estar en pedo, con varias botellas de cerveza Quilmes.

Y así, termina este capítulo raro de palabra.

Y ahora llega el punto más feliz:

El agradecimiento a todos mis amigos que apoyan no solo al FIc, sino todos los Fics que leo &amp; me apoyan para seguir escribiendo más &amp; mas &amp; más.

Ahora, las disculpas a todos los que lastime, según en esta lista, porque por ser un día especial, quiero dejar esta lista perdonándolos uno en uno &amp; acá va:

**KarencitaFrost 300:** Quiero disculparme con Karem Alejandra Moltalban Castro por todo lo que te echo &amp; por lo que te he lastimado, exceptuando la parte de ShitTerra porque esa es mi opinión.  
**DarkShadows1999:** Quiero disculparte por meterte en el problema que tuve con Karem ;)  
**TheCherryBlossomKunoichi:** Quiero también disculparme con Jennifer Martinez por revelar su identidad.  
**Furia-nocturna-21.07:** Quisiera disculparme con vos por pocas cosas, Grecia Stephania Giffoni Carrillo  
**Almeduwe:** Perdón a Natalia Sofía Laguna Castro por joder con tus armas de fuego.  
**Arista star:** Quisiera disculparme con vos, Paula Miquel por joder por tus armas de fuego &amp; por tu antipática vida.  
**Tamami-Chan:** Perdóname Yamila, por todo lo que te he suplicado, aunque eso me la debes ;)

Sin nada mas que decir, que pasen una linda navidad, con sus seres amados, sus seres queridos, sus almas gemelas, sus panes dulces, sus sidras vencidas, sus Mantecoles…

Feliz Navidad!

Prospero Ano Nuevo 2015, camino a la Resureccion de F :D

Atentamente

Matias Nicolas

IronNinja 3

() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()

_(Shine On – Saint Seiya) (Min 0:00 – 3:06 (Bajar volumen en ese momento)_

_Nemuri nasai (Mis sueños dorados)  
hoshikuzu tachi (Estrellas del sueño)  
Osanai (Inocencia)  
Shoonen no hi ni modotteeeeeeeee (Danzando frente a nuestro joven sooooooooool)_

_Yasu…ragi…koso (Pero…Ahora…Sabes)  
Ima wa…(Junto a mi…)  
Anata tachi no gimuuuuuuuuuu… (Puedo verte hasta el más allaaaaaaaa…)_

_Nemuri nasai (Mis sueños hermosos)  
Hoshikuzu tachi (Como estrellas lo son)  
Atoni wa (Son promesas)  
shinbai nante ira nai (Que mueren &amp; siempre te dirán un adiós) _

_Kyoo momaaaaaaaatauchiyu no hikari waaaaaaaaaaaa (Pero terminooooooooooo por la luz que me iluminoooooooooooo)  
Ikusen no… jikuu wo tobikoe… (Puedo escuchar… Esos mil ecos que me gritan…)  
Kono sora niiiiiiiiii…. (El cielo es azuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuul…)  
Meguri (Celestiaaaaaaaaaaaaaal…)_

_Kuruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…? (Que veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez..?)_

_Shine On Me Shine On You  
Shine On You Shine On Me_

_Sora wa kotoba mo… (Desde el cielo escuchare…)_  
_(Shine On)_  
_Koesae mo nai… (Nuestras bellas palabras…)_  
_(Shine On)_  
_Yorokobi no uta… (Con una canción que me lleva…)_  
_inochi no utaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… (De vida &amp; de gloriaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….)_


	17. Golden Death! Previa a la Primera Mision

Hola! Soy IronNinja 3, trayéndote la actualización para que MUERAN TRAIDORES CHILENOS! XD

A partir de este momento, comenzara la trama principal de manera oficial, ya que, adelantándoles algo, acá aparece OFICIALMENTE el grupo llamado: "El NOMICON de los 8", peleando contra algo llamado Sugar Man ;)

Pero antes de comenzar, algunos recordatorios: Este Crossover es solo mío, pero los personajes NO!. Tanto RCNT como X-Men le pertenecen a Disney &amp; Marvel Comics, de manera respectiva. También recuerden esto: Algunos OC son de SariSpy 56, otros míos, &amp; otro es de CherryBlossomKunoichi (KindHeartedJenny ;)

También aparecerá un OC del Usuario llamado Angel Dorado llamado Golden Death. Eso sí: Lean su Crossover de RCNT con Ultimate Spider-Man llamado "RCNT: La verdad sobre Sky": Es PIO-LA, pero es una versión sin brillo de este Crossover

Eeeeeeeeeh… Ignoren eso último. SI? ;D

Ahora, levantando el telón de gloria, ENJOYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! :D :D :D :D :D

() () () () () () () ()

En el capítulo anterior…

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM 1)_

_La carrera contra el Apocalipsis comienza de la manera más repulsiva._

_Una bestia de otra dimensión, llamada Sugar Man, que apareció en una fábrica abandonada confirma que tal Apocalipsis ha iniciado._

_Pero a pesar de las armas lasers, habilidades Ninjas, &amp; estupideces Masacreras (_—_Eso ofendería a los Fans de GTA: Gran Trolazo de Autos_—_ XD), no pueden detener a tal abominación que solo hace bloquear ataques &amp; resistir tales disparos &amp; estupideces._

_Es ahí cuando Cable ordeno al Ninja &amp; al Mercenario a esperar (_—_Aun teniendo la bandera blanca a ceustas_—_ XD) a los más miembros, que se reunirían mediante un silbato (_—_En cual nunca volvió a mencionarse, por cierto_—_ ;) que el chico uso._

_Cuando llegan ahí, se encuentran con 4 Ninjas que se reunieron gracias a Nomi, en cual se convirtió en su forma Ninja aprovechando que Cunningham es despistado. _

_Estos ninjas son:  
Phantom Ninja (Cindy Wilson) (_—_Si es un fantasma porque camina en solido?_—_ ;)  
__Plagiarism of Bart (Bobby Wilson) (_—_Plagio de Bart. Que Original_—_ :D)  
__Red Angel (Lina Wilson) (_—_Los Ángeles son Putas de L.A_—_ :v)  
__Alma del 85 (sierra MacAntfee) (_—_Que irónico. Debería llamarse "Prostituta del 2015"_—_ XD)_

_Según Nomi, llego la hora de que ellos, junto con los dos restantes:_

_Hinjo (Heidi Wienerman) (_—_Debió llamarse ¨Iron Cook¨ (Pene de Hierro)_—_ :P)  
Howerful (Howard Wienerman) (_—_Es Mierda-Gorda-Cartman-Full-Full_—_ XD XD XD DX XD)  
_

_Así se enfrentarán a tal Apocalipsis, pero aún falta algo importante: Vencer a Sugar Man._

() () () () () () () ()

21 de Junio

Centro de Norrisville

10:13:15

**ADVERTENCIA:** Si preguntan, esto fue después del combate Sanguinario que habrá más adelante, pero como la regla es que 1° hay que mostrar a los Kunoichi Heroes (Con mi posee de Pajera ;) lo primero es lo primero ;)

Eso es según lo que dice Deadpool, convertido en un Hámster (XD).

_(Final Fantasy I OST: Town) _

Jenny camina tranquila por la ciudad de Norrisville, aun sorprendida por lo que paso ayer, según su mente:

—_Me convirtió en la Heroína, en cual me dio los poderes de una Ninja, cuando en realidad quería conocer al Ninja real con todo su deseo. Eso fue muy Bruce, muy Brutal &amp; muy Puteada idea_—

—_Tambien mi felicidad llega a extremos sagrados, pues conocí a una Cyborg Chilena llamada "IronNinja-Star" &amp; un robot gigantesco llamado ¨Ultron 4.0", quienes conformamos un grupo llamado los "Kunoichi Heroes"_—

—_Pero también me acuerdo de mi gran tristeza, debido a que cuando tuve la oportunidad de conocer al héroe de sus sueños, me traumatice cuando cierto enmascarado tan entrometido, tan puto &amp; tan ignorante _(—Y tan hermoso que opaca a Leonardo Di Caprio— XD)_ me impidió tan hazaña_—

—_Ahora estoy caminado como una chica normal, como Jennifer "Jenny" Martinez. Tengo que hacer creíble que no soy tal Ninja, pues por la Mierda Santa que parezca, tengo que ocultar mi identidad, según el papelito &amp; por esa razón, deje a propósito mi mascara para hacerlo mas __creíble_—

—_Pero lo que está hecho, hecho esta. Es la hora de pensar en algo alegre: Ser una heroína, parte de un grupo…_—

—_En la Kunoichi Original_—

Se pone con una sonrisa feliz.

Pero cuando quería pensar en otra cosa…

_(Sonic CD OST: Metallic Madness Present (JP/EU)_

_PUUUUUUUUUUUUM!_

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!—

—HUYAMOS TODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!—

—QUE ALGUIEN LLAME AL NINJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…—

Aparece de la nada &amp; en el medio de la calle una persona con una armadura gigante, que provoca terror en todos los civiles que huyen como una Jauría de Jabalíes. Esta persona posee una armadura al estilo de Iron Man, pero con varias diferencias: Es gigantesca, pero de color dorada con detalles en violeta, como si se tratase de una Armadura Dorada de ¨Los Caballeros del Zodiaco¨. Posee una Ametralladora Galting en el hombro izquierdo, un lanza misiles en el brazo derecho, un par de gigantescos guantes &amp; botas que son doradas pero más oscuras, que están hechos del doble de lo que está hecho el traje: Son de un Acero llamado ¨Ultra-Acero¨. Pero lo que llama más la atención es la máscara: Es un cráneo dorado, cuyas partes faciales son totalmente oscuras, aunque en el interior hay luces, dando entender que es tecnológica. Adicionalmente, posee una capa oscura totalmente gruesa &amp; destrozada.

—NINJA!— Grita mirando al cielo. —GOLDEN DEATH TE LLAMA A CONTEMPLAR LA MUERTE DE ESTOS CIVILES INOCENTES!—

_RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA- TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA- TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA- TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA…_

Para horror de Jenny, que está detrás de un árbol, contempla como el Gigante, conocido como Golden Death, abre fuego con balas de plomo gigantescas que impacta a decenas de Civiles que están huyendo, muriendo hasta niños en esta masacre colectiva con tal de atraer al Ninja.

La sangre de los civiles es tal, que para algunos les llega a los tobillos.

—No lo puedo creer… Porque no traje la máscara?— La chica se arrepiente en su mente.

_IU! IU! IU! IU! IU! IU! IU! IU! IU! IU! IU! IU! IU! IU! IU!…_

De pronto, ve que hay 10 patrullas que rodean a Golden Death.

—LARGO, ESTORBOS DE LA CHINGADA!— Levanta su mano derecha hacia arriba, lanzando 10 misiles hacia el cielo, que caen en picada hacia tales autos policiales.

_BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM!_

Eventualmente, la decena explota de manera individual, provocando que cada uno se convierta en una humeante llamarada que desvanece rápido para mostrar 10 patrullas totalmente calcinadas, con muchos policías totalmente quemados hasta quedar hechos como esqueletos incendiados.

Pero durante la explosión, voló una resortera &amp; un pájaro gordo de color rojo pero chiquito. La chica lo vio &amp; obviamente, lo agarro apuntándolo en la cabeza sin que se diera cuenta, con tal ave.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Juiguajua— Este sonido confirmo que la ave lanzada como piedra, cae en picada &amp; furiosa ante Golden Death.

_TOC!_

Obviamente, queda hecho mierda &amp; desaparece ni bien toca la cabeza de la armadura dorada.

Al verla, Jenny pone una sonrisa.

_RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA- TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA- TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA- TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA…_

Literalmente, Golden Death abre fuego contra la chica. Como las balas caen en el piso, literalmente esta pone sus pies en puntitas, como si un Sheriff fuera acribillado por Bandidos de Bonanza.

—MUERE! MUERE!— Ahora este está concentrado en hacer un humano ultimado. —PENDEJA!... PUTA PENDEJA DE MIERDA!... PUTA PENDEJA DE MIERDA!...— Es lo único que dice, como si esas palabras fueran únicas para el en su diccionario.

_RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA- TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA- TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA- TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA…_

Milagrosamente, ninguna bala le toco o rozo su cuerpo inocente aunque….

—AUCH!— Ella se resbala. Ahora esta indefensa, pues con una sola bala le basta al villano de matarla.

—Entonces que eran las otras demás? Ilusión Hepapilica? Ni yo sé lo que digo :P— Es lo que se pregunta Deadpool "leyendo" esta parte. —Ahora es la parte de que llega la ayuda milagrosa de sus dos compadres—

_(Sonic CD OST: Invincibility (US) (Extendend)_

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Se escucha una explosión repulsora desde el cielo, que impacta contra el asfalto.

—QUIEN SE ATREVE?!" Es lo que Golden Death rouge al mirar hacia arriba, seguida de Jenny, quien se pone feliz al ver su milagro N° 76.

—YA ERA HORA, HIJOS DE PUTA!" Lo grita feliz, ya que ve llegar sus dos compañeros: IronNinja-Star (Quien lanzo el rayo repulsor) &amp; Ultron 4.0 (Quien posee su máscara).

—Perdónanos, Saco Wea, ya que estamos en una complicación con esto del recuerdo &amp; de como volar" Cuando se disculpa, Golden Death está ocupado en parte, intentando recargar su arma, porque al haber disparado al ¨mansalva¨, esta tenía que recargarse.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!..._

Pero su lanzamisiles, por otra parte, lanzaba automáticamente misiles que estos dos consiguen esquivar en el cielo, que explotan por la fricción.

—PRONTO ULTRON 4.0, LA RE-CTM! LANZALE LA MASCARA!— La chicha Chilena le ordena desesperadamente que le entregue la máscara a Jenny, que esta oculta en un arbusto porque, según la nota de cuando entregaron su máscara, tenía que proteger su identidad.

—Calculando objetivo a lanzar…— Pero pierde tiempo en calcular como lanzar la máscara que, obviamente por el lanzamiento de los misiles del villano, IronNinja-Star perdió la paciencia &amp; se la saca. —Lo siento en un 100.4%— Se disculpa en un idioma robótico.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!..._

A pesar de la dificultad, la chica le lanza a su amiga la máscara Kunoichi, pero de un color rojo (Ya que con el tiempo, paso de violeta a rojo, por razones desconocidas).

_TOUCH!_

Jenny lo agarra, revelando su ubicación al salir de los arbustos.

—MUERE, PUTA!— insultándola al más Acento Colombiana, Golden Death le apunta ahora con su lanzamisiles, cuando…

_SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Un brillo lo ciega cuando la máscara es puesta en la cabeza de la elegida.

Como si fuera una escena de Saint Seiya, cuando alguien se pone la Armadura de Bronce, la chica siente que varios tentáculos hechos de tela negra la sujetan con fuerza en todo su cuerpo. Pero en vez de asfixiarla o ahogarla, estos toman forma de un traje Ninja femenino, pero con añadidos extra: Posee dos hombreras de caballero, ahora de color rojo, en cual posee dos capas individuales en cada hombrera, &amp; su cola de caballo cambia de color, de marrón a rosa. Sus ojos marrones se cierran, para revelar que se volvieron rosados cuando la máscara cubre su cuerpo.

Se convirtió en la Kunoichi Original, en cual lo demuestra con varias poses ridículas que hacen que las poses del Gran Saiyaman sean civilizadas &amp; coherentes.

—Vengan aquí, amigos Brutales— Mas como un pedido que una orden, ella pide a IronNinja-Star &amp; a Ultron 4.0 que vengan junto a ella. Ahora los tres están juntos, que hacen esas poses tan pero TAN RIDICULAS que son imposibles de describirlas. Golden Death volvió a recuperar la vista para ver tal desgracia de poses, que lo harían vomitar pero no lo hace. En su lugar, se lo aguanta. —Prepárate villano que serás derrotados por Nosotras… DIGO, Nosotros si disculpas a Ultron 4.0…—

—De nada—

—…Porque somos las KUNOICHI HEROES!— Grita dando un salto con una pose heroica aérea.

—Ya lo sabe, PM— Es lo que su amiga le indica, cansándose de ese nombre.

_(Sonic CD OST: Metallic Madness Bad Future (JP/EU)_

_RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA- TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA- TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA- TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA…_

—KATANA KUNOICHI-NINJA!—

Eventualmente &amp; justo a tiempo, la Kunoichi saca su Katana Kunoichi-Ninja, que es igual a la Original, pero con un mango rosado &amp; 3 veces más grande. A pesar de su tamaño exagerado, esta consigue rebotar todas las balas que le venían llegando, enviándolas milagrosamente al cielo.

_RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA- TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA- TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA- TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA…_

Logicamente, Golden Death sabe que es inútil pero igual sigue disparando &amp; disparando de manera prolongada, para que literalmente Jenny se agote de girar de un lado al otro &amp; de manera frenética la Katana.

—Tenemos que ayudarla, Ultron 4.0— Es lo que le dice la Chilena a escondidas al Robot.

—Afirmativo. Analizando posibles debilidades de la Unidad Mecanica—

Como si fuera obvio para un jugador desesperado por un gol Anti-Mexicano, IronNinja-Star sale de su escondite volando con sus botas repulsoras.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Se necesitaron 3 rayos repulsores para que Golden Death dejara de dispararle a la pobre Kunoichi, agotada que guarda su Katana &amp; viera que esta distraído por su amiga…

_RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA- TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA- TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA- TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA…_

Para que, por razones que un Sudamericano le haría a un Traidor, dispara balas contra la Chilena.

—TROTE KUNOICHI-NINJA!— Ahora ella corre a una velocidad olimpicada, corriendo &amp; moviendo sus piernas a una velocidad parecido a "Cierto puercoespín azuleado", llegando hacia el villano &amp; saltando detrás de él. Cuando se da cuenta, es tarde para el mismo. —GOLPES KUNOICHI-NINJAS!—

_PUNCH! POW! PUNCH! POW! PUNCH! POW! PUNCH! POW! PUNCH! POW! PUNCH! POW! PUNCH! POW! PUNCH! POW! PUNCH! POW! PUNCH! POW! PUNCH! POW! PUNCH! POW! PUNCH! POW! PUNCH! POW! PUNCH! POW! PUNCH! POW! PUNCH! POW! PUNCH! POW! PUNCH! POW! PUNCH! POW! PUNCH! POW! PUNCH! POW! PUNCH! POW! PUNCH! POW! PUNCH! POW!_

Ahora ella lo golpea, alternando golpe tras patada en cualquier parte con su velocidad sobrehumana. Pasaron dos minutos. El resultado?

"Auch! Auch! Auch! Auch! Auch! Auch! Auch! Auch! Auch! Auch! Auch! Auch! Auch! Auch! Auch!..." Jenny grita de dolor, pues al ser de acero, se rompió sus manos &amp; pies. "Demasiado Puta para que sea mi primera vez como heroína" Lo pensó vergonzosamente.

SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

A diferencia de Golden Death, que su armadura brilla hacia la luz del sol de la Genkidama.

—Patéticamente estúpido, Lame-Semen— Es más que impactante lo dicho, considerando el estado de la Kunoichi. —Y yo que hice este desastre para atraer al Ninja, pero conseguí una basura en su lugar— Lo dice decepcionado.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Desde el aire, IronNinja-Star dispara con sus pistolas Desert Eagle &amp; Glock-17. Es más que estúpido disparar a un hombre con metal que puede rebotarlo con la presencia.

—Y yo que soy, Weon PDM?— Le grita enojada.

Golden Death saca su oz dorada, &amp;…

_FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!..._

Lo lanza hacia ella, que lo esquiva con facilidad.

—Mira mi Vagina, villano— Se burla mostrándole su Vagina metálica, en cual Jenny mira con ganas de vomitar &amp; Golden Death ve como el Cliché vuelve: La Oz gira como un Boomerang &amp; se dirige hacia la distraída IronNinja-Star!

—CUIDADO, CHILENA!— Como algo Cliché, la Kunoichi el advierte tarde.

—QUE CARAJOS?— Y siendo Cliché, esta se da cuenta tarde.

CUUUUUUUUU!

A pesar de esquivarla por la espalda, la Oz consigue dañarle sus sistemas de vuelo que están en tal espalda.

—JA-JA-JA— Dando un salto, Golden Death guarda su oz.

En cuanto a IronNinja-Star, ya está en el suelo, totalmente derrotada, pues el daño de sus armas propulsoras es considerable, sus armas de fuego no sirven contra el metal que lo rebota &amp;

—_Puta madre… Tardare lo suficiente para que el me vuelva Mierda de Condorito_—Es lo que su mente piensa.

Golden Death está listo para abrir fuego, cuando…

—SAIS KUNOICHI-NINJA!— Recuperando las fuerzas, Jenny saca dos Sais negras con detalles rosadas &amp; el logo del NOMICON en las puntas.

_TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC! TOC!_

Dando un salto, ella le da múltiples golpes en la Ametralladora del villano.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Consigue destruir la ametralladora, pero se agota &amp; lo peor…

—Aún conservo el lanzamisiles, Puta Lame-Semen— Le apunta con la mano derecha, pero recién Jenny se agota &amp; no puede reponerse. Esta pérdida &amp; necesita "El Cliché del Milagro".

"Punto encontrado: Parte estomacal no está bien protegida" Corriendo a una velocidad lenta, Ultron 4.0 corre hacia Golden Death, que ahora apunta su lanzamisiles hacia él.

(Sonic CD OST: Speed Up Beta)

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

Le lanza 3 misiles que impactan en su cuerpo. Tomando de testigos a las dos chicas &amp; al mismo Golden Death, ninguno le afecta tanto el cuerpo como su velocidad, que acelero a tal punto que están frente a frente.

—El puto tiene buena resistencia— En el pensamiento de IronNinja Star.

—Es una maquina Omega-Bruce-Brutal"—En el pensamiento milagrosa de la Kunoichi Original.

—PENDEJOOOOOOOOOOOO!— El villano saca su Oz de nuevo, listo para clavársela a Ultron 4.0, que extrañamente tiene su puño derecho girando &amp; girando de un metal brillante. —_Eh? Como?"_—Se da cuenta tarde, pues no podrá esquivarla, aunque piensa que lo va a resistir.

—Probabilidad de éxito de Heroísmo: 101%—

_(Saint Seiya OST-8 – Fallen Angel vs. Saint (Min 1:54)_

_POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!_

—Ah… Que Bruce…— Ambas chicas Ninja &amp; Kunoichi ven lo que hizo su amigo artificial: Con su puño derecho &amp; girando, le clavo su puño derecho al villano, que ahora su estómago está saliendo sangre desde sus intestinos, que por el giro en tornado hace que tal sangre salpique &amp; la pantalla de su máscara está llena de sangre desde el interior, debido a la vomitada por la Coagulación.

—Estado de la misión: Completa— Lo dice en su idioma robot. —Estado extra: Erradicar toda basura que atenta contra la tierra—

_POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!_

Aun girando, el robot da un Mega puñetazo que manda volar a Golden Death.

_PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!_

Cae en la pared de un edifico, con su armadura completamente destrozada a pesar de seguir todo en su lugar &amp; ahora toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo está sangrando.

—Oooooooohhhhhhhh… Gueroooooo…— Esas palabras bien Mexicanas provocan que Golden Death se desmaye…

Para siempre…

—Villano exterminado— Confirma lo confirmado. —Revisar aliados. Estan todos bien?—

—Sipi— Dice Jenny, ya normal. —Pero no tenías que matarlo. No somos asesinos—

—Pero que Carajos dices, Weona?— Es lo que la Chilena le recrimina, ya levantada. "El mato a personas. Nosotros evitamos que más inocentes mueran"

—Pero Iron…—

—Afirmativo— El robot la interrumpe. —Eliminar a Enemigo de la Tierra: Aprobado. Más vidas salvadas. Comprende?—

"_Creo que tienen razón. Hmmm…_— Su mente piensa rápidamente lo que sucedió: Acaban de matar a un villano, ignorando las leyes Heroicas de no matar &amp; todo porque este aniquilo vidas inocentes para atraer al héroe, solo para que salga ella como una desconocida. —_Un Héroe asesinando brutalmente a un Villano…_—

Sin saber la respuesta, pone su mano en vertical, seguida de IronNinja-Star que pone su mano encima &amp; seguido de Ultron 4-0.

—Todos juntos: Exterminemos al mal— La Kunoichi dice en voz normal.

—EXTERMINEMOS AL MAL!— Las levantan hacia arriba, al grito &amp; a la luz del sol que sale desde la oscuridad terrorista.

—_No está mal para que sea mi primera misión con mis nuevos amigos_— Medita &amp; reflexiona una vez más en su mente. —_Pero debo mejorar más en mi conducta misericordia &amp; en mis poderes… Debo hacerme la Ninja de mis sueños para agradecerle en alma todo lo que he conseguido gracias a su inspiración_— Esto último, lo piensa de manera que se queda sonrojada, ante la mirada de Ultron4.0 &amp; IronNinja-Star.

() () () () () () () ()

20 de Julio

Adentro del NOMICON

_(The Best of Celtic Music 01: Riverdance)_

Al develar que el Día del Juicio Final corre reloj debido al despertar de Apocalipsis, tal &amp; como había profetizado de manera acertada &amp; puntual, los 6 Ninjas: Ninja Total (Randy), Alma del 85 (Sierra), Red Ángel (Lina), Phantom Ninja (Cindy), Plagiarism of Bart (Bobby) &amp; Deadpool (—Alias, tu hermoso &amp; vecino Wade Wilson. A.K.A DEADPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!— :D :D :D), están escuchando antes de ir allá a ayudar a Cable, que está peleando con una bestia que busca experimentar llamada Sugar Man.

—Como? Cuando? Que?— Se escucha a Cunningham ser el primero en hablar.—Estas seguro de lo que dices, Nomi? Qué tal si es una casualidad como el Apolo 13 o el TruboGrafx 16?— Pregunta por las dudas.

—**Jamás me equivoque. Y si me equivocara, la Sabiduría caería en lo más bajo"**

—Te ayudo con un Trampolín— Deadpool saca un mini trampolín del culo, lo que hace que todos, &amp; hasta el mismo Nomi se rían, aunque en realidad este esta avergonzado de que alguien actual &amp; sádico (—Y hermoso— *U*) lo haga reír hasta los extremos.

—**Pero… Esta es mi pregunta para cada uno: Están listos para hacer equipo &amp; detener esta &amp; futuros desastres, pero concentrando la mente en ese problema cósmico?**— El Maestro de Randy le pregunta a cada uno.

—Solo si todos están de acuerdo de la manera + Bruce— El Ninja dice que si, pero pregunta si ellos unirán fuerzas con el.

—DALE, GUACHIN!— Grita Phantom Ninja positivamente

—Solo si habrá muerte de Pendejos, Cawoawunga!— Dice Plagiarism of Bart, plagiando una cierta frase del personaje.

—Adelante. Vamos— Red Angel le contesta pacíficamente.

—ADELANTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!— Alma del 85 tambien grita, pero de manera desafinada.

—Solo si me entregan el "Papel de la vida". Eh?— Bobby saca un dólar del bolsillo de Lina &amp; se lo da a Deadpool, que lo quita como si fuera una amante de Justin Bieber. —OK! OK! OK! OK! OK! OK!—

—Oh, todos aceptaron. Eso es Bruce— Piensa Cunningham de manera positiva. —_Espero que Howard &amp; su hermana también lo acepten &amp; que ella no revelara nuestras identidades_—

—**Como todos decidieron, es la hora de que ustedes 6 vayan a ayudar a ese que llaman Cable del llamado Sugar Man**—Eso trajo las siguientes preguntas con respuesta inmediata a modo de consejo:

—Como? No vas a ir con nosotros. Nomi?— Pregunta Red Angel siendo positiva.

—**Quiero ver como lo hacen bien sin mí. Recuerden: ****No sigas al más experimentado en el mapa. Sigue al principiante del entorno desconocido**—

—Y qué hay de Howard &amp; su hermanita Pelotuda?— Phantom Ninja pregunta.

—**Se puede completar un Flan sin la Vainilla**— Ese es otro consejo que le dio.

—Y los Ninjas pueden usar "cualquier" tipo de arma?— Lo dice ahora Deadpool, con ojos de cachorrito.

—**Cualquier arma es un arma para un Ninja**—

—O SEA QUE PUEDO USAR A MIS HIJOS DE PLOMO &amp; PLASTICO?— Ahora le pregunta, pero poniendo una mantel &amp; plagada de armas.

—**Si**— Le contesto así directamente, que Deadpool empezó a dar salto de alergia…

—_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!..._—

Bueno. También tuvo la necesidad de disparar con dos pistolas al cielo, matando casualmente a varias aves en extinción (—Que ya están extintas. Pero es lindo extinguir a algo extinto para que Greenpeace no te caguen en la cara— ;).

—CHE, VIEJA! Entonces yo también quiero armas. Puedo, Nomi?— Recrimina Cindy.

—Quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero…— Bobby le suplica.

—YO IGUAL!— Imitando una vez más lo dicho por su amiga, Sierra le suplica.

Lina solo levanta una mano.

—**Tu quieres una, Randy?**— Ahora es el Maestro que le pregunta al Disipulo.

—Yo no quiero— Le contesta. —Un Ninja no debería usar armas— Le dice eso en reemplazo de que no quiere armas por no saber usarlas bien.

—**Tienes razón, Randy**— Todos se decepcionan. —**Pero me encantan ver gente feliz. Adelante Wade. Dale lo que quiere el público**— Le dice aprovechado que todavía el mantel con armas sigue en el suelo &amp; los 4 se dirige hacia Deadpool.

_(Metal Slug 2 OST: Stage 3)_

—Bienvenidos al Contrabando del Deadpoolpito: Elijan sus armas de fuego &amp; explosivos a la cantidad que quieran. Por ser Ninjas, esto es gratis. Pero después, cobrare 5 piezas de oro de DIddy Kong Quest, de la manera más incapaz de sentir sentido que haya aquí :P "

—Esta quiero— Cindy elige un rifle de asalto M17 con Lanzagranadas. —Me Quedo con esta, Pelotudos— Se alegra de haberse acelerado con un Arma poderosa que la guarda en su pie derecho, atándola con dos cintas violetas.

—No sé cuál elegir…— Sierra esta entre una Ametralladora Uzi grande &amp; una Pistola de Juguete Rosada. —Mejor elijo a ambas— Haciendo lo mismo, ata cada arma en cada pierna: La Uzi en la Izquierda &amp; la Pistola en la Derecha.

—Eso no vale, pues elijo estas. JIJIJI— Bobby elige un Rifle de Francotirador M21 SWS (Que se la cuelga en el cuerpo como si fuera una guitarra), granadas, cuchillas para lanzar, 2 Ametralladoras MP5, una Escopeta Remington 720, &amp; una Resortera que los guarda detrás de él, a diferencia de las granadas &amp; las cuchillas que los guarda en el cinturón. —Ay, Caramba! Que Mercenario soy!— Se enorgullecía de ser un Ninja armado hasta los dientes.

—Yo no sé cuál…— Ahora le toca a Lina, que no sabe cuál elegir.

—Que Puta Boluda que sos, si no sabes manejar armas. JIJIJI— Su hermana menor se queja de ella, sabiendo que ella seria incapaz de elegir por ser malas con tales armamentos.

—Mejor te doy esta— Wade le entrega a ella una espada normal, pero algo rara: Esta brilla de un color rosa intenso en el filo &amp; el mango es de un filoso sable de esgrima. —Esta espada fue con la que acabo la ¨Gran Guerra de los Zombies-Presidenciales, con una participación de lo único que queda del cadáver de Antonio "Zorro" Banderas XD XD XD XD XD— Se refiere al gran evento de los Zombies Presidentes que sucedió en los "Deadpool Vol.4 1-5 de Marvel NOW!".

—Gracias, Deadpool— Le agradece mientras gira la espada con una mano, provocando que todos a su lado se alejaran 3 metros, a pesar de que demuestra que es habilidosa con las armas filosas.

_(Saint Seiya OST VI: Saint Legend (Min 1:57) _

—Bueno, bueno. Basta de rodeos a lo Wonk— Cunningham lo ordena, no por ser el líder de este grupito debido a que es el más habilidoso en la materia del Ninja, sino que es tan joven &amp; tan Brutal para ser despedazado por una espada por un color de Maricas. "Hay que ayudar a Enchufe"

—Crei que dijiste Cable— Alma del 85 lo corrige.

—Eso quise corregir peor que fue corregido. JUJUJU— Se burla de su propio error.

—**De cualquier forma amigos, tienen que detener no solo a Sugar Man, sino también a todos los que lo seguirán, hasta llegar a Apocalipsis**— Ahora el Maestro de Cnningham les recuerda una vez más, para que se concentren ahora en la mismo: Salvar al mundo &amp; evitar el Apocalipsis. —**Pero quisiera ver al equipo completo como trabajan esta vez, así que hagan tiempo hasta que los dos que faltan, Howard &amp; Heidi puedan llegar. No lo derroten hasta ese momento. Comprenden?**—

—Entendidamente entendido, Nomi— El Ninja se prepara para ir. —Todos listos?—

—Agárrate, Randy!— Cindy le da un guiño con el pulgar.

—Obvio!— Sierra le muestra dos pulgares.

—De pelos!— Bobby pone los ojos de Marica.

—Bien. Hagámoslo— Lina cierra los ojos, asestando la cabeza.

—Listo como siempre. JIJI ;)— Deadpool se pone un Fuego Artificial atado en el culo.

—Pues hagamos Justicia, NOMICON DE LOS 8— Randy levanta el puño &amp; dicta el nombre del equipo, provocando que los demás lo levanten &amp; después se ponen de que va a defecar algo…

_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…_

_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…_

_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…_

_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…_

_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…_

Concentrados, los 5 Ninjas salen disparados en un rayo que los cubre directo hacia afuera del libro, a lo Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

_FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuu…._

—MI CULOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo…— Eso le paso al Mercenario por precipitado.

Desde arriba, Nomi ve como todos desaparecieron en el brillante sol formado de texto, a lo que susurra bajito el nombre del equipo.

—**Buena suerte, NOMICON de los 8**—

() () () () () () () ()

TROLEOOOOOOOOOO!  
LA PELEA SERA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULOOOOOOOOOOOOO! :D :D :D :D :D

Originalmente, iba a ser + largo este capítulo, pero lo cambie debido a que es "TAN LARGO" que decidí dividirlo en 2 partes pero con distintos títulos, &amp; así aprovechar más Comentarios para poder leer.

Pero antes de terminar, quiero que me pongan esto en el Comentario: Conocen alguna OST o BGM buena de cualquier Serie, Anime, Videojuego, Etc? Pues quisiera que me los pusieran en el comentario los nombres &amp; los interpretes para que pueda escucharlos &amp; así pueda ver si son TAN BUENOS para ponerlos en el siguiente capítulo. También puede ser música de distintos interpretes &amp; géneros, pero quisiera más OST &amp; BGM para hacer de este Fic, una serie viviente en la imaginación.

De cualquier forma, gracias por leer el capítulo de hoy, sigan comentando, pónganle Favorito al Fic, que me da fuerzas para seguir escribiendo para su lectura &amp; un mensaje de aprendizaje &amp; tolerancia al más grande &amp; publicitario:

_Aquel que no respeta la ley es Basura. Pero aquel que quiere defender a alguien por defender esa ley es Más que Basura &amp; quien ve al Gay de Naruto &amp; dice que es mejor que DBZ o Caballeros del Zodiaco a pesar de que son los mejores Animes por ley, es MAS ALLA QUE LA BASURA MUNDANAMENTE MISMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!:_  
Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de "F"reezer (igualmente, quiero La Resurrección de "B"roly para la próxima ;)  
Próximamente: 25/06/2015 (Quien no la ve, debe imaginarse como es ser violado por un violador serial &amp; si no fue violado, pues Auto-Viólese XD).

CHAU! CHAU!

IronNinja 3 XD


	18. Primera Mision: Vencer a Sugar-Man!

HOLA-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH! Soy IronNinja 3 con otra actualización a la Ramera Gomera (XD).

Pero como me di cuenta, ya pasaron 6 capitulos, &amp; por lo tanto, a contestar amistosamente Reviews/Comentarios:

Furia-nocturna-21.07 (Capitulo 14): Gracias por el Comentario &amp; por el apodo, Gre :D  
Alury 15 (Capitulo 14): Pues suponiste erróneamente para el Orto :P… Pero gracias por comentar &amp; "suponer" ;)  
MoniMcCoy (Capitulo 14): Es la decisión de ustedes, &amp; espero que lo comprendas, Mónica :D  
Almeduwe (Capitulo 14): Gracias por las inspiraciones, Carolina. No te defraudara el Crossover ;D  
Angel Dorado (Capitulo 14): Acá tenes un tapacorchos para ese grito OwO  
Iryun-rm (Capitulo 14): Porque eso te lo dejaría a vos, que dibujas bonito ;) Si quieres, dibújala que te autorizo ,)  
Goldengate24 (Capitulo 14): Mientras sigas comentando, todos seremos "Be Happy"… XD  
Angel Dorado (Capitulo 15): Y eso que originalmente, lo iba a poner como plagio de "Ryu Hayabusa" debido a que el dice "Como? Cuando? Que? Cual?" &amp; Como Ryu es del 1989 más o menos…. ;)  
MoniMcCoy (Capitulo 15): Deadpool: "Pude también llamarme Mónica Argento XD XD XD"  
Angel Dorado (Capitulo 16): Y porque Carajos crees que cobran 90$ una entrada al Hoyts? :V  
furia-nocturna-21.07 (Capitulo 16): Segura? Puedo seguir usando tu OC a mi modo? :D  
KELY ANAYA (Capitulo 16): Y te encantara más lo que vendrá :)  
PrincessXgilex (Capitulo 16): HILARANTISIMAMENTE HILARANTISIMO! X) X) X)  
RainbowRandom2 (Capitulo 16): En especial, si le pones "XxX" o "DdD  
MoniMcCoy (Capitulo 16): Deadpool: —OKI LOKI! Comiendo Pato Asado a lo Howard &amp; Dragón Pequines a lo Chimueko con el Gallo Claudio &amp; Shen Long &amp; un Aborigen XD—  
Lucykawai (Capitulo 1): Deadpool: —Soy TAN HERMOSO que mi cara es TAN HERMOSA que el espejito se rompe en mil pedacitos ;)—  
iryun-rm (Capitulo 15): … Te diste cuenta de lo impresionante que es a los 15 Capítulos? :P  
iryun-rm (Capitulo 16): Si fuera verde, Iris, ten por seguro que Sprite estaría detrás de todo esto :P :P :P  
wendylove4 (Capitulo 16): Acá tenes un Porro, Boludita (Mexicano Argentinizado según creo, sin ofender XD)  
Cat-aflo (Capitulo 16): AASDFHSFJKHFSDJHSFNKDHSJDHSJHNSDHJDSHNSDNJHSKJDHSNKSH Bueno… No hay idioma más rarito que entender que el Chileno Traidor a America, sin ofender X2 X3  
PrincessXgilex (Capitulo 17): Deadpool: "Y vos crees que me voy a chupar un Vice City? Ojala tuviera una Play 1 :V"  
ALEXME.S (Capitulo 15): Deadpool: "Mira que también me puedo llamar Alejandra Quijada de Burro si me lo propongo :V :v :V"  
ALEXME.S (Capitulo 16): Ni Superman fue correcto, Alexandra…. Crees que el ¨Tejudo Rojizo¨ le seguiría tan ejemplo &amp; MAS si es de la competencia? ;)  
ALEXME.S (Capitulo 17): Caballeros del Zodiaco enseña. No como esas series basuras como BeyBlade Metal Masters/Fury/Fusion que no enseñan nada más que ser Pendejo ;)  
Blackoctubre (Capitulo 17): Seguiré así, porque vos también tenes imaginación ;)  
Nomi Norisu (Capítulos 1-17): Gracias &amp; deja el SPAM (XD), Gracias &amp; deja el SPAM (XD), Gracias &amp; deja el SPAM (XD), Gracias &amp; deja el SPAM (XD), Gracias &amp; deja el SPAM (XD), Gracias &amp; deja el SPAM (XD), Gracias &amp; deja el SPAM (XD), Gracias &amp; deja el SPAM (XD), Gracias &amp; deja el SPAM (XD), Gracias &amp; deja el SPAM (XD), Gracias &amp; deja el SPAM (XD), Gracias &amp; deja el SPAM (XD), Gracias &amp; deja el SPAM (XD), Gracias &amp; deja el SPAM (XD), Gracias &amp; deja el SPAM (XD), Gracias &amp; deja el SPAM (XD), Gracias &amp; deja el SPAM (XD),  
MoniMcCoy (Capitulo 17): Y estará genial el 18… Que esta acá H:P  
TheCherryBlossomKunoichi (Capitulo 17): In Spanish, please X)  
TheCherryBlossomKunoichi (Capitulo 2): Ves que pudiste un Castellano Fluido, Jennifer? ;)  
TheCherryBlossomKunoichi (Capitulo 13): Amo las críticas, positivas o negativas… Pero quiero saber lo que es tu OC en el Crossover. No se justifica "tremenda porquería" así nomas :3  
Man of Cartoons (Capitulo 17): En parte tenes razón, porque puede que fuerce, pero es porque es un Crossover de RCNT en Castellano, algo joven en esa materia. Además, recompenso amigablemente a cualquiera que comenta, deje Favorito &amp; lo más importante: Lee :D.

Ahora que termine con esta cosa de comentar los comentarios que comentaron, a dar la rutina diaria: El Crossover es ABSOLUTAMENTE mío, pero los personajes NO!. RCNT &amp; X-Men le pertenecen a Disney &amp; Marvel Comics, respectivamente. También recuerden esto: Algunos OC son de SariSpy 56, pero OJO: Otros son míos ;)

Ahora que termine con esta rutina diaria de derechos de autor:

ENJOY AL CHAPTER! :D :D :D :D :D

() () () () () () () ()

En el capítulo anterior…

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM 1)_

_Los Kunoichis Heroes, conformados por Jennifer "Jenny" Martinez/Kunoichi Original, IronNinja-Star &amp; Ultron 4.0 se enfrentan en su 1°Mision juntos: Contra un Villano llamado ¨¨Golden Death¨, en cual quiere al Ninja Total, tomándolos de chiste a ellos: Chiste a costa de su vida, en una sanguinaria batalla que hasta involucro inocentes con un fundamento impresionante: Matar a Villanos es una opción, al igual que la 1°Regla de la Guerra: Siempre habrá víctimas civiles._

_En otra parte, &amp; en un dia de atraso, los 5 Ninjas: Ninja Total, Phantom Ninja, Red Angel, Plagiarism of Bart &amp; Alma del 85 (_—_SE OLVIDAN DEL CANSEXUAL DEADPOOOOOOOLSITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_—_XD XD XD XD) están charlando con Nomi: El Maestro de Randy en el NOMICON, trazando un plan para poder vencer a Sugar-Man: Una monstruosidad aliada de Apocalipsis, que está peleando contra Cable mientras ellos charlan._

_Armados (_—_Ninjas con Armas de Fuego a lo Metal Slug_—_ ;) &amp; trazando un plan (_—_Con Tiza marca Pasta-Base Boliviana_—_ :V), ahora los "6" (_—_Thanks You por la Mention Very Muching_—_ OwO) salen del NOMICON para enfrentarse a Sugar-Man (_—_No ahora, sino en varios diálogos más adelante :D_—)

() () () () () () () ()

5 calles alejadas a la McFabrica

09:36:41

_(Sonic CD OST: Tidal Tempest Past)_

Siendo que en realidad estuvieron un minuto en el libro, el alma del Ninja Total vuelve a su cuerpo mientras que Cindy, Lina, Sierra, Bobby &amp; el Hermoso Deadpool (—Me dijo hermoso— :_D ) salen a través de su cuerpos, totalmente armados con sus respectivas armas (—-Leer capitulo atrás para saber- Deadpool Mecanizado— XD).

—Bueno. Ahora hay que ir hasta allá— Es lo primero que dice Randy mientras recoge el NOMICON del piso.

—Y cuál es el plan?— Cindy, como Phantom Ninja, le pregunta mientras sostiene su Rifle de Asalto totalmente cargado.

Randy se queda callado, pues no se le ocurre nada.

—_Oh. Wonk. Sé que el estará leyendo mi mente, así que diré esto: Si esto va Brutalmente mal, nos vamos al Queso. Si… Lo se… Puedo plagiar frase de Skinner a cada momento_— Es lo que la mente de Randy piensa en lo que es un segundo, parecería una eternidad.

—_Sé que piensas que también plagio frases de Homero, Cunningham: ÑA-ÑA-ÑA-ÑA-ÑA-ÑA-ÑA-ÑA-ÑA-ÑA-ÑA-ÑA-ÑA-ÑA-ÑA-ÑA…_— Es lo que la mente "Insana" (—Error de Imprenta, lectores— ;).

—Creo que serviría emboscar a Sugar-Man mientras él está posiblemente distraído con algo— Lina, como Red Ángel &amp; sosteniendo su espada, sugiere ese plan que a nadie se le ocurrió: Emboscar a Sugar-Man.

—Y como se te ocurrió?— Sierra, como Alma del 85 &amp; llevando ambas armas le cuestiona.

—Es que a nadie se le ocurrió?— En vez de responder, ella da una pregunta a todos en general, quedándose callados. (—Eh? Yo me estaba rascando los bellos de la Vagina— XD). —Y a ti, Randy?— Ahora la pregunta es para él, aprovechando que sabe que el &amp; el Ninja Total son la misma persona, tal &amp; como lo saben todos al recibir la máscara (—Yo lo tuve que descubrir a lo Videl a lo Saiyaman— :/).

—Oh, eso si es Brutalmente Bruce, Lina— Randy lo felicita, siendo que puede ser un buen líder al dejar la idea a alguien. —Pero habrá que distraerlo con un Conejo de Indias aprovechando que Howard &amp; Heidi aun no llegan— Ve fijamente a Deadpool.

—Creo que ya tienen a su Conejo de Indias, Mercenario— Phantom Ninja mira fijamente al Mercenario.

—Tienes razón… Cagaste, Bartman XDDX— El mira feliz a Bobby, como si fuera el escogido para ser el "Conejo de Indias".

Plagiarism of Bart no respondió…

_BANG!_

—MI OJITO QUERIDITO DE TROLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!— Grita de dolor por unos segundos (—Santitos seas, Factor Curativo— :D) pues este lo disparo con su Rifle de Francotirador que posee en sus manos.

—Iba a decir el, pero me quedo contigo, Deadpool, por el golpe en el culo de hace rato. FUCK WONK YEAH!— En realidad, es para vengarse.

—La Venganza nunca es buena. Mata el alma &amp; la envenena— Wade lo dice con un traje de Quico.

—Lo que sea un Carajito. Tú lo harás— Ahora Bobby lo fuerza.

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM 31: Let´s Play Keep-Away!)_

—Que no— Le contesta obviamente a lo negativo.

—Que si—

—Que no—

—Que si—

—Que no—

—Que si—

—Que no—

—Que si—

—Que no—

—Que si—

—Que no—

—Que si—

—Que no—

—Que si—

—Que no—

—Que si—

—Que no—

Conforme van aumentando los "Si" de Plagiarism of Bart &amp; los "No" del Mercenario, se armó una gorda confusión, que extendió de paso a tardar más tiempo lo de Sugar-Man.

—Que no—

—Que si—

—Que no—

—Que si—

—Que no—

—Que si—

—Que no—

—Que si—

—Que no—

—Que si—

—Que no—

—Que si—

—QUE NO!—

—QUE SI! SERE EL COBALLO DE INDIAS &amp; NADA ME DENTENDRA!— Confirma segurísimo Deadpool.

_(Boludo de Guillermo Franchela)_

Se dio cuenta tarde de lo que dijo (:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)

() () () () () () () ()

Fábrica Abandonada de McFist

09:38:56

_(Contra OST: Stage 2)_

_BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST!..._

—JAJAJA! Puedes matar a Alienigenas, pero no a un bulto de azúcar?— Carcajea Sugar-Man al esquivar cada uno de los disparos de Cable, quien al haber quedado solo, este algo dañado puesto que vencer a este enemigo es muy difícil. En especial si sabe esquivar los disparos laser de las pistolas futuristas.

Paradójicamente, los que estaban alrededor empiezan a huir del lugar, abandonando sus coches, cosas personales tiradas &amp; bebes llorando (—Que?...No me gustan los bebes. Se lo dije a Omega Rojo. _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_— XD)

—CORRE, QUE HAY UN MONSTRUO SUELTO, HIJOS DE PUTA!— Una chica le dice a un Turista Negro Venezolano que huyo de la Venezuela Chavista (—Oh si: Cosas de Negros— :v) que apenas conoce el lugar.

—Puta: De quien hablas?— Lógicamente segundos después de haber dicho eso, ve a Sugar-Man en todo su esplendor monstruoso. —SABIA QUE DEBIAMOS MASACRAR A MAS CHILENOS TRAIDORES A MALVINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!— Recordando al País Traidor de todita América, huye del lugar cobardemente.

—_Tontito Putito. Jiji… Ninguna crucifixión de traidores Americanos me calmaría_— En ese instante, la Bestia saca una jeringa con un líquido verdoso. Se vuelve chico, junto con esa especie de jeringa.

—En donde estará?— Dejando de disparar, el viajero ve para todos lados, buscándolo por todos lados de la fábrica.

_GLOW! GLOW!_

De pronto, &amp; de la manera más traicionera, Sugar-Man crece, estira dos de sus tentáculos agarrando los dos bíceps de Cable, impidiendo que los moviera, aunque obviamente opone muchísima resistencia.

—Suéltame, Cosa gástrica— Lo confirma.

—Ahora antes de que active su Virus Orgánico— Volviendo a sacar su jeringa….

_TOC!_

Se la clava en su culo.

—Jeje. Que hábil soy— Lo dice con un tono que roza lo malicioso &amp; lo extravagantemente rarito, &amp; algo ironico.

Cable deja de oponer resistencia al sentir el líquido verdoso desde su zona anal. Ahora está parado, inmóvil, le cuesta mover hasta el musculo más fácil de mover.

—Es obvio: Hasta que llegue la muerte que nunca llegara, el líquido que te inyecte te paralizara cualquier nervio que te permita mover cualquier musculo, exceptuando la forma de la mente debido a que debe sufrir &amp; te convertirás en el perfecto cebo para Siniestro. Jeje—

—Quuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.?...— Al oír la palabra"Siniestro" &amp; dificultándole el habla debido al tal inyección, el viajero trata de moverse envanamente.

—Ni intentes hablar, porque genera más dolor— Le recomienda cruelmente. —Creo que llego la hora de hacer correcciones una vez que te lleve a mi amo &amp; a Apocalipsis. Serás una pócima para viajar en el tiempo &amp; el espacio. JIJIJI—

Pero cuando se estaba por llevar a un Cable, aparece su salvación delante de el….Por así decirlo :P

_(Hamtaro Intro)_

—HOLA, AMIGUTOS! :D—Aparece Deadpool (—O sea, Sho— ;) con un disfraz de Hámster marrón, pero se sabía que era el por su rostro (—Hermoso &amp; sensual, marca 007— :v).

—Quien es este?— Aunque sea bastante inteligente con el manejo de la manipulación genética, Sugar-Man no usa sus neuronas (—Si las tiene— ;) ;) para reconocer a Wade.

—_Cuando la estupidez lo convirtió en algo más estúpido?_— Cable, quien lo reconoce, debe tolerar su vista ante lo que ve.

—No me reconocen? Soy yo: PIÑON FIJAMENTE FIJO! XD— Es evidente que confunde a un Payaso Corbodes con un Hámster ordinario (—Es lo que puedo hacer mientras doy vueltas como un Labrador— :D).

—Como sea, me parece que primero probare el Experimento con un Prototipo de Indias, Jeje— El Monstruo deja al viajero a un lado para concentrarse en "Wade-Whamster" (—Cuando me vista como Vagina, llámenme "Wade-Waginal". Esa es Buena-Buenita— XD).

Pero lo que la bestia no ve es que detrás de la fabrica, hay una cortina de humo.

—…— Empieza a oler mientras Wade da volteretas a lo Chiguagueño (—Que Originalmente fue en Bevery Green Hill— XP ). "Huele a Pedo detrás mio" Se da la vuelta, para ver que una silueta misteriosa aparece de la nada.

—Ahorita, Ahora" Esa silueta, ya oculta, ordena a sus aliados "ocultos" que aparezcan.

_(Golden Sun OST: Battle)_

—BOMBA DE HUMO!"

—BOMBA DE HUMO!"

—BOMBA DE HUMO!"

—BOMBA DE HUMO!"

Usando las Bombas de Humo prestadas de Cunningham (Ya que él es el único que posee esas habilidades), Phantom Ninja, Red Angel, Plagiarism of Bart &amp; Alma del 85 aparecen sorpresivamente, agarrando 4 de los tentáculos de la Bestia con fuerza. Sugar-Man intenta mover tales tentáculos, pero estos están bien agarrados que lo deja posiblemente susceptible a un ataque central.

—Vaya…Parece que trajiste refuerzos, Ninjita— Se burla alegremente cuando el aparece de la nada, dando unas poses más vomitivas que ni siquiera Cormillot pueda tolerar (—Yo no tolere esto, a pesar de que me atragante con 1.000 Chimichanga de Chilis Colombianos, por eso no podre dar el Finish Him!— X)

—SAI NINJA!— El Ninja Total saca un Sai listo para clavarle a Sugar-Man. Él va a darle el golpe de Gracia debido a que Deadpool está sin el traje de Hamster, vomitando una Tonelada de Semen (—Puajita!— XD).

—Antes que matarme, hare una pregunta" El Orgullo de Cunningham, que claramente lo ha llevado a la perdición muchísimas veces, baja la guardia para dar esa pregunta. —Quienes de los cuatro quiere matarme, aunque solo haya uno?— Esa pregunta es para Cindy, Lina, Bobby &amp; Sierra.

—YO!—

—YO!—

—YO!—

—YO!—

El problema es que el cuarteto dice "Yo" al mismo tiempo, por lo que empieza a discutir. Estos son algunas de las palabras que dicen, que sin lugar a dudas, destruye el trabajo en equipo para dar al lado el Indivualismo Ego.

—Yo debo matarla. Yo soy la Mayor aquí— Red Angel da una queja.

—YO SOY EL MENOR, PUTAS MONJAS COWAWONGAS!— Plagiarism of Bart también se queja a lo Barto.

—Y yo? Soy la del medio, Pajeros!— Phantom Ninja se queja con tuti.

—Eh….. Chicos? No teníamos a un Monstruo?— Alma del 85 deja aun lado su Egoísmo para avisar a los demás que Sugar-Man desaparecio.

—Les estaba advirtiendo— Cunningham, logicamente molesto por la destrucción del trabajo Grupal, les informa mientras recoge su Sai

—Y PORQUE NO NOS AVISASTE EN VEZ DE MIRAR?!— Los cuatro se quejan ante él, que se siente intimidado.

—Se le Chispoteo &amp; no se le enojen— Lo afirma Wade con un disfraz de la Chilindrina (—La de Kiko lo estaba usando un tal Ramon Valdez— :O ).

_(Megaman X5 OST: Maverick)_

Pero el Ninja Total ve algo desagradable: Sugar-Man, quien al armar la discusión hizo que lo soltaran &amp; se achicara antes de que Randy le lanzara el Sai, aparece creciendo con cuatro Jeringas Rojas en cada tentáculo.

—CUIDADITOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!— Advierte tarde.

_TOC!_

_TOC!_

_TOC!_

_TOC!_

Sorpresivamente, los cuatro Ninjas reciben sin que se dieran vuelta, los cuatro líquidos que lo hacen convertirse en gente que camina demasiado tranquila &amp; con ojos sin Iris en el cuarteto.

—Que suerte la mía. Y eso que no pensaba usarla, pero la use— Se ríe malignamente con desprecio en este momento.

—Despierten. Esto es Muy Wonki— Hace chispazos con las manos, lanzan Bombas de Humo (—Incluidos el enor a Pedo— XD XD XD DX DX DX), pero nos despierta, provocando que se enfurezca. —Maldito…SABLES NINJA!— Ahora enfurecido con Rabia, sostiene los Sables con ambas manos &amp; salta sobre la Bestia que…

_PUM!_

Desaparece al achicarse, provocando que cayera de lleno en el piso.

—Eso te pasa por hacer un saltito innecesariamente Putito :V— Wade le dice mientras está jugando con los "Zombies" al "Monopoly: Resident Evil" (—Que Original— ;). —OH, CARAJO! CAI EN JARDINES MARVIN CONTAMINADO POR TYRANT´S!—

—En donde esta?— Provocando el mismo error que Cable hizo, Cunningham trata de buscar a la Bestia.

—Aquí estoy, jiji— A traición &amp; creciendo una vez más, Sugar-Man saca una Jeringa Verde, pero esta vez mas grande, por lo que le podría darle una Paralisis Fatídica, aun con traje. No se sabe ya que JAMAS uso esa semejante dosis, así que: —Serás una nueva prueba de que pueda conseguir con estas Teorías. JEJEJE!—

Pero cuando está por hacer semejante movida….

_(Saint Seiya OST X: Overture)_

—CAIDA PANZADA NINJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!— Desde el cielo &amp; "casualmente" sobre la bestia, Howerful (Howard) cae de lleno hacia él.

Al estar distraído con la Jeringa…

_PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!_

Lógicamente &amp; que ni él se diera cuenta desde el cielo (—Y no hablamos de esa Mierda de SuperMierda &amp; esa Mierda con su Mierda of Shit. Vaya Cagada— XD) aplasta heroicamente a Sugar-Man.

—OH, HOWARD! HASTA DEL CIELO DIVINO ME SALVASTE, YEAH!— Randy levanta a su mejor amigo, mostrando a Sugar-Man totalmente aplastado, con sangre &amp; azúcar en cualquier parte de su cuerpo horripilantemente desfigurado, combinado al líquido de la Jeringa Verde que combina con ese líquido que se mencionó recientemente.

—Caíste de panza, Gordito?— Hinjo (Heidi) que aparece desde arriba, le dice molestando al Gordo.

—NO SOY GORDO, SOY fuertecito, HIJA DE PUTA, PUTISMAMENTE PUTA!— Le muestra su molestia mientras su hermana baja desde el cielo hasta ellos.

Al mismo tiempo, Cable se empieza a mover…

_PUM!_

Cae en el suelo por el cansancio por estar en esa pose.

En cambio, Phantom Ninja, Red Angel, Plagiarism of Bart &amp; Alma del 85 se recuperan pero no se desmaya, sino que se levantan &amp; se dirigen hacia ellos, con un dolor en el culo ya que fue donde fue clavada la vacuna.

—Pero si iba ganando, Chpa-Semens :_(— Wade se entristece, pero igual se levanta.

Los 8 se han reunido por primera vez…

La primera vez que se ven a los 8 juntos…

Entre charlas de cómo se descubrieron mutuamente sus identidades, regaños de Randy hacia sus amigos de cómo es trabajar en equipo, quejas de estos al considerar elograta a Randy, discusiones de hermanos, Deadpool meando Vaginas (—HEY!— XP), Sugar-Man se levantan ensangrentado demostrando que aún sigue vivo &amp; los 8 se ponen en pose de combate.

—Ustedes…_Cof, cof_...— Vomita más sangre de lo que posee en su boca. —Morirán por…Apocalipsis… Nuestro salvador más fuerte… _Cof, cof, cof_…— Vomita más sangre mientras que lo que dice hace que los 8 chicos queden perplejos con la palabra "salvador"

—Como? Cuando? Que? Como que Salvador?— El Ninja, quien es el Líder, empieza a charlar con el brevemente, pues saben que su 1°Enemigo está en las ultimas.

—Así es, Escoria humana… No hay Bien… No hay Mal… Solo hay poder….Y el Poder es del Mas Fuerte…_COF! COF! COF! COF!_— Cada vez habla más pesado, se tambalea &amp; vomita sangre a chorros.

—No hay bien ni mal? A mi nadie me enseña Moral— El dicho de Deadpool provoca que muchos de sus aliados nuevitos se molesten —Upsi :D—

—Espero que…ustedes….sufran…por…la…supervivencia…del…mas….fuerte…Larga….vida….a…A…po…Ca…lip…sis…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!... _COF! COF! COF! COF! COF! COF! COF! COF! COF! COF!_— Vomitando más sangre &amp; ahora echando varios restos de órganos con su risa maniática, cae feliz en su propio charco de ese líquido verdoso.

Sugar-Man ha muerto &amp; lo confirma los 8 Ninjas al ver su cuerpo, olerlo, violarlo (—Trabajo Solidario de Deadpoolicef" XP-)…

Finalmente ven que perdió la vida.

Pero esta victoria es corta para el grupo que se reunio por 1°Vez, ya que por lo dicho por el &amp; Nomi: la pelea contra Apocalipsis para evitar el Apocalipsis (—Zombie?— :D) Mutante (—MIERDA!— :/) comenzara a partir de este momento, &amp; necesitaran trabajar en Grupo siendo lo que ahora son "El NOMICON de los 8" (—Contradictoriamente forzado final. No?— ;)

() () () () () () () ()

Base Artica U.S, Antartica

09:43:57

_(Donkey Kong Country OST: Northern hemispheres)_

En el medio de una ventisca helada &amp; en una caliente &amp; iluminada base ártica, concretamente en un laboratorio científico &amp; específicamente en una sala de pruebas, aparece un Científico con una apariencia de Alberto Einstein manejando una especie de maquinaria tecnológicamente avanzada, que esta sobre una cama &amp; que posee a un paciente algo "especial".

Esa persona es una persona joven como un Ángel, con un cabello largo, de color rubio dorado, ojos azules, &amp; es delgado. Posee un traje que cubre todo su cuerpo, en cual es de color blanco en el torso mientras que todos los demás es de color celeste celestial. Adicionalmente, posee dos anillos blancos brillosos que cubre sus muñecas. Pero lo más llamativo es en su espalda: Posee alas gigantescas blancas brillantes, con una cantidad de plumas que lo hacen ver un verdadero Ángel. Él está tranquilo en esa cama mientras ve a la maquina rodando su cuerpo.

—Bien, señor Warren "Angel" Worthington III— Empieza a hablar el Científico que manipula la máquina. —Después de mucho tiempo &amp; escuchando su deseo, pude enviarlo aquí con autorización de Charles Xavier para que te retire el Gen Mutante con esta máquina. Sera afortunado en ser el 1° en volverse un humano puro— Le explica que esa máquina que lo rodea le quitara el Gen Mutante, ya que Ángel es uno.

—Estoy feliz, sinceramente— Ahora Warren es quien habla satisfactoriamente. —Aunque me enorgullezco de estar al lado de la humanidad, servirle como un Héroe &amp; tener amigos del alma con la misma causa, siempre quise ser humano &amp; hoy estoy listo más que nunca—

—Efectivamente. Espero que esté listo en este momento…— Con una sonrisa, activa la máquina &amp; cuando esta funciona, ahora muestra una sonrisa maligna que Ángel consigue captar por causalidad muy tarde. —Prepárate para servir a Apocalipsis!—

_(Spiritus Sancte by Immediate Music)_

—Q…Que?!—

La máquina empieza a sacar varias manos largas tecnológicas que agarran al Mutante por cualquier lado. Intenta escapar, pero no lo puede conseguir, &amp; de pronto…

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!— Empieza a sufrir con varios electrochoques, que extrañamente sucede desde adentro, provocando que en vez de retirarle, lo hace sufrir más &amp; mas &amp; mas… —AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!— Ángel puede ver con sus ojos sufrientes, lo que vendrá en este momento.

Después de ver semejante atrocidad, el Científico se transforma en una mujer con la piel de color azul intenso, ojos amarillos sin pupilas, su peinado lacio rojo esta decorado con aurora hecha de oro con un serpiente en el medio &amp; un vestido blanco con guantes &amp; botas del mismo color.

—Todo listo para la transformación, Sr. Siniestro— Le dice a la sombra.

Desde esa sombra, aparece un gigante musculoso pero delgado. Posee una piel absolutamente blanca, ojos negros con iris roja, un peinado corto al estilo militar &amp; un lunar rojo en el centro. Pero también posee una especie de traje metálica musculosa de color negra, con un cinturón &amp; un rombo como logo también rojo. Adicionalmente, posee una capa de Drácula de color rojo también, pero en la parte detrás es de color negro &amp; además de que sus puntas son larguísimas como si estuviera viva.

—Bien hecho, Mística— Felicita a la mujer, que se llama Mística. Mira fijamente cruel &amp; sonrientemente malvado a Warren sufriendo más que nunca: Fue engañado &amp; es torturado. —Ahora vamos a convertirte en el experimento que Apocalipsis tanto desea: El llamado ¨Jinete del Apocalipsis". Aaaaaaaaahhh… Cuando fue la última vez que produce un experimento de tal magnitud?—

Que será un "Jinete del Apocalipsis"?

() () () () () () () ()

Esto recién comienza…

Como abrevio? Huuuuuuuuuum…

Grupo reunido, Sugar-Man muerto, un llamado Jinete, etc… Se verá en el próximo capítulo, &amp; en el siguiente, &amp; en el siguiente, &amp; en el siguiente…

Eso si: La Usuaria dueña de Jennifer ¨Jenny¨ Martinez/Kunoichi Original: TheCherryBlossomKunoichi/KindHeartedJenny me pidió que retirara a su OC de la Sub-Trama porque lo aborrece. Yo lo haría con mucho gusto, sin embargo, a ustedes usuarios, que leen &amp; le agradan a Jenny, me hacen la razón de que porque dejo que la siga.

Ahora, como soy Justicia, daré un cuestionario que quisiera que me lo dijeran en los Comentarios: Conservo a Jenny o la reemplazo?

La elección es suya.

Antes de irme, diré esto: "Cada quien busca su cebolla… Llora si quieres llorar, pues te lo dice la misma Moría Casan"

Sigan comentando, dejando Favoritos &amp; leyendo, que me hace feliz en traerles alegría a todos ustedes con cada capitulo :D

CHAU-CHA!

IronNinja 3


	19. No es un Adios

HOLA-A-A-A-A-A-A! Aca IronNinja 3, con otra de mis TANTAS actualizaciones :D

Hay que festejar: 150 ! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

La verdad…. Eso no me la esperaba (además de que hay 155 Comentarios actualmente ;P)

Eso sí: Antes de iniciar, este Crossover está vigilado &amp; monitoreado por la Usuaria llamada "Frezzer CT". Así que dare todo lo mejor para que, al menos, obtenga una crítica no tan dura. Aunque puede comentar lo que ella quiera &amp; considere :D

Recuerdenlo: RCNT es de Disney XD &amp; X-Men es de Marvel, pero Cindy, Lina, Bobby &amp; Sierra son de SariSpy 56, mientras que Ultron 4.0 (Al menos esa versión), IronNinja-Star &amp; M Original son míos. Aunque decidí, a por aclamación popular (Y mediante amenaza de Man of Cartoons) quitar a Jennifer "Jenny" Martinez/Kunoichi Original del Fic, por lo que la reemplazare con una OC que me autorizo la Usuaria FuriaNocturna-21.07 (Le agradezco de paso entre paréntesis ;D ).

Además, todas las canciones, OST &amp; BGM que pongo, están reservados a sus respectivos dueños, ya que solo los uso para ambientar el momento ;)

Sin más que decir….

ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOY! OHw-OHw-OHw-OHw-OHw-OHw

() () () () () () () ()

En el capítulo anterior…

_(Dragon Ball GT BGM 1)_

() () () () () () () ()

_La 1°Mision del grupo del NOMICON de los 8 fue con un resultado neutral…_

_Si bien le dieron combate a Sugar-Man, debido a un error de falta de equipo, este les dio la vuelta la ventaja que ellos tenían, poniéndolos en jaque. Pero un milagro provoco la derrota de este último, que además deja de someter a un Cable derrotado por pelear en solitario._

_Sin embargo, antes de morir, da un juramento: Que Apocalipsis no es el ¨Bien¨ ni el ¨Mal¨, sino que él es ¨Poder¨._

_Inesperadamente, en otro lugar, uno de los X-Men que no fueron con estos a vencer al Onslaught, recibió la oferta de ser un humano. Ese Mutnate se llama Angel, pero cayó en la trampa que le armaron &amp; Mistica, convirtiéndolo en algo llamado "Jinete del Apocalipsis"_

() () () () () () () ()

12 de Junio

_Bombonera, La Boca, Buenos Aires, Argentina_

_06:57:45_

La cancha del equipo más grande de toda Sudamérica está descansando, por lo que el silencio en aquel lugar solo es interrumpido por los bocinazos &amp; cláxones. Puede que todos los que estén a esta hora ya se estén levantando para el inicio de una nueva jornada laboral.

Pero yo estoy aquí…

Sentado en una butaca, viendo como duerme este imponente pasto en donde pisan los campeones del hemisferio Occidental &amp; como yo estoy despierto desde ese mismo lugar, contemplando como el silencio da inspiración de hacer ruido con mis palabras.

Miro al cielo, que ya estará por amanecer. Pero a pesar de la iluminación lumínica que hay, consigo contemplar una nebulosa azuleada &amp; celeste, alrededor de un baile de estrellas. Tal vez sea la razón de que porque se le dice en este momento la "Mágica ciudad de Buenos Aires".

Entonces, mi mente se abre &amp; me acuerdo de lo primero que se me vino a la mente de manera virtual: Fanfiction.

La que me abrió las puertas a la Red Social…

No hace falta palabras para describir esos momentos, pero si tengo varios recuerdos que puedo acceder en este instante:

() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()

_(Randy Cunningham Ninja Total: Dormammu! El Dia del Juicio Final. Capitulo 7)_

—ESPADA NINJA!—

Randy saca su espada Ninja en cual resplandece con todo brillo.

_Cut! Cut! Cut! Cut! Cut! Cut! Cut! Cut!_

El Ninja le da varios espadazos en cualquier ángulo a Dormammu que no se mueve. Después de varios cortes, da una voltereta atrás.

Pero Dormammu ni se inmuta.

Queda intacto de los espadazos, sin recibir un rasguño. De inmediato, Cunningham se da cuenta de que su espada perdió brillo, como si fuera un arma vieja.

—**Eso es todo?—** Se burla del ataque inútil del Ninja. Este saca molesto varios discos de lanzamiento.

—DISCOS NINJA!—

Se los lanza al demonio mientras hace múltiples volteretas en el aire. Pero en vez de que claven en la armadura, rebotan. Parecería que lo lastimaran…

Pero Dormammu ni se inmuta.

—GUADAÑAS NINJA!— Ahora le lanza una guadaña.

_POW!_

Cae en la cabeza. La guadaña vuelve a su dueño como si fuera un boomerang Australiano.

Pero Dormammu ni se inmuta,

—_Bueno. Esto es Wonk. Esta cosa es muy pero MUY resistente—_

—**No. Esta cosa es invulnerable—** El demonio lo confirma: Puede leer mentes.

—Ya basta_—_ El peli violeta pone la mano derecha a atrás, &amp; hace señas con los dedos, diciendole a sus amigos que tomen algunas posiciones estratégicas. Estos empiezan a correr.

Dormammu le leyó la mente al Ninja una vez más.

—**El no se los permitirá, escorias—** Dormammu dirige su atención al dúo que se dispersa.

—NO LO PERMITIRE, BASTARDO!_—_ El Ninja se interpone, estorbando. _—_FURIA NINJA!_— _Se transforma en el alter ego del Tengu: Sus colores se invierten, sus ojos ahora son amarillos, &amp; emana una gran aura de fuego olímpico.

_Separo las nubes._

_Recojo el viento caído._

_Libero a la gallina (Sos de la "B")_

—BOLA DE FUEGO TENGU NINJA!_—_ Haciendo la típica pose, Randy le lanza la versión flameante del "Puño de Aire Aero-Ninja". Dormammu no opone resistencia &amp; esta por recibir todo el impacto.

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

Una cortina de humo flameante se forma. El ojiazul pierde la transformación &amp; vuelve a ser el Ninja.

—Que-Que poder..._—_ Empieza a hablar con dificultad._ —Le lance 95% de poder Ninja en ese ataque. Debió recibir un gran daño—_

La cortina de humo desaparece.

Pero Dormammu ni se inmuta.

Aunque la máscara no lo hace notar, el Peli Violeta está sorprendido, impresionado, asustado, &amp; con miedo.

—_¿_Cooo-co-comO? Cuan….do? QUE?!_—_

—**Bueno. El admite que pudiste levantar algo de polvo—** Dormammu se limpia la armadura que tiene polvo.

En los puestos estratégicos, Cindy &amp; Howard piensnn lo siguiente: Como Dormammu sobrevivió al ataque bendecido por el Tengu?

—_Mama vieja. Esta cosa…parece invulnerable_— En el pensamiento de la peli marron.

—_Si. Sus llamas son de pervertido_— En el pensamiento del peli naranja.

—**ESCUCHO ESO!—** Dormammu dijo algo feliz, sorprendiendo al Ninja que esta más sorprendido de la cuenta.

La razón es que leyó la mente de Howard.

—Ups— El gordo (—NO SOY GORDO! SOY fuertecito. HIJO DE PUTA!—) no piensa una excusa.

Pero el peli violeta poco a poco se recupera del suceso.

Lo malo es que solo tiene 5% de poder.

—No tengo otra. Tengo que huir— Inesperadamente cobarde, empieza a revisar su bolso de Ninja.

—CANICA ABEJORRA NINJA!—

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…_

Le lanza una canica que salen miles de abejas africanas. Se dirigen hacia el demonio. Empiezan a cubrirlo. Parece que lo están picando.

Pero Dormammu ni se inmuta.

Lanzando una mirada…

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Ejecuta una expansiva que manda a volar &amp; a matar a todos los abejorros. Su máscara de Ninja recibe algunos picotazos de las colas de las abejas. Es como si recibiera metralla, rasguñando su cara.

—Uy. Auch. uy. Menos mal que mi mascara es a prueba de hinchazones. Auch!—

La expansiva termina. Dormammu demostró una vez más su poderío dimensional.

Randy ahora esta con 2% de poder &amp; respira con dificultadad, además de estar un poquito dolorido.

—**Es turno de Dormammu—** El demonio está listo para lanzar su primer ataque.

—_Oh, no. No podría esquivarlo. Estoy muy exhausto_—

_(*)_

Dormammu, haciendo su chasquido con los dedos, rompe las leyes de la física &amp; va a una velocidad impresionante hasta frente de un Ninja totalmente agotado. Aprovecha que esta indefenso.

_PUNCH!_

—RANDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!—

—CUNNINGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!—

—ARGH!...— El Ninja recibe todo el impacto de un puñetazo de Dormammu, justo en su estómago.

Siente al principio un aura de frio de la armadura para después convertirse en dolor cegado.

El ojiazul cae arrodillado en el piso, con sus manos gemidas de dolor.

—C-C-c-co-como pu-ee-de sss-er ta—n fffuertte?— Habla con dificultad respiratoria, pero en dificultades extremas..

—**Bah. Aburrido—** El demonio, en vez de disfrutar, se aburre del acto del Ninja.

Cindy no puede dejar de creer lo que pasa. Pero ve que Howard está corriendo hacia un Jeep con ametralladora.

—¿Pero qué mierda vas a hacer?— Habla en tono normal porque Dormammu esta distraído.

Esa es la idea de Howard: Dormamu esta distraído.

Lo confirma con una señas que hace el gordito (—Estoy ocupado—) a su amiga. Ella entiende lo que dice.

Están forjando un plan.

Pero Cunningham ya no tiene un plan.

Su máscara perdió mucho poder. Ahora esta dolorido, exhausto, &amp; a punto de caer derrotado. Dormammu solo lo mira desilusionado, pero aun sonriente.

—**Y Dormammu quería una venganza lenta… Bueno. Tendrá que conformarse con una rápida. Jeje—** Se prepara para ejecutar el golpe de gracia.

Empieza a cargar energía oscura desde su mano derecha. Ahora tiene una mano de energía oscura pura.

—_No. No. NOOOOOO! NO PODRE ESQUIVARLA!— _Randy piensa con desesperación. Pero ahora empieza a reír. _—Bueno… al menos estaré con ustedes,viejos míos...— _Se alegra pues podrá ver a sus padres en el cielo.

Pero al último momento de que el demonio le lanze energía pura…

—Espera— Una voz femenina freno la ejecución del Ninja.

—**¿Quién osa?—** Dormammu, a pesar de su sonrisa, esta algo molesto. Además, guarda la energía. Empieza a ver que una persona femenina esta frente a él.

—¿C-c—c-Cindy…?— Randy todavía habla con dificultad.

—Déjalo_—_ Su "mejor amiga" le suplica misericordia.

—**Jajajaja. Que graciosa**_**—**_ Obviamente, opto al no. _—_**Primero el acabara con la comedia**_— _Vuelve a mirar a Randy. **—Después el se encargara de ti—**

Ella se pone en pose de combate.

—**Ha…ha…ha...Mejor aun, niñata: Demuestra tu poderío**_—_ Dormammu no opone resistencia. **—Vamos. Que alguien le lanza a Dormammu una lluvia de poder—**

—Dale_— _La peli marron se pone algo feliz &amp; hace un chasquido con los dedos.

Cuando hay un chasquido de dedos, siempre confirma la ejecución de un plan.

_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA….._

Howard, con la ametralladora de las camionetas Jeep, empieza a dispararle a Dormammu por la espalda. Este se da la vuelta para confirmar la estupidez: Si no sirvió la balacera de los soldados, ¿serviría la balacera de un gordito? (_—_Sabes qué? Mejor ya no digo nada más, la Re Puta Madre que me lo Recontra... REMIL PARIO!_—_)

_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA….._

—**JIJIJIJI. Me haces cosquillas. JIJIJIJIJI**_—_Dormammu se ríe como si recibiera cosquillas en vez de balazos. La armadura hace rebotar las balas que milagrosamente no impactan en nadie.

_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA..._

_CLIC! CLIC! CLIC! CLIC! CLIC!_

Se le agotan las balas.

—AHORA, CINDY!_—_ Le grito a la chica "fantasmal".

—**Eh?**_—_ Dormammu dirige su mirada hacia ella. Se sorprende demasiado. **—Je. Era una distracción**_—_

—Así es_—_ Ella le contesta feliz: El plan es que el peli marron le disparase por la espada para distraerlo mientras que Cindy concentra 98% de su energia Fantasmalente Mutante, en u que Howard le disparara para distraerlo mientras Cindy concentraba el 98% de su energía fantasmal en una bola de energía fantasmagórica. _—_Esto es por Randy, pedazo de mierda_—_ Furiosa, le está por lanzar el ataque que emana energía fantasmal pura.

Dormammu no se mueve.

—HADOUKEN FANTASMAL!_—_

Como si fuera un Kamehameha, la peli marron le lanza el ataque más devastador de su arsenal de ataques hacia el demonio que sonríe.

Aunque todavía no llego a impactarle, Randy (Aun débil) &amp; Howard se dn cuenta del poder que hay en esa bola.

Es a todo o nada.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Al impactar en la zona pectoral de Dormammu, este provoca una mega explosión fantasmal muy brillante. También provoca que los tres queden ciegos por unos segundos.

Cuando pasan esos segundos, ahora el trio pueden ver nada más que una cortina de humo inmensa. Cindy está agotada. Su poder se agotó. Estaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción, pues cree que obviamente Dormammu había muerto.

—Bien hecho, Perra_—_ El peli naranja le da un pulgar hacia arriba. La peli marron también le hace un pulgar hacia arriba.

—Y _"cof" cof"_ Randy _"cof"_ que te _"cof" "cof"_ pareció?_—_ Le pregunta al Ninja. tociendo debido a la fatiga.

No le responde

Esta con una cara de "Impaktado".

—Randy?_—_ Preocupa a Cindy, que posee una cara de curiosidad, pero a la vez de miedo. Howard también está en la misma situación.

La conducta del peli violeta confirma lo peor: La cortina de humo desaparece.

Cindy quedo atónita. Su poder al máximo estna en esa bola de poder...

Pero Dormammu ni se inmuta.

Esta más que intacto. No solo posee 0% de rasguños, sino que el tal ataque solo le aumento el brillo de su armadura oscura.

—**Huuuuuum…No le agrado. Creo que a esa chica le tendrá que hacer lo mismo que con el Ninja**_—_

(*)

Rompiendo una vez más las leyes del Tiempo-Espacio, Dormammu aparece en frente de ella.

Está por hacer el mismo ataque que con el que dejo fuera de combate a su amigo, pero esta vez viene con un aditamento.

_Flame!_

Cindy entro en pánico. El puño de Dormammu posee toda la energía oscura que había concentrado. Su poder no es suficiente para hacerse invisible. Menos para ser intangible. Esta pérdida.

—**Dile hola al mundo del lamento, querida**_—_ Le está por darle el puñetazo.

_PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!_

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!_—_

—RANDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!_—_

—CUNNINGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!—

—**Bah. Pero que patetico, Ninja**_—_

En el último momento, el Oji azul se interpone entre ambos dos, &amp; recibe todo el impacto del puñetazo, nuevamente en el estómago.

El poderío que posee el puño de Dormammu es ultra colosal que consigue, ademas de dolor, adquirier convulsiones.

Él ya no puede ni hablar ni oír.

Solo ver una imagen distorsionada de Domarmmu riéndose como si fuera un chiste gracioso.

Randy cierra los ojos.

—NO...MI...CON... per...do...na...me..._—_

El Ninja se desmaya.

El Ninja de Norrisville ha perdido el combate.

() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()

_(Randy Cunningham Ninja Total: El Torneo de M. Jornada 4_)

HOLA A TODOS! :D Soy Rachael, y esto es La 3°Jornada del Torneo de M.

Aquí está también Hailey…

M: Su amiga del alma!

Hailey: Gracias.

M: De nada, Lamebotas :v

Hailey: LA PUTA MADRE, M!

M: AHAHAHAHAHA! XD

Rachael: En dónde estamos?

M: En Parque Palermo: Un parque en cual contiene lugares pastosos, es de noche, todo luminoso, &amp; hay un pozo en cual pajeros cavaron un pozo para festejar el día de Fin de Cursada :v

Hailey: Huelo a Pelea de Epopeya.

Rachael: Y también podes oler Semen?

M: Randy, como solo temes a uno de tu grupo de Norrisville, dejare que elijas al rival.

Randy: De din, marin, de don, pingueeeeeee….Debbie Kang, o….DeathBenja.

Rachael: Y cómo es?

M: No se sabe. Como no hay descripción, solo hay que imaginarnos como es, a través de una imaginación. Imaginemos por ejemplo, nosotros tres.

Rachael: De seguro su traje se basa en un "Oso Pardo Rabioso de la Muerte Mexicana Drogada"

Hailey: Posee garras de Metal.

M: Y una bazuca adherida a su traje en el hombro derecho.

Hailey: Y cuál será?

Rachael: La que vas a elegir para que pelee, M?

M: Te lo diré corto, Rachael.

Hailey: Pero si yo pregunte.

M: Pueeeeeeeeeeeeees….Que te Jo-Dan :v

Hailey: Bueno :_(

M: Usare a White Ninja, de KarencitaFrost300 :D

Rachael: Y porque no apareció?

M: Espera, espera. Si…..Aja….Todos son Homosexuales….Si. Chao.

Hailey: Que sucedió?

M: Al parecer, a White Ninja tuvo relaciones carnales con "Cierto Ninja", le agarro una orgia en su vagina, está sangrando por una hemorragia externa, &amp; no podrá asistir.

Hailey: Y temes un reemplazo?

M: A ver qué personaje saco del culo….

Rachael: LO LOGRASTE! Pero quién es?

M: Es una de las Multiples Kunoichis Azules, &amp; esta se llama Kira, de la Usuaria furia-nocturna-21.07.

Rachael: Y la usaras como reemplazo?

M: No tengo otra opción L

Hailey: Veamos cómo se relacionan en este tercer combate consecutivamente de Putas gatas :3

() () () () () () () ()

_([M:AA] Season 2 Pre Combat Music)_

DeathBenja: Así que…Tú reemplazas a mi Best GirlFriend de un Country Piece of Shit?

Kunoichi Azul: En Castellano, Oso Panda.

DeathBenja: Fíjate que este es un atuendo de un Death Bear Mexican.

Kunoichi Azul: Pensé que era un Oso Pardo Rabioso.

DeathBenja: Bueno. Basta de Crap. Quieres pelear?

Kunoichi Azul: Lo que tú quieras ;)

Daytona USA: Gentleman, Start Your Skills!

Racheal: Preparados?

Hailey: Listos?

M: QUE COMIENZEN LOS MADRAZOS.

() () () () () () () ()

Rachael: La pelea inicia, con DeathBinja lanzando algunos ataques desde su Bazuca Ninja.

Hailey: La Kunoichi Azul saca su Espada Fina Ninja, los está cortando a los misiles por la mitad, al estilo de Fruit Ninja.

M: Que Juego más Mierdoso. Mejor juegan al Avengers Alliance :v

Hailey: PUTA MADRE! Que haces acá hablando?

M: No puedo ser detallista?

Rachael: Nop. Para eso está mi comentarista compañera Lonfobica.

Hailey: LA CONCHA DE TU HERMANA!

Racahel: En donde me quede?...Ah, si. Ahora DeathBinja recibió varios cortes en su traje. Esta desangrándose.

Hailey: Momento. Está sacando sus Garras Furiosas Ninja. Esta contrarrestando los espadazos de la Kunoichi Azul.

Rachael: Lo logra, lo está logrando, Ta-Ta-Ta-Ta….

Hailey: LO LOGRO! LA DESASTEBILIZO! LE DIO DE LLENO EN EL ESTOMAGO CON UNA CUCHILLA NINJA QUE SACO DE LA NADA!

Rachael: Esperen un momento…..ESTO ES INCREIBLE!

Hailey: DEATHBEAR NO PUEDE SACAR SU CUCHILLA NINJA DEL ESTOMAGO DE LA KUNOICHI AZUL! ESTA A FERRADA A ELLA, MIENTRAS SACA MAS &amp; MAS SANGRE!

Rachael: AHORA ESTA SACANDO UN SABLE FINO NINJA CON SU OTRA MANO, YA QUE CON UNA ESTA SOSTENIENDO EL BRAZO CON FUERZA DE DEATHBINJA, PERO PARA QUE?...

Hailey: Oh, no…

Rachael: Oh, si…

Hailey: LE AMPUTO EL BRAZO! ESTA DESANGRADA! DEATHBINJA ESTA CORRIENDO, PERO NO SE RINDE!

Rachael: Ahora está sacando una Maza Narco Ninja. Esto es a Todo o Nada.

Hailey: Que está haciendo la Kunoichi ahora?

Rachael: Esta... Tirando su espada?

Hailey: Y NO SOLO ESO, SINO QUE ESTA SACANDO UN HACHA NINJA &amp; SE LA CLAVO EN SU ESTOMAGO!

Rachael: Ahora su espada tiene sangre, pero su herida posee un pedazo del hielo. Pero porque hizo esto?

Hailey: Ahora está corriendo. DeathBinja está desangrada, pero va a emplear todo su poder en la maza.

Rachael: KIRA SALTA! SE PREPARA PARA CORTARLA! DEATHBINJA TAMBIEN SALTA! TODO SE DEFINIRA EN MOMENTOS! EL RESULTADO EEEEEEEEEEEEEEssss….

Hailey: K.O, HIJA DE PUTA!

Rachael: KIRA LO LOGRO! LE DIO UN HACHAZO DE LLENO EN LA CABEZA DE DEATHBINJA! DEATHBINJA CAE EN EL PASTO TOTALMENTE DESANGRADA! KIRA GANO EL COMBATE!

Hailey: No había visto tanta sangre desde "R"obocop :v

() () () () () () () ()

Randy: Y?...Como esta Debiee?

M: Sobrevivirá. Te lo aseguro. Y si no, ya hay carne para Osos Panda :v

Rachael: Y con esto, otra derrota del Equipo Norrisville sobre el Equipo OC

Hailey: Y dime…Porque hiciste esta táctica a los "Iceman"?

Kunoichi Azul: Pues para igualarle en condiciones, además de que así se me cicatrizaría la sangre del estómago.

Rachael: Y con este desenlace fatídicamente no trágico, termina la jornada de…..

() () () () () () () ()

Voz de Loquendo: ALERTA, HIJOS DE PUTA! EPOPEYA HA LLEGADO!

() () () () () () () ()

Rachael: Please. Tiene que ser un chiste.

Hailey: Eiko? Sentada en el medio del Parque?

M: Que significa esto? A lo mejor….quiere otra OC que quiera darle batalla real? :/

Randy: No lo sé. Dejo a Jennifer Martínez en terapia intensiva, con quemaduras de Séptimo Grado &amp; Radiación.

Kunoichi Azul: M, préstame un Rifle de Asalto.

M: Dale. Ten un "AR-15" con mención infinita. Total, en México se consigue un kilo de Balas por 2 Pesos :v

() () () () () () () ()

_(M:AA] Season 2 Pre Combat Music)_

Kunoichi Azul: No hables mientras te lleno plomo en tu cuerpo Oriental. Entiendes?

Eiko: え？

Kunoichi Azul: Pero sabes lo que le sucede a una Pendeja cuando usa radiación &amp; sobrevive a Hiroshima?

Eiko: 何？

Kunoichi Azul: Sigues siendo una Pendeja

Eiko: Gracias

Daytona USA: Gentleman, Start Your Skills!

Racheal: Preparados?

Hailey: Listos?

M: QUE COMIENZEN LOS MADRAZOS.

() () () () () () () ()

Rachael: Pues ya comienza la Pelea Epica (Otra vez sin paga extra Lol). Y comenzó con plomo, pues Kira ya está abriendo fuego con su fusil prestado &amp; escuchen el audio.

_TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA_-_TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA…_

Hailey: Todas las balas están siendo derretidas ni bien tocan a Eiko. Ella se ríe, pues piensa que es solo cosquillas.

Racahel: Ahora tira el arma &amp; mueve su mano. LE LANZA UNA "BOLA DE FUEGO TENGU-NINJA!"… No la afecta en nada..

Hailey: Ahora Kira está subiendo a un árbol hasta la punta de la rama más alta, DA UN SALTO ATLETICO CON UNA PATADA VOLADORA Y….

Rachael: Era una trampa.

Hailey: EIKO EJECUTO UNA EXPANSIVA IMPRESIONANTE! LA MANDO A VOLAR POR LOS AIRES!

Rachael: Calmándonos un poco, ahora ella se esconde. Que hará?

Hailey: Adivino: Ella se esconde en una roca para acabar con ella, puesto que Eiko puede atacar a distancia, pero no creo que pueda con un ataque sorpresa.

Rachael: Está sacando una vez más su Hacha Ninja &amp; ya está lista para atacarla por sorpresa en corta distancia.

Haiely: Eiko empieza a caminar. Está acercándose a la trampa. CUIDADO! SE ESTA ACERCANDO A SU MUERTE!

Rachael: ELLA VA A MORIR! CUIDADO! YA ESTA CERCA! ESCUCHEMOS EL AUDIO EXCLUSIVO

Kunoichi Azul: MUERE, PERRA GOMENSAI!

Hailey: Es…Es increíble.

Rachael: Eiko fue quien la sorprendió. Ella tiene su propia ironía: Tiene su rifle AR-15 en su mano izquierda &amp; está apuntando a Kira.

Hailey: Que dirá?

Kunoichi Azul: No…No me digas que tu… Miras Elfen Lied tambien? Eso es injusto, Bakame!

_TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA…_

Rachael: La acribillo en toda su humanidad…

Hailey: Eso es muy cruel para una Prostituta.

Racahel: Pero…A quién engaño? Eiko gano de nuevo.

() () () () () () () ()

M: La Kunoichi Original se recuperara, pero dudo con la Kunoichi Azul, pues está muy mal herida como "Un Politico Honestamente Deshonesto" :v

Randy: Pero solo Howard gano de mi equipo, mientras que tú tienes a 3 clasificados, pero con dos heridos de gravedad. Como lo harás?

M: Mejor hablen con Eiko, que esta parada ahí.

Rachael: Eeeeeeeeehhhh…..Eiko?

Eiko: え？

Rachael: Que te parece el pasto?

Eiko: …

Hailey: Y si no sabes nuestro idioma, como puedes decir algunas palabras en Español?

Eiko: Ni idea.

Hailey: La entendemos ;)

Rachael: Ahora a que apuntas?

Eiko: スターバックス

M: APUNTA A UN RODANTE DE STARBUCKS! VAMOS A DROGARNOS CON CAFÉ!

Racahel: Pero dejamos despedirnos antes ;)

Hailey: Sean felices, hasta la próxima fecha.

Rachael: PERO YO TENIA QUE HACERLO YO, PUTA! .

HaileY: Un paso delante de ti siempre. En especial, si estoy a un paso delante de M, Randy &amp; Eiko :P

Rachael: Que Hija de Puta que te re mil Pario, Prostituta Puta….

() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()

_(Megaman X10: Las Guerras Reploid – Capitulo 2 (Exclusivo)_

Ya es de día en la Base H.Q…

Un día que merece ser un día de Luto…

Ayer, era un lugar seguramente perfecto porque siempre habría Reploids listo para pelear contra los Mavericks, al lado de la humanidad. Preparados con la Tecnología más vanguardista creada por el mismo humano, todos poseían una sensación humana que hasta las personas de carne &amp; hueso los miraban como tal.

Pero hoy…

Eso es acabo, ya que durante ese lapso del antes &amp; ahora, porque un Maverick, un solo Maverick entre millones, hizo lo imposible: Provoco una destrucción masiva tanto del cuartel como de su arsenal en solo unos parpadeos normales. Eso incluye la masacre colectiva del personal que estaba allí: Sus restos mecánicos &amp; los chorros de aceite que decoran el lugar que paso de algo moderno a algo abandonadamente terrorífico, es una escena digna del Apocalipsis: Si ellos mismos han caído con un Maverick…

Quien la frenará?

Es una tragedia desde lo que sucedió en "Cuidad Abel". La noticia llego a frote como pólvora, pero ninguno se acercaba, por posibles razones de seguridad &amp; brutalidad Militarizada.

Pero el milagro se respondió: Los 4 Reploids importantes del cuartel: X, Zero, Alia, &amp; Axl, en sus respectivas misionas individuales sin Operadores/as &amp; por ende, estando afuera, sobrevivieron &amp; ni bien se enteraron, volvieron ambos durante el amanecer.

Ahora, ya siendo la mañana &amp; el sol ilumina la sombra de las ruinas, acompañado de uno de esos 4 Hunters supervivientes quien llega primero para:

1°: Estar impactada.

2°: Estar con mucho miedo e incógnitas.

3°: Buscando el imposible el milagro.

Para finalizar, ella está llevando las cuerpos de sus mejores amigas de poco tiempo pero que pareciera de muchos siglos, Palette &amp; Layer, quienes fueron partidas a la mitad &amp; con una expresión de haber sido asustadas por un fantasma, hacia afuera, dejando una gran línea de aceites &amp; tuercas.

Digo ella porque es Alia: La Navegadora que "degradada" a Cazadora debido a que recibió un implante de Buster parecido a X, quien no puede hacer nada en estos instantess, a pesar de que es más que obvio que X, Zero &amp; Axl sobrevivieron. Porque al ver todo lugar de la base, cuartel, salones principales, tecnológica, farmacias, e inclusive amigos de ella de toda la eternidad… Todo fulminado.

Ella se arrodilla al lado de los cadáveres que trajo hacia el exterior, concretamente en el Hangar destrozado junto con los demás Reploids &amp; lo peor, humanos inocentes que simplemente estaban ahí. La Rubia, a pesar de poder reprimir sus sentimientos de culpa, esta vez empieza a lagrimar en sus ojos zafiros, siendo como si alguien abriera un grifo &amp; de este grifo, saliera más agua.

—Aliaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…— Se escucha una voz de lejos, pero con una tonada muy turbia aunque tranquila, en cual se acerca hacia la chica Reploid. Es X: El Hombre que dio vida a los Reploids. —Esto es…Indiscutible— Mira atónito los cadáveres de ambas que también las consideraba amigas también, como todo ser humano. De hecho, su furia estaba brotando en su imagen impactada, que se alimenta con cada forma de vida muerta por una intención maligna.

—X…— Trata de dejar de llorar al ver al Ojiverde, pero apenas puede contenerse, volviendo a mirar el piso. —No…No puede ser…. como… como es que… esto ha pasado…X? Como… Como es que esta paz que tú hablas… Terminará así de una forma tan abrupta?...— Le cuesta hablar, puesto que provoca un murmullo de llanto por cada palabra o frase que dice, ante la mirada de X, que en el fondo busca algo opuesto a la humanidad: Venganza.

—X, Alia…— Se escucha otra voz, pero desde el aire. Es Axl: El idiota del Grupo, conocido como el "New Reploid" que puede copiar casi a la perfección a un Reploid debido a su "Copy Chip" &amp; experto en pistolas llamadas "Axl Bullets". —Dynamo, Douglas &amp; LifeSaver… Quienes son? — Haciendo referencia a que no aparecieron en los juegos en donde él estuvo, provocando que los dos se calmen, aunque ambos todavía siguen shockeados.

—Ya sabemos que están muertos— Dice la rubia ya un poco triste, provocando más la furia de X, que estuvo calmado por segundos. —Pero en serio: Quien haría esta masacre? —

—Sencillo. Alguien vio que había estorbos y pensó que debió…— Aunque el ojiazul castaño estaba muy impactado &amp; algo desanimado por perder a muchos amigos que lo vieron como familia (En especial, Palette)…

_PUM!_

—AUCHIS! — Se gana un coscorrón de Alia, directo en la nuca. Logicamente, por tener el casco, a ella le duele la mano con cual le pego.

—Pero me pregunto…— El Reploid Azul, conteniendo en vano su ira &amp; su honor, pregunta lo siguiente. —Tendría que ver con la desaparición de las Falcon &amp; Blade Armors? — Lo dice al acoradrse que extrañamente, &amp; violando toda habilidad de seguridad &amp; de grabación, robaron dos armaduras: La Falcon &amp; la Blade.

Cuando alguien iba a hablar…

De pronto…

—CUIDADO!— Un grito se escucha desde el cielo. Aparece el legendario Reploid rojo: Zero, experto en Z-Saber &amp; posiblemente, el creador del Virus Maverick, que irónicamente trata de destruir a toda costa. Se interpone detrás de los tres, con su espada de energía verdosa energética totalmente eléctrica, en pose de guardia.

_BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!_

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_

Desde un hangar destruido &amp; de manera frontal, en la oscuridad de la misma lugar aparece una especie de disparo energético liso de tricolor verde-azul-blanco, en cual el rubio consigue bloquear &amp; con muchísima dificultad, debido al esfuerzo, consigue enviarla hacia el cielo.

Se escucha una explosión desde arriba.

Lo que los 3 miraron, se quedaron sorprendidos Pero el que más se sorprendió fue el mismo X: El disparo fue parecido al de su X-Buster, cuando lo posee cargado.

—Jijijijiji…— Se escucha una risa no diabólica, sino de alegría, como si alguien se riera de un chiste. —Quise saber si ellos 3 reaccionarían al disparo que di, debido a que son Mavericks Hunters de Elite, pero tú te interpusiste &amp; por ende, repeliste el disparo, provocando que ahora probara a un 4° en Discordia— Ahora habla, con un tono más grueso &amp; además, felicita al Reploid Rojo.

—Je— Zero da un bufe, sabiendo quien habla. —Debo admitir que ese disparo debe ser la Blade Armor o Falcon Armor, porque jamás había sentido semejante poderío—

Alia, Axl &amp; X vieron con asombro que Zero, a descubrió de quien disparo, llevaba o la Falcon Armor o la Blade Armor, porque a pesar de que no se lo ve, el disparo energético es de una de ellas, dando a indicar que es el quien los robos &amp; quien seguramente, mato a todas sus almas amigas.

—Que habilidades de detective, Zero— Empieza a salir de las sombras, frente al cuarteto. Pero lo nombra como si lo hubiera conocido. —Pero debo admitir que yo no fui el asesino de sus amigos, sino que fue mi hermana— Entre más se acercaba, más quedaban impactados: El, a pesar de su poderío, confiesa que no los mato, sino que fue su "hermana".

—_Maldito seas, hijo de pu…—_Aunque lo dijo en su mente avanzada, ahora la furia de X es tan grande que se pone al frente de ellos, aunque Axl se queja debido a que quiera pelear &amp; Alia trata de detenerlo, pero Zero lo deja debido a que por ser su mejor amigo del alma, sabía lo que pasaba &amp; no opuso resistencia, a pesar de las quejas de los otros.

El mira cómo sale el individuo, con su X-Buster legendario, preparado para cargarse &amp; disparar con furia global. Finalmente, el sujeto aparece, para sorpresa de los cuatro Hunters.

El sujeto posee una ropa de color negra igual al de Alia, pero su armadura posee los partes pectorales, pierna izquierda, brazo izquierdo &amp; cinturón de la Falcon Armor &amp; las hombreras, pierna derecha, brazo derecho &amp; calzoncillo de la Blade Armor. Peor su caso es diferente: Es el de X (El que uso en Command Mission), pero blanco con detalles rojos, azules &amp; amarillos en donde estaban los detalles celeste, con una máscara facial blanca &amp; una led negra que oculta su identidad. Además, posee alas metálicas de un "ángel futurista", pero debajo del piso.

—Sorprendido al querer morir. No? — Mira por completo, la cara del Ojiverde impactado. —Debes saber de quién hizo la masacre fue Female Armor &amp; yo soy su hermano Falcon Blade— Se presenta el individuo, como "Falcon Blade".

—MORIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! — Naturalmente &amp; sin diálogos &amp; ni siquiera pensándolo, X levanta su X-Buster, ya totalmente cargado, listo para exterminarlo.

Pero al último segundo, su adversario mueve su mano derecha, sacando una Buster &amp; apunta automáticamente hacia él.

_Blast!_

Dispara una pequeña ráfaga amarilla, que da directo en el medio del disparo cargado.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

X se sorprende más de la cuenta...

El ojiverde ve como esta verde de miedo &amp; rojo de indignacion: Su legendario Buster, quien le dio garantía de vida durante años, fue destruido por dentro, provocando que perdiera además, su mano derecha. Sus compañeros contemplaron tal asombro: Zero trata de guardar su impotencia, pero Ailia mente sus manos en su boca, quedando boquiabierta, &amp; Axl tiene la mandibula tirada hacia abajo en el suelo.

Su mente esta paralizada, puesto que en el pasado, nadie ni Sigma pudieron hacer algo tan imposible: Destruirle el X-Buster con una precision minima. Ante esto, X esta paralizado, mirando fijamente a su enemigo, pues ya no tiene ninguna otra ofensiva, debido a que sin su arma, no puede nisiquiera disparar con sus, posiblemente ya agotadas, variedades de armamentos.

—_Acaso es un dios?...—_ Su mente esta pensativa ante tal acto. _—Pudo destrozarme el recuerdo mas preciado del como si fuera un Maverick ordinario...— _Es la primera vez que esta en una situacion de vida &amp; muerte en tan solo 5 segundos, 14,36 hercios, 16,056 minisegundos para ser exactos.

—Vaya. Jamas pensé que podría hacer semejante hazaña— Falcon Blade se jacta de no esperarse semejante desenlace. —Veamos si puede tu cuerpo "heroico" en tolerar este poderío_—_

Ahora saca su Sable, que resulta ser la que se usa cuando se acopla con la Blade Armor, pero al activarlo, su energía es de color celeste celestial en lugar del verde plasmático. Con una mano &amp; a través de una briza de viento, se pone hacia el paralizado ojiverde, que solo usa su brazo restante para "tratar" de bloquear tal ofensiva &amp; cierra los ojos

En el ultimo segundo de que esto sucediera...

_CLAAAAANG!_

Sus oídos avanzados escuchan que un filo energético choca contra otro. De hecho, no siente que ha sido cortado o descuartizado reboticamente, debido a que no hay ni señal de peligro. Al abrir los ojos, ve que en lugar de lo que imagina, contempla a Zero, con su Z-Saber, repeliendo el ataque del enemigo.

Ambos filos se muestran chocantes, hasta que el Rubio se queda algo inmóvil, pues ve que hay mucha presión. Lo mas llamativo es este: Como si "nada" sucediera, Falcon Blade retira su filosa arma, &amp; teniéndola en la mano, sin guardarla &amp; mira fijamente a Zero, que no puede comprender lo que este piensa. Sinceramente, queda como petrificado al ver su espada fija.

Para que, de la manera mas inesperada...

_SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!_

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!_—_

Lo impensado sucedió: Su brazo queda totalmente divido en cuestión de segundos después de que ambos filos chocaran, pasando de un paralizamiento total a un grito de dolor absoluto, dándose el lujo de que, aunque su arma no se ha destruido, ahora sin su brazo, es más que inservible. Los tres lo miran, pensando en lo mismo que X ni puede creer lo sucedido con su amigo: Como pudo cortarle el brazo, si estaba chocando ambos sables al mismo tiempo?

—Es evidente que durante un segundo antes de que chocaran nuestros filos, pude hacer un ataque como la luz &amp; partirte el brazo, pero con un efecto digamos que... Retardada— Levanta su espada. Listo para un ataque "decisivo".

Sin meditar, &amp; sin escuchar los gritos desesperantes de Zero o la cara de miedo de X, mueve su sable con una sola mano, desatando una especie de brillo celestial, que choca unas pocas veces con el dúo inseparable. Después de hacer su movimiento, ambos Reploids están absolutamente inamovibles, como si estos fueran recibidos a merced de alguien. Lo único que hace Falcon Blade es aun sostener su espada en pose de guardia, pero de un modo más tranquilo.

Porque para la vista de Águila, esos pocos golpes son más de 100 &amp; todos de manera muy precisa &amp; acertadas.

_SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! _

Como si fuera obra del diablo, X &amp; Zero, quienes han disputados batallas victoriosas juntos, a través de una cantidad infinita de enemigos, ven como sus armaduras son totalmente cortadas en mil pedazos, inclusive los icónicos cascos, pasando de artefactos de calidad tecnológicamente vanguardistas a piezas de chatarra inservibles tendidas en el suelo. Ahora ambos tienen sus trajes ajustados, nada más.

—_Que...Que nos pasó?—_ El rubio empieza a recibir una gota de sangre a través de su frente, cayéndose desplomadamente al piso, mirando a su contrincante que parece invencible.

—Acaso...Acaso...Es un Dios?— Mirándolo convulsionado a Flacon Blade, X se pregunta en voz si este individuo era una especie de fuerza divina, a lo que este, amablemente contesta:

—Soy nada más que Falcon Blade—

AL escuchar la respuesta, el castaño cae inevitablemente al piso, humillado &amp; derrotado.

Falcon Blade, quien en realidad no esperaba semejante giro porque no estaba seguimos de que si su poder fuera eficaz o que su poder seria agotado después de la pelea, siendo virtualmente todo lo contrario, mira como ambos héroes legendarios fueron derrotados por el: Un desconocido.

Después de mirarlos por un segundo, ahora su mirada se fija en Alia, quien está aterradisima por lo que vio hace segundos. Cierra los ojos porque sabe que si sus amigos no pudieron, ella menos. Decide esperar una muerte tranquila, pensando que los dos están muertos.

Pero pasan los momentos &amp; la rubia los abre de vuelva para ver lo impensado: Falcon Blade la sigue mirando fijamente

_(01 Overture - Saint Seiya OST 9-IX HD)_

Esto la desconcertar, pues paso de un estado calmadamente ofensivo a uno que contempla algo "misterioso", pues ella no sabe lo que tiene para que este lo mirara tanto, sin pensar que tal vez, de la manera más deducible &amp; detrás de ese casco, su expresión es de alguien sorprendido o "familiar".

Ahora mueve su mano hacia su espalda para que absolutamente...

—MAVERICK, HIJO DE PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—

_PUUUM!_

Axl, quien estaba detras de el para entenderle un ataque a traicion, fue descubierto al instante, de tal modo que este ponga su mano en su eslapda, para agarrarlo &amp; lanzarlo contra los aires, al puterio del castaño.

El resultado? Cae estampado en el suelo, &amp; con toda su aramdura convertida en añicos, quedando tambien en K.O. Es evidente: Axl es el mas debil de los tres, porque si fue derrotado con tal facilidad que sus otros dos compañeros...

Ahora solo queda Alia en el campo de batalla, para que en un giro sorpresivo, Falcon Blade guarde su sable, para sorpresa de esta.

—Lo he decidido— Inesperadamente, se da la vuelta &amp; habla en un tono general en lugar de solo a ella, a pesar de que X, Zero &amp; Axl esten muertos... Pero que en realidad estan desmayados, pese a estar gravemente heridos. —Por esta vez, perdonare sus vidas— Diciendolo como si se tratara de un dictador Nazi, el se prepara para irse del lugar, que ya esta demasiado golpeado para recibir un golpe mayor: El de que mueran sus esperanzas.

—ESPERA!— Alia le grita, conteniendose sus lagrimas de impotencia, para decirle algo, cosa que puede hacerlo porque Falcon Blade se freno &amp; se dio la vuelta para mirarla. —Porque nos dejas vivos? No nos mataras?— La ojiazul se queda con esa duda.

—Es para que tengan una oportunidad de no hacer lo que les dire, Alia— La nombra como si fuera algo natural o "conocida". Se queda en silencio unos momentos para decir tales palabras, en un tono de que es misericordioso:

—No se enfrenten al DiaVlo—

Sacando sus alas desde la armadura, Falcon Blade se retira del lugar, totalmente dejando un nada de su rastro. Alia ve como ese individuo se aleja hacia los cielos, como un cometa ascendiendo al haz del sol. En su boca, clama un susurro suave pero muy dudoso:

—Quien es DiaVlo?—

_BROOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Como un acto "inesperadamente mágico", su armadura rosada queda absolutamente hecho en pedazos en miniatura, que se junta en el suelo como si fuera polvo. Botas, pecheras, hombreras, inclusive sus brazos &amp; su casco son totalmente destrozadas, dejándola con su peinado rubio muy largo &amp; lizo que posee. Ahora solo está en su traje negro, pero no posee ni una sola idea, al igual que los otros 3, pero su cara está totalmente intacta, hasta que...

_PUM!_

Cae en el piso, junto a los restos miniatura de su armadura, sin saber que durante un segundo de la charla, le paso el mismo efecto que Zero: Atacarlo durante un segundo, con un ataque a la velocidad del viento &amp; que tuviera efecto "retardado".

Pero a quien le importa lo retardado? Paso lo imposible: El grupo de Mavericks Hunters, quienes eran invencibles como "Los Caballeros Dorados" &amp; quienes vencieron hasta la infinidad invencible, se recalca en lo que sucedió en la reciente caída de los Mavericks Hunters: Su derrota.

Pero hay una pregunta al aire: Quien es DiaVlo? Por lo único que se ve en las palabras de Falcon Blade, le habla como si "el" fuera más poderoso que él.

Acaso el DiaVlo es el todo poderoso del Cosmos?

() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()

_(Randy Cunningham X Heidi Wienerman: Duelo Romantico)_

—_Esto es Wonk. Muy pero ¨MUY¨ Wonk_— Es lo que piensa Randy mientras corre por la calle hacia la casa de su mejor amigo, Howard. Es la tercera vez en el mes que se atrasa con los planes que tienen hechos después de los deberes, como un ensayo de su banda: 30 Segundos a Mate (30 Seconds to Math es bien gringo). Pero hoy es una Mega Maratón de Juegos.

—Bro, siento llegar tarde —Randy grita a través de la puerta de la casa de su amigo.

—No está aquí. Se fue al Chango Más—Un voz familiar femenina respondió a su llamada.

—_Oh ...—_

Esto es un lugar incómodo. Él nunca lo hizo como estar a solas con Heidi. Esto continuó durante unos diez segundos,

—Te pasa algo, Andy?— Heidi le gruñó.

—Randy, soy Randy. Nos conocimos desde toda la vida—

—Sí, Bueno. Si quieres, puedes entrar a esperarlo —

Así, Randy entra a la casa, seguido por Heidi, mientras espera a su mejor amigo.

—Bueno, entonces….De qué estás trabajando?— Él preguntó mirando por encima de su hombro a la Netbook rosada

—Un segmento del Ninja— Heidi le respondió, sonando sorprendida. Nadie se da cuenta de que ella se está sonrojando?

Randy no podía dejar de sonreír por algo en particular.

—En realidad, él te sorprendió desde las audiciones de talentos—

—Sí. El mejor artista jamas conocido por el hombre—

—Jeje. Tienes razón en eso—

Después de que se habló de todo, &amp; dos segundos después de hacer nada, se miraron &amp; se abrazaron enlazándose sus brazos en el sofá.

De repente se detuvieron mirándose &amp; riéndose a los ojos del otro, en un movimiento en cual se inclinan suavemente los labios para profundizar el beso en una intensa escena romántica. Pero ni bien se suavizan….

—Cunningham! Tengo todo lo que necesitamos para el fin de semana!— Howard llega, truncado el momento romántico de los dos. —Vamos, Vieja!—

—Voy para allá bro!— El chico mira sonrojándose a la joven antes de irse.

Poniéndose de pie &amp; antes de irse, miró a Heidi de nuevo que a su vez se ve en su computadora portátil lo que ella había escrito: Ella confiesa, a través algo privado, que ama al Ninja.

Este fin de semana es, para ellos dos, como el mejor de todos en el pensamiento de Cunningham &amp; de Wienerman.

() () () () () () () ()

Unos días después….

—_Demasiada cerca de que Howard lo descubra—_ Es el único pensamiento en la cabeza de Randy mientras se dirige a la escuela con su amigo Howard después de las clases.

Él &amp; Heidi se han escondido en una esquina para darse un rápido beso mientras Howard está en el baño. Se dio la vuelta a esa esquina justo cuando Heidi dejo a su mejor amigo en paz, cuando la duda le llamo la cabeza.

—Cha-Chan. Que es lo estabas haciéndole a mi hermana, Cunningham?—

—Eh? Oh, um...—Aún perdido en sus pensamientos se tomó un segundo para que Randy pueda responderle . "No estoy seguro de lo que me hizo."

—Entonces, puedo sugerirte que….?—

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—

—Eso no puede ser buen— Dice Howard cuando escucha un grito.

—Parece que es la "Hora en Punto Ninja— Es lo que dice sacando la Máscara Ninja de 800 años de edad, &amp; se transforma en el Ninja de Norrisville.

_Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run!..._

—Qué pasó aquí? Robots? Monstruos? Hippies?— Les cuestionó a las chicas, en cual una de ella fue quien dio el grito.

—EH? No,no, Ninja, Lo que sucede es que…— La que grito le dijo lo siguiente: —Nos enteramos que nuestra amiga—Mira a Heidi —Tiene un novio desde hace dos semanas &amp; no nos dice quién es—

—Oooooookaaaaayyyyyy...— Dijo tratando de disimular su sorpresa. Heidi les dijo que un desconocido es su novio?. Sin nada más que decir…. —BOMBA DE HUMO!—

Arrojando su bomba con olor a pedo en el firmamento.

—_El Ninja me hace familiar. Quien será?—_ Piensa Heidi mientras sigue hablando con sus amigas como si nada paso.

—_Esto es Wonk— _Piensael Ninja piensa a dos kilómetros alejado. —Esto puede empeorar?—

() () () () () () () ()

Una semana más después…

—_Esto ya se pone dificultoso mantenerlo en secreto a Howard_— Es lo que Randy piensa mientras Heidi siga siendo su novia secreta.

Actualmente, ella le dijo en donde se encontrarían esta noche, que seguramente será especial para los dos, pues es sábado. El lugar elegido es la Habitación de Heidi, que está subiendo las escaleras.

Pero cuando entró en la habitación, todos los pensamientos explotaron atómicamente en su mente. Heidi se puso de pie en el centro de la habitación solamente con su ropa interior de color rosa brillante.

Al mirarla de arriba a abajo, vio que ella está totalmente Sexy. Sus piernas lisas, su torso totalmente tallado a mano, su culo firme &amp; duro, &amp; sus pechos…. Si hay que darle nota, se tendría que darles una "B+", por así decirlo.

—Y bien?— Ella le preguntó ella seductoramente. —Vi que tu estas muy tensado. Entiendes? Así que pienso que tú y yo tengamos… algo de diversión. Eh? JIJIJIJI—

—_Humana Humana Humana_— Randy piensa alocadamente mientras Heidi camina hacia el muchacho aturdido _—Obama Obama Obama—_

Bueno, esta vez no hay escapatoria. Que hará Randy? Que decidirá? Que tanto el como ella pierdan la virginidad a temprana edad?

() () () () () () () ()

Eventualmente….

Randy se despertó en un sueño, después de unos cinco minutos de tener un sueño consciente. Se dio cuenta de un peso en el brazo &amp; el pecho.

Miro hacia abajo, en cual lo hace sentir un madre mirando a su cría. Heidi esta acostado a su lado dormida plácidamente. La cosa que lo tomó por sorpresa es esto: ambos están desnudos.

Fue entonces como los recuerdos lo golpean como un robot de McFist. Él sonrió con malicia, pensando que fue una noche muy Épica, pues piensa que no se arrepiente de su elección.

Fue entonces cuando vio el reloj de alarma de Heidi.

—Oh, mierda— Es lo que el chico dijo saliendo de la cama, despertando en el progreso a la joven dormida.

—Qué pasa?— Ella le pregunta media dormida.

—Mis padres nunca me dejan dormir pasadas las 09:00 en el fin de semana. Son las 08:30—

—Oh, Mierda— Es lo que la chica dice también.

—No lo había dicho eso?—Es lo que dice mientras tiene puesto los calzoncillos, medias &amp; zapatillas.

—Ten tus pantalones— Ella le dijo con severidad. —Llega con vida para que no te maten—

—Lo lograre— Es lo que dice mientras se sube la cremallera de sus pantalones, &amp; empieza a salir por la ventana.

—Hey, Candy?— Se levantó de la cama &amp; se dirigió hacia él.

—Si?— Randy tragó saliva al ver a ella que todavía no lleva ropa. —Y es Ran-Dy— Logicamente, le corrige

—Lo que sea. Me la pasé muy bien esta noche. Hay que hacerlo de nuevo en otro momento— Es lo que le dice dándole una rápido beso en los labios. "Ahora vete de aquí"

Así, Randy sale de la habitación de Heidi a través de la ventana. Mientras corre a su casa, ese pensamiento le invadió la mente, con una sola palabra que se puede definir.

—_Oh, Viejo. MI VIDA ES UNA BESTIA!—_

Pero…

() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()

Ahora que lo pienso, hice bien mi entretenimiento aquí, porque al decir verdad esto no es trabajo o respeto a los Fans o nada…

Solo es una pérdida de tiempo bien intencionada ;)

Ahora que lo pienso también, me acuerdo de varias usuarias de esta página, en cual tengo mucho respeto a pesar de que algunos tuve algunas diferencias claras.

El ejemplo más claro es "Saritta Young" de Ontario, Canadá, que es mejor conocida como "SariSpy 56". Pese a su concepto ERRONEO de identidad secreta &amp; caprichos, ella me enseñó a hacer los FIcs &amp; a ella es la que tengo más respeto. Así me recuerdo de ella cuando le traduje su Fic "Tales from Norrisville" a "Sagas sobre Norrisville".

() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()

Melody Times: "Fuego del Ninja" Cover de Cindy Buttowski.

Mientras estaba en el baño, en el inodoro haciendo sus "necesidades básicas", Cindy empezó a pensar sobre Randy en una canción:

**Cindy**: _Señor Jesucristo  
Tú viste que una heroína soy_

_Que con poder, no quiero aladear_

**Un eco Cristiano:** _Et tibit Pater_

**Cindy:** _Señor Jesucristo  
Demostré no enamorarme aun  
Estando con la chusma femenina_

**Un eco Cristiano:** _Quia peccavi nimis_

**Cindy:** _Entonces, Jesucristo:  
Porque al verlo ahí pelear  
Siento mariposas ante mi_

**Un eco Cristiano:** _Cogitatione_

**Cindy:** _Lo veo, Lo siento:  
Peleando y con su cuerpo  
Intentando que me salga de control_

Un eco Cristiano: _Verbo et opere_

**Cindy:** _ES FUEGO!  
DEL NINJA!  
Pecado cruel Mortal  
Ardiente…Deseo Me arrastra al Amo_

De pronto, Cindy se imaginó que está en un lugar oscuro y al encenderse una luz de la nada, aparecen Fantasmas de ella a su lado.

**Cindy:** _Pero YO NO!_

**Fantasmas de Cindy:** _Mea Culpa_

**Cindy:** _Arrepiento_

**Fantasmas de Cindy:** _Mea Culpa_

**Cindy:** _Ya que fue el Ninja, quien el humo encendió_

**Fantasmas de Cindy:** _MEA MAXIMA CULPA!_

**Cindy:** _Entiéndanlo_

**Fantasmas de Cindy:** _Mea Culpa_

**Cindy:** _Parece mal_

**Fantasmas de Cindy:** _Mea Culpa_

**Cindy:** _Pero el Amor es más fuerte que el Odioooooooooooo…_

**Fantasmas de Cindy:** _MEA MAXIMA CULPAAAAAAAAAAAAA….._

De vuelta a la realidad…

**Cindy:** _Perdón Jesucristo  
Me estoy enamorando de él  
Y se parece como yo: un Hibrido  
Pero es un Humano  
Que se camufla con una Máscara  
Pero aun así ya lo estoy queriendo_

En ese momento, alguien toca la puerta.

—Está pasando algo ahí adentro? — Se escucha la voz de una chica.

—¿ qQuuuu eee?— Cindy responde con miedo porque piensa que la chica la había escuchado. No le abre la puerta lógicamente.

—No. Digo. Porque ninguna chica tarda más de 2 minutos— Le contesta.

—Bueno. Saldré enseguida— Cindy se tranquiliza, pero este algo molesta. —Vete ya, idiota—

—Bueno. Que genio— La chica se aleja.

—Otra manera de que soy fría con las niñas. Tendré que mantener mi secreto sobre Randy por un largo tiempo— Cindy empieza a mirar el Inodoro, arrodillada.

**Cindy:** El Fuego del Ninja  
Corrompio mi alma  
Deberia confesar  
Para mi amor Ganaaaaaar

Cindy se levanta, tira de la cadena, y mientras se está limpiando la cara…

**Un eco Cristiano:** _Kyrie Eleison_

**Cindy:**_ Cristo, dame fuerza anti vergüenza_

**Un eco Cristiano:** _Kyrie Eleison_

**Cindy:** _O deja que me prepare_

**Un eco Cristiano:** _Kyrie Eleison._

**Cindy:** _Y también protege mi orgullo por mí_

**Un eco Cristiano:** _KYRIE ELESION!_

**Cindy:** _Para asi a Raaaaandyyyyyy… podeeeer… GANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!_

**Un eco Cristiano:** _LELUYA. LELUYA. AVE ALELUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…._

Por si acaso, dijo:

—Quien me haya escuchado, está embarazada de un Oso—

() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()

Otra usuaria que me acuerdo es la que también es peor que "SariSpy 56" debido a que tiene los defectos al extremo &amp; se llama "Alisia "Jennifer" Martinez" de Guatemala/Puerto Rico &amp; que es la usuaria "CherryBlossomKunoichi/KindHeartedJenny", pero que me demostró muchísima imaginación &amp; carisma. La quiero tanto &amp; así es como la recuerdo, con una traducción de su mejor FIc: "Randy CUnningha Ninja Total: La Kunoichi"

() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()

_(Una canción de piano triste.)_

_Soy Jennifer Martínez"_

_"Una adolescente promedio de 14 años de edad, &amp; soy la típica chica nueva en una ciudad conocida como Norrisville. Mis padres decidieron venir a vivir aquí hace no mucho tiempo. Cuando yo era más pequeña, he dedicado la mayor parte de mi tiempo ayudando a mi padre con su industria de la madera &amp; ayudar a mi madre con su tienda de dulces, que también mudo a Norrisville. Ahora mismo, sólo mi madre &amp; yo estamos en un buen barrio con buenos vecinos &amp; con buena tranquilidad. La razón es que mi padre se fue de viaje de negocios, pero seguro que va a volver a ver a su única hijita &amp; a su esposa. Se siente tan agradable ver un hermoso paisaje en el verano. Sí, iniciaron las vacaciones, pero dentro de unos meses, seré transferida a una escuela llamada Secundaria Norrisville."_

_"Tengo una cosita que quizás nadie ha notado... Yo soy la fan #1 del héroe de Norrisville: El Ninja Total. Tengo una bufanda similar (La uso casi todo el tiempo), he estado dibujando imágenes de la Ninja bastante impresionante, &amp; hasta me dibuje a mí misma de manera espectacular!"_

_"La primera vez que empecé a tener sueños con el Ninja fue en mi quinto cumpleaños, cuando desee con mi cabeza, corazón &amp; alma conocerlo algún día en persona. Nueve años han pasaron &amp; ese deseo parece esfumarse. Me hace sentir tan triste todo el tiempo hasta incluso caí en la depresión. Las razones son muchas:"_

_"Soy hija única, por lo que no tengo un hermano para jugar o compartir. No tengo amigos. Nunca he hecho amigos en la escuela primaria porque nadie me gustaba y me han intimidado en varias ocasiones. Mi familia es perfecta, pero prestan más atención a sus trabajos que a su hija deprimida. Me agradan mis padres, porque eso es una amistad que nunca se romperá, pero están ocupados todo el tiempo que... "_

_"Hoy es martes &amp; estoy sentada al lado de mi ventana de cristal, mirando a niños jugando en armonía por el barrio, con sus risas calentando el corazón, siendo amigables con los demás. Ahí suspiro... Si sólo pudiera estar por ahí con esos niños jugando &amp; corriendo juntos. Si yo pudiera conocer al Ninja algún día en persona..."_

_"Algún día" _

() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()

Un tercero en discordia lo hubo &amp; se llama "Kelvin Amadi" de Nigeria. Él es "Man of Cartoons" &amp; me demostró muchísimo apoyo en cual respeto, a pesar de su violentísima conducta. Pero como las palabras acá valen mas, les mostrare un fragmento de su trabajo ;)

() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()

(musica de guerra)

El hechicero se ríe cruelmente mientras sigue drenando el poder del Ninja. También vio al Ninja tratando de superarlo, pero falla cada vez que trata de ponerse de pie.

—**¡Ja! Acéptalo, Ninja! Has perdido! HE GANADO!—**

El Ninja sólo gime como respuesta &amp; es triste pensar en que su maestra tiene razón. Pero a pesar de todo aún se defiende, pero luego comenzó a sentirse extraña energía sobre él, que le permite levantarse, debido a que tal energía llego directamente hacia Randy.

Llego la hora…

El hechicero pone una expresión de sorpresa &amp; sus ojos están en platos.

—**No- Es imposible! ¡No puedes ganar! Soy el ser más poderoso en el mundo entero &amp; no eres más que un niño en una máscara! SOY INVENCIBLE!—**

—Sí...— El Ninja comienza a hablar con valentía &amp; se pone de pie de un salto.

—Pero yo soy el chico que va a romperte el culo—

El traje de Ninja comienza a cambiar poco a poco enuna nueva forma que adquirió cuando la máscara fue rehecha. De sus pies hasta su cabeza, el color negro de su traje cambia a blanco brillante puro &amp; los detalles rojos son brillantes como el sol

Los ojos del Ninja se abren, revelando que son de color dorado claramente puro. El Ninja mueve su mano derecha en un movimiento &amp; manda una fuerza de choque invisible que manda al Hechicero por los aires. Fue liberado del poder de drenaje que lo condenaba hace instantes.

El hechicero se detiene en el medio del viento para ponerse del pie. Entre un gruñido &amp; enfurecerse entre sus dientes, aumenta la ira masiva que posee sobre el Ninja.

Mira hacia delante, pero solo para descubrir a tal forma nueva &amp; a la vez, demasiado potente.

—**MUERE!—** El hechicero grita &amp; disparó un Strokeador verde directo hacia el Ninja.

Sin embargo, el ataque del Hechicero no le hizo daño o mostró una señal de Strokeo. El hechicero esta en primera sorpresa antes de su superación por la ira &amp; ahora dispara un puño de Strokeo rojo.

Pero al igual que el ataque a anterior, ni lo inmuto. Ahora entra en shock &amp; dispara varias ráfagas a los "DBZ".

El Ninja sigue caminando lenta, pero reflejando cada ataque que recibe, por así decirlo.

Pero en un giro inesperado, el Hechicero salta detrás de él, solo para ver que este está detrás de él. Le da una patada en el culo, que lo hace caer a pocos metros del Ninja.

Pero en lugar de ponerse de pie, huye de miedo.

—**¡No! Aléjate de mí!—**

El hechicero se dio cuenta del poderío "divino" que posee &amp; que nunca podrá ganarle…

Sus minutos están contadas…

() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()

Con estos tres Usuarios que me han dado los cimientos para hacer los Fics, ahora me acuerdo de varios usuarios con quienes dialogue, pelle &amp; jugué (Trolle XD).

() () () () () () () ()

Diana (The Brucest Writer)

Esta usuaria es una mexicana que me quede paralizado con su arte: No voy a negar que no tiene profundidad en su imaginación, pero eso es lo que radica hacia su ser.

Diana escribe Fics de RCNT al estilo de que parecen que son guiones para los capítulos reales de tal serie. Y no lo digo yo, lo dicen muchos, porque están TAN BIEN LOGRADOS, que me imagino que Diana profetiza &amp; es carismática, que ama aceptar ayuda.

Y quiren saber algo?

Si fuera mujer, me iba a llamar "Diana"…

() () () () () () () ()

Christian Cantillo Rivaldo (DeathNote 12)

Les aviso que este Usuario debe ser algo parecido a mí en cuanto a Reviews/Comentarios, ya que pone Reviews en todos los capítulos de los FIcs que leen. De hecho, este tiene esperanzas de llegar más lejos, debido a que escribió su Fic de RCNT con un anime "desconocido para mí" a modo de Crossover.

El caso es que el Crossover es en Castellano, &amp; eso es muy escaso en ese punto. Pero también pienso: Mi Crossover llego a la gloria, entonces él también puede.

De hecho, es positivo &amp; esperanzador. Veo que es la persona anti-Ateo más positiva que he visto. Pero tengo una queja con el &amp; solo una queja: El no cree en la resurrección de Goku (XD).

() () () () () () () ()

Fernando Zaragoza (Rondas)

Lo conocí al leer uno de sus Fics de RCNT &amp; debo decir que…

Sufrí ceguera cerebral, debido al gran contenido que dejo en ese Fic, ya uqe es MUY LARGO CON MUCHO CONTENIDO "PIO-LA!"

Es hermoso…

Me encanta leer mucho, en especial si viene de un Usuario que habla poco, pero que echa mucho al asador…

() () () () () () () ()

Esteban (AltRock)

No conocía bien a este usuario también por lo poco que dialogue, excepto que me intereso como lleva la relación "RandyXHeidi": Mucho mejor que la mía sinceramente. Nada de explicaciones. Deben saber el porque ;)

Este usuario puede llegar lejos también si tan solo "se dedicara a actualizar diario" XD

() () () () () () () ()

Ana (GoldenGate24)

Como olvidarme de ella si la aprecio tanto?

Ella es una chica que nos ayuda a enseñar cómo se escribe o como se maneja, aunque irónicamente trata de hacer "Fics de RCNT" que fracasan miserablemente por lo que vi, debido al mal uso de los personajes, poco desarrollo de OC´S, entre otros… Pero veo que ella es algo testaruda al no corregir tales errores.

Sin embargo, el intento lo es todo.

Y si Ana mejorara mucho, podría llegar mucho más &amp; más allá

() () () () () () () ()

Nomi Norisu

La maestra del SPAM.

Es todo lo que tengo que decir

Persona maravillosa, pero analfabéticamente mal desarrollada en el Castellano &amp; comenta SPAM (Comentario Spam).

() () () () () () () ()

Octubre (blackoctubre)

Somos parientes zodiacales, porque somos de Junio &amp; por ende, de Geminis/Tauro.

La conozco muy poco, pero veo que también tiene el mismo sueño que yo: Ser un dibujante famoso &amp; por esta razón, la aprecio ;)

No hay nada más que decir, porque lamentablemente la conozco muy poco :_(

() () () () () () () ()

Wendoline (wendylove4)

Esta usuaria tiene un factor de gracia &amp; amistad, a tal grado de que su confianza es confiable a tal punto de que puede considerarse como algún vecino.

() () () () () () () ()

Katherine (Cat-aflo)

Chica amigable.

Me sorprende que sea Chilena porque no es Analfabeta.

Ej del Analfabetismo en Chile:

—_OH, NO! LAS INSTRUCCIONES EN CASTELLANO SE DAÑARON! DEBO LEERLAS EN CHILENO! Eh?..."La Wea"? QUE CARAJOS ES ESO?!—_

Esta chica es positiva, alegre &amp; además, positiva. Me acuerdo bien de como charle con ella, &amp; la razón es que la aprecio por una razón cualquiera: Es positiva con cualquier Fic que lee, por l oque me doy cuenta.

Así que si necesita a alguien que les de apoyo &amp; no SPAM (Nomi Norisu) ahí tienen a Katy ;)

() () () () () () () ()

Karina (Mariposadecristal98)

La conozco debido a que me agrada la curiosidad de que es "Una mariposa hecha de cristal, como los zapatos de la Cenicienta &amp; que la fabricaron en el año 98".

Si bien no se conecta muy seguido, me llevo bien con la chica, a pesar de que no entiende a veces de lo que digo :3

() () () () () () () ()

Luci (Lucykawai)

La Argenta principiante.

Si la ven, ayúdenla que es demasiado novata para estar en la página.

Pero sé que mejorara, aunque preferiría que lo hiciera solo &amp; se lo digo de buena manera, porque a mí me paso ;)

() () () () () () () ()

Juan Fernando Cabrera Rivaldo (Angel Dorado)

Este usuario Colombiano me acuerdo perfectamente como un apodo de cariño que le di: "Versión mía ¨Sin¨ brillo" ;)

La razón es que uno de sus Fics llamado "RCNT: La Verdad sobre Sky" es un plagio del Crossover estrella llamado "RCNT: Apocalipsis-X! El NOMICON de los 8", por los siguientes factores:

1) El título es parecido &amp; es un crossover con Marvel (El de él es con Ultimate Spider-Man 2012) &amp; la mía es con X-Men, pero también con algunos invitados de Marvel.  
2) Las peleas son parecidas, pero no tan trabajadas &amp; sin los onomatopeyas.  
3) Chistes forzados &amp; cero originales, a diferencia de la mía donde se nota una comedia más trabajada.  
4) Personajes "planos": Sin personalidad ni carisma como lo es "DEADPOOOwOOOL!"  
5) Hay OC´S de otros usuarios, pero son 0% fieles a los originales

Pero no soy maldito. De hecho, lo apoye a tal punto de que cuando el se fue por problemas personales, le trate de seguir el Fic llamándolo "RCNT: La Verdad sobre Sky 2"

Veanlo

() () () ()

_(RCNT: La Verdad sobre Sky 2 – Capitulo 1)_

_Un muy sediento ninja &amp; la amenaza #1 de New York corren tras los robots del Doctor Octopus, mientras como todo héroe sarcástico entablan una conversación a media persecución como policías ochenteros._

"_Qué tal si me dices de dónde vienes y quien hizo estas cosas? Porque parecen muy complicadas para McFist" Pregunta el Ninja mientras corre sobre el techo de los edificios._

"_Soy un agente de S.H.I.E.L.D: Una organización secreta que protege al mundo y ese tipo de cosas" Dice el Hombre Araña mientras se balancea con sus telarañas por los edificios._

"_Entonces te voy a llamar Agente P2"_

"_Y yo soy el de los malos chistes" A pesar de que no se nota por su máscara. "Bueno, al menos un mal chiste es una buena forma de terminar un capítulo"_

"_Capítulo?" Randy obviamente está confundido ya que no se acostumbra romper la cuarta pared._

"_Digo, un capitulo que recién comienza. Jeje" Le corrige con su expresión mientras ambos se dirigen a Nueva York: La cuna de donde todo esto reiniciara._

() () () () () () () ()

_(01 Prologue - Saint Seiya OST 5-V HD) (Minuto 0:00 – 0:08)_

Hoy les presentamos: Recordando al Mal Puro.

() () () () () () () ()

En la Secundaria Norrisville, Kat consigue finalmente derrotar a las Robo-Arañas, lanzándoles un manguerazo de agua bien caliente que consiguió en la Cafeteria, que actualmente está ella &amp; los cadáveres mecánicos de tales maquinas.

"Eso…estuvo…difícil" Lo dice de manera dificultosa, ya que está cansada. _"Pero no entiendo es porque aparecieron más? Es que Sky no pudo vencerlos?" _Lo piensa bien, debido a que se enfrentó al doblé de máquinas que debería enfrentar.

"Muy difícil, no? Pero no lo es tanto como lo que fue para mí" Se escucha una voz desde el lugar vacío. La chica empieza a observar por todos lados, hasta que ve finalmente ve quien hablo con esa voz.

Es Sky, quien apareció totalmente sin camisa, pero con múltiples orificios de balas en su brazo derecho, varios cortes filosos en todo su cuerpo, múltiples moretones &amp; varias púas de cactus en el culo. Pero al estar sin camisa, Kat se sonroja al verlo muy musculoso &amp; herido.

"Que… Acaso viste a un hombre sin camisa como yo?" Le pregunta al darse cuenta lo que su amiga hace.

"Es que…que,que,que…" Trata de pensar rápido, cuando posee una pregunta. "Que te sucedió?..."

"Fácil. AUCH!" Grita porque se saca las espinas que le quedan en el culo. "Fue AUCH! Alguien molesto AUCH! Llamado M AUCH!"

"Q…Q….Que…" Su aliento se queda paralizado al escuchar esa palabra, que le trae recuerdos no gratos. "Dijiste… M?"

"Si AUCH!" Se termina de sacar las espinas del culo, por lo que deja de gritar. "Me reto a un combate a muerte falsa, &amp; me demostró que no soy fuerte que el" Esto último lo dice desilusionado, ya que fue humillado por alguien que lo molesto por decirle ¨Vegeta¨.

"Pero….Lo conoces en serio?" Ahora suena como si le interrogaba por quien es M.

"Como? Lo conoce?" Al sentarse en el piso, Sky le pregunta lo que ella pregunto primero.

"Si… Lo conozco… Pero es triste si te lo cuento" Trata de no contarle como lo conocio.

"Cuéntamelo, para que aumente mi odio hacia el Argentino" El chico le suplica que la chica le cuente la historia de cómo conoció a su Antítesis.

"Oki Doki…" Se rinde &amp; decide contarle. Se sienta en frente de Sky en el piso &amp; empieza a contarle. "Esto paso más o menos hace 6 meses"

() () () () () () () ()

6 Meses Antes…

Kat va caminando por la ciudad de Norrisville: Un lugar nuevo para ella que se mudó hace poco. De pronto, ve para su horror: Cadáveres de jóvenes Mexicanos. Aunque lo único que sabe que es normal que haya muertos, no es normal que haya un pilón de todos esos muertos que aparecieran que fueran acribillados, golpeados o torturados. En especial, si son Mexicanos.

"FUCK YEA! :)" Alguien dijo "Putas" en Ingles. Cuando Kat quiere dar la vuelta…

Alguien chocha contra ella por la espalda. Es M (Quien en ese momento era el chico desconocido). Ahora la chica está en el suelo, algo molesta mientras que él está sentado como un Homosexual sobre su espalda.

"Y así, Ladies &amp; Gentleman, otra más perdió su virginidad " M lo dice como si estuviera hablando con el lector.

"Ya me di cuenta " Cuando él se levanta, ella le sigue. "Me disculpo. Fue mi culpa" Es lo que dice ¨feliz¨ mientras se levanta. Feliz ya que parece que el parece una ¨buena¨ persona… Por el momento.

"Adivino...sos Katy. No?" Adivina como se llama ella

"NO. Soy Kat" Le saluda feliz con la mano, que este se la da educadamente._ "Como supo mi nombre?, Y porque esa mascara en su boca me hace dudar de el?" _Piensa la chica, ya que le erro por una letra. De hecho… Es muy exacto para que sea algo que cualquiera adivinara.

_"Mambru se fue a la guerra. Lo mando una jodida Forra"_ Piensa el chico, obviamente nada que ver con lo que sucede en la mente de ella.

"Kat, quien es el?" Aparece Randy de la nada.

"Oh, Randy" Quedo sorprendida por la sorpresa. "Él es…" No sabe el nombre del chico desconocido.

"Soy Maximus, pero soy conocido como M. Soy de México pero me confunden como Argentino por mi Acento Argento" Revela su identidad: M… Pero eso ya lo sabían todos. "Tu novio. No?" Ese cuestionario provoca que el dúo se quede sonrojados hasta el pene-

"El mas bien es mi...Yerno" Dice Kat avergonzada, seguido de Randy, porque ellos no son novios, sino que tienen… Una relación complicada.

"Hola, M" Randy lo saluda con la mano, ignorando todo lo que su amiga dice.

_"Este es el Ninja de Norrisville. Lo sé porque es la caricatura favorita de mi diosa: Cinco-Elementos"_ Vuelve a pensar M, quien nombra a su creadora: La dibujante de DeviantArt ¨Cinco-Elementos¨, pero M fue modificado por ¨IronNinja 3¨.

Pero sin querer, recibe una pisada en el pie…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! MI PIECITO QUEIRIDITOOOOOOOOO!" Grita de dolor, con su pie hacia arriba.

"Ups. Disculpame" Cunnningham se disculpa

"Descuida, Randy" Es lo que dice mientras se cura el dolort otalmente. "Háganme un favor ustedes dos?"

"Cual?" Cuestiona Kat, con un mal presentimiento a lo Star Wars

"RAJEN ANTES DE QUE CORRA KETCHUP COMO SANGRE!"

Así, Randy &amp; Kat tomados de las manos corren para alejarse de M, que los sigue en una persecución a pie.

Corren por todos lados, en cualquier parte, consiguiendo que ambos se agoten &amp; algo raro es que M parece una máquina que solo sabe perseguir, porque no se muestra que se agota, aunque no los consigue alcanzar. Pero para Kat, lo que sorprende es que Cunningham, que ahora la tiene en brazos, corre con muchísima agilidad como si sus huesos fueran veloces o fuera la reencarnación de Flash.

"_Como consiguió esa velocidad atlética con su físico?"_ Se sonroja al pensar en su físico, &amp; no puede creer que ella, que demuestra que es poderosa, sea la Damisela en Apuros. _"Pero como M puede casi igualarlo?" _Ese cuestionario es cuestionable, ya que no sabe que es M realmente.

Los dos entran a una fábrica abandonada, que está muy oscura, seguidos de M. Ahora él está jodido, pues por la oscuridad no puede ver donde se escondieron, así que solo se guía por su instinto. Pero a pesar de estar oscuro, puede ver debido a sus Sentidos Súper desarrollados. De pronto, pisa algo: Un AK-47.

"Ah…Me acorde hace un toque" Parece que por no haber nadie, va a confesar algo con el habla. "Aquí es donde conseguí el AK-47 para matar a esos Mexicanos Turistas, &amp; todo porque mi diosa es Mexicana, en cual tire para no dejar evidencia… Bueno, puedo agarrar otra como parte de mi Código de Deshonor Sicario" Levanta el fusil &amp; lo recarga con un cartucho en el suelo. Ahora está caminando con el arma en sus manos, de manera sigilosa.

Randy &amp; Kat, que están ocultos en alguna parte de tal fábrica, no pueden creer lo que escucharon: M es un Sicario que asesino personas de manera brutal. Ahora no dudaran en vencerlo, pero no pueden ir a la ofensiva porque puede contratacarlos con su AK-47 &amp; llenarles el cuerpo de plomo. Tampoco pueden aparecer por la espalda porque es obvio que los descubriría.

"Randy, Kat &amp; Scooby-Dooooooooooooo? Donde estaaaaaaaaaaaan?" Como esta tan seguro de que los puede matar si ellos aparecen, da un grito en esta fábrica que da un eco de vacío.

"Aqui estoy!" Es lo que dice Scooby-Doo, quien aparece de la nada misma.

M saca de su culo a Garfield, por lo que este Scooby-Doo lo persigue como una Scooby Galleta. Ahora vuelve a su objetivo: Encontrar a los dos chicos que le pisaron su pie de Sicario.

Los chicos están meditando, pues como harán para vencerlo? Mientras, Kat encuentra una Pistola Glock-17, pero en vez de usarla, lo guara en su bolsillo trasero de su pantalón (Por si acaso).

"Bueno… No tengo otra opción" Randy saca su máscara Ninja para combatirlo, sabiendo que Kat le descubriría su identidad, cuando...

"Randy, si esto es una fábrica de AK-47 &amp; está abandonada…" La corazonada de la chica acierta, ya que encuentra detrás de ella varios AK-47. Kat encuentra fusiles AK-47. Agarra dos &amp; una se lo pasa al chico, que rápidamente cambia de opinión &amp; vuelve a guardar su máscara. "Sabes disparar?"

"La verdad es que no sé. Me enseñas?" Le pone carita de perrito.

"De acuerdo" Es piadosa con la cara, &amp; le enseña cómo manejar un AK-47,

"1°: Agarramos un cartucho de municiones en el piso" ("Pensé que era un cartucho de tinta EPSON")  
"2°: Lo insertamos en el arma" ("Pene en vagina")  
"3°: Giremos esta palanca para que el cartucho se adhiera al arma" ("En tercera en un BMW")  
"4°: La agarramos con la dos manos" ("Jodida Jeta")  
"5°: Apuntamos, apretamos el gatillo &amp; abrimos fuego" ("Twinkie")

"Entendiste?" Randy le muestra el AK-47 totalmente cargada.

Mientras M camina &amp; camina, siempre apuntando en un lugar en donde casualmente hay un agujero &amp; hay sol…

"AHORA!" Randy &amp; Kat aparecen en una pared de la nada. "MUERE, PUTO!" Simultáneamente, ambos abren fuego sin piedad contra él, que también los repele a balazos, iniciando una balacera sonora.

A pesar de que son ¨2 vs 1¨, al dúo se le dificulta que con cada bala que disparan atraviese al Sicario, que además de esquivar corriendo &amp; corriendo, los repele con un contraataque que casi les da, ya que sienten que las balas los rozan.

Inesperadamente, a los tres se les agotan las balas, quedándose sin municiones, &amp; para acabar tan rápido con esto, M tira el AK-47 &amp; lanza un grito.

"SEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Al decir ¨Semen¨ lo dice con un sonido tan sonorico que provoca una expansiva que rebalsa en toda la fábrica, que se derrumba. "Eso no me lo esperaba… ADIOS, TROLOS!" Mientras M desaparece de la nada, los dos se abrazan mientras la fábrica se derrumba.

Cuando termina, el lugar queda hecho ruinas, dejando todo destrozado &amp; con algunas partes vidriosa de la ciudad están destruidas, pero ambos consiguen sobrevivir milagrosamente. Tan milagrosamente, que el autor que escribe esto se Cago con Todo XD

_(N.A: Para ver el Desenlace, vean "Maximus Neon Trollinga" by Cinco-Elementos)_

() () () () () () () ()

"Y así fue todo" Kat le termino de contar, lo que le aprecio algo milagroso para no recordárselo jamás.: Por 1° Vez se enfrentó a algo REALMENTE INVENCIBLE. "Como veras, M es invencible"

"Pero los vencedores pueden ser vencidos" Sky le da un consejo guiándose por un ¨cierto tema de Los Redondos¨.

"Si, tienes razón. Pero y si vuelve a pasar?" Le pregunta mientras le pasa su chaqueta.

"La misma cosa no puede pasar. Lo digo por experiencia" Zen (El otro nombre de Sky) se pone la chaqueta &amp; se dirige a su armadura, llamada ¨Golden Death¨. "Vaya. Parece que ya está cargada de municiones" Se coloca tal armadura &amp; ahora ya está listo para el combate.

"Debo agradecer a Ángel Dorado por ponerme municiones" Pero ahora soy yo tu dueño: IronNinja 3. "Y… que me vas a hacer?" Nada todavía, pero el tiempo lo decidirá… Así como los Reviews te juzgaran ;).

"Escuche que el Ninja fue con Spider-Man, no sin antes de ocultar a Randy a un lugar seguro de donde yo ni se" Le dice hacia donde fueron, provocando que ella quedara algo abatida porque no sabe que le sucede a Cunningham. _"Espero que este bien"_ Su mente se preocupa.

"No importa: Lo encontraremos para que paso zanje cuentas con el Ninja ni bien termina esto" Golden Death levanta a Kat en sus brazos, totalmente perpleja. Ademas, le dice Ninja por que no sabe que Randy &amp; el Ninja son la misma persona.

"HEY! HEY! Porque ¨zanjar¨ cuentas con el Ninja?" La desconfianza llego a ella, por lo que obviamente, no contesta. "Después lo descubriré"

"Naturalmente" Finalmente le responde positivamente mientras de un vuelo propulsor se dirige hacia Nueva York.

Es aquí en donde la cafetería queda totalmente bacía, apareciendo de la nada un cierto Gordo: Howard.

"Es la hora de seguirlos a ambos para ver en donde esta Cunningham" Ve por todo el lugar &amp; no se le ocurre nada. _"Vamos… Tiene que haber con algo de ingenio con una sola neurona"_ Mentiras lo piensa, ve que una Robo-Araña sobrevive de la mojada acuática que recibió de una manguera, provocando que se asuste como un marica. Pero en vez de darse cuenta de la presencia de él, esta máquina se dirige hacia afuera, tal vez hacia su amo.

"Espera un momento" Corre sufriendo debido a que es Gordo hacia la Robo-Araña que camina LENTO &amp; LENTO para su desgracia, lo que equivale a más caminata. "Vamos… Camina… Camina…" Se cansa ni bien camino unos miserables 3 Metros.

Pero detrás de él, aparece su hermana: Heidi, que queriendo más ¨Chismorreo¨, lo sigue lentamente, pero sigilosamente para que no lo descubriera, aprovechando que por ser delgada, no se agota con extrema facilidad &amp; más si se trata de caminar lento, lo que le ahorra fuerza.

"_Necesito más Chismorreo de lo que poseo, además de que ya se lo que descubrí"_ Mientras lo sigue, su mente sigue perpleja lo que se descubrió: _"Él bebe que bese es un héroe llamado Golden Death &amp; esa chica es muy hábil de lo que me imagine"_

Pero detrás de ella, hay un perrito que hace:

"Miau!"

() () () () () () () ()

_(Saint Seiya OST VII- Shining! Bronze Cloth (Min 12-47 – 13:45)_

El Ninja Total &amp; el Hombre Araña están llegando a destino, a través de que este último usa la telaraña &amp; el primero camina de tejado a tejado.

"Ya casi llegamos, a través de Expreso Portátil Arácnido" Es lo que la Araña le dice positivamente.

"Y ahora vas a decir que se termina el capítulo del Fic de hoy, Agente P2?" Es lo que primero que pregunta Randy, recordándolo como el ¨Agente P2¨.

"Aun no, agente C-Men…" Le contesta, llamándolo positiva &amp; alegremente el "Agente C-Men¨. "Y se nota que necesitas aprender más sobre los lectores"

"Cuales lectores si lo único que hay aquí es gente Wonk aquí?" Lógicamente, aun no comprende que es la 4°Pared, pero ve que hay personas mirándolos como ¨La amenaza #1 de New York, acompañado por la amenaza más grande desde ¨Ryu Hayabusa¨. "Por cierto, que están leyendo ellos?" Le trajo curiosidad el ¨Diario D.B¨.

"Es la razón de que me odian como todos odian al PRI"

"Y la razón de porque eres insoportable" La araña saca un espejo que refleja lo que dijo felizmente a Randy, en cual estuvo a punto de enojarse cuando…

"Llegamos" Ve la entrada a New York: SU hogar. "Pero no nos queda tiempo en el Fic?"

"Y adivino acertadamente que aca hay 3035 palabras?"

"3041 para ser exactos" Le corrige,

"OH, WONK DE MIERDA!"

"3046"

() () () ()

Es un usuario que merece llegar más a pesar de los fallos que posee.

Volve para demostrarlo ;)

() () () () () () () ()

Belen de Bernardi Torielli (luci014/comic001)

Ella es como yo: Una Argentina "Dual", debido a que es tanto usuaria de Deviantart como "comic001" así también en Fanfiction como "luci014".

Si bien no es buena en Fanfiction, la nombro por sus logros en DeviantArt, demostrando que si se lo propone, puede ser también grande en esta pagina :3

Eso sí: Mandele mis saludos si la ven como "comic001" ;)

() () () () () () () ()

Kely Anaya (KELY ANAYA)

"Religiosa hasta la medula pero esperanzadora hasta el alma": El nombre lo dice todo.

Es MUY religiosa pero no la ofendo. O sea, me cuesta aun trabajo creer que en Fanfiction haya un usuario así de fanática de dios. Es la 1° vez que siento una sensación de increíble &amp; admiración.

Además de que escribe Fics de Star Wars. No me atrajeron porque el arco que ella escribe (El de Rebels) sinceramente me es "burda &amp; sin sentido". Pero respeto sus gustos si ella respeta mis opiniones ;)

() () () () () () () ()

Mia (Evilgirl1300)

Esta chica Mexicana es misteriosa, pero es como yo: Una fanatica a MUERTE de "Sonic" ;)

No dice nada su perfil. Nadie sabe prácticamente quien es.

Solo puedo decirle una cosa: Tiene mucha voluntad de alegría &amp; positivismo ;)

() () () () () () () ()

Grecia Stephania Giffoni Carrillo (Furia-nocturna-21.07)

(Beyblade Intro Opening Español Latino)

Gingka: ESPEREN! ESPEREN! YO SOY UN PERSONAJE DE ELLA, DE BEYBLADE &amp; SU MARIDO! :D :D :D :D :D

Yo: Para, para para… Quien sos vos? De Beyblade sos? Donde está Tyson?

Gingka: Yo soy el nuevo quien lo reemplaza: Gingka: Dueño de Pegaso ;)

Yo: Jeringa te llamas?

Jeringa: En efecto. Y me traje a una OC de ella para que charles: Kira :3

Kira: Gomensai. Pero estoy dándole de comer a mi hijito. Ven aquí bebito, que te daré la tetilla...

Jeringa: Eh? ESTABAS EMBARAZADA?! :O

Yo: En este universo, sí.

Jeringa: *.*? Pues no la necesito.

Yo: No…Ni a vos. Quiero a alguien de Pegaso.

Jeringa: Aca estoy yo. :/

Yo: Dije "Pegaso". No un "Imitador de Mierda"

Jeringa: IMITADOR DE MIERDA!... Bien, iré a llorar… T.T

Yo: 20 minutos después.

Jeringa: Te lo traje :DDD

Yo: No lo veo…

Jeringa: Ya lo veras: Tocándome mi vagina anal &amp; apretándomela, SHAZAM!

Yo: No puede ser… El héroe de verdad: SEIYA DE PEGASO!

(Saint Seiya - Launch Ryu Sei Ken (Hasta el min 1:30)

Seiya: Ya me encargue del imitador barato. Y ahora dime quien era esa usuaria para ti.

Yo: Pues ella es la "A.A.A.A.A": Amable. Amigable. Antinegativa. Amada. Angelical :3

Seiya: Como la diosa Athena.

Yo: Pero ella es inútil, ya que si es diosa porque debes rescatarla entonces? No debe desbloquear su poder transversal? ;)

Seiya: ….. Así que esa usuaria puede ser agresiva &amp; violenta también como Ikki?

Yo: Naturalmente, como todo ser humano. SI bien puede ser vengativa, caprichosa, &amp; en especial algo maligna, lo hace para defender su prestigio con sus OC´S a quienes los defiende como sus hijas. Esta usuaria es muy amiga mía &amp; por eso si me la encuentro, le pediría un autógrafo… Psicológico.

Seiya: Y es Troll?

Yo: Tiene chistes malos naturalmente &amp; en especial forzados o copiados, pero la "enunca" es chistosa a tal punto de ser sarcástica. Te lo aseguro ;)

Seiya: La amas.

Yo: Como una amiga de hace años….

Seiya: Eso no me la esperaba. Pues bien, iré a destruir a quienes hicieron "Saint Seiya Omega"

Yo: Fueron los que hacen "Beyblade Metal Fusion/Masters/Fury/Zero". Hacelos Mierda.

Seiya: DAME TU FUERZA, PEGASOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOwOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Yo: Heroico.

() () () () () () () ()

Elizabeth "Anita" Perkins (almeduwe)

Que gran amiga que es.

Es escritora de Kick Buttowski, que no es mala serie pero tampoco la veo TAN grandiosa. Eso si, no continua su Fic por razones que desconozco, pero si es por falta de inspiración…

Quiero decirle esto:

"No desista. Seguí adelante, escritora. Lo dije antes &amp; lo diré de nuevo: Tenes potencial-Debes liberarlo si te lo propones con el alma ;)"

() () () () () () () ()

Marcela (Alury 15)

Otra usuaria colombiana, pero también admirable: Si leen sus Fics de esta "Otaku en potencia", se sorprenderá.

No quiero decirle nada más para que ustedes puedan verlo con sorpresas.

Una amiga admirable. Qué más puedo decir de vos, Marcela Tinelli? XD

() () () () () () () ()

(Irken Rocks)

Así es: No tiene identidad pública, por lo cual eso está más &amp; ya lo sabrá por qué ;)

Me parece que es "GoldenGte 24" porque son Mexicanos &amp; porque escriben el mismo Fi, pero desde otros puntos perspectivos.

Que destino nos dira? OwO

() () () () () () () ()

Matias Nicolas (Ultron 64)

_Ahora soy libre…_

_No hay "hilos de Pinocho" atándome…_

() () () () () () () ()

(kit67)

El Fanático "Argento" de DeadpOwOl

Es un aprendiz en ese sistema, pero sé que mejorara :D

No tengo mucho que decir de él, excepto una cosa: "Si te gusta Deadpool, sobreexplótalo con su fuerte más fuerte: El humor negro &amp; bizarro" ;)

() () () () () () () ()

(ilana storm)

Esta usuaria que pone "Favoritos, comentarios &amp; seguidos" por lastima.

Nadie sabe lo que es, pero se una cosa de esta Colombiana: Tiene un sorprendente espíritu de escribir por lo que veo ;)

() () () () () () () ()

Monica (MoniMcCoy)

Mi mejor amgia en "Fanfiction".

De hecho, si Fanfiction hiciera que hubiera "duo de autores", elegiría a la Gallega para hacer tal duo :D

Es tanta la amistad que le hice uno de sus extraordinarios Fics, la adaptación al castellano :D

() () () ()

_(Los Archivos Sherlolly)_

Una joven Elfa está corriendo por el bosque con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

La Elfa en cuestión es totalmente aborrecible de Bullying, a través de la burla, por sus compañeros Elfos, debido a que esa burla se causa ya que ella no es como los demás.

Para empezar, no es alta ni delgada, sus ojos no son azulado ni tenia peinado rubio largo &amp; liso, sino que posee una neutralidad en su cuerpo, ojos &amp; peinados castaños. Entonces: Cual es el único rasgo defectuoso de sus demás compañeros Elfos? Sus orejas son puntiagudas.

Y que más? Su manejo en el Arco &amp; la Flecha dejan mucho que desear. Ella no es una guerrera como todos los demás, sino que su pasión autentica rige de los libros &amp; pergaminos que hablan de medicina médica.

Ella sueña con ser una sanadora divina en el futuro, queriendo mostrarle al mundo que el "Conocimiento vale más importancia que lo Físico".

Y esta es la verdadera razón imperdible que sus compañeros se burlen por Bruta e inútil. No solo por su defecto en las orejas.

Las lágrimas están desdibujando su visión. Tanto, que ella no se da cuenta de que había llegado a un lugar más claro, muy lejos del bosque.

Tampoco se da cuenta de que hay un bulto rojo gigante en el centro. Sólo se da cuenta cuando chocó con tal bulto, viendo que su textura es escamosa como el de una Serpiente, Cocodrilo, o quizás….

Un molesto gruñido hizo que ella se tropiece &amp; caiga hacia atrás, ya que en realidad el de la piel escamosa es un Drago que levanta lentamente su cabeza gigantesca, mirándola con sus ojos dorados en penetrantes.

"Cómo se atreve a interrumpir mi descanso, Criatura Despreciable?" Habla con una voz imponente, digna de un Dios Griego, aunque parece hablar más con un tono algo cansado &amp; además, como si estuviera sufriendo..

Ella no respondió. Esta demasiado asustado para hablarle..

"Se puede saber quién eres, Cosita Patética de la Mierda misma del Hades?" Le hace otra pregunta. Misma respuesta: Se queda muda.

La paciencia del dragón comenzó a entrar en menguacion. Extiende una de sus enormes garras con objetivo de agarrarla &amp; aplastarla, pero ese simple movimiento le hizo una mueca colosal de dolor por su universal cuerpo dragonicamente admirable, demostrando que posee una herida profunda en el área del pecho. Detrás de la garra, la Elfa ve como es la magnitud de la herida.

"Ese debe ser el origen de su sufrimiento" La chica piensa hasta que se le prende la lamparita, o más bien, una vela. "Necesitas ayuda" Ella no le pregunta. Más bien, le dice lo que hay que hacer.

"ACASO TE IMPORTA, MIERDA DE LAS MIERDAS DEL HADEs?!" Ruge de nuevo, estremeciéndose con más dolor que antes.

Ella se sorprende por su repentino arrebato de negación, pero se recuperó rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que necesita su conocimiento médico.

"Yo puedo ayudarte, si quieres" Ella le volvió a decir, con un poco más de confianza en su voz.

"Pero por qué? Yo podría hacerte que ardieras fácilmente como una bengala Marca Júpiter"

"Es necesario el tratamiento. Y no tengo ni la más remota idea sobre la Marca Júpiter"

El dragón entrecerró los ojos, suspicaz &amp; preparado para negarse de nuevo. Pero el dolor en su pecho está volviéndose cada vez más &amp; más insoportable, por lo que decide aceptar de una buena vez.

"Está bien. Muéstrame lo que puede hacer"

La cara de la Elfa cambia, haciendo que su sonrisa crezca. Sorprendentemente su reacción calentó, por un poco, el frío corazón del dragón. No se sabe por qué, pero al verla feliz le hace sentirse mejor consigo mismo.

'Debe ser la pérdida de sangre..." Da una hipótesis.

La chica empieza a buscar en su bolso, todo lo que hay para que sus sueños se hagan realidad: Vendajes, toallas, utensilios médicos &amp; desinfectantes.

Una vez que posee todos los ingredientes de curación, la elfa procede a mojar una toalla con desinfectante. Levanta su mano para poner la toalla en la herida, pero se detiene.

"Esto va a hacerte daño, así que por favor no me ataques" Ella le declara-

El dragón asiste &amp; mueve su pata delantera para darle acceso total a su herida pectoral. Cuando la toalla mojada hace contacto con esa piel escamosa que escurre ese líquido rojizo, deja escapar un gruñido, pero solo un gruñido.

A pesar del dolor que posee, lo puede soportar, porque después de todo, es un Dragón: EL animal más poderoso de la Mitología Realista. Valientemente, pudo soportar hasta que ella cubre la herida con los vendajes.

El sufrimiento termino.

"Te cure, ya que eso debe servir. Ah, a propósito: Soy Molly si te lo preguntas" Ella dice con calma, la llamada Molly.

El dragón movió su cabeza hacia un lado. Es extraño lo que es ese Elfo o Elfa. Otros habrían huido o se hubieran entregado o se devoraban, pero no lo hizo con ella. Es un espécimen raro &amp; único, como un Onix.

"Soy Sherlock" Su profunda voz retumbó, &amp; Molly sonrió de nuevo.

Sí, sin duda ella es diferente. Ella es como un tesoro grande, glamoroso, &amp; valioso. Y quería ese tesoro ahora mismo &amp; por siempre.

Molly, de hecho, no escapa ni huye, ya que permanece a su lado, cerca de sus sus pertenencias.

() () () ()

Ven? A esto lo llamo "amistad"

Ayudar a una extranjera con una muestra de afecto OwO

Quien dice? Quizás en un futuro la vea debido a mi "descendencia Española".

() () () () () () () ()

Alejandra Quijada (ALEXME.S)

Otra amiga que merezco mis aplausos psicológicos :D

Pues es fiel a todo lo que hago, aunque pienso que la amistada es la clave de la fidielidad.

Es positiva, sanguinaria, agresivamente cariñosa, &amp; etc. Todo eso &amp; mas es la que la definen ;)

Si van a hablar con ella, lleven "Cruz, tomates, estacas &amp; exposición al sol" XD

() () () () () () () ()

(Pandora1496)

La mejor escritora de RCNT (Como yo ;) porque fue la 1° escritora que escribe un Fic que incluya a Nomi, aunque pienso &amp; considero que hay horrores ortográficos &amp; gramáticos.

No es tanto problema, pero no necesita mi apoyo porque siempre la tendrá :DDDDD

() () () () () () () ()

Iris (iryun-rm)

La escritora positiva de Mexico, que es muy positiva &amp; carismática, pero que esta desaparecida.

Si estas acá, te diré lo siguiente:

_Estoy pensando en algo dudoso.  
Borroso.  
Nebuloso.  
Solo puedo decirte algo: Sos la potencia de la imaginación  
Fíjate en tus ojos.  
En tus Iris.  
Sos Iris: El "motor de la imaginación"_

() () () () () () () ()

Paula Miquel (Arista star)

La Traidora Chilena.

Era mi aprendiz, quien la enseñe todo lo que es escribir un Fic, la hice conocida, hasta el punto de llamarla "IronNinja Star"

Lamentablemente le mal &amp; pague las consecuencias de mis actos hacia ella: En vez de ser alegre, positiva &amp; carismática como antes, ahora maldad, irrespeto, grosera al máximo e ignorante sale a su luz en su firmamento.

Paula, si lees esto, te lo diré como te lo dije antes: Sos una basura para Wattpad.

Y esto va para vos, junto con KarencitaFrost 300 &amp; la razón de porque Chile es un país traidor: Ambas son unas "estúpidas".

() () () () () () () ()

Paula Oñate/Daniela Zambarno (DarkShadows1999)

Esta usuaria me apoyo en tratar de reconciliarme con varios usuarios que me le pelee.

Es la usuaria en "Mesias", debido a que te apoya, no te abandona, ni te abandonara, &amp; respetara tus gustos, aun si insultas a "ShitTerra" :DDDDDD:DDDDDD

() () () () () () () ()

Fiorella Torres Tapia (Fiorella1223)

La 1°Usuaria que me puso el "Favorito" en mi vida como usuario.

Le tengo un canto para ella, pero con otras voces ;)

_(Confrontation de Jekell &amp; Hyde the Musical)_

_Fiorella: Lost in the darkness._  
_Silence Surrounds you._  
_Once there was morning, now endless night._  
_I will find the answer._  
_I'll never desert you._  
_I promise you this, till the day that I..._

_Arianne: Do you really think that I would ever let you go?_  
_Did you think I'd set you free?_  
_If you do I'm sad to say it simply isn't so._  
_You will never get away from me!_

_Fiorella: All that you are is a face in the mirror._  
_I close my eyes and you disapear._

_Arianne agarra del cuello de su camisa a Fiorella._

_Arianne: I'm what you face when you face in the mirror._  
_Long as you live I will still be here._

_Fiorella: All that you are is the end of a nightmare._  
_All that you are is a dying scream._  
_After tonight I shall end this demon's dream!_

_Fiorella fue lanzada al suelo con violencia por Arianne._

_Arianne: This is not a dream my friend and it will never end! T_  
_his one is the nightmare that goes on!_  
_Arianne is here to stay no matter what you may pretend._  
_And he'll flourish not after your gone!_

_Fiorella: Soon you will die and my silence will hide you._  
_You cannot choose but to lose control._

_Arianne: You can't control me I live deep inside you._  
_Each day you feel me devour your soul._

_Fiorella: I don't need you to survive like you need me._  
_I'll become whole as you dance with death._  
_And I'll rejoice as you breathe your final breath!_

_Arianne: For I'll live inside yo for ever!_

_Gracias amiga…_

_Gracias por darme el "tornillo" para crear la "Deus Ex Machima de la imaginación" ;)_

() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()

Ahora me preguntaran porque hago esto?

Pues bien…

Renuncie a Fanfiction.

Así es: Encontré una página llamado "WattPad" &amp; me mude ahí como "MatiasNicolas00"

No lloren…

Cierto, puede que ya descontinúe los Fics que no están completos, pero en WattPad tratare de continuarlos, aunque reiniciándolos para hacerlos más entendibles :D

Incluso este Crossover OwO

Por esto es el último capítulo de este Fic T.T

Pero solo está 1°Parte, ya que herede el Fic *W*

Es cierto: Seguire el Crossover en WattPad cuando pueda, pero también pensé: Y para los usuarios de Fanfiction? Bueno…

Es sencilla la respuesta, debido a que no quiero dejarles con final abierto, por lo que herede el Crossover para que le una "continuación exclusiva de la pagina", porque la oficial será en "WattPad" ;)

Y a quien le herede esto?

La respuesta está en mi heredera llamada "Nayeli ¨Naylii¨ Saldaña": IronNinja 14 :D

Miraron bien: Le he heredado mi nombre para que siga mi legado &amp; aparte, se lo merece por muchísimo mas a esta alma sagradísima.

No me creen?

Pues miren esto:

() () () ()

Yo:

_Hola .D  
Te algo IMPORTANTE te lo diré, que MUY POCOS lo saben: Renuncie a Fanfiction &amp; deje los Fics descontinuados, porque me mude a WattPad &amp; de ahí, seguiré los Fics, que ahora llamo novelas. Solo me quedare como "espectador" :3  
Pero esto es lo que te diré, Naylii: Veo que tenes potencial, imaginación, ternura &amp; amante de la Joda XD  
Por eso antes que nada, te daré algo que muy pocos privilegiados pueden acceder...  
Naylli...  
Si queres...  
Toma el apodo de "IronNinja" :D_

Ella:

_¿Como que te me vas de FanFiction? :O tu no puedes hacer eso ¡Adoro tus Fics!. Pero yo no puedo obligarte a quedarte, solo tu puedes decidir lo que vas a hacer...y me quedo tranquila sabiendo que te quedaras como un espectador expectante (? xD.  
¿Naylii? ¡Yaay! Tengo un nuevo apodo xD. En cuanto a lo de potencial, ternura y amante de la joda...¡Dios! Nunca nadie me habia dicho algo igual :3 pero...¿¡Enserio me dejaras tomar el apodo de "IronNinja"!? ¡ERES GENIAAAL!._

() () () ()

Ahora me levanto de mi asiento, mirando las estrellas del firmamento Argentino en como desaparecen, debido a que el solo está ya luminando el horizonte, &amp; de repente, veo dos figuras femeninas, con una especie de trajes que simbolizan el "Yin/Yang".

Me miran &amp; aparecen en lo que un dialogo termina

Les presento como Matias &amp; ellas me responden.

—Mucho gusto Mati...Yo soy Angela Anderson y la idiota que está a mi lado es mi hermana Riley—

—Yo tambien te amo—

El sarcasmo es evidente en su cara tapada. Les pregunte que piensan de mi, porque me confesaron que son creaciones de mi heredera, que tratara de seguirla a su estilo de "Animaniacs".

Angela me empieza a hablarme.

—Yo pienso que eres un gran chico, además de ser gracioso y amable con nuestra creadora. Tienes un gran potencial y mucha energía, sin olvidar que tienes mucha imaginación a la hora de crear Fics. Sinceramente creo que me llevare bien contigo—

Me sonroje al decirme eso, pero me sonroje más por lo que me dijo Riley.

—IronNinja 3, después de leer detenidamente tu biografía, me doy cuenta de que eres un chico muy gracioso, me la pase riendo en todas las partes graciosas; bueno, yo no critico a las series porque hay que respetar gustos pero sinceramente tus criticas me mataron de risa, también tus Ocs son muy buenos y originales, en especial M. Pues yo también creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos bien—

—Alguien me llamo, llama que llama? —

Escucho la voz de M, pero suena más gruesa.

No es el M Original.

Desde las gradas, aparece algo que aterro cómicamente al dúo de las chicas: Mi creación definitiva. Físicamente es muy parecido al M Original, pero con varias diferencias: Su contextura física es inmensa, su pelo negro posee un fleco, su piel es más blanca, la máscara de su boca ahora llega a la nariz, posee chaleco de color gris oscuro con la letra "M" en rojo con bordes negros. Pero su buzo es Gris medio, pantalones negras Adidas a rayas &amp; zapatillas Topper rojas.

Lo que más llama la atención es en sus ojos marrones: Tiran vapor energético en ellas.

Es M Prime.

_(Saint Seiya OST: Elyseum)_

—Quien es esa bestia? —

—Parece la "Mole" con pantalones—

Nadie sabe quién es M Prime, por lo que evidente que en el último capítulo diera la cara misma.

Como si tratase de Hulk, da un salto milagroso hasta el centro de la cancha &amp; se queda mirando el sol, a través de sus ojos.

Me doy vuelta para ver a las chicas que han desaparecido, dejando solo un humo con olor a Pedo, solo para fijarme que Riley está delante de el &amp; Angela detrás

Se escuchan las campanas de la catedral de la Capital Fenderal.

Se vendrá de la pelea del ensueño mientras el dúo saca sus espadas Ninjas, &amp; corren al mismo tiempo para pronunciar lo predecible.

M Prime se corre, provocando que las dos choquen sus filos, haciendo que estos vuelen para que mi "Sheta" hacia mí, que consigo esquivar milagrosa &amp; vergonzosamente "Jetal".

Ahora se escucha una melodía relajante mientras el sol ya está iluminando toda la cancha &amp; me pongo a escuchar lo que él dice:

—Porque pelean conmigo? Es por el esfuerzo de hacer este ultimo capitulo tan forzadamente epica? —

—En realidad era para comer Panchos, aunque estemos delgaditas

Pero ya se a que podemos jugar.

Ambas chicas caminan en círculos mientras M Prime los mira. Es tanto que yo me mareo, que hasta veo que son dos.

—Quien es Angela? —

—Ella—

—Estas seguro?—

M Prime le manosea el Culo con una destornilladora, por lo que la quien escogió se volvió agresiva al mas no poder.

Esa es Angela

Ahora con una risita de Riley, recuerdo bien lo que mejor hago hacer: Trolleada &amp; humor.

Esa es la clave: Hacer reir a todos, para unificarlos &amp; hacerlos feliz. Ahora veo como ambos pelean sin cesar, porque las chicas usan puños &amp; M Prime apenas se mueve, usando su fuerza bruta para levantar a ambas &amp; logrando que sangren, e inclusive hace que choquen sus cabezas, logrando unir sus bocas en un lesbianico beso francés.

M Prime…

Mi mayor logro…

La Trolleada definitiva…

Y mi razón de que porque soy un comediante que jamás es serio porque nunca jamás tomare la vida en serio así: La felicidad es la clave de todo.

Para llevarlo a cabo, cometo errores &amp; pecados para repararlos, porque soy discapacitado a pesar de la creencia negativa que confiese, pero les digo esto: Si reflexiono &amp; corrijo mis errores, veo que soy una persona normal que quiere seguir su seño: Ser un dibujante de Mangaka Argentino, derrotar a DC &amp; a Naruto… Y GOBERNAR AL PUTO MUNDO! (Aunque sea excesivo XD).

Antes de irme de la cancha para confirmar mi retirada de la pagina &amp; dejar al trio peleando solos, veo como las dos chicas que acutan como hermanas gemelas hacen una serie de "KamehameHa" ya que ponen la pose como tal.

En cambio, M Prime pone su cabeza para arriba &amp; desde sus ojos, carga energía desde las misma.

Las chicas logran hacer que aparezca energia magicametne luminosa, que la lanza a una velocidad sorprendente.

—CHOU HADOUKEN NINJA!—

Pero antes de que llegaran a impactarlo en una combinación de ambas energías, M Prime baja su cabeza súbitamente, disparando una ráfaga ocular de cosmos luminoso.

—MIRADA A LA MIERDENCIA!—

El resultado es que ambas potencias chocan: Si bien veo que la de M Prime es más fuerte, las chicas logran retenerlo debido a que lo superan en número.

Esto es el objetivo de la vida: Una confrontación de la vida por la muerte &amp; la revida.

Mientras me pongo sensible porque están llegando mis últimos párrafos, huyo del ya luminado lugar pero caminando para pensar en la última pregunta Troleadora &amp; que seguramente sabran responderme con claridad en los comentarios…

_¿Dios ha sangrado?_

Escucho un piano tocando sus teclas mientras aparezco en la calle, ya alejado del enfrentamiento de la revida &amp; miro el cielo azul junto a los rayos matutinos, recordando todo recuerdo de la página en un solo punto &amp; además, esperando los comentarios: Mi fuente de sabiduría &amp; ejemplo de cómo mis gracias ya han sido aceptados.

No digo adiós, porque no diré adiós ni se dice adiós ni se dirá…

Nunca más…

_(Nunca Más de Joaquín Paz)_

_El alma es eterna, y nunca pierde su color,  
Herido y con las alas rotas,  
Tu huella dejaste en mi interior_

_Camino entre sombras, y no consigo recordar  
La inmensa luz que en tu mirada  
Iluminaba mis recuerdos_

_Afronto el destino, vencí sin miedo mil peligros  
Soy caballero de esperanzas  
Camino en una sola dirección_

_Las alas rotas también se pueden curar  
Levántate! Y lucha contra el cielo,  
podemos tú y yo, volar! Hasta la eternidad!_

_Saint Seiya...Que nuestra historia nunca termine  
Saint Seiya...Promesas que no se olvidan  
Saint Seiya...Te encontraré de nuevo algún día  
Saint Seiya...No te digo adiós porque no morirás _

_Nunca más!_

_Cuando el sol se apague  
Y empiece a arder el ancho mar  
Para vencer al mal eterno  
No bastará con los recuerdos_

_Libera la pasión,  
Y sueña con el Infinito  
Despierta el octavo sentido  
Y cruza un universo de emoción_

_Abre tus alas y enciende tu cosmos  
Levántate! Y ganarás el cielo  
Si podemos tú y yo, Volar! Hasta la Eternidad!_

_Saint Seiya...Que nuestra historia nunca termine  
Saint Seiya...Promesas que no se olvidan  
Saint Seiya...Te encontraré de nuevo algún día  
Saint Seiya...No te digo adiós porque no morirás _

_Nunca más!_

_Abre tus alas y enciende tu cosmos  
Levántate! La eternidad y el cielo  
se pueden superar, si vas! Volando más allá!_

_Saint Seiya...Comenzará de nuevo la historia _(Es un fondo oscuro)_  
Saint Seiya...Promesas que no se olvidan _(Veo una silueta acercándose hacia Apocalipsis)_  
Saint Seiya...Te encontraré de nuevo algún día _(Esta silueta posee una espada &amp; un brillo intenso)_  
Saint Seiya...No te digo adiós porque no morirás _(Esa silueta es en realidad: Randy Orton Cunningham en el "Modo Dios Ninja")

_NEVER STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! _(—CORTE DIVINO NINJAAAAAAAAAAA! —)

A través de ese grito, logra pasar a Apocalipsis, lográndole un "corte" en su mejilla &amp; haciendo que sangra, mientras que Randy ya sin espada, el traje vuelve a ser negro para desprenderse, volviendo a la normalidad sin camisa, mostrando su cuerpo fornido, pantalones &amp; zapatos, cayendo en un vacío oscuro.

Randy desaparece en un grito mientras los restos del traje quedan esparcidos.

En un hipotético Eliseo…

_Never Stop_


End file.
